The Legend of Link & Malon
by alkaidx10
Summary: Malon gets stuck in helping Link to find the sages, and she gets a new sexy look too. but the more she stays with him the more she falls deeply in love with him. But does Link feel the same way for her? or does he love Zelda? Lets find out
1. A Child's soul into Adults body

**(This is a Link & Malon story. Its base off the fanfic Heaven in a Wildflower by IchigoTheStray. I fell in love his/her's story so I thought I'm gonna write a fanfic base off it. It's not the same as his/hers but its close. The only part that's the same is that Malon goes with link to find the sages and she wakes with as a grown up like Link and some of the lines mite be the same only because he/she was so good at the lines in the game and how the temples looked but that's it hehe, this story is rated M do to Sexual Themes, Language and Violence. Oh and last I don't own the Legend of Zelda)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 1**

**A Child's soul in an Adult's body**

Malon was holding two giant jugs of milk in each of her small arms, since she had to bring them to Castle town on her own. Normality her father Talon would bring the milk to Castle Town but he was nowhere to be found like always, and Ingo was way too busy on the ranch to bring them to town himself, so it was up to Malon to bring them by herself. She ran across Hyrule field as fast as she could. Malon didn't want to get locked out of Castle Town at night, since the Stalchildren would come out and attack her if she stayed in the field at night. Malon stopped and saw that it was starting to rain and that it was very cloudy, she stopped by a sign that said Castle Town. She put down both of the jugs of milk only to see Link. 'Fairy boy?' she thought as she hid behind the sign only to also see and black stallion With red eyes and full of armor, and there was a Gerudo man sitting on the stallion talking to Link. Malon could feel something evil about him and she didn't like it not one bit. The Gerudo man started to laugh at Link for drawing his sword at him and getting ready to fight. The Gerudo man pulled back his arm and cast a ball of darkness at Link. The ball of darkness that struck Link in the chest and crackled through him like lightning and knocked him off his feet making him scream in pain. Malon covered her eyes in horror, hoping that Link would be okay, but she couldn't get to him until the Gerudo man left. She peek her eyes open again to see the Gerudo man riding his black stallion pasted her. Malon picked up her jugs of milk, and ran over to Link who was sitting up and rubbing his head. "Fairy boy!" she yelled. Malon dropped to her knees next to Link and she put the two milk jugs down again. "Are you okay? And who was that mean Gerudo man why did he attack you just now?" she asked looking very worried for him.

Link shook his head then looked over at Malon. "I'm fine, and the Gerudo man his name was Ganondorf he was after the princess Zelda but I had to try to stop him but…" Link looked down at his knees and then punched the ground with his fist. "I was too weak to stop him!" Link had a tear run down his cheek as he closed her eyes tight.

Malon put her hand on Link's shoulder and gave him a sad look. "It's okay fairy boy. I think you did a good job to a big Meany like him." She said trying to make Link feel better and maybe to get a smile out of him.

"I guess your right…Wait! Zelda threw something in the bank of the river." Link got up and walked over to the moat to look for whatever it was; Link didn't get a good look at it. Both Link and Malon ran up and the down the side of the river bank but shouldn't find it.

"It's over here!" Navi yelled and bouncing up and down in excitement, Both Link and Malon ran over to her and looked down in the moat. "See there it is, hmm I wonder what it is." Navi asked Link.

"I'll get it wait here" Link was getting ready to jump in until Malon grabbed him by his arm and shook her head. "No your hurt you shouldn't get it yet!" She cried. But Link didn't listen; he freed his arm and jumped into the moat head first to get it. Malon watched Link closely to make sure he's okay. "I wonder how his hat can stay on in the water like that or even if it's very windy." she said to Navi with a smile. Link came back up holding the Ocarina of Time in his hand.

"I saw Zelda in a dream she played a song for me then I played it too. She told me to go to the Temple of Time and play this song there." Link explained.

Malon's eyes went wide once Link said Zelda's name. "Awe you and Zelda became closer after you meet her." She smiled. Malon knew Link meet the princess when she was looking for dad that day, and gave Link a Cucco egg to help him wake up her dad at the castle.

Link blushed from that since he did have a crush on Zelda after all. He got up and put the Ocarina of Time away in his bag so he wouldn't lose it. "I'm going to the Temple of Time now." Link told Malon and Navi. "Malon do you want me to walk you back to the ranch?" he asked.

But Malon just shook her head and smiled. "I'll come with you just to make sure you're okay." she smiled.

Link smiled back and nodded his head. "Okay." he smiled at her then started to walk in Castle Town.

"So what have you been doing since you last visit me at the ranch?" Malon asked while walking along side Link.

Link looked at Navi. "I'll tell her," Navi sighed.

Navi told Malon everything. "Wow!" Malon said when Navi had finished. "So you blew up a dinosaur and then you got swallowed by a fish and fought a giant jellyfish heart thing and saved the princess of the Zoras?" Link nodded, feeling himself blush again. "Wow!"

"Do you feel better now, Link?" Navi asked him gently. Link nodded. "Let's go, then," she said. Malon followed them back into Castle Town, still awestruck.

"And you climbed all the way up Death Mountain and saw the Great Fairy? Wow!" Malon said while skipping along next to Link, Singing and smiling and feeling very happy. Soon after that both Link and Malon stood in front of the Temple of Time.

"I've never been this close before," Malon said. She looked over at Link. "I'll go with you for just a little longer. Then I'll go home."

"Okay," Link said as he pushed open the door and they entered the Temple of Time. It seemed even bigger from the inside.

Their soft footsteps echoed back at them a thousand times. Malon stopped to look at a large stone hexagon that was raised up out of the floor several inches. It had the Triforce carved in it, and a strange emblem Malon didn't recognise.

Malon stood up and walked over, where Link stood. He was placing three beautiful stones set in gold into the three hollows of the stone altar. Malon looked down at the inscription. It read,

_"Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones Stand with the Ocarina of Time And play the Song of Time."_

Malon turned away again to take in the high, ornate windows. The ceiling was so high that she could not see it at all. She looked back at the door and the stone arrow above it pointing to another window. The sound of Link's ocarina gave was so nice and peaceful.

A strange, song caught her ear as she turned around. The stone door behind the altar had completely opened, revealing another room beyond. The three jewels had begun to spin and the Triforce carved above the doorway lit up yellow. Malon gaped. "Wow that's cool you need to show me how you can do that."

Link smiled at her then put his ocarina of time away in his bag. "I would teach you if I knew, but I really don't know how I did that just now." He said not looking at her. "Do you have to go home now?" Link asked, rather reluctantly. He liked having Malon with him. It wasn't as lonely.

"No, I can stay for a little bit longer, I want to make sure you're okay." She said.

"All right," Link made his way up the stairs and Malon followed. She knew she really had to be going home, but childish curiosity told her to stay.

The second chamber was a tall rotunda, but it seemed somehow to be even larger than the other room. Eight veins of stone ran straight up the walls and met at the centre of the ceiling. In front of them was a large, many tiered pedestal with the same kind of strange emblems carved into it as on the stone at the front of the temple, and then again the Triforce. And at the very top was

"The Master Sword," Navi breathed. Link and Malon climbed the steps up to the top of the pedestal.

"Pull it out, Link!" Navi said, bobbing up and down.

Link looked a little uncertain about it. "Hmm I don't know if I should I don't know what will happen if I do." He said looking kind of worried.

"I'm here if anything happens to you, so don't worry fairy boy." Malon smiled at him and playing with her fingers,

Link put his hands around the hilt and both pulled as hard as he could. All Malon saw was a rush of blue light all around Link's body. "FAIRY BOY!" She screamed and ran up and grabbed Link by his waist and held onto him tightly.

Out of nowhere Ganondorf was there talking to Link. "Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm…Yes; I owe it all to you, kid! " he laughed as he faded away.

Link could hear the song of time playing over and over again all around him while he was sleeping. He opened his eyes he felt different. Something about him had changed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was in a crystal blue fountain of a world, shimmering water taking shape and form. In front of him stood a bald, white-bearded man in a hooded robe, like a monk of some kind.

"I am Rauru," he said. "One of the ancient sages,"

Link blinked and rubbed his head thinking this was some kind of dream, but it wasn't a dream it was real all of this was real.

"Ages ago, we ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light. The Temple of Light, situated in the very centre of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword - the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time - was the final key to the Sacred Realm."

Link looked around then remembered that Malon grabbed him when he pulled out the sword then the blue light was all around them. "Wait where is Malon?" Link asked getting worried about her. But then he clapped his hands over his mouth. His voice! His voice had changed! To Link's shock.

Rauru almost allowed himself to smile. "Link," he said, "don't be alarmed... Look at yourself!"

Link looked down at his hands. They were large and strong and sinewy, and someone had given him a pair of protective leather gauntlets which went two-thirds of the way up his forearms.

"Look, Link!" Navi said, fluttering excitedly. "You're big now! You've grown up!"

Link looked over his shoulders and saw that his Hylian shield now fit him properly. He secretly wondered how much he had grown in other areas, but he tried not to think about that right now. "But where is Malon?" he asked again.

"Look down next to you," Rauru said. "Look." He nodded to the space to Link's left. He looked down. And saw a beautiful woman lying next to him on the ground sleeping so peacefully. He wouldn't be as lonely now but he didn't know if she was going to stay with him or not. Link almost didn't believe that this was Malon until he saw that cute smile she made while she was sleeping.

Malon woke up and looked at Link in a shock. She stood up and looked around then down at herself. "What happened to me? Where am I and Link you've grown up? What's going on here?" she asked and looked back at Link. Could this tall, strong young man really be her fairy boy Link? But then she looked into his shy blue eyes and saw a touch of that familiar bashful blush colour his cheeks.

Link couldn't take his eyes off her. A strange, warm feeling was welling up in the pit of his stomach and slowly seeping through his whole body. Her gaze was locked on him as well, drinking in his new body, his near perfection. He was always a cute boy, but this was something else. They hardly noticed that Rauru had begun to talk again.

"... worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of… are you two listening?" Link and Malon snapped their heads back toward the elderly sage. He cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying only one worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."

"Seven years!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Yes," Rauru nodded. "Seven years."

Link and Malon looked at each other again.

Rauru cleared his throat. "I'm over here! You two," Gods Teenage hormones, He should never have let them see each other just yet, he decided. Good grief.

"We're listening," Both Link and Malon said.

"Now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time." He paused. Link looked down. "Well," Rauru continued, "do you understand your destiny?"

Link closed his eyes. Why does it have to be me? He thought to himself. He looked up. "I understand," he said. Then he glanced down at his friend. They had once been the same height, but now her head just reached his chin. He furrowed his brow slightly.

Rauru turned to Malon. "As for you, my dear," he said, "you had no right to grab Link when he pulled out the sword out, but I guess fate has other plans for you." He said. "Malon, you were also standing on the Pedestal of Time when Link pulled out the Master Sword. Therefore, your spirit was also inadvertently sealed here."

"You have two choices," Rauru said while turning to Link. "You can have her forget all of this, forget about the Master Sword and the Sacred Realm, and send her back to her own time."

"And the other choice," He asked.

"You can choose for her to go with you, and aid you in your quest. I warn you that this mission is very dangerous, and it could even cost her life. But nobody can tell you what to choose. You must decide for yourself." He said.

Malon looked down at herself to see what she was wearing. She looked down at her shoes. She was wearing boots like Link now. Then she turned to Link hoping he would say yes to her in helping him on his quest.

Link closed his eyes to think for a minute then he reopened them and looked at Malon. "Yes she can come with me." He smiled at her.

Rauru nodded but he didn't look so happy about that. "Yes, I anticipated that that would be your decision." He raised his arms up as if invoking some kind of spirit. A swift tongue of fire and ice streaked down from the sky and formed itself into the shape of two gleaming swords. It was slender and tapered, with a double edge and a smooth fuller running half-way down the blades. The guard was a thick but elegant steel filigree inset with threads of fire dust in it, and the other one looked like it had ice inside it. And the grips where wound in black leather.

"This is Din's fire blade and Nayru's ice blade," Rauru said. "The swords used by the goddess Din and Nayru to defend the Triforce."

Malon reached out and grasped the two swords. She wasn't quite prepared for their weight and she nearly dropped them, but she quickly adjusted. It was balanced perfectly and was easy for her to handle.

"They're very power double twin swords." Rauru said. "So use them well."

Malon nodded, examining the sword more closely. The Triforce was acid-etched into the shoulder and set in red and blue. Link bent down to see. The feeling of his breath tickling her cheek startled.

"I'm still here!" Rauru said, frustrated. Link quickly folded his hands behind his back, blushing.

"Remember, though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

What does that mean? Malon wondered. She and Link quickly stole glances at each other. Rauru bowed his head. "My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm. Namely, this Chamber of Sages,"

Malon bit her lip. This was beginning to scare her a bit. She scooted closer to Link.

"But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the sages is awakened, the Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages... And, your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword!"

Link gulped.

Rauru raised his arms up again and a shining gold coin fluttered down from above. Link reached out and caught it in his hand. "Keep my spirit with you," Rauru said. "And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Rauru's voice once more. "Find the other Sages," he said, "and save Hyrule!"

Link and Malon felt their feet touch the ground and looked at each other.

"Do you think it's really been seven years?" Link asked.

Malon shrugged. "I guess we'll see," she said. She looked down briefly at her new body. She wasn't sure about it, but she knew she would have to deal with it for now.

Link was looking at her new body, too. He definitely liked it. Except that it made him feel funny. And he had always been nervous around lovely girls. She was wearing a mix of men and woman's clothes but she looked good in them. Link realised that he had never seen a girl in mini skirt before and they were actually a lot more revealing then anything he had ever seen. She wore a light purple-coloured tunic which had long sleeves. It was too big for her in the shoulders and fell a little ways down her shoulders and chest. And she wore a mini light purple skirt and she also wore a wolf's fur pelt around her waist. And brown leather boots like Link's and black leather fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

Her leather belt accented her breasts and made a point of the fact that her waist was very tiny. He gulped and fought the stiffness growing in his pants.

Malon looked over her shoulder and saw that her two new swords was placed in there sheaths on her back. That wouldn't do. Her arms were nowhere near long enough to pull them out from there. She undid the buckle on the leather strap which held the swords in place and pulled it loose. She fiddled with the strap for a moment, and then retied it so that the sword hung on both sides of her hips. Link watched in curiosity, having given up the battle with his erection.

"That's much better" She said out loud. Smiling up at Link, "So, Shall we go?"

"O-okay," he stammered.

Both Link and Malon walk towards the door to leave.

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time," A voice behind them said.

Link whirled around, drawing his sword and shield reflexively. Malon just watched Link to see what he was going to be next.

The speaker was a young man, lean, lithe, and muscular. He wore a tight blue bodysuit with a white cloth breastplate and a high collar that hid his face. He was heavily bandaged and his blonde hair obscured his left eye. The other was a brilliant blood red.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah," he said. "As I see you holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time." He took a breath to continue, but he stopped. His gaze flickered over to Malon and lingered on her, though he was still turned toward Link.

"When evil rules all, an awakening cry will go forth from the Temple of Light to the other sages who dwell within the five temples…"

Link had put away his sword. Malon was still watching Sheik like a hock.

"One in a deep forest…" Sheik continued slowly, "...one on a high mountain... one under a vast lake... one within the house of the dead... one inside a goddess of the sand. Together, the Hero of Time and the Sages will bind the evil and return the light of peace to Hyrule."

Link saw Sheik watching Malon and he didn't like it. He coughed slightly, hoping to bring the young man's attention away from her.

"The first sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I'm sure you know. Unfortunately, equipped as you are, you cannot even enter the Temple. If you want to save the forest girl, head towards Kakariko Village."

"Saria," he whispered. He felt her hand on his arm and looked down at her, blushing, yet again. He resigned himself to the fact that he would be blushing almost constantly for the rest of his life. Link looked back at Sheik, who stood with his arms crossed, his gaze still fixed on the pretty redhead.

Malon tentatively turned to go, and when Sheik did not stop her, she hurried away, Link following. She could still feel Sheik's gaze boring into her back. She quickened her pace.

Link deliberately running behind Malon so that Sheik could not see her. There was something strange about him. Once they got outside Link pointed up towards Death Mountain. Malon looked. And saw a ring of flames. The earth under their feet was dark and barren, as if it hadn't been cared for in years.

"I wonder what Castle Town looks like now," Navi said.

Link shrugged shyly. Malon nodded. Navi twinkled.

They cautiously made their way through the barren gardens and down the stairs into Castle Town.

"Oh, sweet golden goddess," Malon murmured.

The once prosperous town was now in complete shambles. Windows were broken or boarded up, storefronts collapsed, roofs caved in. Malon put her hand on her swords.

"What was that?" Malon said tensely, drawing her swords.

"ReDeads," Link breathed, also drawing.

"Don't get too close to them," Navi warned. "They'll freeze you and suck the life out of you!"

"Let's run." Link said. They took off into the square, Malon stayed glued to the spot for a minute, then followed at top speed. They skidded to a halt as they reached the bridge. It was broken and had fallen into the moat. The break wasn't too big, though, and Link splashed through the water while Malon jumped across. Exhausted, they fell panting on the other side.

"Wow that was creepy." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it sure was, I just can't believe those seven years past and how much everything has changed." Link said.

"Well," Navi said, "Sheik said to go to Kakariko Village. Shouldn't we go?"

"I don't know if I trust him," Malon said, still playing with her hair. It was longer now than it was before and she liked it.

"Still," Navi said, "it's the only thing we have to go on. We'll have to trust him for now."

Malon sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she said. She stood and brushed the dry grass off of her clothes. "Come on, then," she said, looking down at Link. He nodded sheepishly and stood. She tossed her head and ran off towards Death Mountain. He watched her longingly for a moment. She was just so beautiful and strong and…

Malon turned around. "Are you coming or not?" she called. Link sighed and took off after her.

"I've been to Kakariko Village before many times," Malon said as they ran across the field.

"Yeah," Link said while running with Malon.

They had set out from the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town around midday, and it was late afternoon when they reached Kakariko Village. The sky was cloudy and the light had a reddish cast from the ring of flames circling Death Mountain, but it was more or less the same village it had been seven years before. Link was relieved. It had expanded, of course, to accommodate the rush of refugees from Castle Town, but it was still pleasant and inviting.

"I'm hungry," Malon said.

"Me too," Link stammered.

"There used to be this nice lady - the carpenter's wife, I think who would take people in when they had no place to go," Navi said. "Should we see if she's still there?"

"Okay," Malon said. "Sound good to me, Link?" She smiled at him and he nearly tripped.

"All right, then," Malon said. "Lead the way."

As they passed the tree near the entrance to the Village, Link saw the twins whom he had once seen in the market square in Castle Town.

"Look at this guy!" the red-clad man said, laughing. "Ever since he escaped from Castle Town, he's become even more timid!"

"I tell you, I saw him!" the other exclaimed. "I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe the grave keeper sinking into his grave. It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

"Dampe's dead?" Link whispered to himself.

Link led her to the house of the carpenter's wife. Malon couldn't help stealing glances at him, admiring his broad shoulders and firm chest and strong arms and legs. Not that his face was anything to complain about, either. She had a desperate urge to touch him.

"That's my dad," she hissed as Link opened the door. Malon grabbed on Link's arm and held on to him tight.

"Oh," Link said. "That's good, isn't it?" She was making him nervous again.

"No, it's not good!" she said. "If he recognises me, he'll make me stay with him!"

"Can't you just pretend you don't know him?" Navi asked.

"I guess I can…" She sighed.

"Well, he's asleep," Navi said. "And we all know it takes a lot to wake him up."

Malon bowed her head.

"Um, Malon" Link said in a small voice. "Could you let go of me, please?"

"Oh sorry about that Link," She let go of Link and walked in.

Link sighed in relief, smoothing the wrinkles out of his tunic. He paused for a moment, with his hand on his chest. He hadn't noticed before because he wasn't used to his new body, but it felt like he was wearing a shirt of light chain mail. He tugged open the neck of his undershirt and, sure enough, there it was.

"All right," Malon said. "We can stay here for now, but the instant he wakes up, we're leaving."

"Oh, hello," the carpenter's wife said as they walked back in. She was a round, matronly woman with rather frizzy brown hair and thick painted lips. "I thought I heard somebody." She turned to them, a ladle in her hand. "I'm afraid I don't have any room here tonight, dears, but I can certainly feed you if you're hungry." She smiled maternally.

"Yes, please," Malon said. "Thank you very much."

"Are you travellers?" The woman asked as she poured stew into a wooden bowl and handed it to Link.

"Yes," Malon said.

"Oh," the woman said, handing Malon a bowl. "So you're some of those types. Poor things," She shook her head. "Bad times, Look at that bearded man sleeping over there. I bet even someone like him has had his share of troubles in the past." She sighed.

Another woman in blue stepped into the conversation. Link hadn't noticed her initially but he recognised her as the woman whose dog he had once retrieved in the middle of the night. "I hear he was fired from his job at the ranch," she said.

Malon choked on her soup and started to cough so she took a drink of water.

"I know," the woman said sympathetically. "It's terrible. And before that, his daughter disappeared. Nobody ever saw her again.

Malon and Link finished their stew in silence. It was hot and thick, and white and creamy filled with beef. Link thought it had some pepper in it, but then, Kokiri food was anything but spicy and he had never gotten used to the hot, tingling sensation that accompanied certain foods.

Malon kept a sharp eye on her sleeping father at all times. She glanced over at Link and smiled weakly; she assumed that his pained expression meant that he was contemplating the same thing. Either that or the food was too spicy for him.

When they had finished, the carpenter's wife swept over and took their bowls. "Do either of you want any more? There's plenty," she said. They shook their heads. "And don't even think of thanking me, darlings, I'm just happy to help." She set the bowls down next to a stack of other dishes. "If you need a place to stay, there's an inn up the hill next to the Bazaar."

The carpenter's wife waved them out the door with a smile. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As they passed Talon, asleep on the bed, they heard him murmuring in his sleep. "Malon... doing all right... sorry to make you worry…"

Malon bit her lip and walked a little faster.

"Well," she said in a transparently bright voice as they walked out into the failing sunlight. "What a nice lady."

"So where to now?" Malon asked Link.

Link stop to think for a minute then looked back at Malon. "I guess we get a room at the Inn maybe?" He said.

"Okay I guess then we can go to the graveyard." She smiled and moving some of her hair from her face.

"But why do we have to go there?" Link asked and trying not to let her see too much into that. Malon just shook her head and laughed. "Are you scared Link?" she teased.

Link looked away from her and looked at the Inn, "no! I'm not scared!" he snapped.

But Malon was not buying it, she knew that he was but she didn't want to be mean to him, but she just had to laugh. "It's okay Link everyone is scared of something."

"I'm not scared! I'm just tired that's all," He lied and walked up the steps.

Malon rolled her eyes and walked up to the Inn, with Link right behind her. She thought it was cute that he was scared of something and how he blushed at her made her just want sequel like a little that she was inside.

Link just couldn't stop looking at her and he liked how long and nice her legs looked. Most girls don't show their legs, cleavage or stomach. And Link could see some of her bear stomach but not much, but was enough to make him go crazy.

"After we get the room we can go see that Dampe guy's grave." She said standing in fount on the Inn's door. "That man said that he saw the ghost of the grave keeper with some kind of treasure. That might be what Sheik was talking about. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to take a look." she smiled.

"I guess you're right," Link opened the door and walked in with Malon by his side.

**(Okay I want to let all my fans know that im rewriting all the chapters to make them better and to find my grammar that some ppl put me down for...grrr...anyways some chapters maybe longer and diff so just look out for it. )**


	2. Out of the hole and into the Forest

**(I don't own the Legend of Zelda I wish I did lol)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 2**

**Out of a hole and into the Forest**

Link walked up to the front desk and hit the small bell. Malon walked up behind him trying to stay as close to him as she could. A creepy old hag came from behind the corner. "How may I help you?" The old hag asked while holding a cute looking cat in her arms. Malon looked at the cat and thought it was really cute, but the old hag gave her the creeps. The old hag grinned at them evilly, looking each of them slowly up and down. "I've got one room left," she finally said, "but I'm afraid it's only got one bed. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No its fine with us thank you," Malon smiled.

The old hag eyed her closely, "It's 36 Rupees for the night," the crone said, grinning again with her yellow teeth.

Link paid the old hag the 36 Rupees and waited for the key. She tosses the key onto the counter that read room 29.

Link picked it up and walked up the stairs with Malon by his side. After they reached room 29 Link unlocked it, and both of them walked in the room. The room had a double bed with white cotton blankets and sheets and pillows, the room had hard wood floors and walls and one window that showed the path to Death Mountain. And the room had a table with two chairs and there was desk with a mirror and a large white blow on it with a cloth on the side of it. There was a hot stove close to their bed with lots of fire wood next to it. And last there was a chamber pot that was under the bed (the toilet.)

"This room is really nice, don't you think Link?" Malon smiled at Link then looked out the window.

"Y…yeah I guess," Link sat down on the bed and looked around the room.

"So where are you gonna sleep?" Malon turned to face Link. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean where I'm gonna sleep on the bed where else would I sleep?" Link asked.

"Oh so I guess it won't bug you that you're gonna be sleeping with me, okay then but I get the window side." Malon sat on the bed next to Link with this big cocky cute smile on her face.

Link's face turned red like a cherry then, he got up off the bed and walked over by the window to stay far away from Malon. "No it won't bug me, I'm pretty sure it will bug you," he said not looking at her in the eye.

Malon smiled at Link and got back up off the bed, "He-he it won't bug me, if you remember I share the same bed with my dad well I use too." Link wouldn't look at her he just kept on looking out the window at Death Mountain trail.

"Well anyways let's get going to the graveyard…" Malon was trying to talk to Link. He didn't believe how so had changed over the past seven years. "Umm earth to Link! Did you hear me?" Malon yelled out.

Link snapped back to Malon and turned to face her, "What did you say again?" he asked.

"I said lets go to the graveyard now to get that thing!" Malon said again.

"What right now, shouldn't we rest for the night first?" Link asked. "It looks like it's getting dark out,"

Malon rolled her eyes at Link and shook her head. "Oh come on going to a graveyard at night is better, that's where all the Poe's and ghost come out, plus I think people would get mad at us if we try to break into someone's grave."

Link had to agree with her, since if they did break into Dampe's grave in the day time people would get mad. "Okay then, let's go"

Both Link and Malon left the Inn and headed out to the graveyard. The sun was setting, the sky was pink and orange, and with clouds that filled the sky high up. Link looked around to find the grave of Dampe. He even walked up to the royal tome that he broke when he was a kid, when he played Zelda's lullaby and lighting hit it and broke. Link hated that he had to go down in that dark hole alone filled with acid pits and ReDeads that suck the life out of you.

"I wonder where his grave is hmm…" Malon said as she looked around at every tome. Link walked up the hill and saw that a Poe come out from behind him and hit him at the back of the head with its lantern. "Owch! You damn Poe!" Link yelled. But the Poe laughed at him then disappeared. Malon laughed at Link and ran up next to him, "Awww what a mean Poe, did it just hit you in the head?" she teased.

Link went back down the hill and found a grave that he never when he was a kid. He took a good look on it, to see the name Dampe written on it. Link went behind the tome and pulled it back to show a hole in the ground. "I guess I found it," he called out.

Malon ran over by Link and looked down in the deep black hole, she couldn't see anything it was too dark and plus the sun had set so it was dark out too. "Hmm I can't see nothing, but let's go," she was getting ready to jump in the deep dark hole. But Link stopped her from jumping in, "hey! Why are you stopping me for?" She asked. "Come on we work together so where you go I go, that's how it works right?"

Link looked down at her bare legs then at her cleavage then to her face. He couldn't help but look at her, all the weird feelings he was getting for her grew stronger day by day. "I'll go down and you keep watch, like you said we don't want people here thinking we are grave robbers right?" Link said getting ready to jump. "Plus it should not take long right it's just grave." after that he jumped down into the dark hole.

Malon sat next to the grave to wait for Link, but curiosity got the better of her so she got up and left the graveyard to look around to see how much it had really changed. Malon went up the stairs to the windmill to have a look inside. As she remembered there was this nice man named Guru-guru that loved to play music all the time in there, every time her and her dad came here to deliver milk to the village she would go visit Guru-guru in the windmill to dance and play with him until it was ready to go. As she pushed opened the door she could hear Guru-guru 's music playing like it once did seven years ago, but as she ran up to Guru-guru he had changed he didn't look so nice and friendly anymore. No he had light red eyes and looked really pissed off about something and he was playing music box thing fast not slow like he use too. Malon didn't even want to go near him; he scared her with that evil look on his face. So she ran back out the door and down the stone steps from once she came.

She didn't want to go back up there again, and everything was now closed she Malon just went back to the Inn, she knew that Link would see that she was gone he would come back to the room to find her. As Malon walked back to the room she started to get hungry again, she thought about the nice sweet lady that gave her and Link food earlier in the afternoon, but she was more likely in bed sleeping by now. So Malon didn't want to bug her right now, so she grabbed some apples that where in a tree that was close to the Inn. Malon kicked the tree really hard so that some of the apples would fall, and as they did Malon ran and grabbed the ones that fell. "Yum some fresh apple right from the tree," she held six apples in her arms and walked back to the room. She took out the key and unlocked the room and walked in, the room was dark with no lights but from the moon, and the room was cold not as nice like it should be.

Malon put the apples on the bed, and went over and grabbed some firewood and put some in the stove and started to hit two rocks together until it made sparks. After hitting the rocks together a couple of times she finally got the fire going, and in no time the room was nice and warm and had some light to it. She put the apples on the table and lit some candles some make some more light in the room, "There much better, now I can see and it's warm."

Malon looked around the room more to find another door next to the door she in from, she opened the door and looked inside with a candle in her hand to see what was in it. And she found a bath tub with some towels on a small table next to it.

"Oh wow a bathtub! I really need a bath from being in a graveyard." Malon got undressed and filled the tub with buckets of hot water that was on top of the stove, after the tub was filled she got in the bath and sat back and relaxed. "Wow this is so nice…" She looked down at her body and saw two really big breasts attached to her chest; she looked down in the water to see if there were any more parts of her body that was different. "Hmmm?" she saw that she had some hair down on her vagina, the hair was red like her hair and it kind of bugged her, it was itchy and she didn't like how it looked. "Ewww! Why do I have hair down there!" she shouted.

Malon touched her breast to see how they feel, she never touched woman's breast before and since she had some she might as well touch them, to her they felt weird and soft but when she touched them it felt nice. Malon looked around and then she lower her hand down to her vagina under the water and touched it, when she kept touching around down there she started to feel this nice warm tingle feeling, that made her whole body feel so warm and good, she didn't know this feeling was or how she was doing it but she liked it and she wanted to keep going not stop.

The more she touched the better the feeling got, Malon started to move her hand faster and faster. She let out a small moan from it, she didn't know why she was making moaning sounds but she couldn't help it. It felt so good she didn't want to stop, so she moved faster and faster until she felt this super wonderful feeling that made her moan out loud.

After her bath Malon left the bathroom and into the main room where the bed was. "That felt so wonderful," she grabbed her leas under shirt that was white lose. It showed her cleavage and most of her arms, it was tight around the top of the chest and the top of the arms, but everywhere else was lose and nice next she put on her black panties than was going to put on the rest of her clothes but she didn't because she was going to bed so she didn't all that clothing. Malon walked over to the stove and put on three buckets of water on it, to heat up. She knew that Link would want a bath once he came back from the graveyard, more likely he would be dirty from being in a hole the whole time.

10 minutes later Link came in the room full of dirt and some blood marks, "Thanks for waiting me!" he said while walking over to the bed. He kicked off his boots and took off his bag, sword and shield.

"Well did you see Dampe? Did you get the thing you were looking for?" Malon asked while taking a bite of one of the apples she got from the tree outside.

Link eyed her up and down then started to blush from the clothes she was wearing. "Y…yeah I got it, it was a hookshot that's what he called it, and yes I saw the ghost of Dampe he wanted to race me. There was this cavern underneath, well It was more like a maze, actually," Link looked down didn't want to keep looking at Malon's clothes because it was making him get that feeling in his pants again.

"Poor Link got burned by Dampe's lantern about a good seven times, that's why you can see some blood on him." Navi said while popping out of his hat. She looked at Malon and saw that her hair was wet, "How did you get your hair wet?' she asked.

Malon finished her first apple and moved her hair from her face, "Oh well there's a bathtub in that room over there, and I heated up some buckets of water for Link, I thought he may want one." She took a bite of her next apple, she got six apples three for her and three for Link.

Link got up from the bed and took two of the buckets from the stove and walked into the bathroom, than he came back out and took the last bucket than closed the door behind him. After he got undressed and got in the tub, the water was really hot but not too hot and that's how Link liked it. Even though most of his life he never got to bathed in hot water mostly cold. "Wow the water is nice and warm Malon knows how to make a good bath don't you think?" Navi said swimming in the bathtub with Link. "I guess so?" he said relaxing and washing his arms and legs. Link looked down in the water to see that his penis had grown much bigger and he saw hair where there was no hair before. "Eww why is there hair down there?" he looked at Navi thinking she might know.

"Oh Link don't worry everyone gets hair down there when they grow up so don't worry about it," she washed her long sliver hair in the warm water.

_'Wonder if Malon's got hair on hers…what does hers look like anyways? Hmmm…'_ Link thought to himself, "I guess I'm not use to all this stuff that happened to my body, one day I'm 11 years old the next I'm 17 with a new body and feelings that I never felt before." Link started to wash his hair with nice smelling soap that smells like honey and roses. (He had to wash his hair with soap because shampoo was never made back then, so people used nice smelling soaps.) "So do you know what that hookshot is used for?" Navi snapped Link out of his day dream.

"I was hoping you could tell me?" He said washing the soap out of his hair.

Navi rolled her eyes and dimmed down her glow so you could see her better. She had long sliver hair that went down to her knees, and her skin was a glowing white and she had dark blue eyes. "Sigh…. Do I have to know everything? Well I'm guessing it's to get you in the forest temple." Navi's long sliver hair was covering her chest and vagina. Link eyed Navi up and down with his face so red. "N…Navi I never knew that you were that pretty looking before?" He said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well that's because I don't dim my glow down that's why…Hey what do you mean, you never thought I was this pretty!" she said with both her arms crossed. "You thought I was ugly before? LINK! You're so rude!" she shouted.

Link had this shameful look of his face and looked away from her, "Well I never had seen you, without your glow so I really didn't know." Link signed.

"Hmmm it's not your fault, I never did show you my true form before and all so I guess its okay." Navi moved her hair from her face, but when she did that Link saw her whole naked body. That was his first time ever seeing a girls naked body before it was too much for his virgin eyes to handle, before he knew it he felt the stiffness that grew between his legs. "Umm…Navi? Please can you cover up…" Link's face went bright red.

Navi looked down at her naked body then look back up at Link then smiled; I forgot you're the shy kind he-he, sorry Link I didn't mean to make you so shy around me. Just think of me as your big sister okay Link," she smiled.

"Umm okay…" Link smiled back, and getting out of the bath and drying himself off. "I guess tomorrow the forest temple huh?" he said while putting his clothes in the tub to wash them. Navi got dressed in her cute leaf skirt that wrapped around her waist and she put on her maple leaf top on that only covered her breast with two small maple leafs on each boob, and long Vines to tie them together. Navi always leaf her long sliver hair down since she always flew everywhere she thought there was no need to tie her hair back. (Navi's hair is too her knees, just to let you know.) "Well you need to wash your clothes they smell like mud and dirt," Navi said while brushing her hair with her fingers.

After Link was done washing his clothes he realized that he had to dry them, and that would mean he would have to sleep naked with Malon. The thought of that made him blush so much, he looked around to find a towel on the floor next to him, it was dry but he would have to wear that to bed tonight. Link just hoped that it would not fall off while he was sleeping. He wrapped the towel around his waist and took his clothes and left the bathroom, Link grabbed a chair and put in fount of the stove, he put all his clothes on the chair to dry overnight. Link looked over to see Malon already asleep in the bed, with her leas white shirt and black panties. She was cuddling with the pillow and had some of the blankets between her legs; Link looked over at her sleeping body and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Link started to eat his three apples that Malon left for him on the table, after he was done Link climbed onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

Link started to dream about him and Malon running through Hyrule field towards Ganon's Castle but before Link could get close to it, Ganondorf grabs Malon by her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Now that I have her in my hands, I don't think you will put up much of a fight kid, since if you even try anything to stop me in my plans I will snap her neck like a twinge." He said licking her neck with his long snake like tongue. "Hmm she teases wonderful, I hope you don't mind if I have her for a night or two heh heh. I need a woman that will bear me a child someday and I think this girl will do just fine, once I get you and Zelda out of my way there's nothing that can stop me!" Ganondorf disappeared with Malon who was out cold.

Link tried to run after them but he fell down deep into hells fire, feeling every part of his body burning and felt so much pain that went down deep into his bones killing him. All Link could hear was the screams of Malon and Zelda while he was dying in the pits of hell.

"Link! Link! Wake up can you hear me wake up!" A voice shouted loud in his ear. Link snapped his eyes open to see Malon in his face poking at him and sitting on top of him, his face went bright red like a cherry and his penis started to get hard like rock. "Finally your awake, I could hear you yelling in your sleep I bet you were having one hell of a nightmare that would make you yell out like that." Malon was still sitting on top of Link in the sexual way, but before she could speak again she could feel the hardness between Link's legs. "Well…umm I guess, I…just wanted to make sure you where okay, so let's get going to the forest temple." she said while getting off of Link and getting dressed, she first put on her black corset with yellow leas up strings that would hold her breast in place, after she put on the chained armour that cover some of her chest, then she put on her light purple tunic with the belt across the stomach to hold all the clothes together, then last she put on her light purple mini skirt and her wolf fur pelt. "No matter how many times I wear this I think it looks better each time," she said while putting on her shocks, boots and fingerless black arm gloves.

Link got up to see that he was still in the towel that he put on last night. He grabbed his clothes off the chair and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Navi woke up and took a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, "Wow that was a good sleep too bad Link wouldn't stop yelling out in his sleep all night." She said while flying up next to Malon who was strapping her twin swords on her backside so they wouldn't get in the way, plus she didn't like them on her back or on her hips so she tied them to her lower back where her butt was.

Link started to think of Epona, he didn't know if she was okay or not he wondered how Talon Malon's father was fired, and who was looking after the ranch. Link had to find out and he knew Malon would love him for it, if he went to check things out at her old home. He walked out of the bathroom to see Malon was all ready to go, "Umm hey I think you should wait here for a while." Link said while scratching his head, "I was thinking I should stop by the ranch to see if Epona is doing okay and too see owns it now. What do you say?"

"Umm okay I was just thinking of home and Epona, but why can't I come with you?" Malon asked.

"Well just in case if someone there might know you, like Ingo if he's still there." Link explained.

Malon nodded her head to a yes, she knew Link was right even thought she was older now, he just might know it was her, and then he might go tell her father to make her go back with them. But she couldn't she was helping Link find the sages and to kill the new king of evil, and there was no way she was gonna stop now. "Your right I guess I'll wait here in Kakariko village for you to come back, do you want me to check out of our room?"

"Yeah if you want I shouldn't be long just wait here in Kakariko until I come back, maybe you should go buy some milk and food to bring with us, and why don't you get something to eat before I come back." Link put on his sword and shield and headed out the door. Navi followed Link out of the village. The air on Hyrule field was brisk and smelled of fresh grass. Link ran along at an easy pace while Navi followed behind. The ranch wasn't much farther away.

Lon Lon Ranch hadn't really changed much with in seven years before, to Link's relief. The only difference was the strange haze that seemed to linger around the gate, but that was so faint and elusive that Link thought it might have been his imagination. As Link walked through the ranch, however, he began to notice a drastic change in the atmosphere. Where once it had been warm and welcoming, it was now tense and hostile. The buildings seemed almost as if they leaned in, their roofs slowly bending and blocking out the sky. And there-around the corner there he was dressed in a red jacket with white on the neck part and blue where the arms where, it was: Ingo.

Ingo floundered for a moment, as if he could see the accusations behind Link's eyes. But he recovered in an instant, and spoke. "There are some people in Kakariko spreading rumours that I cheated Talon out of the ranch, but…"

Link continued to glare his eyes not once leaving Ingo's.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ingo half-shouted. "That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard-working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place!" He affected a stern expression. "I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

Link said nothing. Ingo shifted uncomfortably, and then adopted his fighting stance once more.

"Listen, the Great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me! I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

Link gulped. So Ingo was now a servant of the enemy this wasn't good.

"Say, young man," Ingo said, suddenly the charming businessman, "do you want to ride one of my fine horses?"

Link looked over into the pen. But he couldn't find Epona anywhere. But no, there she was a large reddish mare with white feet.

"How much?" Link asked.

"Pay me ten rupees and then you can ride," Ingo said.

"Fine" Link paid him the ten rupees.

"Thank you so much. Heh heh!" Ingo pocketed Link's money and opened the gate.

Link ran straight over to Epona, but the ever skittish horse ran away from him. He stood there for a second, at a loss. But then an idea came to him. Perhaps she would still be calmed by the sound of Epona's song? Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play.

Epona whinnied. Link took a few steps in her direction. When she did not run, he went over to her and laid a hand on her neck. Link put his foot in the stirrup and swung himself up onto her back.

"Hey, young man," Ingo called as Link trotted up to him. "Do I know you?"

Link shook his head. "I don't think so," he said nervously.

"Huh." Ingo shrugged. "I just felt that I've seen you somewhere before…"

"No," Link said, "Sorry." He looked down at his horse's neck. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Wouldn't Malon be happy if he could get Epona for her? Link rode around corral, trying to think.

"You're getting better!" Ingo said, approvingly, when Link returned again. "How about a little race with me, One lap around the corral with that horse let's make a little wager, say 50 Rupees?"

Link thought for a moment. He could use the extra 50 Rupees. And he was sure that Epona could win. "Okay," He said.

Link couldn't remember trotting Epona out of the corral or lining up to race. He just saw Ingo take off and Epona leaped after him. His blood pulsed as they slowly overtook the other horse and left Ingo in the dust. The wind whistled by his head and through his hat and hair and stung at his face, he egged Epona on, he couldn't remember ever feeling so alive…

And then he was back on his feet on the ground with a big smile on.

"Damn it!" Ingo shouted, clutching his head. "If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation…" He snapped back up. "Hey, you! How about another race! If you win…You can keep the horse!"

Link grinned. This was prefect. "Sure," he nodded his head. Epona pawed the ground anxiously.

Ingo ran ahead of Link trying to cut him off from passing him, every time Link went one way Ingo went the same way. Link ran in the outer part of the corral and ran passed Ingo as fast as Epona could go. Then before Ingo could even think, Link passed the finish line.

"What's up that that horse!" Ingo roared. "Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose!"

Link grinned to himself.

"I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf…But I bet it on the race a lost! Damn it!" But suddenly, Ingo was clam. A malicious grin came across his face. He laughed. "As I promised, I'll give the horse to you…" he said, his voice dripping with wickedness, "However I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

Ingo close the gates and locked them tight.

"Wow that was a big threat," Link mocked. "Here I thought you were going to try killing me!" he laughed.

"How dear you mock me!" Ingo shouted. "Well you won't be laughing while you're living in this ranch for the rest of your life!"

"Link the fence, over there try to jump it." Navi said as she came popping out of his hat, "I think you can make it,"

Link looked over at the big fence that leaded out of the whole ranch, but the jump was pretty high up.

Epona snorted and pawed at the ground. Link turned her around. "Well, here we go." He set off at a gallop. Epona seemed to know, seemed to understand- and in a flash they were soaring through the air, up over the fence…and landed on the other side. Epona trotted to a halt and whinnied triumphantly. Link patted her shoulder again. "Hmm just one lap around the field then back too Kakariko village," Link said while riding around the field on Epona.

Meanwhile in Kakariko village Malon bought lots of nice things but not too much, she didn't want to carry a lot, she only got some milk, apples, fish, Deku nuts, green poison, soaps and last a pink fairy. "There I think I got everything for our journey," she walked around the village and looked around. "I wonder what's up there on top of the lookout tower," Malon looked up and started too climbed up. She could see the whole Village and Death Mountain; she could see the big ring of fire on top of it. "Hmmm I wonder what's making it," Malon thought out loud.

"I hear it's some evil fire dragon, that raised from the dead," The man standing behind her said while looking around, "I'm up here every day and night to watch over this Village." He turned back around to oversee the village.

Malon lead ageist the railing to look over the village, she was bored out of her mind there was nothing to do. But that never stopped her before, she use to live on a ranch and, all she did was sing and look after the horse. Malon looked up and started to sing her mother's song (Or aka Epona's song)

She kept singing until the whole Village to hear, everyone in the Village all stood around the watch tower watching and listening Malon sing her lovely song.

As Link entered the Village he could hear Malon's beautiful voice that whispered threw the whole Village "Is that Malon? She's singing Epona's song,"

Malon looked down at Link and smiled, she was not sure if he could see that or not but she did it anyways.

After Malon was done singing, she climbed down from the lookout tower and ran over to Link. "So tell me? How the ranch was, is it still the same? Does Ingo still work there?" Malon asked hoping everything was okay. "Are the horses okay?"

Link nodded his head, but before he could speak Navi cut him off. "Yeah everything is okay, and yes Ingo still works there and he's doing a wonderful job in taking care of the ranch and horses, so there's no need to worry." She smiled, "But Link got something for you, and we know you will love it!" Navi said covering her face, but no one could see her doing since she had her glow on.

"Really? Awww Link I never you liked me that much he-he," she blushed.

Link blushed and gave Navi the look_, ' would she shut up!_' he thought.

"Well let's get going to the Kokiri Village, to get to the Forest Temple," Link said while leaving the Kakariko Village. Both him and Malon walked out to Hyrule field and saw the sun high in the sky, there was a nice wind that blew through Malon's hair.

Link took out his ocarina and started to play Epona's song to call for her.

"Awww you still remember my song, you're so sweet but I don't think it's the right time to be showing off your playing skills." Malon said. But before she could speak again she could see Epona galloping over the hill, a proud reddish mare with a flowing white mane. Before she knew it, Malon was running out across the field towards Epona.

Link watched nervously, though he wasn't sure what he was so nervous about. Epona trotted right up to Malon, sniffing at her inquisitively. Then she put her head over Malon's shoulder, nuzzling gently. Malon was still a moment, and then put her arms around the horse's neck. "Did you miss me, girl?" she whispered.

"You can relax now," Navi said in Link's ear. "I think she's happy." She gave him a little nudge, which for her meant flying directly into his shoulder three or four times.

Malon turned around when she heard Link approaching. "Oh Link!" she ran over and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

He patted her awkwardly on the back, wondering if she really was going to kiss him on the lips. Half of him was wishing for it, the other half was terrified. She pulled away, holding him out at arm's length; Link could see that there were tears in her eyes. She hugged him again, and he tried to imagine what it would feel like if there weren't so many layers of armour and clothing between them. Then he tried desperately to stop imagining it before he embarrassed himself. 'Just friends,' he reminded himself.

"Come on," she said, pulling away from him and swinging herself up into the saddle. She scooted forward to make room for him. "She can carry us both as long as we don't push her too hard," she said, seeing his concerned expression, though she'd misunderstood what was concerning him. She held out her hand to help him up. He gulped and took it, climbing up behind her.

"Hold onto me," she said, looking back at him. He dutifully obeyed, being very careful not to grab anything she wouldn't want grabbed. And then they were off, galloping towards the Kokiri Forest.

Link was not wholly comfortable. The saddle was large but not designed for two adults to ride in it at once. If he tried to inch away from her, to put any kind of appropriate distance between them, he was in danger of falling off. So there she was. Pressed right up between his legs and he prayed to the goddesses that she couldn't feel what she was doing to him.

He tried to think of something else. But she was so close...

He thought about sleeping, monsters, or Impa, anything. And he could smell her hair...

"You've gotten so big," she said suddenly. Link jolted, and then realized she was talking to the horse.

'Just friends,' he reminded himself. 'Just friends,'

With Epona's help they reached the edge of the forest before night fall. Link groaned as he dropped to the ground. He was sore in places he didn't know existed. Malon swung her head around, her neck popping a few times.

Malon looked over at Link in pain, "Awww your just not use to raiding a horse, don't worry you will get use to it." She smiled.

Link stared off into the darkness of the forest. "Sorry, girl," he heard Malon say, "but you can't come any farther."

"What are you thinking about, Link?" Navi whispered from inside his hat.

"I'm wondering how much things have changed," Link whispered back.

"Ah, yes…" the fairy gave a melancholy twinkle, "I was thinking the same thing."

"What's wrong?" Malon asked.

"Oh, nothing," Link said.

They walked into the gloom of the massive hollow tree, somewhat afraid to see what lay ahead. But as Link discovered, the thing that had changed the most was him.

His home was overrun by monsters, and no sign of Saria all his friends didn't recognize him- all of them still children, while he had grown up. 'I was never one of them…' he thought to himself, more than one of his friends had insinuated such, not realizing that the culprit they were accusing was the man standing right in fount of them. They had all blamed him for the death of the great Deku tree- all except Saria, who was now gone.

He silently climbed the ladder to his tree house, afraid to see what mess might be left there or what new resident may have moved in. But, to his relief, it was much the same as he had left it. It seemed as though someone had been keeping it clean for him over the years.

'Saria?' He thought and smiled.

But she was gone now, gone off into the temple never to return. He wanted to charge right into the Forest Temple right now and rescue her, but he was too sore and tired.

Link sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe that everything has changed." He whispered to himself.

Malon sat next to him and put her hand on his back rubbing it. "Hey it's going to be okay; tomorrow we will save Saria and kill the monster doing this to your home I promise." She hugged him close to her, but as she hugged him she could feel a tear run down her cheek. She didn't know why but she just smiled and kept her head down so he couldn't see.

_'Why am I crying? Is it that I feel bad for him? Or is it that I'm jealous of Saria?'_ She thought to herself, _' I can't be jealous, I'm not in love with Link right? He loves Zelda that's why he's fighting to save her and the kingdom, that's how it is… the hero falls for the princess not some ranch girl…'_ The thought of that made her heart sink deep into her stomach, and then she wanted to cry more.

Before she or Link knew it, Malon was out of the tree house and running to where the dead Deku tree was.

"Hmmm is that why he's keeping me around? To help him find the princess so he can be with her…" She sighed. "Does he even like me? It's not like I'm into him anyways."

Malon sat under the dead Deku tree crying her eyes out; she didn't know why she was crying or why she was feeling like this. "What is wrong with me? Why do I feel these feelings? I just don't understand it."

Malon sat next to the tree for most of the day trying to figure out her feelings, she didn't know why she even grabbed Link when he pulled out the sword, maybe she was worried for her friend…or did she have deep feelings for him that didn't show until she became of age.

Back at Link's house he was wondering why Malon took off crying, it not like he did anything to hurt her. "Where do you think Malon ran off too?" He asked. "I didn't do anything to her, I just don't get her. Not at all,"

Navi just shook her head and laughed, "Don't worry about her Link; she's just trying to figure out her feelings. Ever since she grew up she has been feeling things she never felt before like you." Navi sat over on Link's shoulder. "But you are handling it by keeping it all inside but her it's all coming out at once she it's hard for her to handle, do you get it?"

"Hmmm do you know what I don't get? If you're a Kokiri fairy then how do you so much about grownups and about how I or Malon is feeling?" Link asked while giving Navi the look.

She just rolled her eyes at him, "sighs… I'm not really a Kokiri fairy I'm the Deku tree's fairy so I know all that the Deku tree knows," that's why silly.

Link thought about it for a minute then snapped out of it, "wait! You're the Deku tree's fairy then why are you with me?" Link asked.

Navi smacked her hand to her forehead and shook her head again, "oh brother! My job is to look after you, until you save Hyrule and the princess." Navi smiled. "That's my job Link, so you're like my brother or son…or whatever fits better."

"Wait, what happens after I save the kingdom and the princess, like what happens to you?" Link asked getting worried.

Navi frowned and looked away, "well then I must leave you…"

Link's eyes widen then he went down to Navi's level, "w…what do you mean, you must leave me!" he shouted. "You can't leave me! I need you Navi you're like the only family I never had!" He cried.

Navi smiled and patted Link on his cheek, "It's going to be okay, by then you should know enough to be on your own, plus Hylian men don't have fairies Link. But I'm sure you will do just fine without me dear, plus you'll have Malon to look after you or even Zelda, hell you might even become a king. He-he so don't worry hun, plus since Deku tree is dead I must go home. To where all fairies go when there master dies. I know what you're thinking I'm with you, but you're not my master, you're my friend or brother that I look after until the kingdom is saved."

Link sat down on his bed trying to let this entire thing sink into his brain. He could feel his eyes burn up, but he would not let Navi see him cry. "I see…"

Malon came back to Link's house with her eyes blood shot red from crying, "Hey what's dinner? I'm getting hungry." She said while sitting on one of Link's small chairs that were next to his small table.

"Well there's not much I can give you but I can go see what there is at the store, there sure be something good to eat there." Link said while leaving his house.

15 minutes later when Link finally returned with an armful of sun fruit and large peaches, Malon was getting ready to go out and have a bath down by the waterfall. "Hey! Link I'm going to go down to the waterfall to take a bath. Do you want to come, too?"

Link's eyes snapped open and his face turned its customary red.

"I…I'll go later, after you're done," he said, looking away.

"Okay," Malon said slowly, still feeling uncomfortable. "I'll just go alone then…" She backed out of the door.

Malon proceeded cautiously, but nothing jumped out at her. She and Link had already combed the entire village, killing every monster they could find. But she'd brought her swords along, just in case there was another Octorok or Deku Baba lurking somewhere.

Malon started pulling her mini skirt and wolf fur belt down. She'd shed her other clothes and armor and they lay discarded on the ground. She waded into the water so that she'd be better hidden by the rushes as she undressed.

Malon splashed down into the water so that only her head was showing. When she'd asked him if he wanted to come bathe with her she hadn't thought about it like that. It was harder being a grown-up than she'd thought. There were so many things that you could do, but a whole new list of things you weren't supposed to do.

After Malon was done bathing in the pond she went back up to Link's house to see him sitting on his bed thinking. "Hey Link," she said.

Link looked up and saw that Malon was done her bath, now it was time for him to bathe. "I'm going for my bath now, I'll see you soon." He walked out of his house and went over to the pond.

Link's skin pulled tight as he sank into the cold water. He took a deep breath and submerged himself, the chill sucking at his body. He held his breath as long as he could. The waterfall was small, but still it roared behind him like the footsteps of a hundred horses.

The water was frigid at this hour, numbing. But Link was used to it. He squeezed his eyes shut, then, when he felt he couldn't hold out any longer, he tossed his head back out of the water, gasping.

"You'll drown yourself one of these days, doing that," Navi scolded, circling around his head.

Link's initial thought was _'You're not the boss of me,'_ but instead he said, "Don't worry about me so much."

"I'm your fairy," Navi said, flying in front of his face. "It's my job to worry about you."

Link plunged back underwater again.

"Link!" Navi insisted. "Link!" She dodged a splash as he emerged again. "Are you feeling any better now?"

He took a deep breath and submerged himself a third time, ignoring her.

Navi sighed. "That's a boy," she said.

Back up in the tree house, Malon was combing the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. Her hair was damp and cold and she shivered a bit, though the forest evening was warm.

When she glanced out the front door she could see Link bathing under the waterfall, Navi fluttering around him. He was too far away and it was too dark for her to see clearly, but she couldn't stop herself from peeking at him. His wet skin seemed to be coated with silvery, liquid moonlight. He was washing his back with one hand. Malon imagined how she would be able to see his individual muscles glistening if she were closer. As she watched him, he disappeared under the surface of the water, and then came back up near the bank. She knew she should look away, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She caught one glimpse of the back of him, gloriously naked, before he disappeared into the privacy of the tall rushes.

Malon jerked herself away from the door. There was a warm, tingling sensation running down from her chest, down and down.

She distracted herself by pacing around the room, blowing out most of the candles. Link's old bed was child-sized, far too short for either of them, so they had rolled out blankets on the floor. When Link finally returned with his hat in his hand, he smiled at her and then walked over to the table. His blonde hair was wet and tied back out of his face but the hair that's always in his face.

Malon walked over to join Link at the table, "how was the water?" She asked.

"It was good," he said. He sat down beside her and handed her a peach.

"Thanks," she said, turning the soft pinkish fruit over in her hands. It was enormous, almost the size of the grapefruits they once sold in the market, imported from lands across the desert. "I've never seen peaches grow this big," she remarked.

"People aren't patient enough," he said while taking a bite. "They pick them before they're completely ripe."

She took a bite. The fruit was sweeter then juicier, sweeter than anything she had ever tasted. She looked up at him, then immediately flicked her eyes away, afraid he'd somehow know she'd been spying on him while he was under the waterfall.

Link glanced at her just in time to see a little peach juice dribble over her lips and flow down her chin. He wanted to lick it away, follow that juicy trail all the way up into her sweet pink lips. He turned away quickly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," she said when she'd finished.

Link nodded. He was already taking off his boots and belt. They both knew they were going to the Forest Temple the next day, though they hadn't discussed it.

"Why don't you kiss her good-night?" Navi said by his ear so Malon couldn't hear.

"Shh!" He hissed. Malon paused in the middle of sucking the juice off her fingers and raised an eyebrow at him. "Er…" He laughed nervously.

Link lay awake for a little while after Malon had fallen asleep. She was lying beside him with her face to him, her ribs rising and falling gently. He wanted desperately to touch her, to pull her closer to him, to kiss her lips and push his hands underneath her clothes... She smelled good, he thought to himself as he drifted off.

Malon was dreaming of Link this time.

Malon couldn't explain what was happening. It felt like someone was kissing her, someone whose mouth tasted like peaches, and she was kissing him back. It was Link, she realized, Link was kissing her everywhere, Link was touching her, and suddenly she realized her clothes were gone and his were gone, and his skin felt so good in her hands, and he seemed to have a 1000 mouths kissing and licking her. And then he was on top of her and moving inside her and with his arms all around her, and with every movement seemed to be filling her with a delicious liquid fire...

As for Link his dream was not the same as Malon's his was just like the other one, but different somehow, showing him more of the dream.

Malon was sleeping on a king size bed, in a dark chamber with one dark window. Ganondorf came in the room and putting his hand on her belly rubbing it, "Soon my dear, soon my child will be born soon and my blood line will never die." He said with this devilish smile on.

Link saw that Zelda was dead and saw his body too next to Zelda's, he even saw that Navi was dead too. Link went over to have a better look at Malon, but when he looked over on the bed he saw that she was chained to the bed unable to move, she also seem to be in a comma unable to wake up from.

Ganondorf kissed her on her forehead and moved some hair from her face, than left the room closing the door behind him and locking it.

Link ran over trying to wake Malon up, "Malon! Malon! Wake up! Please wake up!" He cried. "You must wake up! I need you please Malon!" Link started to cry on her chest.

Malon could hear Link cry out in his sleep again, she looked over at him to see him covered in sweat and turning his head left to right and breathing heavy. "Oh Link what is scaring you so much?" She whispered. "What the hell?" She looked down between her legs to see that she was all wet down there; she put her finger down there to see that she was wet and slimy. "Eww! What is this? Wait this is what they call a wet dream?" She just laid back down, trying to go back to sleep and trying to get the wet dream thing out of her mind. She didn't want to deal with that right now, she had to deal with Link having nightmares and getting up so early in the morning, so she was in no mood for her wet dream plus it didn't bug her too much because her father told her that the wet dream was just part of teen hood.

The next morning Malon woke up to see Link still asleep, but this time he had a smile on his face. Malon got dressed and went down to the waterfall to wash up and get ready to go to the Forest Temple that lied deep within the Lost Woods, she knew that she might die today or get badly hurt, but that didn't stop her, she was ready for anything that came her way.

**(That was fun to write lol sorry I have Zelda on the brain, I cant stop playing the games I just beat the first one now I'm on twilight princess, well chapter 3 should not be long lol as long as I don't get side tracked from it. Well I told you I would do my own style from now on lol you like Link's dream he has been having I wonder what it means, we will never know until I keep writing to get that far ^_^ well plz leave a comment to let me know how you like it. Love u all I will update soon) **


	3. Forest Temple

**(I don't own the Legend of Zelda.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 3**

**The Forest Temple**

Link woke up covered in sweat from head to toe, he didn't know why he kept on having these dreams about Malon and Ganondorf. It's not like Ganondirf would even try to have Malon to bear him a child, he could have those redhead girls from the desert so why would he want a ranch girl like Malon?

Link got up and saw that Malon was gone. He put his hand out and touched the blankets where she had slept on. They were still warm. He moved his face closer. They still smelled like her as well.

He stretched and groaned. 'Where had she gone?' He thought.

He stepped outside, pulling his green tunic over his head and putting on his hat. He looked around, his ears catching the sound of a swords singing through the air.

Malon was practicing using her twin swords for training. She was wearing only her mini skirt, lace top and corset which kept falling down to reveal her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. And since she was not wearing her wolf fur pelt you could see how short her skirt really was from the back, you could see some of her butt cheeks and her black panties.

Link's face went bright red from seeing that, but he liked what he saw and he could feel the hardness in his again. Link wondered if that would ever stop or how he could stop it from happening.

"Oh good morning Link." Malon smiled.

Link jumped down from his house and walked over to Malon, "you're getting good at using those, I think you will have them mastered soon." He smiled.

"I guess but I have no idea how to make the fire and ice work, like I've tried everything I can think of and still no fire or ice powers…I wonder what I'm doing wrong?" She sighed.

"Don't worry you will get it, you just got to keep trying." He said in a tiny voice, wondering why she suddenly seemed so bashful. The wind was blowing and the morning sun made her hair look like fire. She reminded him a little of a painting he'd once seen of the goddess Din. "Maybe you shouldn't tire yourself out," he advised shyly.

Malon nodded. Their two pairs of blue eyes stared at one another.

"I…I just wanted to be ready," she said as she lifted the swords again, swinging them from right to left.

Link smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "I think you will do just fine, now let's get something to eat. We don't want to fight on an empty stomach." He said.

Malon smiled and nodded her head; she than followed Link back up to the house.

They ate a silent breakfast of fruit and Kokiri bread with honey, and then prepared to go to the Forest Temple.

Before long they stood at the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link wiped his brow. He was perspiring both from nerves and from the humidity. "Are you ready?" He asked Malon quietly.

"Yes," she said. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, and she was glad for it already. The air in the Lost Woods was warm and muggy, more so than she'd expected.

They walked forward carefully, wary that something could leap out of the tall grass at any moment. "Do you hear that?" Malon whispered. Link froze, listening. He could hear a sort of throaty grunting sound.

"Navi," He said, the fairy zoomed out of his hat and flew above the sacred forest meadow. Malon stepped on a twig that made them both jump. In Link's memory the meadow was full of mad scrubs-very annoying, not terribly dangerous-but who knew what creatures had moved in since then?

"Moblins!" Navi yelled, swooping back over the wall of the maze. "A bunch of them,"

Link took a deep breath and steadied his grip on his sword. He'd yet to encounter a Moblin, but Navi had described them to him before. He set his jaw. He'd killed far worse monsters before, he reminded himself. But his heart was pounding. He glanced at Malon. Could it be... that he was afraid for her? "Let's go," he said finally. He stepped into the narrow passageway.

Link barely had time to hear the alarmed, piggish grunt before the Moblin charged him, pushing him back some 10 feet and knocking him into a pit filled with collected rainwater. Link spluttered. The creature lifted its spear again. Link let himself go limp in the water, playing dead. Apparently satisfied, the Moblin turned its back and marched off. Link grabbed onto the edge of the pit, pulling his hookshot out from under his shield. The creature gave a pained groan as the sharp hook pierced its spine and it fell to the ground, dead.

Malon, who had leaped back just in time, rushed to Link's side and helped him pull himself out of the water. "Are you all okay?"

"Dumb ass," Navi muttered affectionately.

Link nodded. His shirt of chain mail was all that had saved him from being impaled.

"Maybe you should be more careful," Malon said. He nodded again, still out of breath and holding his stomach.

"Me? You almost got hit too!" He said. "You just got lucky and jumped back out of the way."

"Yeah I know that but I was fast enough to move out of the way, that's why you need to be careful." She crossed her arms at him. "Plus I didn't see you jumping out of that way."

Link rolled his eyes at her and walked off.

They made their way cautiously through the rest of maze, peeking around corners with their backs to the wall. As large and brutish as they were, it was obvious that the Moblins were not particularly smart, and it also seemed as though many of them were mostly blind. Malon examined the body of a particularly large one with a massive club. It had been concentrating so hard on its job that it didn't even turn around to defend itself when they slipped past it and attacked it from behind.

Link had never thought to stop and look at the body of a dead monster, much less touch it. He tried with little avail to clean the sticky red Moblin blood off of the hookshot.

"Come on," he said. "The temples just up these stairs."

Together they walked up the long flight of stone steps. Link hoped, half-expected, wished that Saria would be there, sitting on her tree stump, and waiting for him. That she had some explanation for why she hadn't been home, that she was all right and they could all just go home.

But she wasn't there. Link walked slowly towards the tree stump where she so often sat, playing her ocarina. He heard Malon's footsteps follow behind him. The memory of Saria, the feeling of Saria, was so strong it was almost tangible, as if he could blink and suddenly his best friend would be there, smiling at him.

Something moved in his peripheral vision. Malon had pulled her swords out in an instant. It was Sheik again, that strange freak of a young man they'd met at the Temple of Time.

Sheik stepped towards them, paying no attention to Malon's twin blades. "The flow of time is always cruel," he said to Link. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…"

Malon watched him warily. Something about him didn't seem right to her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"A thing that doesn't change with time," the strange youth continued, casting his eyes down on the tree stump, "is a memory of younger days."

Link gulped. Was it possible that Sheik could read his mind?

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik drew out a harp, nodding to Link. He traced a short little melody in three and Link followed along on his ocarina. Malon hummed it to herself.

"Link…" Sheik said when he had finished. He took a few steps backward, and then turned his blood-red eye to Malon. "I'll see you again."

There was a small pop and a blinding flash, and then he was gone. Link's head jerked around, trying to see where he had gone. But the other man had vanished.

Malon sighed and put away her swords. Sheik made her uneasy, in a way she couldn't describe.

They both looked up at the mouth of the temple. There had once been stairs leading up to it, but they had crumbled ages ago.

"The Kokiri used to worship here," Navi said. "A very long time ago,"

It was terribly still. It seemed as though even insects were afraid to go near the temple nowadays. Its walls surrounded them, and seemed almost to be stretching, leaning in to trap them. It looked much more forbidding, Link thought, without Saria here.

"How do we get in?" Malon wondered out loud.

"I have an idea," Link said, holding his hookshot in his hand. He held an arm out to her. "Hold onto me."

Malon obliged, wrapping her arms around him so tightly. He put one of his around her waist. They both might have gotten a thrill out of it were they not so overwhelmed by the aura of the temple. Link fired the hookshot up into the branch of the tree overhead. They were pulled swiftly up, and then dropped, a little clumsily, to the ground in front of the door.

Even though there was no wind, they thought they could almost hear a low moaning sound coming from inside. The stones from which it was built seemed ancient and alive to them, and they felt small and vulnerable. They stared into the darkness in front of them.

"Are you afraid?" Link asked, not looking at her.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Me too," Link whispered.

They looked at each other for a moment, as if they feared they'd never see each other again.

"Kiss her," Navi urged from inside Link's hat.

They both drew their swords and headed into the Forest Temple.

"Watch out!" Navi squealed as Malon tried to dodge the attack of the Wolfos. Its claws grazed her lower leg. She swung her swords at it, but it leaped back out of her range and began to circle her slowly, snarling.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link with his shield up, defending himself against the slashing attacks of the other Wolfos. The monster's back was to her. She saw her opportunity and slashed at the creature, leaving a raw, gaping slit across its back. It whirled around with a howl to defend itself, but fell dead at Link's sword. The second creature backed away from them, snarling, but it too soon fell.

Malon examined the scratch on her right leg. It was bleeding slightly, but didn't look too serious.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," she said. It stung, but she'd had worse. She wished that she had a shield. Her arms weren't long enough to carry a Hylian shield; they hadn't exactly been designed with women in mind.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Link said feeling worried for her safely.

"Of course," she said, cleaning her twin swords on the grass. Link had made a choice after all, less than two days ago.

Link looked around the room, in order to make sure they didn't miss anything. He was glad she was coming with him, but at the same time he was terrified to see her get hurt.

"Hey!" Navi called from the top of one of the trees. "There's a chest up here!"

Malon watched Link climb up the vines on the wall. It seemed terribly high. But she couldn't stop looking at his butt, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to drink it all in.

"It was a key," Link called as he climbed back down. He held it out as he approached where she sat on the steps. "Can you hold onto it?"

Malon nodded, threading it onto her boot. "Shall we?" She said, nodding her head toward the door. Link nodded back.

They passed into a corridor guarded by a huge, swollen Skulltula that dropped down on them as they approached. It spun slowly, its weight seeming far too great for the wisp of silk that supported it. Malon hung back, learning from Link's example. When its distended, black abdomen faced them Link fired the hookshot at it. The arachnid burst open with a horrible popping sound, splattering them both with its yellow-green innards. Malon recoiled, wiping it out of her face.

"Ewww! Gross!" She yelled while cleaning it off her.

Link laughed, "I can never get use to that!"

They continued through the next door. The air in the temple was cool, but stale, and it left a peculiar smell in their noses like dust and rotting plants. The main room was vast and dark, illuminated by four eerie, coloured flames in the center of the room. A strange wooden frame stood at the center, like a box with no sides.

As Malon and Link descended the stairs, the four flames seemed to separate from their torches, twisting, melting until they had morphed into the shapes of four ghosts with mischievous eyes, each bearing a torch. They each turned and drifted off in separate directions, and as they went, the strange box sank into the floor.

"The…the Poe sisters," Link whispered. "I…I didn't think they were real."

"Who's the Poe sisters," Malon asked.

"It's an old Kokiri legend," Navi explained to Malon as they passed through the vast central chamber. Link paused to tap on the square of wood that now lay flush with the floor at the center of the room. "Four sisters once were the caretakers of the temple until an evil force sealed them inside, than they died here. Their spirits still remain trapped inside, guarding the temple against intruders. I guess it's true after all."

Link felt Navi fly back into his hat. "Straight ahead is the only way that's not blocked off," she told him.

"Let's keep going," he said. Malon nodded.

Malon was sweating so much. The Stalfos was huge, had at least a foot and a half on her. And every blow she struck at it seemed to burn it, doing lot of damage. She was doing her best to parry its attacks, but she was getting kind of tired.

She blocked another strike with her swords. She could feel herself being pushed back into a corner. The Stalfos' glowing, hollow eyes seemed to burn into hers. Her back hit the wall. She was trapped. Suddenly she had an idea. She dropped to the floor as quickly as she could, scrambling through its skeletal legs. And chopping one of its ankles, the Stalfos was thrown off balance, and toppled to the floor, its joints shattering. She saw its bones twitch on the ground and knew it wouldn't be down for long.

Link was having trouble of his own. The Stalfos just kept coming at him and seemed to block every attack. Something flew through the air and struck the Stalfos square in the skull. It froze.

"Hey!" Link heard a voice say. "Over here!"

Link and the Stalfos both turned away. Malon was waving her arms in the center of the room. Was she crazy? The monster charged at her and she sidestepped it. Its spine and ribs were now exposed to Link. He lunged for it, understanding her plan now. Its bones shattered under the weight of the Master Sword.

Malon rushed at the crippled Stalfos. It thrashed around on the ground, unable to stand without its missing leg bone. Malon bashed its head in with the flat sides of her swords, smashed its ribs, its arms, its spine. Finally, it lay still. Malon dropped to her knees with a sigh. The Stalfos femur crumbled to dust in her hand. She grinned up at Link, breathing heavily.

"Are you... are you okay?" He said, panting slightly.

"Fine," she laughed. "Just…just out of breath," A few stray red hairs were sticking to her face.

Something was beginning to materialize in the center of the room…a chest. Without the Stalfos, the curse was broken.

"Another key," Link said. He tossed it to Malon and she slipped it onto her boot.

"Ready to get going," She asked, peeling her sweaty hair out of her face.

He nodded, holding out his hand to help her up. They headed back to the main room of the temple and attempted to unlock the chains barring their passage through the western door, but neither of the keys they'd found fit the lock.

"What do we do now?" Malon said, leaning against the door. The temple air felt dead inside her lungs.

"Hmm…" He scratched his head nervously. His eyes caught hers in the dim light and his heart jumped up into his throat. She was sweaty and her face was smudged with dirt, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"There's one way we haven't tried," Navi said, bobbing up and down. "It's blocked off."

"Blocked off how?" Link said, allowing himself to rest for a moment against the stone railing.

"With a block, dumb ass," Navi said dryly.

"Maybe we can push it," Malon suggested. She brushed some dirt off her tunic, though after being splattered with blood and spider guts it was a futile gesture.

"There are markings on it," Link said as they approached the huge stone block. He squinted.

"Hey!" Navi said. "Isn't that the same design that's on the Door of Time?"

Link rummaged for a moment in his bag and pulled out his ocarina. Malon watched in amazement as the block began to glow blue, then disappear.

"How'd you learn to play, anyway?" She asked, wondering if Link had somehow been indoctrinated into some secret musical society that had taught him all the magical songs he seemed to know.

"Saria taught me," he said simply.

"The girl we're here to rescue?" She felt the heat of jealousy run through her body.

"She's my best friend." He smiled.

Best friend... Malon didn't have a best friend, unless horses counted. Aside from Link, a few kids from the Castle Town, she hadn't known many people her age.

Light poured in at them as Link opened the door. They found themselves in a courtyard, blinking under the sudden light. Link breathed deeply. Fresh air had never tasted so good.

Malon killed the big Deku Baba as Link dispatched the Octorok spitting stones at them from the water. Once the yard was cleared, Malon knelt to drink from the stream.

"It looks like the water's flowing from under the wall here," she said, pointing but pushed it aside there was no way she was swimming under that wall just in case there was no way that she get air.

"We need to go that way," Link said, pointing to the far wall. Malon looked up. Vines led up the wall to an alcove, nearly two stories off the ground.

While Link was climbing, he did the mistake of looking up. Malon had started up the wall first, and her round, firm ass was directly in his line of sight. Link wondered what Malon's body would look like with no clothes on…He never seen a hylian girl naked before. He felt the blood rush to his face and other places at the thought.

But suddenly, he was falling. Distracted, he'd allowed a Skulltula to knock him off the wall. He hit the ground with a thud, sending a shuddering shock of pain through his whole body. "Ahhh! God damnit!" He shouted.

"LINK!" Malon cried out.

He sat up, slightly dazed.

"Get up!" Navi hissed, flitting back and forth around his head. "And for Din's sake, can't you keep your eyes to yourself!"

"So... we're here?" Link said looking at the map.

"No, we're here. We just came from over there." Malon pointed out.

"You're holding it upside down dummy." Navi shouted at Link.

"I am not!" Link pulled the map away indignantly.

The wicked laughter of the orange-flamed Poe sister ricocheted off the walls as she vanished from portrait to portrait, their swords couldn't slice the canvas, nor could they take the portraits from the wall. The ghost was taunting them and getting on their nerves.

"God damnit! She's pissing me off!" Malon shouted.

Link nodded his head, "I know." He agreed.

"Well, either way," the fairy said, flitting back and forth in agitation, "we're heading into that central room, right?"

Malon nodded. Strands of her hair were falling out of her ponytail and getting in her face. Link's blue eyes had drifted away from the map and towards the door in front of them. He had a feeling there was a difficult fight behind that door. When they felt rested enough (and couldn't bear the ghost no longer)

They crossed into the next chamber, a round room with a hole about two yards across in the center of the floor. The twisted corridor had given her such terrible vertigo that she'd had to be led along by the hand with her eyes closed.

As they stepped into the room, iron bars slammed down over the door, blocking their exit. In the dim light, they could just make out an armoured figure rising from the dust on the other side of the room. Another set of Stalfos.

Malon pulled out her twin blades and was ready to fight. "Bring it on!" She shouted while running at one and jumping up and kicking it in the head, she spun around and took out Din's fire blade and hit it in the arm, lighting it on fire.

Link looked over and was shocked that her swords where so powerful.

Small sparks flying from the forceful meeting of their swords. The Stalfos leapt away nimbly with a low growl that a creature with no windpipe shouldn't have been able to make. Link made a slash for the creature's legs, but the Stalfos blocked it. Link put up his shield just as the crooked skeleton-sword came down on him. He felt the impact rattle all the way up his arm.

The creature swung around wildly, the hilt of its sword struck Link in the side of the head. He stumbled, dropping his sword and falling to one knee.

"LINK!" Malon shouted while kicking the other Stalfos away from her. The Stalfos was raising its sword again, but Link still wasn't standing, she had to do something...

Link looked at the monster, then at the gaping hole in the floor just a few feet away. Hardly giving himself time to think, he lunged at the monster, ramming it with all his weight. It toppled over the edge and met its demise with an unholy crunch.

Link sighed and let himself go limp on the dirty floor for a moment, then began to pick himself up with a groan.

"Malon! Watch it!" Link shouted.

Malon chopped the Stalfos head off, she watched as it fell to the ground dead.

The room's central platform came crashing down, carrying two more of the cursed knights. There was a groan of fatigued wood and Malon thought for a second that the whole room was going to cave in on itself.

"Fuck!" Link said to himself.

"Get up!" Navi shrieked. He dragged himself up off of the ground, his body whining in protest, and managed to get his shield up just in time to block the monster's crooked sword. He took an arching swing at the monster's lower legs. He got lucky and his blade struck bone. The Stalfos fell, crippled, and he broke its bones with the Master Sword.

Meanwhile, Malon had been very good on her own. The Stalfos was upon her before she had the chance to draw her swords to defend herself; she kicked it away and stabbed the twin sword into the ground. And with that a large trail of fire and ice hit the Stalfos that made it broke into pieces.

Link parried just in time and the Stalfos leaped over his head with an unearthly groan. Malon stumbled backwards. She saw Link chase after it, having a hard time matching its agility. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move.

Link turned as the Stalfos finally fell, only to see Malon tackle the other one, the one he thought she had killed.

"They must be linked by some spell," Navi called. "Kill the other one fast!"

Link was more than happy to oblige. Malon had somehow managed to chop its arm off that had the shield, so it was left defenceless. Finally, they were both dead, and their bones crumbled into dust on the floor.

"Oh man," Malon said, short of breath. "Fuck those assholes."

And Link, who didn't smile much, smiled. In fact, he was so surprised by it that he didn't realize until after the fact that he had put his arms around her, and she had returned the gesture.

Little by little, they made their way through the rest of the temple. Link proved to be hopelessly inexperienced with a bow, so Malon, who had done archery for sport since she was very young, had taken over the responsibility. And for killing all the Poe sisters, as they rode the elevator down to the basement, Link wondered how he would have fared without her. She'd been able to fire an arrow through a torch's flame into a switch from a moving platform when he could barely shoot straight, and she had jerked him out of the way just in time to save him from being crushed by a falling ceiling. Now, she was helping him push the walls of a rotunda that he might not have been able to move himself. Finally, they stood before a massive door, and Malon held the key in her hand.

"What do you think is on the other side?" She asked, turning the golden, bejewelled key over in her hands.

"Something big I'm guessing," Navi said, bobbing warily.

"Saria," Link murmured. He was still hoping that they would find her behind that door, alive and unharmed. But his past experiences taught him that the most terrible monster of them all would be behind this last door, the last sleeping guardian of the temple. If Saria had disturbed it…he knew she never carried a weapon other than a slingshot. She would hardly have been a match. Hundreds of horrifying images flashed through his head as Malon turned the key in the lock.

"Are you ready?" Malon asked as the giant door opened.

Link nodded, staring ahead into the gloom. He was exhausted, his whole body ached, but there was no way in hell he was turning back now. They stepped through the door, which slammed down heavily behind them. Link caught his breath, hastily looking back and forth in the low light. The fact that nothing leapt out at them caused him more anxiety than relief. He knew there was something in this room.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw a stairway to their right, leading upwards. They climbed it silently. Malon's breath was shallow and uneasy. She had no idea what to expect, but she could sense Link's tension and Navi's as well.

They found themselves on a platform emblazoned with the Triforce. The room was octagonal, and beyond the velvet rope making the edge of the floor, they saw that each wall bore a copy of the same painting-a winding trail lined by twisted, dead trees. Through the air here was so still and stale it was almost choking, the painting remained miraculously free of dust, as if some ghostly curator had dutifully maintained them.

"There's nothing," Malon said after a few moments. "Nothing's here!"

Link felt as though he had been deflated. Where was Saria? Where was the temple's most devilish guardian? And what would they do now, after having come so far only to find nothing?

"Something isn't right," Navi said warily. Link nodded in agreement. He and Malon circled the platform slowly. Perhaps there really was nothing here, after all.

Link sighed, and motioned towards the stairs with a toss of his head. Malon nodded and the pair moved back towards the stairway. But as they approached the threshold, iron spikes shot up from the floor, blocking their path. Link's hair stood up on end.

Behind them, out of nowhere, a tall, red haired main on a devilish black stallion had materialized. Malon instantly recognized him as the man who had attacked Link at the Castle Gates... That was two days ago, but in fact was seven whole years. Link was frozen in place. He knew that he'd have to fight Ganondorf, he just didn't realize it would be so soon.

But as the horse whinnied and reared up on its back legs, Malon realized its eyes were milky and dead. The Gerudo man chuckled quietly to himself, and as he reached a hand up to smooth back his hair, his whole face seemed to catch fire, skin and flesh burning and peeling back to reveal an empty, jawless skull with two demonic horns. The horse whinnied again and leapt up into the air, where it levitated effortlessly.

"He's a phantom!" Navi shouted, darting back and forth.

The horse and rider reared up again, in midair, the phantom Ganon laughing again as they disappeared through a portal, into one of the paintings. Link drew his sword, trying to keep calm. Malon stared, frozen in place, as the spectre galloped away down the painted path.

"He's coming back!" Navi shouted urgently. "Malon, shoot him! Shoot him!"

Malon drew the fairy bow and her eyes darted wildly around the room, watching for him. Then she saw the horse running back down the path towards them in a different painting. She fired an arrow, but the ghost turned around, fleeing once again.

"It's a trick!" Navi shouted. "There are two of them!" But phantom Ganon had already leapt across the room, dropping a ball of lightning with a deafening crack. Every hair on Malon's body stood on end, but fortunately, both she and Link were unharmed for now. She trained the bow on each painting, watching for some glimpse of the ghostly rider. This time she saw the vortex start to open with a rush of wind and purple smoke, and as her arrow struck home the rider was sucked back into the painting with a grunt of pain. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would explode from her chest. With the help of Link and Navi's watchful eyes, she sunk a second and a third arrow into the phantom as it attempted to emerge from the painting.

As the third arrow struck, the black horse threw its rider, running back into the painting alone. Ganon hung in the air before them for a moment, his body dangling limply like a rag doll. Then he spun his heavy staff around and lobbed a sparkling ball of light across the room. Link and Malon both leapt aside.

"Hit his magic attack with an attack of your own," Navi whispered to Link.

"What does that mean?" He hissed back, putting up his shield, but the fairy had flitted away. He felt the attack strike his shield, tossing sparks up into his eyes. He reeled backwards, temporarily blinded, and when he opened his eyes, he saw another ball tearing through the air towards him. Hardly even thinking, he batted it away with his sword. To his surprise, the magical attack bounced off, careening away towards the wall, where it left a scorch mark on the wall.

The phantom turned towards Malon, who was trying to draw her own swords to defend herself with. The attack struck her with the blade halfway out of the scabbard, and rather than deflecting away from her, the metal conducted the lightning straight into her body. She screamed, feeling as if her whole body were on fire, and staggered backwards. Link turned to see her fall back against the velvet rope, and fell unconscious to the floor.

"No!" he shouted. He ran to where she had fallen, rolling to dodge another ball of lightning. "Malon! Please wake up! You can't die!" He cried.

"Watch out!" Navi shrieked, too late. Phantom Ganon's attack struck Link square in the back and he writhed in pain, his muscles twitching involuntarily. He staggered to his feet, using a metal post for balance, and turned to face his opponent. He tasted blood in his mouth and his body tingled. This time when the lightning flew, he was ready for it, and he knocked it back towards its caster. The phantom fell to the ground, electricity crackling over its body, and Link rushed forward, striking out with his sword. He only got one hit in before the spirit revived itself and cast another glowing orb towards him. Unprepared, Link was struck again and he fell to the floor, unable to keep himself upright.

"Get up, get up!" Navi called frantically, spinning around his head at a dizzying pace. He managed to sit himself up just in time to roll out of the way of another spell. Dragging himself to his feet, Link raised his shield and kept a watchful eye on the floating phantom. He hit it away with his sword, and it flew into one of the paintings, which smouldered for a moment and then began to burn.

Malon was slipping in and out of consciousness. She seemed detached from her body, and though she wanted to get up, she couldn't move. She heard Link screaming in agony, and she knew it was a familiar voice, but she couldn't make sense of anything. Darkness encroached upon her, fingers of black fog that seemed to be covering her vision from the insides of her eyes. She drifted away again.

Link's whole body was shaking as he swung his sword. The apparition of Ganon had caught on to his tactic and now would volley the lightning right back at him, over and over until one of them was hit. The Master Sword was dragging on the ground behind him as he rushed towards the fallen phantom. With the last of his strength, he stabbed the blade into Ganon's ghostly flesh.

The phantom Ganon flew through the air, dislodging itself from the Master Sword, still twitching from the electric shock. Link stared, unable to think, as the demon hung in the air like the marionette it was, and slowly began to burn. Link's knees gave way and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Hey kid, you did quite well…" said a familiar voice, a voice that would have sent shivers down Link's spine if he had been capable of any feeling, "It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill…" The purplish vortex opened up in the floor below the burning phantom of Ganon. "But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

Link found himself laughing, though it burned in his chest.

"What a worthless creation that ghost was!" said the disembodied voice of Ganondorf. "I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

Link didn't care about what Ganondorf had to say, all he cared about was Malon's wellbeing.

Malon laid stillness. She could smell something burning. So that was an improvement- she had at least one of her senses.

"Malon!" said a voice. "Malon, please wake up!"

Her eyes flickered open. Saw Link in her vision. She blinked a moment, but seemed unable to do anything else. She coughed. Whatever was burning was filling the room with an acidic smelling smoke. The cough seemed to send a shock of feeling through her body. She was lying on her back; with her head somehow below the rest of her... she was confused for a moment, and then remembered falling to the ground. With immense concentration, she managed to flex the fingers in her hand. She felt the hilt of her swords still clutched between them. She squeezed it, and it seemed to give her strength.

Link picked Malon up in his arms and held her close to him, "oh Malon I'm so sorry I brought you into this hell." He cried.

All she knew was that his lips had touched hers, that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Slowly, her arms came up to encircle his. They stayed like that for a moment before Link pulled away from her, blushing. Link was embarrassed but at the same time he wasn't. Finally he managed to carry Malon in his arms and walked into the ring of blue light, and then they were floating away, and neither of them felt any pain.

Both Link and Malon where back in that crystal blue fountain world. They both saw a bright green glow coming up from the floor in found of them; there she was Saria standing before them.

"Thank you…Because of you. I could awaken as a Sage…I am Saria. The Sage of Forest Temple…I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…No…"

Malon thought that she was so cute, but she did feel the hot jealousy running through her again.

"You don't have to explain it to me…" Saria closed her eyes then looked at Link in his eyes. "Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world."

Link Pulled Malon next to him, his gaze ever left Saria's no one knew but Link did love Saria very much.

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you…now. Please take this Medallion." Saira throws the green coin up in the air.

Link grabbed it the green coin and held it close to him. The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Saira's voice once more.

Saria will always be…your friend…

**(YEAH! Another chapter done lol I love to write this fanfic, I know its long but what can I do I love to make each chapter long but its okay. Well I hoped you all like it! Next chapter will be up soon as I can.)**


	4. What? the birds and the bees?

**(This chapter is about sex mostly but it's a funny way I would love to tell u but I'm not going to, you will have to read to find out more)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 4**

**What? The Birds and Bees?**

Both Link and Malon landed on the ground out in front of the old dead Deku tree, Link saw something in the ground right by it. Link bent down to he could get a better look at it, he had his face very close to it, and it was just a small plant. But before Link could say anything the small plant grew out of the ground so fast, that made Link fall over on his back screaming. Malon couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hi there! I'm the Deku tree sprout! Because of you two and Saria broke the cures on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thank a lot." He said with a cute smile.

Link got up and brushed the dirt off his backside and walked back over to him same with Malon.

"Hey. Have you seen your old friend? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body. Did they? That's because the Kokiri's never grow up! Even after seven years they're still kids." He explained.

Link knew was not one of them, he knew that very well but he didn't want to believe it, Link look back at the Deku sprout to listen to more.

"You must be wondering why you have grown-up. Well, as might have already guessed. You are not a Kokiri! You are Hylian. I'm happy to finally reveal this secret to you. Some time ago, Before the King of Hyrule unified this country. There was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war. A Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured…Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku tree. The guardian spirit of the forest, The Deku tree could sense that this was a child of destiny. Whose fate would affect the entire world? So he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"

Link was so shocked to hear all of this so fast and at once he didn't know what to think.

"You are Hylian. And were always bound to leave this forest, and now…you have learned your own destiny…So you know now you know what you must do…that's right….You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link Malon, Break the cures on all the Temples. And return peace to Hyrule." He smiled.

Link tried to let this all sink in. 'why did it have to be me? I didn't want any of this.'

"Wow he is so cute!" Malon said while hugging the Deku sprout and kissing him the on top of his head, "I like you Deku sprout, I think your so cute!" The Deku sprout's bark went bright red. "Umm thank you Malon…."

"I just love him so much" she hugged him again, pushing her breast into his face.

Link and Navi gave her an odd look. "Umm come on Malon we have to get going." Link said thinking this was so weird.

"Awww okay," She kissed the Deku sprout on its lips and ran off with Link.

"That lucky son of a bitch Link! To get a woman like that, why did I have to be a tree…I don't think trees can even get girl trees or can we?" He thought to himself.

After Link and Malon went back to Link's tree house, they decided to relax for the day then go to the next temple tomorrow. "What a day! I'm tried from all that fighting from that temple, what about you Link?" Malon said resting on his kid bed and putting her swords on the floor.

But Link didn't answer he was so shocked about his life and what his life was for. He sat at his table lost in thought just repenting what the Deku sprout had told him. Navi knew how upset he was, so she just went over to Malon to tell her to leave him be for a while.

Malon started to eat the left over peaches from last night. And she got some milk out that she bought at Kakariko village. Link started to eat too but he didn't say a word to Malon or Navi. Link took a sip of his milk then looked at Malon eating her peach, "I'm happy that you're okay Malon." He finally said. Malon blushed and smiled at him. "Well I would have died if you didn't help me Link, and I thank you for it." She smiled, and still remembering that kiss.

After both Link and Malon were done eating they both laid down on the blankets on the floor to relax. Malon took off her boots, gloves, chained vest and her tunic and wolf pelt. Link took off his boots, tunic, gloves, chained vest and hat. Malon kept on replaying that kiss in her head over again. Link's lips on hers and him holding her in his arms, She wanted more from him, his lips, his body, everything. She looked out at him and smuggled closer to him.

Link saw that Malon was lying on his cheats with one arm around him. He started to blush a lot more now, "Malon umm what are you…doing?" he asked.

Malon sat up over Link and lend over him pursing her lips to his. Link closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Before long he was on top of her making out with her, playing with her tongue with his. Link didn't know what he was doing but he liked it and he wanted more from her, he moved his hand to her chest to feel it. Malon loved Link touching her in that way, she started to feel his chest up and down, while her mouth was still on his. She moved her hands lower to his hips wanting to pull down his tights.

Link undid her corset and pulled down her skirt. He looked over her whole body and went back to kissing her, Link could feel the stiffness in his pants hared. Malon could also fell it too, but to her it felt very weird since she doesn't even know what one looks like. Malon's heart started to beat so loud and fast it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and run away. She pulled off his white tight shirt over his head, and then she started to kiss his chest and running her fingers down his chest. Link moan from her touch and then started to undo her leas top to revel her D cup size breast. Malon started to feel embarrassed about her body, she thought that Link not mite like it.

Link slowly pulled down her black panties down passed her feet. He looked down at her vigina, he thought it looked weird but at the same time he really liked it, and just by looking at it he wanted her even more. Malon started to feel very nerves now, she never had a man look at her body before and she never seen a man's naked body before. Malon slowly pulled down Link's tights down passed his legs and feet, to see his really big penis. Malon thought it looked like a mushroom but a pink one, but she also liked it. She just wanted to touch it and do all kinds of things to him to make him feel good. Link moved on top of her again having his mouth over hers, he slowly moved his hand down her stomach then to her hip. Malon started to moan from Link's touch. Link move his hand on her vigina and started rubbing it slowly, he could hear Malon moan more and louder. He wasn't sure if he was hurting her or not, but he kept on rubbing it.

Malon started to moan more loudly then she pushed Link off of her, "no! Stop I can't do this…I'm sorry." Malon got up and grabbed her panties, skirt, leas top, and boots. Then she got dressed and ran out Link's house leaving Link very confused.

Link sat there naked on the pile of blankets just thinking of what he did wrong. He sat there thinking to himself, of what he did to make Malon so upset. Navi came out of Link's hat after getting woken up from both Link and Malon's moaning. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep…" She looked down at Link and blushed. "Ahhhh! Link! Cover up! Why are you sitting there naked?" She shouted.

Link moved some hair from his face and put his tights back on, and sat on his kid bed and put both his hands on his face. "Malon is mad at me…I don't know why?"

Navi sat on his shoulder to listen what Link had to say, "Tell me about it?"

Link looked over at Navi and smiled. "Well I was kissing Malon, and I took her clothes off…and started touching her, but she told me to stop then she ran off." He explained.

Navi couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh Link! You two are kids in grown up bodies…he-he! Here let me give you the sex talk okay?" Link nodded his head, and sat on his bed to listen to what Navi had to say.

"Well…when a man and a woman grow up, they get feelings for each other…sexual feelings like you and Malon are getting. Well when a man gets horny there penis gets hard, and when that happens he needs a woman to put his penis into her vigina, that's what Malon has between her legs." Navi explained.

Link's face went bright red, "Oh…umm…okay…" He said feeling so nerves.

"Well went a woman gets horny her vigina gets wet…that will allow the man's penis slide inside her easy. Once the man has his penis in a woman's vigina he moves it in deep and out but not all the way out, and he keeps doing that until he feels this wonderful feeling getting stronger… once the feeling gets really strong he…" Navi looked at Link, and trying to explain this to him without feeling embarrassed. "He will cum inside of her, but if the man is not careful the woman can get pregnant with a baby. There I think I told you everything you need to know about sex and your body." She smiled feeling happy for herself.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well I get it. It's just a lot to sink in at once…" He said.

"Well I better go give Malon the sex talk now; she must have run off because she doesn't know what she's feeling or what's going on with her body." Navi flew out of Link's house and up to the cliff where the entreats to the lost woods was.

Link took drink of the last bit of his milk and then lay back down on the blankets on the floor. 'So babies come from a woman's body from having sex…and sex feelings really good? And stronger feelings Hmmm.' Link thought to himself.

Malon was looking down at Link's house after Navi gave her the sex talk. She felt bad for running off on Link like she did. An hour later Malon came back to Link's house to find him sleeping like a baby, she smiled and then took off her skirt and boots and laid down beside him. She knew they had a big day tomorrow, going to the next temple to find the next sage.

Link was deep in his sleep having his nightmares again. (This part of the dream is from twilight princess kinda just to let you all known.)

This time in Link's dream he was a wolf, outside of a dark castle that had dark clouds and lava under the castle and only two ways to get in or out. One was the front door and the other was a cliff near the roof of the castle, and that's how he got in. Link ran inside the castle to look for someone he didn't know who or what, but he knew there was someone in this castle he had to see. Link ran pasted the guards and monsters. Most of castle was full of monsters then anything, but Link killed the ones that got in his way and made his way to the tower room at the bottom of the stairs. The tower looked dark and creepy; there were really no lights anywhere. And there was Keese everywhere, but Keese where easy to kill; they were just a pain in the ass at times. Link ran up the long dark spiral stair case with Keese's fallowing him. But Link didn't care he could feel the thing he needed to see was at the top of this tower and he was not going to rest until he made it.

As he ran he could feel the thing he needed to see was getting closer and closer. Once Link as at the top, there was more light and it looked nice kind of. And the carpet was red and there were lovely crystal lights.

Link ran all the way down the red hallway as fast as he could. He stopped at this big double door and one of the doors was opened and bit, so he made his way inside the room to see Malon sitting on a chair looking out the dark window singing to herself.

_"Couldn't save you from the start Love you so it hurts my soul. Can you forgive me for trying again your silence makes me hold my breath Oh; time has passed you by Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world. Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own Here I am left in silence You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done forgiven_

_I watched the clouds drifting away Still the sun can't warm my face I know it was destined to go wrong You were looking for the great escape To chase your demons away Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own And here I am left in silence You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done' forgiven I've been so lost since you've gone Why not me before you Why did fate deceive me Everything turned out so wrong Why did you leave me in silence You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done forgiven You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done forgiven…"_

Link felt like crying right now but he couldn't since he was a wolf he couldn't cry, all he could do was wimpier like the wolf he was.

Malon jumped up and saw Link in his wolf form, for a minute she gave Link an odd look, then she smiled knowing he would not hurt her. "Oh hi little one, have you come to see me or have my music brought more animals to me?" She said looking down at Link.

Link walked over to her and laid his head on her lap, but he didn't see that she had a big belly. He was so shocked to see that.

"Oh you're looking at my belly…well yes I'm pregnant with the dark kings child, I'm not happy with it…but there's nothing I can do, he won't let me ever leave this room or even keep things in my room that I can hurt myself with…" She cried. "All I want is Link to come be to me…why he had to let Ganondorf win! Why didn't he just kill him and not worry about me."

It all came together for Link; he had died because Ganon was trying to hurt Malon, so he gave up so she could live. He didn't know that this would happen to her if he died.

"You should leave before my husband comes back." She said while stroking Link's head.

Link nodded his head and ran out of the room. He knew now what he had to do, that what his dreams where telling him. Malon woke up in the middle of the night hearing Link cry out her name in his sleep.

Link was tossing and turning really fast in his sleep, and he was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavy and talking. "No! I'm so sorry Malon I would have never of done it if I knew!" He yelled out.

"Link! Link! Wake up!" Malon yelled, and shaking him to wake him up. "You're having a nightmare wake up!" Link's eyes snapped opened to see Malon sitting over him, he sat up quality and looked around to see that he was in his old house and to see Malon sitting next to him, looking safe and well. "Oh did I wake you?" He asked. "I'm sorry if I did, I…I just having nightmares lately."

Malon put her hand on Link's back and started to rub it. "It's okay I'm here for you…" she said trying to comfort him.

He showed a weak smile but it soon faded, since he knew his dreams where telling him something, something that's going to happen to Malon. Link started to think having Malon with him was a bad idea, but he liked having her with him, he didn't want to alone no more and he started to get odd feelings for her that her never felt before.

"Thank you Malon…for being here with me and all." he said not looking at her in the eye.

"No Link. I should thank you for letting me come with you." She hugged him then lay back down to go back to sleep.

Link also laid back down to go back to see and trying not to think of his dreams, but hoping he would have different kind of dream a nice one for once.

The next morning Malon was at the waterfall having another bath before they go to the next temple to find the next sage. Link was in his house cleaning it up before he left it, and Navi was helping him clean up.

"Link I know about you having nightmares you wanna talk about it?" She asked feeling really worried for him.

Link sat down on his little bed and looked over at Navi, knowing he should tell her. "Sure, I will tell you but please don't tell Malon I don't want her to know just yet. Okay?" He said.

Navi nodded her head and sat on his shoulder to let Link tell her about his nightmares he's been having ever since he became a grown up. After Link told Navi about his dreams about Malon and Ganondorf was having a child and him and Zelda getting killed while all of Hyrule went into darkness. Navi was really shocked and scared at the same time. "Wow that is something… do you think it will really happen? Because if it's a sign of what are things to come then you have to find a way to send Malon back to her own time." She said.

Link knew Navi was right but he didn't want to send her back, he wanted her to stay with him, but he just didn't know what to do anymore. "Maybe but she's been a good help…maybe she don't have to fight Ganonorf with me…"

"And how are you going to get her not to fight Ganon, you know her once she has her mind set on something there's no stopping her." Navi said.

Malon came in Link's house wearing only her lese shirt and her mini skirt and boots, while holding her light purple tunic, wolf fur pelt, corset, chained vest and fingerless gloves. "That water is really cold… but I guess it will do, I hope we can find a hot spring one day." She said while moving her wet hair from her face and getting dressed. "Well ready to go?" Link nodded his head and packed his stuff and some food to take with them. He didn't like to bring milk with him much because it went bad pretty fast, like after a day or two.

Both Link and Malon left the Kokiri Forest. And they found Epona where they left her from two days ago. "Wow I didn't know she would wait here for two whole days?" Link said.

"Well she is faithful to you and me Link. But I think we should take her by the river to have a drink and maybe to eat some grass." This time on the horse Link sat in the front and Malon sat behind him, and holding on to his waist. Epona started to ride all the way to the pond; the pond was near the Forest. Both Link and Malon got off Epona to eat some food they brought with them.

Both Malon and Link started to eat there peaches and had some water to drink with it. "What a lovely day, don't you think?" Malon asked Link while taking a sip of her water that was in her bottle.

Link nodded his head and took a bite of his peach, and wiped the peach juice from his mouth. "Yeah, it is." He said.

Malon smiled at Link then kissed him on his cheek. "He-he Link…umm I'm getting these feeling for you…I don't really know why, but there very strong feelings."

Link's eyes went wide, and then he smiled and pulled Malon closer to him. "Me too…" He whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her on the lips.

Malon closed her eyes and moved her left hand to his face and kissed him back. Link moved his hands down to Malon's waist and pulled her on top of him, and started to slide his hands down to her butt over the wolf fur pelt. Malon moan a bit from Link's touch but she soon snapped out of it and got off of Link and walked over to Epona.

"Umm we should get going?" She said while getting on Epona's back. Link frowned that he made her run off on him again, but he nodded his head and climbed on the back of Epona and held on to Malon waist.

"So what temple do we go to next?" Malon wonder where to go next.

Navi looked around then looked at Death Mountain and saw the fire ring of fire on the top of it. "The cloud over Death Mountain is weird?" She said looking at it.

Both Link and Malon looked up at it, and nodded their heads. "She is right there is something odd about it…I think we should go check it out, what do you say Link." Malon asked.

Link nodded his head, knowing there was something bad about that ring of fire. Both Link and Malon road all the way back to the village and ran up the stairs for a little race, but Malon won that one. They both walked over to the gates to Death Mountain trail.

**( hehe I have been rewriting all the older chapters so they will be better im gonna do it to all of them besides my newer chapters so I hope you like them.) **


	5. The Kidnapped Gorons

**( I don't own everyone from Zelda.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 5**

**The Kidnapped Gorons**

Both Link and Malon walked up Death Mountain trial, dodging the big boulders that where coming down the trial and they killed all of the red tekites that jumped at them, after both Link and Malon climbed up the trial they sat down by the wooden pole with the red flag to take a short rest.

"Bloody hell! Was it like this last time you were here?" Malon asked while moving some hair from her face.

"No, it didn't have boulders or rocks in the way, but the red tekites where always here." Link took a deep breath and looked around. "I can't believe how much things had changed within seven years…" Link sat down next to the wooden pole. Malon sat down next to him and held his hand and leaded her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Link, once we awaken all the Sages things will go back to normal." Navi smiled while flying around Link's head.

After ten minutes of resting they walked down to Goron City to asked them if they knew anything about the ring of fire on top of Death Mountain and why is there boulders rolling down the trail.

"I've never meet a Goron, before so what are they like?" Malon asked wondering what they look like or if there even nice.

Link looked up at Navi then kept on walking. Navi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well there all male race, and there brown with no clothes on, they eat rocks, and they can roll down like a rock." Navi explained,

"What! An all-male race, But how do they have babies? Does that mean there all gay?" Malon asked trying really hard to think of how they make babies.

"Umm I'm not so sure…" Navi said and trying her best not to think about that.

Link on the other hand didn't know what gay meant so he didn't really know what Malon was talking about when she called them gay. But the baby thing did get him thinking a bit, ever since Navi gave him the sex talk. All he knew was a man and woman have to sex to make babies, but Gorons where all men he didn't really know how that would work out.

As they made it to Goron City Link was shocked to see that all the Gorons where gone all of them. "What the, Where did they all go," Link wondered.

"Hey! Link isn't that a Goron down there rolling around like a bolder?" Malon asked while pointing down to the level below them.

Link nodded and ran down to the Goron that was rolling around. Malon ran after Link down the steps, she was so happy to meet her first Goron but she had a bad feeling about them not being here. As Link ran down to talk to the Goron, the Goron just rolled into Link than rolled away,

"Ouch! What the hell?" Link said as he got up and rubbed his stomach. "Hey come here I just want to talk to you" Link said while running after the Goron. Malon looked at a weird looking flower that was by an open passes way.

"Hmm what an odd looking flower," Malon picked up the bomb flower; she saw that it was sparking and flashing red.

"MALON THROW IT NOW!" Navi shouted.

Malon threw as hard and as far as she could to get it away from her. But she didn't see that she threw it at the rolling Goron that was coming her way. "Oh no look out Mr. Goron," Malon shouted. But it was too late it blew up on the Goron.

"How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of Gorons!" The Goron yelled out but still has his face in the ground.

"Did he say his name was Link?" Both Malon and Navi said.

Link walked over to the Goron, finding this odd that he had the same name as him. "Umm don't need to fear. We are not here to hurt you, and did you say your name was Link? That's my name." Link said.

The Goron sat up and looked at Link. "What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!" He said.

Link nodded his head; he didn't know that he was a hero of the Gorons but it made Link feel pretty happy with himself. "Yeah, that's me." Link said. While Both Malon and Navi came up to him,

The Goron smiled. "My dad is Darunia…Do you remember him? Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave!" The Goron looked over at Malon than back at Link. "It's a cool name I really like it! Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you!"

Link smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you too little Link." He said.

"Please give me your autograph! Sign it: 'To my friend Link of the Gorons'" The Goron smiled again then his smiled faded. "Oh…I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this…please help everyone! My dad Darunia, Went to the Fire Temple, A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!" The little Goron starts to cry his eyes out.

"Aw don't cry" Malon said while rubbing his back. "You'd better try to calm him down if you can…Maybe he will calm down if you talk to him?" Malon said while looking at Link.

Link nodded his head and asked him about the dragon. "Can you tell me more about the dragon?" Link asked.

The Goron stopped crying but didn't meet Link's gaze. "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons…BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero!" He starts to cry again.

Both Link and Malon was shocked to hear this. "Wow a dragon that is just wow…" Malon said. She was so shocked to hear about that.

"Malon please, you shouldn't act like that when the kid is crying" Navi said.

Link looked at the Goron again and said. "Can you tell me about what happen to all the Gorons?" He asked.

The Goron calmed down a bit but still was looking at the floor. "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…While my dad was out…Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganonforf has revived Vlovagia…As a warning to those who might oppose him; Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia! Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone…Please help, Link! I'll give you this heat-resistant tunic!" He said while giving Link the red tunic.

"Oh wow thanks!" Link said while smiling at both Navi and Malon.

The Goron opened the store and his father's chamber. "Oh wait I don't have one for your friend there, hmm? Oh wait dad did keep something just in case a woman ever came here." The Goron said while taking them to his father's chamber.

Link was sacred to fight a dragon out of all things. And it made him worry more about Malon, since she almost got killed from the last boss in the Forest Temple. But Link didn't say anything since he was the one who wanted Malon to come with him, and he didn't want to be alone anymore. After the Goron took them to Darunia's chamber, He looked inside a chest that was hidden away. "Here it is," He took it out and showed it to Malon. It was a gold tiara with a ruby in the middle of it. (It looks like sailor moons tiara) "It should keep you safe from the heat just like the red tunic." He said.

Malon took it from the Goron and smiled. "Oh wow it's so pretty! I love it." She put it on her forehead and turned to Link. "Well what do you think? I feel like a princess wearing this." Malon smiled. Link blushed and turned away from her, he could feel that stiffness in his pants grow again. But to Link Malon looked beautiful in anything, and he was starting to get these very strong feelings for her, he was not sure what it was but he loved it.

Navi looked at Link and saw a change in his eyes. They were lighter than before and with that Navi knew what it was, he was falling in love with Malon. "Link why don't you kiss her again," Navi whispered in his ear. But Link just rolled his eyes and looked around. "Umm how do we get into the Fire Temple?" He asked the little Goron.

"Oh you just pull that statue over that next to you, it should take you inside Death Mountain Crater." The Goron looked down at the ground again. "Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the Temple, but…Only you, Link, can save everyone." He said.

Link pulled at the statue until they could fit behind it. He then changed into the red tunic and put his green one in his bag. "Ready?" He asked Malon.

She nodded her head and walked into the dark passage way that took them to Death Mountain Crater.

As its name implies, it is the rocky, volcanic interior of Death Mountain. Though the temperatures are sweltering and lava flows through it. The air was hot and it burned a bit, and it smelled like burning rocks, it felt like being in a very hot sauna, every rock looked red and orange and the air was so overwhelming heat that made it hard for them to breath.

"Wow it's hot in here, don't you think?" Malon said while holding on Link's hand. "Hey look! There's a bridge!" Malon pointed out.

"Hey Malon, do you like being with me?" Link asked out of nowhere.

"What? Yeah I love being with you. You gave my life meaning, if it wasn't for you I would be on my ranch singing and taking care of the horses for the rest of my life, but now I love helping you kill monsters and saving our kingdom." She kissed Link on the cheek.

They both started to walk to the bridge but it was broken. "Hold on to me." Link said while taking out his hookshot. Malon grabbed on Link's waist and then the hookshot took them over to the other side.

"That never gets old." Malon laughed. "Hey I guess since we are going to the Fire Temple I won't need to use my fire blade since I'm guessing most of the monsters will be fire types." Malon said while walking with Link but was stopped by Sheik once again.

"It is something that grows over time…a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time…" He gave Malon an evil glare then turned back to Link. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it; you will know which way to go…"

Link was really starting to get mad at the way this guy was giving Malon evil glares and mean looks.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart…Listen to the Bolero of Fire…" Sheik drew out his harp and started to play the song. Link took out his ocarina and played the same song with him.

"Link…I'll see you again…" Sheik said when they had finished. He took a few steps away. Link tried to follow but was blocked by a wall of fire. As he walked back he had his red-eye fixed on Malon then the small pop and a blinding flash. Then he was gone again.

Malon really didn't like Sheik and the way he kept on giving her those glares but she just kept it to herself. "Well that was a nice song." She smiled.

Link nodded his head and smiled. "I guess now the Fire Temple, oh hey I was wondering after this temple do you want to have a day or two off?" Link asked while walking down the bridge with Malon.

"Oh yes! A break would be wonderful. I say two days to rest up then we can go to the next temple." Malon said with a big cute smile on.

"Come on you two, we have to awaken every sage to save Hyrule not playing around." Navi said bobbing up and down by Link's head. "We must hurry so Ganondorf won't try and stop us."

"Come on Navi, we just did the Forest Temple and we almost got killed back there, and now we are doing the Fire Temple. We need a break and some rest, for a bit." Link said while looking down a deep hole with a latter.

Navi rolled her eyes than nodded her head. "Fine, I guess you're right." She said.

Link grabbed the latter then yelled out in pain. "Ouch! That's hot!" He shouted. "Make sure your skin doesn't touch it." He said while climbing down.

Malon followed and not letting her skin touch the latter. Even thought it was hard since she was wearing a mini skirt and her gloves that where fingerless, but she made it to the bottom.

"Are you ready?" Link asked while holding on to Malon's hand.

"Yes…" She turned and kissed Link on his lips and hugged him like she was not going to make it, because she was not sure if she was since last time she almost got killed many times but she pulled through she just hoped this this time she would do better.

**( yay! Another chapter done lol I'm not making them long like I did before, it will take too long haha but yeah I hoped you all liked it. don't worry after the fire temple link and malon will get closer. That's why they have two days off lol. )**


	6. Fire Temple

( I don't own everyone from Zelda. Oh note to everyone some of the lines will be from the Zelda manga okay since I was reading the mangas last night and some things are changed I just wanted to give you the heads up about that.)

The Legend of Link & Malon

Chapter: 6

The Fire Temple

The Fire Temple had yellow walls and statues where yellow too with fire in their mouths. And it felt like a very hot sauna but a bit hotter and the air was very dry making it hard to breath. And there was fire keese's flying around and trying to hit Link and Malon to light them on fire. Malon used her ice blade on them but it just turned them into ice keese's that was now trying to freeze them. Link jumped up and killed them all with his sword.

"I guess ice won't work on them as well as fire…" Malon dumbfounded.

"I guess so, just leave them to me." Link said while putting his sword back. "Just leave most of the fighting to me, just in case they get ice powers." He said and walked over to the chained locked door.

"Hey Link! Over here there's unlocked door here." Malon said.

Link walked over to Malon but before he opened the door. "Hey I want to tell you something before we go on." Link looked down at the ground.

Malon looked at Link wondering where he is getting at. "What is it?" She asked.

Link sighed. "I used to have a pet dragon when I first came to Castle Town. Before I went to see Zelda…" He closed his eyes then reopened them again.

"It was seven years ago…He was in the Castle Market. It wasn't long after I left the forest." Link let out a deep breath. "He was for sale. Baby dragon 70 rupees, I thought it was mean to have him locked up like that in a small cage, so I bought him with all the money I had left. After I bought him I took him out in Hyrule Field to open the cage so I can let him out." Link said.

Flash back (from the manga)

"All right come on." Link said to the baby dragon as he opened the cage. But the first thing the dragon did was bite Link on his hand over and over again.

"Why, you little..! I helped you with my last bit of money!" Link yelled while holding the baby dragon by its tail. But the baby dragon blew fire in Link's face.

"Ahhh!" Link yelled out than stomped off.

"Link the little guys following us." Navi said. Link just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Link made a small fire pit to cook some fish that he got.

"He's still there." Navi said.

Link turned to the baby dragon and took a piece off his fish and gave it to the dragon. "Here. You want some?" he asked. The dragon sniffed it then took Link's whole fish and started to run off with it, but since the baby dragon only had two front feet it didn't get very far. Link ran after it. But it turned around and blew it fire behind Link to kill a stalchild.

"A monster…Hey, you saved me." Link stroked the baby dragons head. "Could it be that…you're lonely all by yourself?" he said.

The baby dragon looked up at Link and opened its mouth. "Li…Li…nk." it said.

Link picked up the baby dragon and had this big smile on. "You spoke!" Link said.

"Amazing!" Navi said.

"Link!" The baby dragon said again.

"There are some dragons that can memorize words. But this the first time I've ever heard it!" Navi explained.

"From now on, we'll always be friends!" Link hugged the baby dragon.

"Link!" It said again.

(End of flash back.)

"But the next day when I woke up, he was gone…I looked everywhere but I could not find him anywhere." Link said.

Malon hugged Link close. "I don't think it's the same dragon, the Goron said it's the legendary dragon from long ago, right?" She said.

"I hope so; I really hope it's not my friend." Link said and pushing away from Malon and opened the door.

As they walked in the room Link saw Darunia by the boss door.

"Who's there? Is that you, Link…?" Darunia asked.

Link nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's me, long time no see," Link said.

"Oh, it really is Link!" Darunia smiled. "You've grown so big since I last saw you. I want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but nows not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him…If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon…" He sighed.

"No! You can't! Not alone!" Link shouted.

"I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendry hammer…but I have no choice. Link…I'm asking you to do this as my sworn brother…While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link…" Darunia said while turning to the door.

"I promise I will save everyone, I will be fast so I can help you!" Link cried.

Darunia smiled and unlocked the door and ran inside the dragon's room.

Link looked down at the ground with his hands turned into a fist. "Damnit! Why did he have to go off on his own!" He yelled.

"Link, we need to free the other Gorons that was his wish. So let hurry and free them than we can join him." Malon said. She knew this was getting hard for Link, first he lost his best friend now she is a sage and now it seemed like this Goron was one a best friend too.

"Hey Link! There's a cell over there!" Navi said.

"Wait here!" Link told Malon. He jumped over to the next platform than over by the cell. He stepped on the switch that is on the ground. The cell opened and the Goron sat up and looked at Link.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" he asked.

Link nodded his head and tried to smile but it didn't make it to his face.

"I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!" After that the Goron rolled off and walked by Malon and looked at her up and down than left.

Link found a small chest and got a key that was inside. Link jumped across the platforms again to give the key to Malon.

"Well let's go save everyone else." Malon said, while walking out the door with Link.

Link followed Malon to the other door. Where she unlocked it and the chains on the door fell to the ground. They both walked into the next room that was full of lava and a bridge

That lends to the other side of the room that was also chain and locked. There's big blocks in the lava some of them where getting pushed back and forth by fire and the room was full of fire keese's.

"Not them again," Malon said while sweat was running down her face. "And it's so hot in here!"

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Link! Look over there! It's that block again, the one we saw in the Forest Temple!" Navil said.

"Okay I will go that way and Malon you go the other way okay?" Link said.

Malon nodded her head. Both of them get halfway across the bridge, Malon then jump over all the platforms to the right and get to the wall that looks strange. And Link went to the other side with that blue block.

"Hmm this wall looks odd." She said. "I know I will bomb it." Malon took out a bomb from her bag and light it with fire; she took some steps away from the bomb to watch it blow up. After it blew up there was a door revealed. "Oh wow." Malon said as she opened the door and walked down the dark small hallway. She stepped on the switch to open the cell that made the Goron stand up.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" The Goron asked Malon. She smiled and nodded her head.

The Goron eyed Malon up and down then said. "I'll tell you a secret for saving me. There a switches in this temple that you have to cut to activate. But, you can also use the Goron special crop to do the job." He said while taking one last look at Malon then leaving.

"I wonder why all the Gorons keep giving me such odd glares." She wondered as she opened the small chest to get a key. Malon put the key in her boot so she would not lose it like she did before. Than she after the small dark hallway and back into the room that was full of lava. But she didn't see Link anywhere, so Malon ran across to the other side to find Link. But that blue block was blocking the door.

"Link? Where you?" Malon called out.

Link jumped down from the door that was higher up. "Oh Malon, did I take long?" Link asked.

Malon smiled and shook her head. "I saved a Goron, but he gave me an odd look."

"Its because Gorons are not use to seeing females that's why." Navi laughed.

Both Link and Malon jumped across the platforms to get to the bridge. Then they walked to the door and unlocked it. The room had a large chained fence with fire shooting to the ceiling. And there was a piece a wood lending down that it looks like you slide down. Link went first to slide down the piece of wood and then he helped Malon come down.

"What the hell? A dead end?" Malon said while looking around.

Link looked around, he knew this could not be right there had to be more than this?

"Up there!" Navi said. "you have to clime up and push that block!" She said flying back down. "But just watch out there's keese up there."

Link let Malon go clime up first since he didn't want her to fall but this time he didn't look up. He didn't want to fall on his ass again from seeing her butt again. After Malon made it up she helped Link up and he killed the kees's with his hookshot.

"Its too hot in this temple I hate it!" Malon bitched. "I hope the next temple is not as hot." She said.

Link jumped down to the top of the pillar to push the block on the fire. Then he helped Malon get down. After that they both jumped on the block and have the fire shoot them up to the next level of the temple.

Both Link and Malon saw a trapped Goron here, but they just ignored him for now because they couldn't do anything for him at this moment. They went left and climb the ledges with the moving fires on them - the fires are actually being produced by slow moving enemies called Torch Slugs, Link easily killed them. Once Link extinguishes their flame, he hit them once more to finish them. They climbed up to the top of the ledge and jump to the other ledge on the right. Link saw a new type of switch, the crystal switch, but he didn't bother hitting it yet. Malon helped Link push the block on the ledge down and then he jumped down and pulled it as far that it can go. He made his way around it and then jump onto it and then onto either the fence or the nearby platform. They climbed the fence up one level - though Link can't see a way out of the room from where they were, there was a fire preventing them from climbing out of the room, so they went to the edge right above the crystal switch. Link took aim and hit it with the Hookshot, and then they quickly climbed up to the upper level and then scramble up the fence before the flames came up again. Enter the door at the top.

After they made it half way through the temple and after they got the map. "Okay we go this way!" Link said.

"No this way! We came from there!" Malon grabbed the map and pointed.

"No! We didn't we came from way that!" Link shouted.

"You're both wrong we go this way!" Navi said.

After while of getting lost or even going back the way they came. They finally found a room they were came in yet. It was a big room with a circle stair case; both Link and Malon looked down to see it was a long drop if you fell.

"There's a chest on fire at the top of the stairs." Navi said.

"Hey there's a switch here." Malon said while looking at it. "Maybe if I step on it the fire will go out and you can run up and get to the chest." she said.

Link looked at her like are you crazy but he took in a deep breath and started to run up the steps but being very careful not to fall. While Malon stepped on the switch. Link made it to the top and opened the chest to get the hammer. It was too heavy for Malon to carry so Link had to keep it. He ran back to Malon to show her.

"Now we can help Darunia fight the dragon!" Malon smiled and hugged Link.

Link nodded and got on a block that was wobbly. Same did Malon. Link looked at his hammer then at the ground. 'Hmm? I wonder.' He thought then Link hit it very hard with the hammer. And before Link or Malon could think they both fell down to the next level.

"LINK! How about some warning next time!" Malon shouted while getting back up to her feet.

"Sorry." Link said while looking over at two statues by the wall. Link walked over to it and hit it with his hammer to break them.

"Why is there some rooms green in this temple? Like this one is?" Malon asked while walking over by Link.

"Who knows." Navi said while Link opened the door.

The room had yellow walls like most of the temple and the fire keese's again. Malon let Link take care of them since her swords where useless on them. Most of the ground was pushed in the ground with a small pillar sticking out.

"Link I wonder what happens if you hit it." Malon said while looking at it.

Link hit it with the hammer and saw that the stairs fell down to show a door way. Both Link and Malon smiled and jumped down the stairs, they saw a door had bars on it and there was a switch next to it.

"I guess I step on it?" She asked. But Link shook his head.

"No then you will get stuck in this room…wait I saw crates at the top of the stairs." Link ran back up the steps to grab one then he jumped back down. "This should do it." He put the crate on the switch and saw the bars go up.

"How did you know that?" Malon asked with her arms across her chest and her beautiful red hair was soaked in sweat and same with her clothes. But Link thought it made you look very nice, in a way that made him get stiff in his pants again. Link thought would that ever stop.

Later on After Link and Malon freed all the Gorons they went back into the room with the fire walls and boulders, and where they looked down you could see the room Darunia.

Both Link and Malon jumped across where they saw a wobbly block again, but Link just remember when the Goron old him about a pillar.

'In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!'

"Malon hold on to me." Link said while taking out his hammer again. Malon's eyes went wide but she did what she was told and held on to Link's waist. Link hit the the block as hard as he could. Then Link held on to Malon tight as they fell a long ways down.

Both Link and Malon almost fell off into the lava but quietly got there footing back. "That was along drop." Link looked up then back at Malon.

"Yeah, my heart feels like its gonna jump out of my chest." She said as she jumped across to the next platform where the boss was. Since it was unlock thanks to Darunia.

Link grabbed Malon's arm before she opened the door. And hugged her tight. "Please be careful okay?" Link whispered.

Malon closed her eyes and embraced him as long as she could. She was not sure this time she would be so lucky but she just hopped. After that Link opened the door and ran inside same did Malon.

"Darunia? Darunia where are you?" Link yelled but his worse fear happened he was too late. The dragon ate him, one of his best friends.

"Oh Link I'm sorry." Malon said with her hand on his back.

Both Link and Malon to the platform then over to the big rock with lava all around it and small holes all around. Both Link and Malon saw that the platform was sinking into the lava, so they could not leave.

The dragon came out of one of the wholes and flying around with it lava body. Link's eyes went wide once he saw it. "No!" He shouted. "Its him, it's the baby dragon from seven years ago!" Link cried.

The dragon looked down at Link and was getting ready to attack him. "it's me! Link! REMEMBER!" Link shouted.

But Volvagia didn't listen it blew it fire at Link. But Link jumped out of the way and Malon hit it in the eye with an arrow. Volvagia roared in pain and flew into one of the holes. Link ran around looking for ir while holding his hammer. Then he came back out of the hole and clawed Malon in the back that made her fall off the edge. But she held on for dear life.

Link ran over and hit Volavgia in the head with the hammer. "Please wake up!" Link yelled. But Volvagia went back in the hole again.

Link helped Malon up and saw that Volvagia was flying around again but this time boulders where falling from the ceiling.

Malon shot it with another arrow in the head. And then in back into the hole again. Link ran around looking for when he came back up again. He turned to see he came up right behind Link and blew its fire at him. Link yelled out in pain.

Malon ran over and stabbed her ice blade into the ground to freeze it. Volvagia started to fly again blowing his fire at Malon. Link got up to his feet and saw his old friend trying to kill Malon and saw the ground was covered in ice. Link ran at Volvagia and jumped up high.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered than he cut off Volvagia's head with his sword.

Volvagia's body started to burn away as the head landed next to Link. He walked over by the dragons head to see its eyes go back to normal and there was tears running down its face.

"Li..nk." The dragon said as its head turned into ash.

Link fell to his knees and started to cry. He didn't care if Malon saw him, he couldn't help it. "No!" He shouted out.

Malon walked over by the dragons ash's and put them in a bottle she had then put it back in her bag and walked over to Link to hug him. "Its okay…its gonna be okay." She whispered.

Both Malon and Link got up and walked into the ring of blue light, and then they were floating away, and neither of them felt any pain. Beside Link that had a lot of pain within his heart.

Both Link and Malon where back in that crystal blue fountain world. They both saw a bright red glow coming up from the floor in found of them, there was Darunia standing before them.

"Thank you, Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race. You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would!" He smiled. "By the way, I, the wide Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire…Isn't that funny, Brother? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here!"

Link looked at him with tears running down his face.

"hey, Brother, take this! This is a Medallion that contains the power of the fire spirts-and my friendship." He throws the red coin up in the air.

Link grabbed it the red coin and held it close to him. The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Darunia's voice once more.

Don't forget… Now you and I are true Brothers!

**( another chapter done. Omg it was so sad and Link and the dragon, I didn't know that until I read the manga last night I was like awww so sad. Well now Link and Malon get time off now so lets see how that worksout lol.)**


	7. Reina The Demon Assassin

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 7**

**Reina the Demon Assassin**

After the Fire Temple both Link and Malon went by the river to bury Volvagia, Even thought he ate Darunia but it was not his fault, it was Ganondorf who turned him like that. Link put flowers on Volvagia's grave. Malon left Link alone for a bit to go stroke Epona's face. Navi even stayed back with Malon to give Link some time. After Link was done he walked over to both Navi and Malon.

"Let's go back to the room." Link said while walking up the stairs.

Malon and Navi followed Link back to the room. Link didn't really talk since they came back from the Fire Temple; he just kept to himself not saying a word to anyone.

"Um Link I'm going to get some food at that ladies house again, do you wish to come?" Malon asked but Link just rolled over on the bed with his face in the pillow. He took off his hat, boots and gloves but that was it. Malon let out a small sigh and walked down to the carpenter's wife house.

"Oh hello dear, how have you been?" The carpenter's wife asked.

"I'm good, hmm? Where is the sleeping guy?" Malon looked around to find her father.

"Oh he went back to the ranch. You must be hungry." The carpenter's wife said while passing Malon a plate of roasted cucco, white steamed rice and mixed vegetables.

Malon smiled and started to eat in silence. She was lost in thought just wondering about her home and her father. She couldn't take it anymore she had to go see her father and tell him everything; he had the right to know.

"Where is your friend dear?" The carpenter's wife asked while getting Malon a cup of water. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is just tired from killing that dragon…um" Malon shut her mouth fast and took a drink of her water.

"Oh really! So he is the hero of time?" She asked. "Finally we are saved. And we thank him for killing that evil dragon." She smiled.

Malon frowned and got up from the table after she was done eating and was getting ready to leave. "Thanks for the meal" she said then left the house, Malon had to go back home to see her father, she knew she was missing for seven years but he had the right to know about her. He was a sweet man and he didn't not have to be treated this way, Malon left Kakariko village and walked over to Epona, she knew Link would be mad at her for running off like this but she would not be gone long. So Malon got on Epona's back and road all the way to Lon Lon Ranch.

Meanwhile Link was sleeping like a baby having his damn nightmares again but this time it was different then before it was like someone was telling him something.

'_Link! Link! You must hurry Malon is in danger! Someone is on their way to kill her as we speak, but it's not who you think it is. She is far from you, please hurry before it's too late.'_

Link's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly and looked around. "Where's Malon?" He asked.

"She went to get some food she told you that!" Navi said while rolling her eyes. "Man you worry too much; I think your letting your dreams get to your head."

Link put on his boots and grabbed his sword and shield and ran out the door. Navi followed since it was her job to look after Link, but she was starting to fall in love with him.

Malon saw her father Talon in the field working hard. "Father!" She shouted and ran to him as fast as she could with tears running down her face.

"Malon is that you?" Talon asked. While hugging Malon tight in his arms. "It's you! It's really you!" He started to cry while holding her close.

"Yes daddy it's me." Malon started to cry too. "I'm so sorry I was gone for so long." She cried.

"Where the hell were you? I looked everywhere I thought a monster got you." Talon said while cleaning Malon's tears away.

"I will tell you everything. I know how this must sound but everything I'm going to say it's true." Malon said while walking inside the house with her father.

After Malon was done telling her father everything about her and Link being asleep for seven years and about being the hero of time and she was helping him since she grabbed him and then about them going to sleep and everything. "That's the whole story, I have to help the hero of time save Hyrule and make things go back the way they were." She explained.

Talon smiled and hugged his daughter again. "I believe you, my dear I know you don't lie. And I'm so proud of you Malon. You have grown to become a very strong worrier, and by the looks of you I can say you're doing a good job. Just be careful you're all I have left." He said while walking with Malon of the house.

Malon smiled and hugged her father again. "I must go dad, Link is gonna get worried if I'm gone long." She said as she got on Epona's back and getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Here I know it's not much but take it with you." Talon passed Malon a bottle of flesh Lon Lon Ranch milk. "It's good for you." He smiled and watch as his daughter left.

"Come on girl let's get back to Link." Malon stroked Epona's neck. But before she even made it far, out of nowhere Epona jump back on her two feet knocking Malon off, and started to run off.

"Epona? What's wrong!" Malon shouted and trying to get Epona to come back.

"Oh me oh my. Ha-ha! Looks like your pony ran off how cute." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there show yourself!" Malon yelled as she pulled out her twin blades, and was ready to fight.

A beautiful woman jumped from the tree that was by Lon Lon Ranch. "I was not hiding, why would I?" The woman looked like a Gerudo but different. She had pale white skin, fangs, yellow eyes and jet black hair and was back in a ponytail. And she wore and leather black mini skirt, and leather black belly top like the gerudos wore, dark brown boots that went up to her knees and she wore black leather fingerless gloves.

"W…who are you!" Malon said while being on guard. "And what are you?"

"I'm Reina the demon assassin or in hell the puppet master. But there's no need for you to remember because you'll be dead soon!" She waved her hand back and out of nowhere Malon was stuck to the tree. Like something was tying her to the tree but she could not see anything but she could sure feel it.

"Ahh! What is this!" Malon shouted out in pain.

"Ha-ha! I told you I'm the puppet master that is just my wires that are holding you to the tree so you don't move. But I wouldn't struggle if I was you, because the wires will dig deeper into your skin that will make you lose a lot of blood." Reina said while taking out her dark purple sword that was thin like a razor blade. "There's no need to get upset my dear I'm just doing what Ganondorf summoned me to do. And that was to kill the little red head girl with the hero of time."

"But why?" Malon tried to talk but the wire was choking her. "Why kill me?"

"I really don't know something about you might make the hero of time stronger. And it's not fair that it's two on one. Or something like that I don't really care," She ran her finger down the side of her blade. "Now don't move much, because I have this thing with hair and eyes so every time I make a kill I take their head with me back to hell. So don't move so much I need to make a clean cut or your blood will stain your lovely red hair." She raised her sword.

Malon didn't want her head to get cut off so she struggled even move but the wire was starting to dig into her skin that was making her start to bleed. "Never!" She yelled.

"Don't do that! I was going to kill you fast so you would not feel a thing but doing this you will bleed to death!" Reina said with a frown on her face. She walked over to Malon and tied her hair back into a bun. "There now you can keep struggling, since your hair won't get soaked in blood." She said with a smile.

Malon was starting to feel dizzy from all the blood she had just lost. Her eyes started too rolled to the back of her head. "Link…I'm sorry…" Than Malon fell unconscious.

"Well that was no fun, but I guess I better finish the job fast then." Reina said while raising her sword up high. She wanted to make sure to get a clean cut and not to mess up.

Just as she was about to swing her blade Link blocked her attack with his shield and kicked her back. "Who are you!" Link shouted.

Reina did a back flip and landed on her feet with an evil smile. "Oh me oh my, the hero of time has come to save his woman hmm?" She glared at Link with her amber eyes. "Oh well I guess I have to kill her another time, without you bugging us!" Reina said as she faded away with her voice still around.

"_You can't protect her forever one day you will get your guard down than her sweet little head will be mine…"_

Malon's body fell to the ground but she was still unconscious but still losing a lot of blood. Link ran over to her to see that she was covered in blood and she had so many cuts on her body. "Malon! Wake up!" Link cried.

"Hurry Link! Get the fairy in the bottle she has in your bag." Navi said.

Link quickly took out the bottle with the pink fairy and opened it over Malon's body. The pink fairy started to heal her than after and minute or time her wounds started to heal than the fairy was gone.

Malon slowly opened her eyes to see Link holding her in his arms. "Link? How did you?" She wondered.

Link smiled and hugged Malon tight in his arms. "Why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

Malon frowned then looked back up at Link. "I wanted to see my father; I told him everything about me. He had the right to know, he has nothing but been a good man to me and everyone else. I know he's lazy but he's still my father." Malon said with tears in her eyes.

Link smiled and kissed Malon on the lips. "It's okay; I know you had to do it. But you should have told me to come with you; I don't want you to wonder off on your own." Link said while helping Malon up to her feet and calling Epona back with his Ocarina. "Let's go back." Link helped Malon on Epona's back and went back to the INN at Kakariko Village.

Malon laid her head on Link's back with a small smile on and she closed her eyes. Just to drown in these wonderful feelings she gotten for Link. She knew what it was now, it was love and Malon accepted it. She was in love with Link the hero of time her best friend, her printer, her lover and her soul mate.

Link smiled and had one hand over Malon's that was on his waist. He didn't know what these feelings where but Link really liked them. He started to think maybe after all this was over he could move to Lon Lon Ranch with Malon and help her raise the horse's for living, and drink all the milk he could ever want.

Navi frowned a bit at seeing them like that but just smiled. She knew very well that they both where in love with each other, it was just a matter of time until they say it and show it more. Navi wished she was big as Link because maybe he would be with her…but she knew that was never going to happen. Fairies can't be with their masters of even a Hylian man, she could only be with other fairies.

Meanwhile within Ganon's tower, sitting on his thorn drinking some red wine, "So Reina did you kill that red head?" He asked in a low deep voice.

"No my lord the hero of time came to save her…" Reina bowed her head and was on one knee. "But I did make her lose a lot of blood from my wires." She said.

"Hmm? Well I guess you will have to have a better plain to get her alone but leave the hero of time to me. I need him alive so Zelda will show herself then I can kill them both!" Ganondrof said.

Reina bowed her head again and got up and started to walk away. She could hear a soft sound playing towards her. "Oh Sheik. Play me one of your melodies for me, a beautiful tune." She said.

Sheik turned his head away from her and walked over to Ganondorf. "My lord Link is growing stronger and stronger day by day and his heart is much stronger now than it ever was." He bowed his head.

Ganondorf smiled and then turned to Sheik. "Sheik…why do you serve me?" He asked while glaring at him. "You a descendant of the sheikah tribe that has served the Hyrulean royal family for a long time…is it revenge?"

Sheik stood back up to his feet. "We are a tribe of shadows. Without substance, we cannot exist." He said. "When I had no master, you appeared before me. That's all." Sheik said while taking his leave.

"keep an eye on the hero sheik." Ganondorf said and going back to his wine.

**( Oh wow Sheik on Ganon's side lol that's what it showed in the manga hehe I hope you liked my demon Reina from hell hehe she is cool and very sexy lol you see her more in the chapters hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.)**


	8. Every Hero Need's a Break

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 8**

**Every Hero Need's a Break**

That night Link and Malon just took it easy and let their two days off start. Nothing but rest and relaxing, most of the time Malon was in the Village playing with the children and teaching them how to sing. Link was helping out around the Village, like making more houses' helping people with getting food and water from the well. And making sure that any monsters came to attack he would kill them.

"What a day…" Malon said while walking up to the INN with Link.

"Yeah but it was fun. And that nice lady always feed us, and now that everyone in all of Kakariko Village knows I'm the hero of time they have been even nicer to us." Link smiled and looked over at Malon.

Malon opend the door to the INN and walked in. "Yeah but it kinda slipped out he-he." Malon giggled and walked to their room than unlocked it.

Link took off his boots, shield, sword, hat and gloves. Same did Malon as she sat on the bed. "I like it here, maybe I should move here one day." Malon said with a smile on her face.

"But what about the Ranch?" Link asked.

"Hmm I guess you have a point there. My father won't be around forever so I guess I should take over it he-he." Malon said while lying back on the bed.

Link smiled and put some more wood in the stove to keep the room warm. "Umm Malon do you think you can sing me a song?" Link asked.

Malon raised her brow. "You want me to sing a song that I wrote? Well I guess I could sing you something…" She said. "Okay fine I will then." She said getting up from the bed.

Oooooh Can you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take Every minute, no matter what I do My world is an empty place Like I've been wonderin the desert For a thousand days Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby

Malon sang with Link watching her same with Navi.

I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind Can't you hear me calling My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet (Won't you save me) There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me

Link was lost in her voice and the song that he really loved now, he never knew how some songs can pop in her head like that.

Ohhhh baby I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh So let this drought come to an end And may this desert flower again And I need you here I can't explain But a day without you Is like a year without rain Ohhohoh

Malon seemed to be really into the song, she even started to dance to it.

I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

Malon smiled and sat back on the bed. "How was that?" She asked Link.

"I loved it." Link smiled and sat next to her. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her closer to him.

Both Link and Malon started making out like crazy and feeling each other. Malon opened her mouth to let Link's tongue go inside hers. Link slowly pushed Malon down and got on top of her still kissing her and feeling her body up and down.

Link's mouth working Malon's lips and making them tingle and suddenly his lips are on the move to her cheek, her ear, down her neck. Everywhere he kisses he leaves warm tingle. She bites her lip and moan softly as he licks her neck and nips playfully. Link's lips aren't the other thing on the move, Malon could feel his hand travel up her hip and snake its way past the hem of her tunic and under. He gently, slowly traces his fingers up her stomach until he reaches the front strings of Malon's corset in front of her breasts. "Ohh Malon," Link moans as he undoes the strings and his hand is about to brush against her left breast.

Instantly Malon pushes him away and straighten up, redoing the strings as Link sits up and groans in frustration. "I'm sorry; I got a little carried away." He explains with a deep sigh.

"It's just, it's just well. Couldn't we just kiss for a bit?" Malon ask not looking at him. "It's not that I don't want to, but it's just been quite an eventful week, what with finding out about Ganondorf and losing 3 friends, and killing monsters and all. So I just don't know if I'm ready for that particular big step just yet," something she had to keep reminding Link about.

Link takes a deep breath and smiles. "Of course we can, forgive me." He says returning to his place next to Malon. She smiled at him and put one hand to his face and presses her lips to his.

He lays her back down and positions himself half on top of Malon. Link starts kissing her softly at first, but over time the kisses deepen. His hands are placed on her waist and although they never move he tightens his grip and he starts to knead them greedily.

Malon was not going to lie she couldn't tell you who or when the kisses started to deepened but they did and they were both breathing heavily. She was not sure when it started but she feels Link starting to grind his hips into her and she pulled him closer; pulling him on top of her so each leg is on either side of his hips. Malon was getting so into it, loving the feeling of him between her legs she thrust her own hips up and into him and he gasps at the feeling of her meeting and matching his grinding. Malon was starting to feel all hot and tingly when he abruptly pulls away from her, stealing away all her pleasure when he does.

"Link, what?" She gasp, panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have to…I can't…I have to go. I'm sorry." Link pants before he leaves the room.

Malon lay there slightly confused at what she did wrong, feeling abandoned and a little frustrated. She picked up a bottle of milk and started to drink it. She frowns before she walked over to the window to see a full moon.

Link walked around the Village late at night. Just kicking himself for pushing Malon away like that, he didn't even know why he did that. He wanted it more than anything or was he just getting back at her for always pushing him away.

"Link, don't be upset because you pushed Malon away. Stuff happens what can you do." Navi said while flying around his head.

Link rolled his eyes; he wanted to say _why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone_. But he just said. "Shows what you know. I do want Malon a lot I just feel kind of weird about this entire thing okay." He said kind of rudely to Navi.

Link lend angst the wall with both his arms crossed and same with his legs. "Navi. Don't tell Malon this but I think I'm in love with her." He said while looking down at the dark ground.

"Really?" Navi said, but she knew very well that they both loved each other. "Why don't you go tell her?" She asked.

"I don't know I'm not ready yet." Link said still not looking at Navi. "I will tell her when I'm ready. But for now it's just between me and you okay?" Navi nodded her head even thought Link could not see her face since her glow was on but he had a feeling that she said yes.

Later on Both Link and Navi went back to the room to find Malon sleeping like a baby. Link cuddled with her on the bed and started to fall fast asleep.

In Link's dream again he was a wolf and he ran inside Ganon's castle to see Malon. He hid behind the door since he could hear Ganondorf talking to Malon.

"Our son is wonderful my dear queen. Don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. He looks like you." Malon said while rolling her eyes.

"You guess. What the hell is wrong with you! You're my queen start fucking acting like it bitch!" He slapped Malon across the face.

"I hate you!" She shouted while rubbing her cheek. "I wish you would just kill me!" She cried.

Ganondorf bent down to her level and grabbed her chin. "Aw but if I did that it would make you happy, and plus I need you to full fill my needs if you know what I mean. Even thought I could have any woman I want but I chose you! So can't you be grateful for that?" he asked.

Malon just gave him a hateful glare and turned away with tears running down her cheeks. "I hate you…" She whispered.

After that Ganondorf took the baby and left the room and leaving Malon alone. Link walked in the room to see Malon crying by the window. "I hate that man more than anything I hate him!" She cried until she saw the wolf again.

"Oh hi again…" She cleans her tears away. "I'm happy that you're my friend. Mr. wolf, as you can tell I hate it here and that damn ass hole won't let me leave even thought there's no point since he killed my family on Lon Lon Ranch, he killed Link and killed Zelda. So there's no point of me living in this ass world."

Link looked back up at Malon but she was gone the whole room was different. And he was not a wolf no more. Link was in a hall as he walked he found himself inside a stadium kind of an indoor coliseum, only in this particular one, there's only one seat, and as it just so happens, its reserved just for him.

He settled in, unfolding the blanket beside him, and placing it onto his lap. Gazing around at the walls, the columns, all of it appearing old, crumbly, as though it was built long ago, back in ancient times, and wondering if he's expected to do something, make the first move, when a colourful, shimmering hologram appears right before him.

Link lean toward it, squinting at an almost hallucinatory image of a family-the gerudo mother pale, feverish, flat on her back and wracked with great pain, screaming in agony, begging for Din to just birthed before her wish is granted, she heaves her last breath, and moves on. Her soul traveling upward, onward, as her baby, the tiny, kicking, newly born baby is cleaned and swathed and handed to another gerudo woman who's too busy talking to her twin sister to pay him any notice. A mother who turns to being evil and getting powers of fire and her twin the power of ice.

The two mothers who beat the poor young boy from the time he's old enough to crawl. The child was no other than Ganondorf.

Link's eyes went wide when he saw that. "What the hell? Why am I seeing Ganondorf's past for?" He wondered but before Link could say anything he woke up back at the INN in his room with Malon next to him still sleeping like a baby.

**( Oh wow what a cool story lol and what do you think about Ganon's past lol hehe well I hoped you liked it. The first day of there day off one more to go before the water temple.)**


	9. The Ice Cavern

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 9**

**The Ice Cavern**

It was the second day of both Link's and Malon's day off but they didn't know what to do. They have done everything to playing with the children to helping around the Village. They both went to the carpenter's wife to make sure they had lots to eat and that their bellies were filled.

Malon went to the shop to buy some more stuff to bring with them to the next temples. Like another pink fairy, green potion, milk, more arrows, some bombs, deku nuts and some fish.

Link on the other hand went to a black smith to get his sword sharpened and he also took Malon's blades as well. Link had not really had talked to Malon since last night before he pushed her away from sex. He was not sure if Malon was even mad at him for it, more likely yes but she shouldn't get too mad since she always does it to him.

One hour later both Link and Malon where over by the tree that was in front of the Village to show what they got and showed their swords, until they both felt this weird odd creepy chill coming their way.

"What is that?" Malon said while rubbing her arms. "Do you feel that?"

Link had a bad feeling about this. "Yeah I felt it too, but where is it coming from?" he said.

"There's a cold chill coming from the Zora's domain don't you feel it?" Navi said while flying around.

"Really?" Link said, wondering if any of the Zora's was okay and if Ruto was okay. "Maybe we should check it out." He said and looked over at Malon. She nodded her head.

"Let me check out of our room." Malon said while running back to the INN. Link watched her running and saw her lovely creamy white legs and her shoulders.

Link really wanted to do so much with her body, but he didn't know what was stopping him. Maybe he didn't want to push her, let her come to him when she is ready. "Navi? What does engagement mean?" Link asked.

Navi's glow turned pink. "Oh Link um um." She said getting really shy.

"Because when Ruto gave me her sapphire she told me it was the Zora`s engagement ring. So what does that mean?" He said.

Navi's glow went back to white. "Oh…well it means marriage. Like a man and a woman get married when there in love sometimes, but it means you two will be together forever until death do you part. And you kiss and make babies too." She explained.

Link dumbfounded. "W…what! I have to marry princess Ruto! But-but I don't want to marry her I didn't even know what it meant." Link getting all in a panic.

"Maybe she forgot it was seven years ago." Navi said. But Link was still freaking out like crazy. "I hope she forgot…I really do." He said.

Malon came back with a smile on her face. But she looked at Link and wondered why he was acting odd. "What's wrong with you Link?" She asked.

"Oh nothing let get going!" Link walked ahead trying to keep to himself about that.

Malon and Navi followed Link out of the Village and over by the water. Link walked in the water and started to swim down the river to the other side of the edge. Same did Malon.

"This water is cold." Malon said while getting out of the water. And following Link down Zora's river, he kept walking and saw snow flying by them. "Yeah it is cold, why is it snowing?" Link wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Navi said.

Link walked up to the water fall with Malon and saw more snow falling. Link took out his Ocarina of time and started to play Zelda's lullaby. The water fall started to part to show a cave, Link jumped across and helped Malon across so she wouldn't fall.

As they walked in Link's eyes went wide. "Oh my goddess!" He shouted to see Zora's entire Domain frozen. "It's frozen! Everything and everyone is frozen." Link could not believe of what he was seeing.

"Oh my goddess the poor Zora's." Navi said.

Malon looked around to see all the ice and snow falling. To her it looked beautiful but she knew very well that it was a bad sign since it was so post to be full of water, so she thought. "I wonder if there's anyone around who can tell us what's going on." She asked.

Both Link and Malon walked up the stone steps to see King Zora, maybe he might know what's going on. If he was still there, But as they walked into King Zora's chamber, they saw him frozen in red ice.

"Red ice? I never have seen that before?" Malon looked at Navi.

"Red ice is a magical ice that can only be melted by blue fire. But with red ice, if someone is frozen in it they won't die. More like there just in a deep sleep." Navi explained.

"So we can save him then?" Link asked.

"Yeah of course we can." Navi said. "The blue fire can be found in the Ice Cavern, that's just over by lord Jabu-Jabu. There's a cave behind him." Navi said flying passed King Zora.

"Umm Malon do you want to come? or wait here?" Link asked.

Malon smiled and looked around. "I'll sit this one out, it's gonna be cold and I'm wearing a mini skirt I don't need my legs to freeze." She sat on the steps by King Zora. "I don't think that demon girl will come after me if I'm here plus you won't be far."

Link didn't like to leave her on her own but she was right. It would be too cold for her to come, so he nodded his head and followed Navi passed King Zora.

Link ran outside and walked over by the steps to where lord Jabu-Jabu use to be. "Um where did he go?" Link wondered.

Navi flew up high and looked around. "He's gone but there's an ice path that can take you to the cave but the water looks really cold, so don't fall in or you might get frost bite." She said as she flew back to Link.

Link looked over at the path to the cave then looked back at Navi. "Oh wow you make it sound so easy!" He complained. "it's ice if your forgetting that means I can slip into the water." He rolled his eyes.

"Come it should not be too hard." Navi said.

Link jumped to the first piece of ice and trying his best not to fall on his ass. Than he jumped to the next then the next one, As Link was about to jump to the next one an Octorok hit Link in the back at made his fall on his ass and almost slip off into the water. "Ahh! Oh for fuck sake!" Link yelled out. "Will you fuck off! You damn Octorok!" He shouted.

Link got back up on the ice thing and shot the Octorok in the head with an arrow. "There take that bitch!" He jumped to the last two and climbed up into the cave. Link walked into the Ice Cavern to get the blue fire.

Meanwhile Malon was still sitting on the step by King Zora. "Man it's so cold here; I hope Link comes back soon." She whispered to herself. Malon took out her fire blade and made some fire come from it to keep her warm.

Link was running through the Ice Cavern like crazy since he was freezing cold and trying his best not let the ice monsters freeze him. Link did get some fire in his bottle but he wanted to see what else there was in this place. "Hmm there's a door here I wonder what's in it?" Link said.

"See how much easier it is without Malon to slow you down." Navi said but she wished she hadn't.

Link stopped and turned to Navi with an odd look on his face. "What do you mean? Are you saying you don't like Malon?" He asked.

"Um no I do like her. It's just never mind." She flew over by the door.

Link raised a brow and kept glaring at Navi for a bit. "You're odd. You know that right?" He said as he opened the door.

The room had blue crystals everywhere and the room was dark and there was snow all over the floor. But before he could say anything the door had bars on them locking him in. A white wolf came out of nowhere and attacked Link. He jumped back and took out his sword and shield. Link did a back flip and jumped back at the wolf, but he moved out of the way and clawed Link on his arm.

Link ran at it and cut the wolf right in half with his sword and watch as its body burned into ash. A chest appeared in the room after the wolf was gone. Link opened the chest to find the iron boots within it. After he was just about to leave Sheik was standing by the door.

"We meet again Link." He said as Link walked over by him. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time…This is all there is…With one exception, the Zoraz are now sealed under this thick ice sheet…I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but…she left to head for the Water Temple…This ice is created by an evil curse…The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt…If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple." He said and he took a deep breath. "Time passes, people move…Like a river's flow, it never ends…A childish mind will turn to noble ambition…Young love will become deep affection…The clear water's surface reflects growth…Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…" He took out his harp and started to play the song.

Link nodded and took out his ocarina and played with him. After the song was done Link put away his ocarina back in his bag.

"Link…I'll see you again…" Sheik took a few steps backward as Link ran at him. Then the blinding flash again and he was gone.

Meanwhile Malon was starting to get bored of waiting around like she was and she was getting very cold. "Damnit! Link hurry up!" She yelled.

"Oh me oh my, someone is getting a little mad ha-ha!" Reina said from coming up the steps with an evil smile on her face. "Cute little red head girl all alone" She took out her purple sword.

Malon got up and took out her twin blades. "Get lost bitch!" She warned. "Link is not far you know so don't even try!"

Reina rolled her eyes and licked her blade, as she did blood came from her tongue. "Oh you will be dead by the time he comes back pretty. Now shut up and let me take your pretty head." She ran at Malon and swung her sword at Malon's neck but missed.

Malon rolled out of the way and stabbed her blades into the ground to make fire and ice come out. But Reina jumped out of the way and tried to use her wires again but Malon ran and moved just in time. "Just because I can't see them don't mean I can't move out of the way." Malon said while attacking Reina again.

Reina ran at Malon and cut her in in the arm and kicked her over by the frozen waterfall. "You can't beat me so don't even try. I will have your head if it's the last thing I fucking do!" She shouted.

Malon slowly got up and started to breath heavy. "I won't lose to you bitch!" She was about to use her blades again but Reina kicked her in the stomach and threw her swords off the waterfall. Malon was now hanging on to the edge of the icy waterfall but she could her hands slipping.

"Oh me oh my, looks like you're going to fall if someone don't help you dear. Ha-ha! All I want is your head so I will save that and your body can fall." Reina held her sword up high getting ready to cut off Malon's head. But she missed and stabbed Malon in the hand.

"AHHHH!" Malon screamed out in pain and now she was holding on by one hand that was now slipping. "Damnit!"

Reina licked Malon's blood off her blade. "Oh yum your blood is so good my dear. It's like a fucking drug! Oh so good I will get some of your blood in a bottle with me to take to hell." She said with an evil smile of her face.

Malon's hand slipped but Reina grabbed her hand. "Oh you almost fell my dear he-he time to die!" She held up her sword and was about to cut Malon's neck but she kicked Reina in the face and then she fell back off the frozen waterfall.

Reina looked down to see Malon fall but didn't die. Reina rolled her eyes and jumped down next to Malon. "Wow, you look awful, dear." She grimaces in disgust. "Seriously awful. One wonders what the hero ever saw in you."

Malon's body racked with pain, her breath's shallow, unsteady, as mouthfuls of blood coat her tongue with the tease that's metallic and bitter. _'Why? Why are you doing this?'_ Malon thinks since she can no longer speak since her mouth was full of blood and she starting to gag on her own blood.

Malon's hand brushing the ground as her fingers curl around a sharp piece of ice that she hurled it at Reina's face, smacking her square in the jaw and tearing a chunk from her cheek.

Reina laughs, the hole in her face spurting blood and revealing two missing fangs. Then Malon watched in horror as it rights itself again, returning her back to her pure seamless beauty. "Ha-ha! I forgot to tell you I'm immortal so I can't die or get hurt like that. I only have one weak spot on my body but I won't tell you it. But if you hit it, it will kill me."

Malon had a tear running down her cheek. She no idea how she could kill someone like this that can heal so fast and that was an immortal. She looked back up to see Reina have the Sword to her neck and was going to cut her.

"Malon!" Link shouted as he ran down the steps to get to her.

**( hehe sorry to leave you hanging there hehe I can be so evil lol but I hope you liked this chapter and yes I know this story can get very bloody that's why its rated M for that as well as sex and swearing. Well I'm going to start the next chapter right now.)**


	10. To Lake Hylian

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 10**

**To Lake Hylian**

Link ran down the steps to find Malon lying on the ice all bloody as Reina stood over her with her sword to Malon's neck. Link took out his sword and shield and jumped from the steps and slipped on his ass but got right back up.

"It's you again!" Link said to Reina.

"Oh me oh my, the hero has come to save his woman once again. This time I was so close in killing her and taking her pretty little head. But I guess I have to wait yet again!" Reina was starting to get very annoyed with Link always coming and ruining her fun. She jumped up and ran out of Zora's Domain.

Link tried to run over to Malon without falling over. "Malon!" He yelled and he grabbed her and held her in his arms. Malon was still awake but she had a lot of blood covering her face and some was coming from her mouth. You could tell she was in pain and couldn't talk.

_'Link my hero….'_ Malon said in her mind as she tried smile.

Link took out the pink fairy and let it heal Malon again. Lucky she bought one again, he guessed they would have to always buy one for now on.

After Malon was healed she sat up and looked at Link with sadness in her eyes. "Link? I…I couldn't stop her she was too strong for me…she is immortal." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

Link hugged Malon tight in his arms and let her cry on his chest. "It's okay. Really…From now on I won't ever leave you alone, never" He said holding her tighter.

After 20 minutes of crying Malon grabbed her twin blades and followed Link to King Zora so they could unfreeze him. Link took out the hot blue fire and melted King Zorz to wake him up.

"Oh-I've come back to life! Was it you who saved me? Don't be nervous!" King Zora said while looking at both Link and Malon. "It looks like you both have hard time breathing underwater. As an expression of my gratitude, I grant you both this tunic and tiara. With these you won't choke underwater."

Link got the blue tunic and Malon got a sliver tiara with a sapphire in the middle of it just like her fire one. Link changed into his blue tunic and Malon put on her sliver tiara on her forehead.

"Hmm I wonder…" Link took out his ocarina and started to play the song Sheik played for him. He could hear a voice in his head asking him if he would want to go to Lake Hylian? Link grabbed Malon and said yes in his mind and before they could even think they both got turned into blue glitter and started to flying away.

Both Link and Malon landed on the water temple sign that was on the ground. "What just happened there?" Malon asked while looking at Link. "I don't know?" Link was still shocked from what just happened.

"It seems like Sheik teaches you to teleport. That's pretty cool." Navi said.

Link's eyes went even wider when he saw all of Lake Hylian dried up. All the water was gone, there was just a little bit of water just below him. "What the hell happened?" He shouted.

"Oh no all our water is gone…" Malon said while looking down at the little water that was left.

"Maybe the professor might know something." Navi said.

Both Malon and Link walked all the way to the Lake Laboratory to see the professor. Link knocked on the door than walked in to see if he was home.

"Hello how may I help you?" The professor asked while eyeballing Malon up and down. "Oh it's you Link, it's been seven year since I last saw you. And you has have grown into a man now how wonderful." He smiled.

"What happened to the lake?" Link asked.

"Oh ever since the new king came around, well the lake has dried up…it's been so hard for me to do my work now. I just hope it fills back up soon or I will have to move." he said with sadness in his voice.

Malon took a seat at the table and was now lost in thought.

"Oh would you both like some green tea?" The professor asked.

Both Link and Malon nodded her head and smiled. He gave them both a nice hot cup of green tea and sat with them at the table.

"I think it's some monster that moved into the Water Temple…I just hope someone will get rid of it soon." He takes a sip of his tea.

Link took a sip of his tea too but for him it was too strong. "I'm going to the Water Temple to kill the monster that lives in it…" Link said.

Malon was drinking her tea in silence, the whole time and let the men talk. Plus she was still shaken up from Reina trying to kill her again and she almost did this time. Malon wanted to get stronger so she can fight her off but she didn't know how. Malon was starting to get seconds thoughts about coming with Link, she did love it and she loved him, but to her she thought she was useless. She always needs saving from Link and she knew he can't always come to her.

"Both of you can stay here as long as you want. I got another room upstairs if you it." The professor said with a smile and started eyeball Malon again.

Link smiled and looked over at Malon who was still dazed out while drinking her tea. And her doing that made Link worried even more about her. "Thank you." Link said.

Link saw that it was getting late out. So they would have to rest for the night and go to the temple in the morning. Malon didn't look like her mind was on fighting right now.

"I have some food cooking would you two like some? Fried fish with white rice and corn," The professor asked while getting back to cooking.

Both Malon and Link nodded their heads to a yes. Malon was getting hungry same with Link, Navi on the other hand don't really eat so she didn't care.

After they ate there dinner the professor got there bed ready and he went off to bed since he was old he went to bed early. Malon looked out the window to see the lovely moon and stars, the one time she could be at peace.

"Malon?" Link asked while he took off his boots, gloves, sword and shield, hat and tunic. "Are you okay?" He came up behind her and hugged her.

"Yeah I'm okay…I just have a lot of things on my mind that's all." Malon said while breaking away from Link and took off her stuff too until she was only wearing her while lace top and panties. "Don't worry I just need a good night sleep and I will feel better tomorrow." She gave Link a fake smile.

Link was not buying it he knew there was something wrong. "Malon is it that demon girl?"

Malon cringes at the thought of Reina. "No!" She said too quickly. "No its not her but she is part of it…by always jumping me when I'm alone and getting so close to taking my head." She sighed.

Link hugged Malon again and kissed her on the lips. "I will never let you out of my sight I promise…" This time when Link kissed Malon is was more passionate and sweet. He held Malon closer to him, but it was not for lust this time it was love.

Malon let the tears fall down her cheeks again but it was a mix of everything she was feeling right now. That was fear, love, sadness and anger. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and let the kiss of love take her to a new world.

Navi couldn't take it so she flew out the window and sat on the floor of the house and looked up at the moon with tears running down her cheek, she was in love with Link there was no doubt about it. But she knew that her and Link could never be…She started to sing her feelings but not loud she didn't want anyone to hear.

Link looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without Link talks to me, I laugh cause it's so just funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do Link walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe he? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be she'd better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Navi kept singing her heart out to the moon and the goddesses high up in the heavens.

So I fly home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe Get some sleep tonight He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do He's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into.. Link looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see….

Navi started to cry even more now. "Why can't I be big so I can be with him…I love him so much." She whispered to herself.

Back in the bedroom Malon fell fast asleep same did Link but he was having his dreams again like always.

"Even in sleep, you want me - even in dreams, you watch me…" A woman's voice said.

Link looked around to see who was talking to him he ran down a long dark hallway to find Reina lying on a bed in a see-through silk night gown.

"It's you that girl who keeps trying to kill Malon!" Link shouted. "And i don't want you!"

"Oh yes! You do, I can see in within your lovely eyes and hear it in your thoughts." She got up from the bed and walked over to Link and stroked his cheek. "I know when you first saw me you wanted me…" Reina licked Link in his ear with her snake like tongue.

Link cringed from that. "No I don't want you!" He hissed. "I would never want a demon like you!"

Reina smiled and kissed Link on his neck. "Yes you do want me that's why you're not pushing me away from you. You want my touch and my warmth. And I know you want to know what I feel like inside." She ran her hands Link's chest.

Link wanted to push her away but he couldn't, he didn't know why. He looked into her amber eyes and felt lost in them; he could hear a song all around them.

How can I pretend that I don't see What you hide so carelessly saw her bleed you heard me breathe And I froze inside myself And turned away I must be dreaming We all live (and)We all die (but)That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems Not what you think No, I must be dreaming It's only in my mind Not real life No, I must be dreaming Help! You know I've got to tell someone Tell them what I know you've done (you've done) I fear you, but spoken fears can come true

Reina kissed Link on his lips while running her bloody fingers down the sides of his cheeks leaving a blood trail.

We all live (and) We all die (but) That does not begin to justify you It's not what it seems (not what it seems) Not what you think (not what you think) No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming) It's only in my mind (just in my mind) Not real life (not real life) No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming)

We all live (and) we all die (but) that does not begin to justify you

Link didn't know what to do he could not stop her it was like he was under a spell that she put him under. He could see snow falling from darkness and the floor was full of blood.

It's not what it seems (not what it seems) Not what you think (not what you think) No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming) It's only in my mind (just in my mind) Not real life (not real life) No I must be dreaming (I must be dreaming) Not what it seems Not what you think I must be dreaming Just in my mind Not real life I must be dreaming

Malon woke up to see Link, who lay in her lace white top and black panties, next to him, was hastily awoke by Link's incessant thrashing around in the bed opening her eyes to see him frowning, sweaty, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

She immediately sat herself up, gripping Link's face in her hands and speaking to him loudly yet gently in an attempt to wake him.

"Link! Link! Wake up!"

Link's eyes snapped wide open showing his terror even in eyes which seemed to hold no emotion.

He was still breathing heavily as he settled his gaze onto Malon, who was directly above him smiling to him sweetly, trying to soothe him.

"Malon?"

Malon gripped Link's face harder, hugging onto him tightly as she could sense his distress.

"Yes, it is I... it is your partner." Malon said with a smile.

Link managed a weak smile before rising up slowly and embracing Malon, who could feel how badly he was trembling.

"Link," she gasps, placing a hand to his chest and feeling the frantic pounding of his heart.

"My Din… your heart, it's beating rapidly. And you're shaking! What happened to you?" She asked.

Link lowered his gaze, he of course remembered the intense dream he had just experienced only he did not wish to upset Malon with the gory details.

"It is nothing, Malon." he eventually whispers, his breathing slowing to a more regular and normal pace as does his heart and leaning in to press his lips against hers. Then he pulls away and smiles slightly. "Just an unpleasant dream, I don't not know why I have to experience them."

Without another word, an aversive Link lays back down and turns over, refusing to look her in the eye. He feels so ashamed.

**( Wow what a creepy goth dream Link had lol well I know this chapter was a little boring that's why I added the cool dream in it to spice it up he-he. So what do you think of Reina a pain in the ass or cool lol oh its her doing the dreams to poor Link just to give u the heads up about that.)**


	11. Water Temple

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga. Note I'm adding Ruto in this chapter more since in the game she just disappeared on you. )**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 11**

**Water Temple**

The next morning both Link and Malon were up and eating breakfast before going to the Water temple. But no one said a word while they all ate in silence. They were eating bread with honey, fried eggs and bacon with a cup of milk. After they were all done eating Link packed his stuff up and some stuff that the professor gave him, Malon walked outside to get some fresh air but stayed close to the door so Reina wouldn't jump out at her.

"Oh Link I need to talk to you for a moment." The professor said.

Link stopped by the door, he really didn't want this to take long since he hate to leave Malon alone now since that demon girl always tries to kill her. "What is it?" He said.

The professor took in a deep breath and looked at Link. "Your woman, well I think she is so lovely and I have not seen a woman in many years so every time I look at her and the way she dresses…" He looked at Link.

Link didn't get to what the professor was saying but Navi sure did. "Um okay…We have to go." Navi said. Link followed Navi out the door still not getting what he meant.

Malon smiled at Link and let her hair stay down this time. "Ready?" She asked.

Link nodded and walked down in the dried up lake to the Water Temple. Link put on his new iron boots and grabbed Malon to help her to stay under the water floor.

"Where did you get those?" Malon asked while walking in the water with Link.

"From the ice cavern…" He said while standing in front of a closed gate. "I wonder how we open it."

"Up there!" Naiv said while flying up to some blue crystal thing. "It looks like you can pull it. Try your hookshot."

Link held on to Malon and took out his hookshot and pulled it out. The gate started to open up as the blue crystal floated to the top of the water. Link still holding on to Malon and walked into the Water temple, Link took off his boot so he could swim up with Malon to see the temple.

The temple was beautiful. It had Mabel white walls that where smooth to the touch and the floors where blue but also just as smooth, not one drop of dirt anywhere. And it looked so much like a Japanese temple. The sand at the bottom was cream color sand that looked like no one had touched it in so long not even the monsters.

The air was clean and smelled like mix of mist and chlorine. And the water was not too hot or cold it was just right, nice and warm almost like the water was heated.

Link killed the blue tekites that where in front of them. "Where to first Sheik told me the princess of the Zora's was here as well." Link said while looking around.

"Really, Hmm well it seems like the doors up here are locked so I guess we go down." Malon said while looking down into the deep clear water. Link walked over by her and put on his iron boots again. He knew this was going to be a pain in the ass to keep changing them like this.

Link jumped in the water with Malon hanging on to him so she can get the bottom too. They both looked around to see a way for them to go. But Link saw Ruto swim into a passage way that had two unlit torches by it. Link ran after her and Malon followed Link by swimming after him.

They both went down the hallway to see princess Ruto standing by an unlit torch. "Oh…you…If I'm right…Link?" Ruto asked with a smile. "You're Link, aren't you?" She asked.

Link nodded his head and kept his gaze on Ruto's not once leaving it. Malon managed to stay on the ground without floating.

"It's me, your fiancée, Ruto! princess of the Zoras." She said with a loving smile.

Link's eyes went wide and his face turned bright red. She didn't forget that Link hopped the one thing he could feel was Malon's heavy glare on him.

Malon could feel her heart sink into her stomach and her heart break. How can Link be a Zoras fiancée? And would that make him the king of Zoras?

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago…You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years!" Ruto crossed her arms and looked over at Malon and gave her an evil glare then turned back to Link.

"But now is not the time to talk about love…I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain-totally frozen. A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice…But my father and the other Zoras have not…yet…" She let out a small sigh then looked back at Link. "I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domian! You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife. Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple OK?" Ruto said.

Link nodded his head and smiled but was feeling so uneasy from Malon's glare at the back of his head.

"Inside the Water temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!" Ruto started to swim up to the top of the room.

Link took off his boots again and followed her same did Malon but she was still upset about all of this but she didn't let it get to her. They made it to the top and climbed out of the water.

"See this thing." Ruto pointed. "You play the same song you used to get in Zoras Domain. Here then the water should go down." She said.

Link looked at it then looked at a door behind Ruto. "Okay I see but I'm going through that door first I want to make sure I don't forget anything." Link said.

Malon followed Link and trying to keep to herself. "Hey that's the Zoras tiara is it?" Ruto asked Malon.

"Um yeah it is… your father gave it to me." Malon said.

"Oh? My father is awake that's good…the tiara doesn't look good on you it makes your head look fat." Ruto said as she walked passed Malon.

Malon could feel the anger growing inside her but she just pushed it aside. And follow them both into the room.

The monsters in it where round with sliver spikes coming out of them and rolling after them. Link took out his sword and shield and Malon took out her twin blades. While Ruto just watched by the door.

Link blocked them with his shield and once the spikes went away he jump at it with sword killing it. Malon on the other hand she just froze them all, and then she just kicked them to break them into pieces.

"Wow Link you did a wonderful job like always." Ruto smiled then turned to Malon. "You need to learn how to use your swords better." She said.

A chest appeared in the room. Link walked over to it and opened it to get the map. He looked at it to make sure he knew where he was going.

Malon ran over to Link to look at the map. "Okay we are here so we go there then." She pointed.

"No we go there its locked there! See its red." Link said.

"No-no we go down there and over there!" Navi said

Ruto rolled her eyes and grabbed the map and looked at it. "Okay you are all wrong! We are here and we go here! Got it? Okay let's go" She said while leaving the room.

Everyone followed and Link went up the thing on the wall and took out his Ocarina and started to play Zelda's lullaby. They saw the water go down just like Ruto said it would.

All three of them made their way through most of the temple. Most of the time they were getting lost since this temple had way too many rooms and with the water going up and down and Link having to change his boots all the time was really starting to pissing him off.

Link saw so many platforms that where going down a water fall and platforms on the other side doing the same thing. He had to use his hookshot to get across if he wanted to get to the door. "Oh for fuck sake," Link said.

He took out his hookshot and had both Malon and Ruto hold on his back. As they went across Link had to use his hookshot fast to get up before they fell "okay that was a pain in the ass." Link said.

All three of them made it through the next room that was also pissing Link off with all the hookshooting and having to carrying both Malon and Ruto on his back.

Malon took out a bomb and threw it at the Like-like and killed it on the other side of some really big spikes was. "Wow those are huge." She looked at them and ran her finger along them.

"No shit there big! There here so dumb ass people or monsters don't try and something dumb." Ruto said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay what the fuck is your deal? Why are you being such a bitch to me?" Malon got up in Ruto's face.

"What's my deal? I just don't like some slutty girl hanging around my man that's all." She said while walking over to Link. "And plus look at how you dress, showing off your legs and some of your ass."

"What! I'm not a slut, how dare you! You fucking fish bitch!" Malon shouted.

Link let out a sigh and shook his head. "Come on you two." He said while they both hanged on to him while he used his hookshot again.

They went through the door and walked into a room that the floor was covered in water and with a tree in the middle of the room. The door behind them had bars on them now so now they could only keep going. The room was bright and had mist everywhere and fog out far as the eye can see.

As they walked to the other side of the room to see that the next door also had bars on it as well.

"What the hell?" Link said while looking around.

"A dead end," Malon said with a frown on her face.

"Um not a dead end you dumb ass there's someone in here that's holding a seal on the door. So we have to kill whatever it is that's doing this to open the door." Ruto snapped.

Link started to walk the way he came from but he stopped to see two shadows of him and Malon standing by the tree. "What the hell?" Link said as both the shadows came running at them.

Malon did a back flip and took out her twin blades and started to fight her shadow-self. "What the hell? How can I beat her! She does everything I do! How can I beat this?" Malon shouted.

Link used Din's fire on shadow Link and it really hurt him he saw that he made him fall into the water and come back up on the other side of the room.

Ruto was over by the door just watching them fight. She kept checking Link out as he fought but Malon on the other hand she was thinking very bad things about her. Like she hopes Malon would get killed or she would fall on her ass etc. And she was calling her very bad names in her mind.

Malon stayed close to Link so he could use Din's fire on both of the shadows. Since it seemed like that was the only thing that was hurting them, the dark Malon kicked Malon right in the face that knocked her off her feet.

"Ah!" She screamed but she stayed close to Link while he was doing Din's fire yet again. Malon gave Link a green potion to help his magic.

After they finally killed them Malon was out of breathe same with Link. He was tired from using up so much magic to kill them.

Malon helped Link to his feet and had one arm around her shoulder but that didn't last long because Ruto pushed Malon right over until she fell back on her butt right in the water but Malon was already wet from being in the water for so long.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Ruto shouted as she helped Link walk to the door that now had no bars on it.

Malon wanted to so beat the living hell out of her so bad. But she kept quiet and followed them through the door; the room was small and had a chest in the middle of the room. Link walked over to it and opened it to find the longshot.

"Oh this is better." He said and he gave Malon the hookshot so she can use.

"Hey Link there's those blocks again behind the chest!" Navi said.

Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Time to watch the blocks disappear. "This temple is so bloody big." Link said.

They made their way through more of the temple that was now pissing them off since it was so damn big and so many ways to get lost.

Link and the others took a short rest and to take another look at the map. He was even starting to get a headache from Malon and Ruto fighting all the time.

"So Link what kind of wedding do want hm?" Ruto asked Link while sitting next to him, she was so close that she was almost sitting on his lap.

Malon was starting to really get mad at both Link and Ruto. She was mad at Link because he had not told Ruto to stop calling her names and being so damn rude to her. And Ruto on the other hand she wanted to so kill her.

After they went through the whole temple Link, Malon and Ruto walked to where the boss room was. But getting to the door was going to be hard as hell since the floor looked like a slide and there was blade traps sliding back and forth.

"Everything in this temple is a pain in the ass!" Malon shouted.

Link went up first with Malon by his side and helping her up and so she wouldn't get hurt. Ruto got up easy on her own.

Both Link and Malon looked into each other's eyes and then hugged. They always hugged before going into any boss rooms just in case they would never see each other again.

Ruto made a sad face since she could tell Link cared for Malon very much be she didn't want to believe it. "Come on lets go and get the monster, he's is right behind this door." She said as she unlocked the door.

They jump across to the first platform to see very odd looking water. "Link! Look out! That isn't normal water over there!" Navi shouted.

Link looked around to find the monster. But Malon yelled out. "Link watch out! It's behind you!" She shouted.

Link turned to see this long water arm with a pink ball thing inside of it. Link jumped off the platform as well as the others.

"That's the giant aquatic amoeba Morpha!" Ruto shouted.

Morpha grabbed Ruto with its water arm and started to pull her inside the water. Link tried to save her but Morpha just grabbed Link and threw him across the room just missing the spikes. Malon ran over to Link to see if he was okay but Morpha tried to grab her as well but she jumped out of the way and hit it's arm with her ice blade that froze it and broke off like glass.

"Link! Help me!" Ruto shouted from under the water but it was too late the pink ball of Morpha sucked her into its body becoming one with it.

"RUTO!" Link shouted as he got up and used his longshot to grab Morpha and started to slash the hell out of it. But it jumped back into the water making more water arms.

Malon jumped onto the platform and stabbed her ice blade into the water making Morpha stuck in ice and same with the rest of the water. Link ran over and stabbed Morpha with his sword and saw so much blood coming from it, and he even got some on his face. But the thing was that got Link so upset is that he thinks he also killed Ruto since she was inside of him.

Link fell to his knees to see Morpha die before his eyes and see all the water get sucked into the ceiling. "No! I killed Ruto!" Link cried.

"Link? Come on." Malon said as she pulled Link to the blue light on the floor. They started to float away.

Both Link and Malon where back in that crystal blue fountain world. They both saw a bright blue glow coming up from the floor in found of them, there was Ruto standing before them.

"Link…I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state." Ruto sighed and then smiled. "As a reward…I grant my eternal love to you."

Link's eyes went wide and had a shocked look on his face.

"Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now." Ruto had a tear run down her cheek. "I have to guard to the Water Temple as the Sage of Water…And you…You're searching for the princess Zelda?"

Link looked away then turned back to Ruto.

"Hah! You can't hide anything from me! Princess Zelda…She's alive. I can sense it…so don't be discouraged. I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for the justice and peace…You must take this Medallion…Take it respectfully." She throws the blue coin up in the air.

Link grabbed it the blue coin and held it close to him. The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Ruto's voice once more.

If you see Sheik, Please give him my thanks, OK?

**( Yeah another chapter done hehe I hate writing about the temples lol there a pain in the ass lol But I hope you all liked it anyways hehe and what did you think about Malon and Ruto fighting so much.)**


	12. I can be your Hero

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 12**

**I need a hero**

Sheik was watching the lake fill back up with the sun raising high in the sky. "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake…Link, you did it!" He whispered.

Both Link and Malon landed just behind Sheik on the water sign. Link ran over to Sheik but Malon just slowly walked over with her head down. "Ruto told me to tell you something." Link said.

"Did Ruto want to thank me?" Sheik asked. Link nodded his head and smiled.

"I see…WE have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too. Don't we?" He took in a deep breath. "Look at that, Link…Together; you and princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here." Sheik said.

Both Link and Malon walked over to see the lake filled up with the water once again. But when Link turned around he saw that Sheik was gone. Link ran over to look for him but could not see him.

Sheik was high up in the tree looking down at both Link and Malon. Than he closed his eyes then dived into the lake than was gone.

Link ran over to read the stone on the ground. That read

_When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light._

Link shot an arrow into the morning sun to see the magic fire arrow fall from the heavens and land on a very small island across from him. He jumped into the water and started to swim across to get it.

Malon was starting to cross the bridge with her head down and there was tears running down her cheeks. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. Because Malon was not sure if Link even loved her or had any feelings for her, since the whole marriage thing with Ruto and the whole looking for Zelda thing really started to get to her.

As Link came back he stopped to see Malon not even looking at him. She was looking down with her fist into a tight ball.

"Link…um I think you should save Hyrule on your own…because I don't think I can do it anymore…" Malon said with tears running down her face.

"What? What are you talking about; you don't think you can do it anymore? But you have been a good help and I like having you around…it's not as lonely." Link said and really didn't know why Malon was so upset with him.

Malon closed her eyes tight then reopened them again but still not facing him. "So that's why you keep me around so you won't be lonely? That's really why you keep me around is it?" She said.

Link looked down and bit his lower lip. He loved her and that's why he wanted her to stay but the words wouldn't come out, they stuck in this throat not willing to be said, not just yet. But this was not the time to be having the words stuck in his throat since it seemed like Malon was really mad at him. "Malon…I need you with me. Please don't go and I don't even know how to send you back even if I wanted too…"

Navi rolled her eyes and had her hand on her head, since that was one thing you should never say when someone was upset with you.

"So you really need me? Well about the whole marriage thing with Ruto? And that you never told her to stop being so rude to me, and you trying so hard to find Zelda!" Malon shouted as she turned to face Link. Her eyes were red and there was tears running down her cheeks.

Link opened his mouth then closed it to try and find the right words. "Malon I didn't know what engagement meant, seven years ago I had to get the Zoras sapphire from her and she said that the Zoras sapphire was the Zoras engagement ring. So I didn't know what she was talking about until Navil told me yesterday. But I never loved Ruto and I never will and I'm only worried about Zelda since she is my friend and I told her I would help her save Hyrule that's why Malon…" He explained.

Malon shook her head and started to cry even more. "LIER! I know you love Zelda! I knew you didn't love Ruto because that would be sick since she is a Zora and you are Hylian! But I know you want to be with Zelda…you never loved me! Your only using me so you won't be lonely I…I…I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran off crying her eyes out.

Link didn't know what to think; it felt like his heart got ripped out of his chest and got stepped on. Just her saying she hated him really hurt since he did love her not Zelda it was always her no one else. "MALON! Wait!" Link ran after her but he couldn't find her, he looked everywhere but she was gone. He called for Epona and left Lake Hylian to find her since he thinks Malon must of ran off into Hyrule field.

But what Link didn't know that she never left, she was sitting on top of the Lake Laboratory just lost in thought. "Oh I guess he doesn't need me…" She watched as he took off. But Malon didn't know that Link was looking for her to tell her his feelings. "I knew it…" Malon had tears running down her face.

As Link went to look for Malon he started to sing his feelings with tears running down his face too.

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,_

_if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run,_

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die,_

_for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

"Oh me oh my how sad…it makes want to cry," Reina laughed. "Please you're a cry baby dear but I guess since Link loves Zelda you now have no reason for you stay alive right?" She asked as she jumped from the sky.

"Oh fuck off will yeah? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" Malon snapped.

Reina smiled and took out her sword. "But I'm sure in the mood my dear and I find it the best when you alone…now if you don't move and just stay there I can make a clean cut and kill you fast since you're hurting so much." She made a fake sad face just too mock Malon.

Malon got jump and jumped off the roof of the Lake Laboratory with an evil smile. "Fine bitch since you won't leave me alone, then I guess I have to kick your fucking ass you damn demon bitch!" She said while taking out her twin blades.

Reina smiled and followed Malon to the ground and started to run her fingers along her blade. "You're going to kick my ass? Okay dear show me what you got, I will make sure not to mess you up too bad I need your head to look pretty." She ran at Malon at full speed and kicked her in the face and grabbed Malon's leg and threw her at the Lake Laboratory wall.

But Malon stopped herself (like Tifa in the FF7 movie) She looked at Reina with anger in her eyes. Malon jumped off the wall and punched Reina right in the face then dropped kicked her in the stomach.

Reina jumped back and had her hand on her belly. "Wow no one has ever hit me before and you know what…I didn't like it but now... I don't care about your fucking head! You're fucking dead bitch!" Reina's eyes started to glow red and her aura around her body went on fire with her rage. She ran at Malon and grabbed her by the hair and started to punch the hell out of her face and stomach. She kicked Malon in the stomach really hard that made her coughed up blood. Reina tied Malon up with her wires again and took out her sword and ran at Malon.

Malon tried to move bit couldn't and there's been no way of getting out of the way of this. But before she could even think or say anything Malon was screaming at the top of her lugs. Reina had stabbed Malon right in the stomach and with the blade sticking out from the other side of her. She twisted the blade to make it hurt even more.

Link came back to the lake to see Malon getting stabbed right in the stomach. "MALON!" He shouted. As he ran over as fast as he could to get to her to make sure that she was okay.

Reina pulled her sword out of Malon and started to laugh while licking her blade clean. "Long live the fucking bitch!" Then with that she was gone into thin air.

Link picked up Malon to see that she was bleeding a lot and she was out cold but alive but just hanging on. "No!" He cried.

"Hurry Link! Take her to the professor so he can fix her up hurry!" Navi said.

Link ran to the professor's house to save Malon. He kicked opened the door and yelled out. "Professor! I need your help hurry!" Link cried again.

The professor quickly took Malon over to the table and started to work on her fast since she was dying. The professor started to take off her tunic, chained vest and her corset just leaving Malon in her white lace top. The professor took out a cloth and poured chloroform on it and put it to Malon's face to make sure she was really out and that she would not feel any pain. Then he took out the leeches to put on her wound so they would clean her blood and to help stop the bleeding.

Link held on to Malon's hand tight hoping she would be okay. Even how beat up she was Link still thought she was beautiful. Malon had a black eye, a fat lip, a bloody nose, starches on her cheeks, bruises on her forehead and cheeks as well but to him she was still so beautiful.

The professor cleaned Malon's cut with alcohol that made her twitch in her sleep. Then he started to stitch up her wound and put some more alcohol on it and then wrapped it up to make sure it would not get dirty or get reopened again. "There she is all better just give her a day or two at most to heal. I will make a red potion to help speed up her healing but it won't heal her fully but it will heal her half. I will start making it right now." The professor said while starting to make the red potion.

**(Well another good and done lol Link and Malon had there started fight hehe and she got really badly hurt damn that Reina! Well I have a poll posted so you can vote what you would like to see more in this story so pick whatever one and I will add to this story. )**


	13. A Very Long Wait

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 13**

**A Very Long Wait**

Link carried Malon to their room to get some rest and waited for the professor to finish making the red potion. He told Link it would take about three hours to make so he wouldn't have to wait long. Link rubbed a cold cloth of Malon's forehead to help her feel better; he didn't know what to do anymore. He loved Malon with all his heart and he would do anything to make her happy but after what she just told him…he wasn't sure anymore.

"Malon I know you can't hear me right now, but I want you to know I need you with me." Link took a deep breath. "It's not that I won't get lonely but I…I…" He closed his eyes tight and made his fist tight as he spoke. "I love you Malon and I want you to be with me forever, that's why I need you. I love you."

Malon had a single tear run down her cheek and smiled a bit in her sleep. Link stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't want to kiss her on the lips because of her fat lip and he thought if he kissed her it would hurt, so he had to wait for three hours.

Three hours after the professor came in with the red potion hot and ready to drink. "Here make sure she drinks it. Well I'm going to bed good night." With that he was gone.

Link walked over and put the bottle down on the table so he can try and wake Malon but when he turned around she was sitting up smiling at him. "Malon! You're okay" He hugged her tight. "Never again I will never let you out of my sight." He cried.

"I love you too." Malon whispered.

Link looked at her with a shock on his face. He didn't know that she could hear him, but now that she told him he was so happy. "I love you with all my heart Malon." Link said while getting her the red potion for her to drink. Malon took the bottle and started to drink even though is tasted like shit, but her wounds started to heal pretty fast but not fully but her face was back to normal.

Malon kissed Link on the lips with her hands on both sides of his face. The kiss started to deepen with that she opened her mouth to let Link's tongue in to play with hers; she roamed his chest and back pulling him on top of her even though it hurt her a bit because of her wound. But Link stopped and pulled away and looked at her. "Malon?" He said with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to push you away again, I promise." Malon said while taking off Link's hat.

"Malon," he says shaking his head, "you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I don't want to waste any more time.

"Are you sure?" He asks wrapping his arms around her and staring straight into her eyes. "Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure." Malon says allowing her finger tips to trace his arms to his neck and wrap them tightly in his hair before her lips meeting his.

He's still hesitant as she takes his hand and led him back to the big bed. Malon thought, looking at the bed, that she would feel more nervous, more butterflies flying around but there aren't any and she knew that she's totally ready.

Malon sat down and Link sits down next to her, turning so their facing each other and she takes the lead and cups his face in her hands looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Still, even after knowing he'd loves her, Malon still can't believe that this incredible being could still want her.

She kissed him allowing her tongue to snake out from between her lips to brush lightly against his lips and he parts them for Malon, allowing his tongue to dance along with hers. She could feel safe and warm as Link lays her on the bed.

Malon pulls Link on top of her once again and could feel him frown slightly against her mouth. She could tell he's waiting for the time when she pushes him away again and she does push him away again and he sighs with frustration.

"No, Link, it isn't that." Malon say as she looks into his eyes finding the strength she needs in his deep blue eyes. She pulls and pauses as the lace shirt starts to open it. Malon takes a deep breath and yanks, removing the lace shirt.

She looked around the room, everywhere but at Link who was kneeling in between her legs. Malon felt his finger on her chin pulling it up so she would look at him, instead of looking into his eyes, she closed hers and heard him chuckle. Even though she knew he wasn't, it felt like he was laughing at her. Malon started to feel small and childish.

"Malon, you are beautiful and you are just that, sexy, you have no idea. Please, just look at me." Malon squeezes her eyes tight and take a deep breath. She gasp as she looked into his perfect face and see only love and desire reflected there. She swallowed hard and her hands reach out to pull up, relieving him of his tunic and under shirt. As Link kneels in front of Malon, she allowing herself for a moment to trace her fingers along his perfectly sculpted abs, wishing she could have half the beauty he possesses.

"You have more, so much more. You are incredible." Link says reading her mind. As Malon looked at him, He is staring at her body just the way she is staying at his, with total awe and total lust.

She reaches for the wolf pelt off her mini skirt and unties it, sliding it slowly down. "Allow me." Link says as she leaned back onto the pillows. He grabs onto the mini skirt and pulled down as she arch her hips up allowing him to free her.

Malon could not allow herself any time to think that she's sitting there naked or she would get all self-conscious again, so instead she allowed her fingers to reach out to Link, to reach for his pants and then she started to slide them down. Their eyes never once left each other's, not even when he stands up to remove his pants.

As Link stood there before Malon she saw his naked chest and his naked body. She swallowed hard. Link's smiling at her and all of a sudden he's on top of her and she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot. I'll go slowly." Link said kissing her neck leaving delicate kisses. Malon's head pressed back onto the millions of pillows and this time when his hand began to travel up she just told herself to just relax. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his hand pausing on side right next to her breast.

"No, no don't stop." Link stops kissing her to look at her face as his fingers gently rested on the outer slope of her breast and his thumb trails over her nipple. She bits down on her lip at the sensation of it.

Still looking into her eyes, hand still on her breast Link's other hand travels up. Malon closed her eyes at the embarrassment of being so exposed to him again.

Malon nodded and Link smiles pushing himself slightly away from her. She takes a deep breath as he finally sees her, sees all of her. Malon bits her lip and wait for some sort of reaction, hoping he'll like what he sees. He doesn't say anything as his eyes rake over her body. She starts to reach for a blanket to cover herself but his hand grasps her wrist and holds it firmly.

"Are you going to say something?" Malon asked not really knowing what to do but feeling supremely confused.

"I have no words." Link says still staring at her. "I've dreamt of seeing you for so long. I've dreamt of this moment, and it's so much more Malon. You can't know how incredible you are, I can't believe I got so lucky." He says finally prying his eyes away from her body to look into her eyes.

"If you've waited so long, then what are you waiting for now?" Malon asked, cocking her eyebrow at Link, finding her courage in his eyes. He smirks at her and lowers his head so he can kiss her. She could tell you who deepened the kisses then, it was her. Now that she is lying naked beneath him something's changed, something's clicked and it feels so right. She wanted more, she needed more.

Link presses himself closer into Malon and she gasp at the feeling of him between her legs. She could feel all of him; she could feel his hardness pressed into her. She could feel how much he wanted her.

Link hears her gasp and pulls away from her lips. "What?" He asks as he begins kissing her neck, trailing his way down.

"I can feel you." Malon says and he presses harder against her.

"And?"

"I like it." Malon gasped out as he groans into her ear, taking a nip before continuing down her collarbone leaving kisses and licks. He keeps going down and she watched as Link's face comes level to her chest. She bits down on her lip as he just stares finally bringing a hand to her left breast and caressing it gently as he barely touches his tongue to her nipple. Malon gasped and arched her back, inadvertently pushing her nipple into his mouth. He smiles and takes gently sucks on it, making her moan softly. She could feel his other hand reach around and grab her butt, pulling her hips close to him.

Malon could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she knew that she was totally ready, she just had to figure out how to tell him. "Link?" Malon says his name and he returns to her lips giving her reassuring kisses.

"Link, I think I'm ready." Malon says as he kisses her neck.

"We don't need to rush it Malon." Link said.

"I know, but I'm ready, I know I am. I want you, and I want you now."

Link chuckled at her impatience. "Malon, this is our first time. We need to make sure we are really ready before we can continue."

"I know I'm ready, but if you don't believe me than maybe you should check for yourself." Malon says looking at him as he pulled back a little. He looks into her eyes and she could feel a finger from the hand that's placed on her butt snake around and dips into her. His eyes widen when he realizes just how ready she really was.

"Malon, you're so wet." Link says his finger playing around inside her a little, than he trailed up her slit to another spot that has never been touched before. She jumped a little as he reaches her clit and he bends to whisper in her ear. "You may be wet, but you aren't ready." And with that he starts to stroke her slowly at first and then more quickly as she starts to writhe in pleasure beneath him.

She could feel herself growing closer and closer and this isn't the way she wanted to be. She clamps her legs around him so he can't continue his ministrations. "No! not this way. I want you now, please Link." Malon says as he pulls back to look at her. Malon couldn't help but look at how big he was, bigger than she would have thought. The way his body looked, it fascinated and intrigued her. He was glorious standing in front of her and she couldn't figure out why she waited so long for this, why she kept pushing him away.

Malon smiled at Link and holds her hand out wanting him to return to her. He smiles back and takes her hand, rejoining her on the bed. "Malon, are you really sure about this?" He asks, looking into her eyes again.

"I am." She smiled and said with such convictions that he finally believes her. "So, what do we do now?" Malon asked, waiting for him to guide her, to tell her, show her what to do.

"Well, um." Link thinks and remembered everything Navi told him.

Before Malon knew it he's pushed her back again and his fingers are hooked around her waist. She watched as he positions himself on top of her, between her legs. Malon looked down to see that he's just inches away from her entrance and this is it. He leans her back and kisses her and knew he was stalling, not entirely sure that this is really what she wanted. Malon takes matters into her own hands and thrust her hips up so his tip is right against her. He feels her up than pauses his kisses to gasp.

"I'm ready Link." He eases her back down and against the bed and that's when he finally pushes himself slightly into her. They gasp at the same time. Malon knew it was going to hurt, but she wasn't prepared for this kind of pleasurable hurt. Link inches in a little further and pauses, It's agonizingly slow and she just needed him to stop being so slow. "Please Link, slow is worse." She says taking her mouth away from his to pull him closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

Link takes a deep breath and Malon gasped as he pushes all of him inside her. She's totally filled and he stops thinking he's hurt her. "No, don't stop, keep going." Malon says wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, trying to keep tears from her voice. And with another deep breath he removes himself from her and then enters again. The second time isn't as painful as the first and she takes comfort from that.

His strokes become longer and faster and Malon is moaning in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. "Are you okay?" He asks, never stopping.

"I'm good, don't stop, it's good, just please don't stop." Malon says as she could feel that familiar burn building up within her it's familiar but it's different, it's more. She wrapped her legs around him and he holds her tighter. "Link, don't stop."

"God, Malon." Link grunts into her ear and she could feel herself tighten around him as she cry out and he shoves hard into her reaching his climax and release inside of her and stills for a second before saying her name and making a few quick movements before kissing her forehead and pulling out.

They were both breathing hard and neither one of them said anything for a long while. She was not sure what to say and then all the thoughts start running through her head. He's been waiting so long for this, so long for her. Was it worth the wait? Was she really worth the wait? Malon look at him and Link's smiling this big, glowing smile and he takes her face in his hands.

"You were more than worth the wait. You are incredible." Link says reading her mind again pulling Malon onto his chest. "And now we never have to wait again, we have the rest of our lives."

Malon smiled and whispered. "I love you…"

**(there I hope your all happy with the long wait lol they finally had sex hehe. I think it was really good I loved it. And I think they did as well…well anyways there will be more sex now in the chapters okay :p so don't worry about that.)**


	14. Rouro of the Watarara Part 1

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 14**

**Rouro of the Watarara**

**Part 1**

The next morning at Lake Hylian Link was at the top of his game trying his best not to break focus. "Come on…I know I have it now…all I have to do is…" Link whispered to himself. He closed his eyes then reopened them "All right, here we go!" He yelled. As he pulled on his rod as hard as he could.

"C'mon, Link!" Navi yelled. "You'll catch it for sure this time!" She said as she was flying around the fishing pond.

"Wh…wha?" Link said as he fell back on his ass.

"Really, whatcha doin' thar?" The fishing guy said while starching under his arm. "If ya raise yer arms a bit higher, they'll come to ya. Har har!" He laughed.

Link narrowed his glare at the fishing man (I'm calling him Mike okay.) "Mister, don't you train these fish?" Link asked.

Mike laughed even more. "Really now, whatcha talkin' about, thar? Maybe the fish in this here pond are just a little smarter than y'all. Men sure do regret their defeat…" Mike laughed even more.

Link tried again and again and again. He even got his hook on Mike's hat ripping it right off and flying into the water.

"Whaaa?" Mike yelled. "How dare y'll do that to mah precious hat! I can't let you get away with…" He yelled with his very shinny head showing. "HEY! Ya'll leave that thar fishing pole here! THIEF!"

Link ran out the door yelling back. "I'm just borrowing it!" He took off out the door as fast as he could.

Link walked outside and sat on the grass with his rod stuck in the ground to fish. "Heh heh. Fishing out in mother nature is best, after all." Link said with a big smile on.

Navi started flying around back and forth. "Hmm. Well, hurry up and catch one, Link. We have to leave right after breakfast." She said.

Link sat up getting very annoyed with navi. "Aw, geez, Navi!" Link lies back down on the grass with the sun high up in the sky. "Ever since waking up seven years later, beautiful days like this have been pretty rare!" He said as he started to day dream. "Every day has been nothing but monsters and fighting for me and Malon. Let me be carefree now and then!"

Navi rolled her eyes and watched him as he started to day dreamed.

_'Hmm…should I have grilled fish or meuniere?'_ Link thought.

"You haven't even caught one in your DREAM. You're awkward with this kind of stuff." Navi bitched.

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted at Navi as he sat up. "I'll show YOU. I'll catch on for sure!" He said as he pulled on his rod again. "Huh?" Link's eyes went big and he smiled. "I caught something! And it's HUGE!" He pulled harder. "How's THAT, Navi? Witness my true power!" Link yelled in Navi's face.

"!" Navi looked of what he caught.

"W-what the hell! A kid?" Link said while looking at oddly. It had feathers all over him and a beck like bird of some kind.

Link ran back to the Lake Laboratory where both he and Malon were staying at for now until Malon fully healed. "Professor! Lake Professor!" He shouted as he carried the bird kid back.

"Link? wh-what's that you're carrying?" The professor asked. Link laid the bird kid on the table so the professor can have a better look at it. Malon was still resting up in the room since she had to rest as much as she could to fully heal.

"Why, this is a child of the Watarara race." The professor said.

"The Watarara race?" Link asked and wondered what the hell that was.

The professor grabbed a book and started to read from it. "They're a brid-like race with wings that migrates. Riding seasonal winds, they come to Hyrule once a year." He turned to the next page of the book and turned back to Link. "Maybe he strayed away from the rest of the flock during the migration and fell out of the sky."

"Poor thing," Navi said while flying over the bird kid.

Link rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "But this little guy doesn't have wings. How could he have been flying?" He asked.

The professor started to read more. "When a Watarara becomes an adult, wings grow from their arms, and they become able to fly. Until then, they ride on their mother's back during migration." He explained.

The bird kid slowly opened his eyes. "Uhh..ugh.." The sound he made as he woke up then he looked around the room.

"Ah, you woke up." The professor said.

"…Where am I?" The kid asked.

"The Lake Laboratory. You drifted down here in the river, and snagged on my fishing hook." Link said.

The kid looked at Navi who was right in his face.

"Kya! What adorable eyes!" Navi said with a cute smile. "I'm Navi! Nice to meet you,"

The Kid's eyes narrowed. And smacked Navi across the room as hard as he could, "Why you! How dare you fly in front of me so freely like that!" the kid shouted.

Link ran over a grabbed Navi before she hit the wall. "NAVI!"

The professor shook his head and waved his finger back and forth. "Hey! Now that's not how you treat the people that saved your life! Apologize!" He said.

The bird kid got up and turned around and smacked his ass and stuck out his tongue out.

Both Link and The professor rolled their eyes. At the kid and didn't like how rude he was acting.

Later that night Link just had put the kid to bed and checked in on Malon to see how she was doing but she was still in pain and needed more rest. "He put up a heck of a fight, but finally fell asleep." Link said while walked down stairs to where the professor was sitting.

"Thanks, well done. Why not take a quick break?" He said while pouring two cups of hot green tea. "Link…what do you plan to do about that child?' He asked as he pasted Link the cup.

Link took the cup and put it close to his lips. "What do I plan to do…? Well, he's a kid that can't fly on his own, so I have to return him to his flock. Until then, please let him stay here, Professor." He started to drink his tea.

"Well, I don't really mind, but…" The professor said as Link spat out his tea and then looked at the cup. "What is this, tea?" He asked.

The professor picked up a jar and looked at it. "Oh, you noticed, I wanted to see the effects of this new medicine…" He said.

Link banged his fist on the table. "Please don't use me as you guinea pig!"

"As a researcher, I have great interest in your athletic ability, and etcetera." The professor said. "If you worked with me, I'd be very much in your debt…" He begged.

"Good night!" Link said as he walked up stairs.

"Rejected again, now for some sake…I mean medicine." He bitched while drinking from the bottle.

The kid was looking out the window with a sad look on his face. He really missed him mother.

The young Watarara boy, named Rouro, was back to full heath the next day, But…

"KYAA!" Rouro ran after Navi with a bug hitter.

"HELP ME!" Navi shouted while flying away. Link ran after them yelling out. "Hey, Rouro, stop that!" He grabbed Rouro to make sure that he was listening. "Why do you do nothing but pick on Navi?"

Rouro started to peck Link in the head over and over like a wood pecker. Until Link had stars flying around his head and eyes.

"That's no good…" Navi said while she watched poor Link get pecked at.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Link yelled out in pain.

The professor pecked his head inside. "Link; weren't you making Rouro practice his flying?"

Link rubbed his head and now was very pissed off. "He won't listen to a damn thing I say!" He shouted.

Malon could hear all the yelling coming from down stairs but she just stayed in bed rest. Plus she was not feeling very well and she had a bit of a fever so she just stayed out of this one for now.

Link fixed up his head and his ear. "No matter what I ask him, he won't give me a direct answer. What a problem." he said.

Rouro went outside to look for Navi to pick on her some more. "Navi! Hey Navi come down from there!" He said while looking up at the roof.

"Not a chance! I'm not playing with you anymore!" Navi yelled from the roof.

"I won't bully you anymore, I promise!" He cried. "I'm just…really lonely by myself…" He had fake tears running down his face.

Navi felt bad for making him upset, so she flew down to see if he was okay. "All right, now. Don't cry I forgive you." She said. But Rouro threw Navi into a bag and tied it up.

Later that night Link couldn't find Navi anywhere. "Professor, I can't find Navi anywhere! It's already ten at night!" Link said. "Rouro, do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Not a clue." He yawed and walked up stairs.

Link ran outside calling out for her getting very worried. "Navi! Navi!" He shouted.

"Link, I'm here help me!" Navi shouted from the roof still in the bag. Link climbed up and untied the bag. Navi flew out now glowing red from anger. "I"VE HAD IT! Let's just leave the kid here and go off on our own!" She shouted.

Link tried to calm Navi down. "Now we can't do that! If we don't take care of him until we can return him to his flock…" He said. "And plus Malon is still not fully healed from her wound and she has a fever now."

Navi still glowing red from being pissed off as hell started to yell at Link. "Link, you like EVERYBODY! Who's more important to you-me or that little devil?" She shouted.

Link tried to calm her down again but it was not working. "Navi, didn't you say that you felt sorry for Rouro?" He asked.

"Link, you're nice to anyone and everyone!" She kicked Link in the head but he didn't really feel it. Link narrowed his eyes at Navi and gave her an evil glare. "YOU"RE TOO NICE!" She shouted again in his face.

"Navi, you do NOTHING but complain!" Link shouted. "If that's the way you feel, then go hang around with someone else!" He yelled.

Navi was even madder but also felt heartbroken too. "Oooh, now you've done it! Listen, you! I was TOLD by the Great Deku Tree to look after you! I had no choice!" Navi shouted back. "Link, we are STRANGERS!" She screamed as Navi flew passed Link so fast it nearly knocked him over off the roof.

Link let out a small breath that he didn't fall but the railing broke. "UAAH!" Then he fell off the roof and landed on his back. "Navi I feel relieved without you…" He said while lying on the ground.

"GYAAA!" The professor screamed.

Link sat up and yelled out. "Professor!" He said and ran inside to see the horror. The lab was a mess and everything was broken.

"That little brat has destroyed years of research results!" He shouted.

"ROOUURROOO!" Link shouted. But he was outside looking at the night sky missing his family.

Meanwhile in a faraway land a full grown Watarara was flying to a cliff peck. "Zokuchou-sama!" He yelled.

Another Watarara yelled out. "Lord Guufo!"

Guufo was flying around yelling. "Where is Zokuchou-sama?" He said. "I assume you haven't been careless with the migration preparations?"

The other Watarara followed Guufo. Who was big with lovely dark brown feather and was wearing a dark green cap. "N-no sir. The children's wings have even grown in fully." He said.

Guufo rolled his eyes and walked off. But the other Watarara tried to stop him. "Guufo, you still haven't found lord Rouro? The winds will come! What'll we do?"

But Guufo pushed him off him. "Whether the winds come, or storms come…We will NOT migrate until Lord Rouro returns to us!" He snapped and walked off.

Guufo bowed down and was on one knee. "Zokuchou-sama!"

The most beautiful Watarara that had ever been born into that race turned her head. She was all yellow with a hint of pink. "Guufo…I've been standing here to see if I could see him…"

**( lol if your wondering this is from the manga this whole part is hehe I thought it would be fun to add more stuff from the mangas and I will make the story longer :p if I do stuff like this lol. Sorry I didn't hadd Malon in this at all really but she resting since she is not really very good and all. Hehe so don't worry u will see more of her later on. Oh here's the site for this **_**manga ?chap=8&page=1) **_


	15. Rouro of the Watarara Part 2

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 15**

**Rouro of the Watarara**

**Part 2**

Guufo smiled a bit then said. "Hyrule is very wide. I think that…even if the fish at the bottom of the deep lake had eyes like ours…it would still be difficult." He said.

"Then…you didn't find him today, either?" Zokuchou-sama said with sadness in her eyes.

"Even though we've exhausted all of our manpower…Still nothing…" Guufo said.

"Soon…the emigrational winds will blow." She said while looking up in the high sky. "We may have to leave the child behind in this land…"

"We mustn't Lord Rouro is your successor!" Guufo said.

Zokuchou-sama turned to face Guufo. "No…Even if it comes to that, there's still the matter of the child's personal responsibility. As the tribal leader, I must not endanger the people of the tribe because of my own child." She said.

Guufo was shocked of what she just said. "No! Please wait a little longer! Before the seasonal winds blow, I, Guufo…Will surely rescue Lord Ruoro! Please forgive me!" He said as he flew off.

Zokuchou-sama let out a small sigh. "Rouro, where are you?" She cried. "If you can hear your mother's voice…please answer!" She said with tears running down her face.

Guufo was flying out calling out for Roruo. "Lord Roruo! Lord Rouro!" He yelled out. "Hm?" He could smell something. "The smell of this wind…The start of a storm? No…it's… Oh, no!" He shouted and started to fly faster.

Meanwhile Navi was flying around Hyrule field since Link told her to go away. "Hmph! WHAT is Link's problem? He doesn't understand my feelings at all!" She said while flying around a wild cow. "I wonder should I really look for a different partner." Navi saw the running man running past her. So she flew after him.

"Hey, marathon man do you need a new partner?" Navi asked.

"No. to be a wandering runner, I must seek a brutish heart." He said. "Running is a battle with oneself! Sorry, but I don't require a partner." He started to run even faster.

"Readily rejected…" Navi said and felt like crying. "Huh? The weather was so nice up until a little bit ago…" She said while looking up at the dark sky.

Navi saw the sky go even darker with heavy winds. "These clouds are somewhat suspicious…I have to tell Link, and…Er…I've got nothing to do with Link anymore!" Navi said while trying to fly away. "…Nothing to do with Link…" Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit her and starting going everywhere. "KYAA!" She yelled.

Rouro hit Link's hand away and yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Why do you do nothing but cause trouble?" Link yelled and now was starting to get mad.

"Don't order me around, you impudent fool!" Rouro yelled with his glare heavy on Link. "I'm the prince of the Watarara race!" He said. But out of nowhere there was a huge twister of water everywhere.

"That's…a tornado!" The professor shouted from inside his house. Malon looked out the window with her eyes gone wide.

"What are we going to do?" She asked but threw up all over the floor. "Damnit! Not now this damn fever!" She yelled.

The twister went around Link and Rouro so they couldn't leave. "This isn't just a tornado…I smell monsters!" Link whispered. "Flare dancers!" He shouted as the monsters tried to attack Link. "Wah!" He yelled out.

"Ganondorf's minions! huh? Navi, what's their weak point!" But Link remembered. "Oh right…Navi is…" Link frowned.

We brothers come together to form one twister! We will kill the Hero of Time!

The running man in the field was running even faster. "The wind is rushing brutishly across the land! The ultimate display of wild nature," He said. But the twister was coming up behind him fast. "This time for sure I'll show my brutish heart!" He yelled but he got sucked up in the twister and started to get blown away. "The wild road is so cruel!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Link was holding on to a tree for dear life while still holding Rouro in his arms. "You okay. Rouro? C'mon, climb up here!" He said.

Malon had to watch in horror from inside the house, to see her lover going to be blown away from her.

"Damn it, how do I attack them?" Link yelled. He closed his eyes to remember all the times he had with Navi when they killed there first boss. 'Hey! Link! The weak spot is the eye!'

_'If Navi was here…'_ Link opened his eyes again feeling so bad. _'She always fought with me…and I said such awful things to her…'_ Before Link could do anything the tree branch started to break. "WAAHH!" Link and Rouro yelled. "Uh-oh! It's gonna break! Rouro! Fly to that thick tree over there!" Link yelled.

Rouro looked over then back at Link. "…No. I'll fall…" He cried.

Link smiled. "You can fly! You're a Watarara! Have courage!" He said.

_'I can't…I can't my wings won't come out!'_

"Lord ROURO!" He could hear Guufo calling for him from a far.

Three branches broke and both Link and Rouro fell right off but the tree fell on Link. "Rouro fly!" He yelled.

"No!" Rouro was holding on to Link's arm. "I couldn't fly! I fell! I'm scared!" He cried.

Link's eyes went wide. "Rouro…" He said. But before Link could say anything Navi flew right up to him.

"Hey, Link, what's the matter?" She asked.

Link smiled. "Navi!" He was so happy to see her again.

"Really, you are truly hopeless without me!" Navi joked. "I can see their true forms! Their selves are inside the spiral! You have to defeat them!"

Link jumped on the tree. "I see... all right." He said getting ready to jump. But Rouro grabbed his arm to stop him. "Stop! You could get killed!" He cried.

Link smiled and bent down to Rouro. "Yeah, But if I fight I could win, too…so" He let out a deep breath. "Courage is the one thing I will never toss aside." With that Link jumped up into the twister with Navi by his side. "Let's go Navi!"

"OK!" Navi said.

"Waghh! I'm being shaken up! It's like my body's coming apart…" Link said while being blown around inside the twister. Link reopened his eyes to see the flare dancers. "There!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword and stabbed them.

Rouro was next to Malon now. "The tornado is disappearing." He said to Malon.

"Way to go Link! The true form was pretty weak, huh?" Navi said but looked at Link falling from a 100 feet high in the air. "Eh? We're in midair!" She shouted. "LINK!" Navi flew after him.

"LINK!" Malon screamed while closing her eyes. Rouro saw Link fall from the sky and he knew he had to do something.

Navi tried her best to stop Link from falling but she was too small. "Rgh! Urrgh! Rrgh!" The sounds she made while trying to save Link. "I can fly, and I still can't do anything!" Navi cried.

Link looked at Navi and smile. "It's all right, Navi. More importantly I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you earlier." Link said.

"Stop apologizing!" Navi shouted. "I might be able to save you with just a little lift…!" Navi cried and trying to stop him from falling but she was too small.

"Navi…" Link said with a smile.

Rouro watched Link fall. _'Courage is the one thing I would never toss aside.'_ Link words ran through his head. "Courage…" With that Rouro jumped off the tree and grabbed Link and was using all his power to make his wings come out.

"LINK!" Malon cried out with tears running her face.

Rouro tried again and again then his wings busted out of his arms and started to fly but didn't get too far. "I can't you're too heavy!" He yelled. "We're falling!" Link closed his eyes as the fell from the sky. But then out of nowhere they stopped. They both looked up to see.

Zokuchou-sama was holding them both and flying through the air. Rouro smiled to see his mother come and save him. She put both Link and Rouro down on the ground safely.

Rouro ran over to Zokuchou-sama and hugged her tight. "Mom!"

Link was still shocked about the whole thing. But soon was in the arms of Malon who was now hugging him and kissing him. "Link I'm so happy that are okay! I don't know what I would do without you." Malon cried on his chest.

Guufo landed on the ground and looked over. "Lord Rouro!" he ran over knocking both Link and Malon over to grab Rouro and hugged him too tight. "You're all right!"

Rouro yelled out. "I can't breathe, Guufo let go!" He got free and ran back over to Zokuchou-sama.

"I am the leader of the Watarara Elrora. So, you are the Hero of Time. I've often heard rumors about you. Thank you so much for saving my son." Zokuchou-sama smiled.

"I am Guufo, Lord Rouro's attendant. We are truly in your debt. During the growth ceremony, Lord Rouro made a mistake and fell into the lake." he said to Link and Malon.

"But, look Guufo! My wings grew in!" Now I can fly by myself!" Rouro said as he fell out of his mother's arms.

Link smiled and gave him a thumps up. "Heh-heh. Looks like you still have to get a little better at using those wings." He said.

Rouro gave Link a thumps up too and smiled.

"Ah!" Guufo looked up into the sky. "The winds! The migration winds have come-!" he said.

Both Link and Malon smiled. "Take care, Rouro!"

"Navi, I'm sorry for bullying you so much." Rouro said.

"No problem!" She smiled.

The rest of the Watarara's were all looking at Rouro. "Lord Rouro…The opening call." They said.

"DEPART!" Rouro shouted.

Everyone started to fly off into the sky. "Link! Navi! Malon! We'll be back next year!" Rouro yelled back as he flew away. "Thank you!"

"How nice for them," Navi said to Link.

Link turned to Malon and smiled. "All right then! And now for some good old fighting," He yelled out with a big smile on.

"Speaking of which…what'll become of my laboratory? I haven't adequate time or money to fix it up…" the professor said with a frown.

Both Link and Malon looked at each other then back at the professor. "Sorry, Lake Professor In exchange, we will stay here and work for a while." Link said.

"Hmm, you two for free?" He asked with a smile.

"No, Link! He'll make you into a guinea pig!" Navi said.

Malon laughed but she didn't mind taking more time off for a bit longer. She loved to spend time with Link and Navi.

Later that night the professor looked over Malon's wound to see that it was now fully healed it just had a little scar that's all. But he didn't get why Malon had a very high fever that was coming and going it seemed very weird to him. Maybe she had the flu or something, it can go around.

Both Link and Malon where cleaning up the laboratory but Malon went to bed early since her damn fever started to kick in again so she needed to rest.

Two Weeks Later….

**(Omg I'm on a big roll lol I'm fast at typing :p this was all in a manga hehe I thought it would be good to add. Sorry again that I didn't add Malon in it much but I wanted just these two Chapters mostly about Link and Navi since there best friends and all well Navi loves Link anyone can tell but Link lol anyways until next time I love all my fans the support me with this story and thank you for staying with me so far I hope you stay with me until the end.)**


	16. Reina Loves Sheik

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga. Note I wanted to take a short break from Link & Malon and focus on the bad guys for this chapter to see what there up too and what kind of crazy things happen in Ganon's castle.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 16**

**Reina Loves Sheik**

Reina was in her chamber in a pissed off mood from Malon hitting her in the face and stomach two weeks ago. "Damn that girl I can't wait to take her pretty little head but could do it faster if Lord Ganondorf would let me beat up the Hero if he gets in my way!" She said to herself while she was brushing her long black hair.

"You talk to yourself too much." Sheik said while standing in the door way with both his arms crossed.

Reina turned around to face him and smiled. "Oh Sheik you always make my day wonderful." She smiled as she walked over to him.

Sheik rolled his eyes and did not meet Reina's gaze. "I don't feel like playing you tune today…"

Reina shook her head and smiled again. "I want to know a cute guy like you seeing anyone?" She asked while she ran her fingers down his chest. "Because I was wondering if we could get a little closer if you know what I mean." She said in a sexual voice.

Sheik's eyes went wide and then he started to blush a bit. "Um sorry but you're not my type…" But he had a feeling that was not the right thing to be saying to Reina.

"Oh really? I can so change that baby." She sucked on his finger. That made him cringed and he was trying not to think about her doing that. "No one deserves you but me…" With that Sheik ran off on her.

Reina strutted down the corridors of Ganon's tower with her head held high and a look of determination on her face. This idea she had for attempting to seduce Sheik may not be such a bad one after all. He was a full bloodied male, with passion running through his veins, and in his loins. How could he resist her allure?

Reina was plotting her seduction mission with the greatest of care, and she had come up with quite a few very suggestive and effective techniques to try out on Sheik. It had taken her this long to plan this as she wanted to get it just right. She didn't want to make it too obvious that she was trying to seduce him, but she wanted to make it so she could grab his attention.

This was bound to work, it had to. Reina had been using seduction to get what she wanted for centuries and every man she tried it on always succumbed to her.

Why should Sheik be any different?

Reina ran off to go look for Sheik again she was going to make him fall for her. Sheik walked through the corridors of the tower, lost in thought when he bumped into someone as he turned the corner, nearly knocking them over. "Reina Oh, I do apologies. Forgive me." He said with a slight bow.

Reina smiled to him then shook her head. "Oh, it is okay, Sheik. No harm done. In fact I was...hoping to run into you. Something is wrong." she told him with a low, raspy voice as she neared him.

Sheik frowned slightly, noticing how pale she looked well, more than usual. "Wrong? How do you mean, Reina? Are you ill?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Reina placed a hand to her forehead and wiped it, then ran it down toward to the back of her neck. "Well, I have been feeling a little faint these past few days. I do not know what is wrong, but here..." She made a grab for his hand and slowly placed it to her chest. "Feel my heart...feel how fast it's beating, Sheik. It is making me feel quite...disorientated." She whispered.

Sheik could indeed feel how fast and irregular her heart was. "Yes, I would imagine it would. You must go to your chamber, Reina and rest."

Reina tried her best not to frown, this was not working he was not taking the bait. She had to try a different tact. "Very well, Sheik. I shall go to my chamber to rest, but...I may...require you're...assistance." Sheik's eyes widened as the puppet master began to droop and stumble about, eventually falling down. Sheik had, just in time, caught her as she fell backwards and preventing her from hitting the ground in the nick of time holding her close to him in his strong arms while her arms had found themselves clung tightly around his neck. If it were not for Sheik, she would have crashed to the floor but of course she was pretending with all this facade of being ill to see if she could grab his attention.

"Reina, are you alright?" Sheik asked in great concern as he held her close to his strong body, the puppet master smiling up at him weakly. "Oh Sheik…I do not know what came over me. Please, take me back to my chamber."

Sheik nodded and scooped her up, carrying her back to her room while Reina smiled triumphantly as she clung to him, making sure he didn't see it. Oh, in no time at all he would be hers. When they had reached the chamber of the puppet master, Sheik deposited her down on her bed gently, looking her up and down making sure she was unhurt. The very image of the great and mighty sheikah scrutinizing her body with his smoldering dark red eyes made Reina shiver with the agonizing rapture. Many a manner of naughty thoughts of him and her in the throes of passion swam through her devious mind she could almost feel it at her fingertips. She could practically taste his lips, feeling them brush with hers. Feeling his hands tearing at her clothes and groping her breasts running them over her smooth skin, his much larger and stronger body buckling up against hers, thrusting himself into her but then... "You appear to be fine Reina no bruises, grazes. Stay here and rest, I must be getting back to my duties. Farewell, puppet master."

As Sheik turned to leave, Reina silently cursed to herself it still wasn't enough. Nothing was getting to him. Nothing about her was tempting him. But maybe she could talk to him for a bit? Soften him up a little. "Sheik, please...do stay a little longer. I could use the company, and we barely have time to talk anymore like we used to." she murmured in a husky voice.

Sheik turns around, facing her seeing how she was now sat up with her eyes firmly fixed onto him. Grudgingly, he nodded his head and slowly made his way over to her. He had no choice but to obey her. "Very well then, Reina Only for a short time though. Just until you feel better. I must not keep putting off my duties. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well how are things with watching over the Hero? And things with our lord?" She asked.

"I guess the Hero is growing stronger everyday as I watch him. And Ganondorf is fine he just wants Zelda to show herself." Sheik said but really in no mood to talk about it.

"Monsters are saying that you are helping the Hero…" Reina said.

"Well everyone can think what they want I told care." He snapped.

Reina got up from the bed, placing a hand on his arm gripping it. "I apologies for my comment, I did not mean to make an insult to you. I am merely only speaking of others had said..." Reina turns slowly and suggestively, traipsing back over to her bed before sitting herself down before continuing. "...and I know you would never do such a thing." she purred.

Sheik, still not picking up on the hint she was giving him, shook his head and smiled a little. "Yes Reina, I'm sure you do. There is nothing to worry about Now, would you gladly get to the point so I can get back to my duties."

Reina grinned a little it was time to make her move on him. "All I am saying is that...I would like to offer comfort to you if you ever need it. You know that I would do anything, anything to appeal to you...and only you." she purrs, this time slowly crossing her legs exposing her voluptuous thigh, stroking down it slowly and sensually though not once taking her eyes from his.

Sheik could not help but notice her thigh but he paid it no heed, in fact he never really took the hint that she was flirting with him. Instead, he turned on his heel and made his way toward the door. "I...I very well, Reina. I will keep an open mind, but for the time being I must be getting back to my duties. Until next time, puppet master farewell, and hope you are feeling better." he told her with a polite, courteous bow. And with that, Sheik left leaving Reina alone and seething.

Nothing worked at all, nothing. He should have been writhing and entwining with her by now begging her, at her feet like every other man she attempted to seduce, but no, nothing happened. "I may have to try a different tact." she remarked to herself. She smiles as she thought of the perfect one. "Ah, yes that one should work. What man could resist naked flesh? Hmmm, this one will get me Sheik I shall make certain of it, if it's the last thing I do."

Four hours later

The puppet master, not long after stripping herself down naked, could sense the presence of Sheik approaching. She recognized the heavy footfalls that went down these halls so well and could almost imagine him in all his dark glory_. 'Well, let's get started soon my Sheik. Soon you will be mine and mine alone.'_

She made a grab for the sheet from her bed and made her way toward the mirror, wrapping them around her body but allowing it to show the swells and curves giving off a good ample view of one of her breasts. Whenever Sheik arrived to her chamber he would be polite and knock first, but the puppet master had told him time and time again there was no need for formalities so he didn't need to knock.

Sheik remembering this on arrival to her chamber pushed open the door and walked in. "Reina, we are summoned to..." It was that moment when he noticed the state of undress she was in, his eyes immediately drawn to her exposed breast before lowering his head. "Forgive me; I was not aware you were not ready. I shall leave to give you a moment." he said, bowing slightly before turning for the exit attempting to leave.

Reina began moving forward, calling out to him trying to stop him from leaving. "Oh, it's alright. You merely caught me off guard, I was only in thought and had not realized you were coming to see Me." she murmured in a calm voice, whilst on the inside smirked when he saw she was not properly clothed but frowned when his expression did not change. She had been hoping to see something, a flicker of desire of lust within his dark red eyes but they remain calm and empty.

He refused to look in her direction as he finally managed to mumble, "Yes, well we must be going soon so if you please we cannot afford to waste time so hurry and dress." he said.

Reina nodded while she thought of another tact that may work and get to him. "If that's what you wish..." She walked toward her closet and then pulled out an outfit to wear for the day and carried it to her bed, then without warning let the sheet wrapped sensually round her body drop revealing her backside to him. The puppet master turns slightly, hoping this was what would entice him but he seemed to be looking elsewhere, trying hard not to look at her as he would not allow himself to and he thought of something other while Reina got dressed. The puppet master pulled the dress up and then called to him. "Sheik, would you come here for a moment? I am in need of your assistance."

Turning around grudgingly, Sheik did as he was told while she pointed to the zipper that was below. "Could you pull that up for me, there's a good boy."

Sheik could not stop himself from swallowing hard as he towered over her, looking to her exposed back. "As you wish," He made sure he did as she asked, trying hard to ignore the way her dress closed over, hiding away the pale skin from view such tempting skin. Such luscious flesh, But if he were being honest, he had seen much fairer skin than Reina. Her flesh always so alluring and tempting, remembering the feel of it as he pressed himself against her, her arms reaching to entwine themselves behind his neck, her back arching up to meet his thrusts while her voice cried out, "Sheik..."

"Sheik, Sheik…are you alright?"

Sheik snapped out of his thoughts and Reina had believed that she had been close to being successful when she sensed his hand move across her back made to touch the flesh, and was almost thrilled with anticipation but then Sheik spoke "Yes, I'm fine." He then pulled away and said "Come, Reina. We have work to do."

Ganondrof was in his chamber sleeping with many women like always but he wanted a queen one day. "Hmm what good is a kingdom if I have no one to share it with? Hmm that red head girl with the Hero kid is pretty hot, the things I could do to her and she would make a wonderful child." He thought as he lay on his bed.

"Hmm maybe I don't need her killed but on the other hand, I can see if Reina can do it without dying…but if she can't then that girl is mine." he whispered as he watched her through a mirror.

**( hehe this chapter was kind of funny of Reina trying her best to get with Sheik lol and now ganondorf is having his eyes for malon just like in in links dream un oh lol)**


	17. Malon Vs Sheik

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 17**

**Malon vs. Sheik**

Both Reina and Sheik went to Kakariko Village to make the monster within the well come out. Reina ran through the Village lighting everything on fire by making her wires go on fire and throwing them at the houses. Sheik on the other hand was not doing anything, he was just watching Reina having fun, and he knew very well the smoke would bring Link here. So he knew he had to work fast to awaken the beast within the well, he knew Impa would be mad about this once she came back from Goron City but he had to do this. Ganondorf wanted this and since he was playing both sides he had to do what he was told for now.

Meanwhile back at Lake Hylian both Link and Malon where getting ready to leave to find the next temple, Malon still has not yet gotten over her fever yet. It still kept coming and going, no one knew why it hasn't stopped, it even made Malon throw up time to time.

Link got on Epona with Malon behind him so she could rest on his back for a bit. He was still not sure where to go at this point really but he guessed if he went back to Kakariko Village he might find something out. As they walked through Hyrule Field Link could smell smoke same with Navi, Malon was sleeping on Link's back because her fever kicked in again.

"Oh no Link! Its Kakariko Village I see smoke." Navi shouted.

Link pulled Malon to his front so she wouldn't fall off Epona. He raced a crossed the field as fast as Epona could go. As they got there Link woke Malon up and told her something wrong has happened. He would have told her to wait here but he couldn't risk leaving her alone anymore.

"Link what's going on?" Malon asked with her fever gone for now. "What is with all the smoke?"

Both Link and Malon ran up the steps into the village. Once they were in they saw the whole Village burning and everyone running and screaming. "What the hell?" Link yelled.

From up high Reina was watching Link and Malon walk into the Village. She was so happy that they came but she was shocked to see Malon still alive from her poison. Her blade will poison you if it cuts you, but since Malon was using a pink fairy to heal her that's why it didn't work before but now since she has not used one, she had been poisoned and it was starting showing a lot.

Both Link and Malon saw Sheik standing over by the well just watching it. They ran over to him to see if it was him who did this or what the hell he is doing.

"Get back, Link!" He said but not looking at the others. The wood piece flew off the well and landed behind Link and Malon. There was a sound coming from the well then, Sheik was up in the air then got thrown down the steps from the well.

Link and Malon ran over to him but only Link kneeled down next to him to see if Sheik was okay. Malon saw a red shadow thing come out of the well and was going over all the houses and coming their way. Link got up and took out his sword and shield to fight it, same with Malon. But it grabbed Link and threw him into a wall and then to the next. Malon tried to fight and help Link but she kept getting pushed away from it.

After that Link hit his head so hard that it knocked him out cold then the shadow went to the graveyard.

"You!" Malon screamed at Sheik. "You fucking did this! You let that thing out!" She ran at Sheik with her twin blades but got stopped by Reina's wires again. "Damnit!"

Reina jumped down with an evil smile on her face that was blood covered. "Oh me oh my we meet again my dear. It's funny how we keep running into each other like this." She had her sword out with blood dripping off it. "So I guess this time you can't run and the hero is out cold ha-ha! This will be all too easy." Reina ran at Malon with her sword that was pointed at her.

Malon struggled to get free but out of nowhere a black ball of darkness came at her, and freed her from the wires. Reina stopped and looked around to see who had did that but it was no one, Sheik had his arms crossed just watching them fight.

Malon ran at Reina with her twin blades and starting attacking her with all her straight. Their swords were hitting each other over and over. Malon's fire and ice blades kept burning and freezing Reina's sword. Malon cut Reina right in the shoulder making her bleed.

"Fuck you bitch!" Reina yelled at Malon.

Malon went to attack Reina again but stopped. Her fever had kicked in again; it made her fall to her knees and started breathing heavy. "Damnit! Not again." She cursed.

"Oh my poison has kicked in again but this time by the end of the night you will die. Ha-ha! Well since you're going to die soon anyways I guess I will leave you to it. Then" Reina said while putting away her sword.

"I've been poisoned this whole time? But how…" Malon said while holding her chest.

"A pink fairy will cure you fully but since you didn't have one this time. The poison stayed within you. Ha-ha! That's why you have been getting the fevers and feeling weak." Reina laughed.

Malon got back up to her feet still holding her blades. "I won't give up…" She said with sweat running down her face, and had shaky legs and arms.

Reina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Too bad your body will... by the end of the night you will be dead." Then with that she was gone.

Malon turned to face Sheik with anger in her eyes. "I knew it! You're working with Ganondorf! Now I'm gonna kill you before the fever gets worse." Malon held her twin blades up and was ready to attack Sheik. But he just rolled his eyes and took two steps closer to Malon.

"Look you're sick, let me help you. If I don't give you an antidote you will die and you getting mad is going to make the poison kill you faster…" Sheik said while holding a small bottle of yellow liquid.

"No! You get away from me!" Malon shouted with sweat running down her face and was breathing heavy. She ran at Sheik and swung her blades at him but he just jumped out of the way and kicked her in the back.

Malon fell to her knees but she got right back up again. "Is that all you've got bitch!" She yelled. Malon stabbed her swords into the ground making fire and ice come at Sheik. He got stuck to the ground by ice and the fire started to burn at him a bit.

Sheik broke free from the ice and grabbed Malon by her arm hard that made her drop her ice sword. "Stop this now! I can see the fever getting worse, please let me give you the antidote." He said once again trying to calm her down. But she head bud him in the face and got lose, but Sheik was too quick he grabbed her again and knocked her fire sword out of her hand and was holding her tight. Malon struggled as hard as she could but the fever was making her very weak to the point she was blacking out.

But she shook her head and back kicked him where it would hurt like hell. When she did it, it hurt Sheik but not that much in the way she thought it would.

"Don't try that again." He said while still holding her tight. "Now stop this now!" He shouted.

Malon head bud him hard in the face and got free once again and ran to get her twin blades. He tried to stop her but she managed to get her fire blade and cut Sheik right across the chest making him bleed a bit but not much since the fire stopped him from bleeding. "Don't fucking touch me!" Malon screamed. The rain started to beat on them hard and it felt good to Malon it was cooler her down. "All this time you used Link! You told Ganon about how stronger he had gotten! I will never forgive you!" She cried.

Sheik didn't say anything thing to her, he knew there was no point Malon was lost in her anger and hatred for him. Talking to her would only piss her off even more but he didn't want to hurt her even though she was in the way of the hero of time. He took a long piece of chain out a wiped it at Malon making her yelled out in pain. Then he did it again and again until she fell to her knees from being in so much pain. Sheik walked over and kneeled down to her seeing if she will stop trying to kill him, since he really didn't want to hurt her. "Are you going to stop this and let me help you? Or do I have to hurt you even more?" He asked.

Malon was breathing heavy more than before and her vision was getting blurry. "I won't give up! If I do then you will kill both of us while we are out cold…." Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked into Sheiks dark red eyes and saw sadness within them.

She went to attack Sheik but her body went limp and then she fell in Sheik's arms. Malon looked up at Sheik and started to feel very weak and dizzy; then-then she fell unconscious.

Sheik let out a small sigh and then opened the small bottle with the antidote, he poured it into his mouth then lend down to Malon and put his mouth to hers giving her the antidote by mouth to mouth even though it made him cringe a bit from it but he had to think it was saving her.

"Oh wow Sheik I didn't think any girl was your type." Joked Impa As she walked over to him with her arms crossed.

Sheik laid Malon down over by the carpenter's wife house. And walked over to Impa, "No girl is my type…I think dating is a waste of time, in times like these." He said.

"Oh really? Well anyways I see you let out the shadow monster from the well…can I ask why?" She asked.

"Ganondorf wanted him free, and he was going to break free anyways so what can I do." Sheik said while fixing his shirt that Malon had cut.

Impa looked down at Link then back at Sheik. "I guess I have to seal it back up again. So I will leave you to tell Link to get the power from the well. But he would have to go back in time in order to get it, since as you can tell the well is kinda closed up thanks to that demon." Impa was getting ready to run off to the Shadow Temple until Sheik stopped her.

"You're going to fight it alone?"

"Yes…"

Impa turned her head with sadness in her eyes. "I have to try; if I don't fight it…the Village will be doomed." She said.

"You will die; if you go alone you know that." Sheik said. "There is no way you can win on your own."

"I know my destiny. And you have yours…So get the hero back to the past to get the power within the well, I'm counting on you sheik." And with that Impa was gone running off to the temple.

Sheik shook his head and walked over to Link to see he had a cut on his head that was bleeding a bit. He cleaned Link's cut and looked over him to see if he was okay, then he had an idea for both Link and Malon. It was something that would make them stronger in spirit, body and soul but it could kill them if they're not careful.

Link slowly opened his eyes and sat up to see Sheik kneeling down next to him. He rubbed his head and saw that he was soaked and saw that it was raining hard.

"Looks like you're coming around…" Sheik said while helping Link up to his feet. "Link…A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well…But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, (cough-cough!) and it escaped into the world!" Sheik said.

Link looked over at the well then turned back to Sheik.

"I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but…she will be in danger without any help. Link Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple…This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time…Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!" He took out his harp once again and started to play the song.

Link took out his ocarina and started to play along with Sheik. After the song was done he thought he put away his ocarina.

"Let me take care of the village. I'm counting on you, Link." He said. "Link go to the windmill talk to the guy in there he might know something about the well." Sheik said while waiting with Malon.

Link ran up the windmill and walked inside, he could see the music man playing his music box but he looked so evil with his light red eyes. Link still had his ocarina out in his hand. The man looked at it and started to freak out.

"What? You've got an ocarina! What the heck! That reminds me of that time, seven years ago! Back then a mean kid came here and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill!" He started to play the song and Link followed along. After the song was done it started to rain inside the windmill.

Link thought it was an odd power to make it rain indoors with a song. He looked over at the man who looked even more pissed off.

"Oh, no! A storm again! You played the Ocarina again, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He said.

Link walked back outside again to see Malon in the arms of Sheik. He ran over to them and started to freak out. "What happened to Malon!" Link asked.

"She was poisoned for two weeks now but I healed her so she will be fine." Sheik laid her back down on the ground. "I have something for you two…it is going to test your very soul, if you fail at this more likely you will die."

Link's eyes widen. "What kind of test?" He asked. Navi didn't like the sound of this at all.

"I will bind you two until you pass the test. But nothing as it seems, so be warned and even the most pure of hearts can turn black if you're not careful." Sheik said.

Link nodded his head while he picked up Malon in his arms. Sheik nodded his head and took out a red string and used his powers to tie it to each other's pinkies. With that Link went unconscious right on top of Malon. Navi was freaking out like crazy.

"What have you done!" She screamed.

Sheik laid them both in front of the carpenter's wife house so she would find them. "Don't worry their fine I hope, if they pass the test they should wake up feeling more powerful than ever. It could take a week or two who knows let's hope they pass." And with that Sheik was gone once again.

**( Finally this chapter is done lol the next chapter is going to be my own doing hehe with Link and Malon in a odd world their souls go to for a bit. I want to ride this story out as long as I can so yeah hehe. don't worry there will be more sex with Link and Malon okay lol well until next time.)**


	18. Link & Malon are falling into the black

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga. This chapter is base off a song.) **

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 18**

**Link & Malon fell into the black**

Navi tried her best to bang on the door but she was too small and weak. But she didn't give up, Navi banged on the door 5 more times until someone answered. (I'm going to give a name to the woman in the blue dress and the carpenter's wife okay) Martha opened the door to see who was banging at her door. "Oh dear, Marry come here can help me bring the hero and his lady in fast!" She said.

After both Link and Malon where in the house and out of the rain, Martha gave them a big blanket to keep them warm. "The poor dears, they push themselves too hard." She said.

Navi was next to Link watching over him, she was so sacred for him. She didn't know if he would ever wake up. "Oh Link you must wake up please…" She whispered.

Down, down in the darkness both Malon and Link where lying down. Link woke up to find out that he was alone; he called out for both Navi and Malon but no answer. He ran around but did see 'nor hear anything it was so dark and cold. "MALON!" He shouted as he ran through the dark, but Link stopped and saw a light far off in the darkness, he was not sure if he should run to it or not.

Malon woke up in a room with lots of windows, tables and chairs. As she got up she could see dark Link. He turned to face Malon and smiled, he ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall hard and had his face next to her ear and whispered. "My dear Malon you are so beautiful and you smell so good," He licked her cheek and smashed her head into the wall again making her yell out in pain. "Hmm I could so much with you, my dear now I shall give you some of my powers." He said has put a black ball of darkness into her chest making her scream so loud the Link could hear her.

Link ran as fast as he could to the light that he saw, he didn't care what it was as long he could get to Malon. As he went through the door he saw in horror that Malon was not the same at all. She was dark, she had black hair, red eyes and her skin was so pale. And she had black wires sticking out of her back going into the wall behind her and her hand had long claws that could cut through anything.

Link slowly walked up to her but not too fast. "Malon? Is that you?" He asked with his arms out for her.

She looked at him and grinned with blood coming out of her mouth. "Yes it is me Link, why don't I look like I use too?" She asked with her voice different more dark.

Link could feel his heart racing from fear, he had never saw anything this scary not once in his whole life and he didn't want to go near her but he knew he had since it was his love Malon, the girl that he fell in love with, the girl he saved over and over again and the girl who he had sex with. He knew he had to save her from this. Than it clicked in what Sheik said.

_"I will bind you two until you pass the test. But nothing as it seems, so be warned and even the most pure of hearts can turn black if you're not careful." _

He knew this was the test he was talking about, even the most pure of hearts can get turned into darkness. He walked over to Malon and tried to talk to her. "Malon you don't look the same… but that's okay I still love you anyways."

"You don't love me, you love Zelda I'm not stupid….you never loved me" She cried.

"But I do love you; why else would I stick by you?" Link said still slowly walking to her.

Malon glared at Link and watched him as he walked over to her. "So you won't be lonely, I know you told me before now get lost before I kill you!" She shouted.

Link shook his head no and kept walking. "Im not leaving without you,"

Malon yelled out and made dark wires go after Link but missed him they hit the ground around him. "Get away from me!"

Link still kept walking over to her, he was so close that he could smell her but out of no where he could hear a song playing.

_In this farewell There's no blood There's no alibi 'Cause I've drawn regret From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come And wash away What I've done_

_I'll face myself To cross out what i've become Erase myself And let go of what i've done Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands of uncertainty_

Malon stabbed Link in the chest with her claws and looked at him. But Link pulled her close to him and hugged her tight, "I love you Malon and only you." He whispered.

_For what I've done I start again And whatever pain may come Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_What I've done Forgiving what I've done_

Malon started to cry and hugged Link back. "I love you too…" And with that she turned back to normal and still in Link's arms. Even the room had changed; they were flowing with a room full of water falls and stars falling around them. Malon held on to Link tight and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." She cried.

Link held her tight and put hand to her head. "You can't hurt me Malon, the only way you could ever hurt me if you stop loving me." He then kissed her on the lips not once letting her go.

Two big lights hit their bodies but it didn't hurt them it made them feel more alive and stronger than ever before. Link smiled since he knew now what Sheik was talking about that this test would make them stronger in body, mind and soul. But out of nowhere the room went black and Link was alone once again.

Dark Link smiled and ran up to Link and started fighting him without stopping. He knew that he had to face his inner demon just like Malon did. Dark Link cut Link on his arm and laughed.

But Link was not done he ran at his dark self, holding the master blade tight in his hand. Dark Link grinned and ran at him too at full speed holding his blade tight in his hands.

Link swung his blade at Dark Link cutting him right in half, Link turned to see but as he saw he was covered in blood and standing in a pool of his dark self, blood that was all over the ground. He smiled as the room cleared up once again, the blood turned into water and the room was bright and warm, he smiled as he looked up he could see while feathers falling from the sky.

Malon came running from the fog and hugged Link tight in her arms. "I thought I lost you again" She said with tears running down her cheeks. "Where are we?" Malon asked.

Link smiled back and closed his eyes. "We are in a world that tested our souls to make us stronger than ever before." He said.

They both kissed each other and saw that the room was fading away so where they.

Meanwhile Navi was getting so worried about Link since he and Malon have been out cold for 3 days now. She looked out the window to see that it had not stopped raining since that demon came from the well. Navi frowned while flying around them both, "please be okay…Link."

Martha put a wet cloth on both of Link and Malon's head to keep their fever down a bit. She sat down at the table with Marry to drink some of her tea but they both didn't say anything to each. Navi flew over by them still very sad about Link and everything that happened, she didn't know what to do to help him.

"Martha, can you tell me about the power within the well?" Navi asked. Wondering what Impa was talking about.

Martha turned at Navi and smiled. "It's called the eye of truth; people say that it can show you the truth that no one can see with their own eyes. But it's just an old story that's all, but everyone says that it is at the bottom of the well. But the well is closed off now, seven years ago it was not but it was full of water. So I guess that power was never to that well."

Navi started to think; '_seven years ago the well was open but full of water, but the music man did say seven years ago a kid messed up his windmill._ _Maybe that might have something to do with the well. But how can we get back to the past?' _She thought to herself. Than an idea came to mind, the stone where Link pulled the sword out, what if he put it back in the stone would he go back to his time? After that Navi flew over to Link and tried to wake him up but it was not working, not even Malon was waking up.

3 Days later Link's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked around the room to see Martha cooking and Merry drinking some tea, and Navi was sitting on the table. "Navi," He called out. She turned and flew over to Link hugging him.

"Oh Link! I missed you so much." She cried, and hugging him the best way she could.

Link smiled and looked down at Malon to see her still sleeping like a baby. "Navi how long have I been out for?" He asked.

"For 3 days now, but its morning now," She said.

Link's eyes widen and shook Malon to wake her up. She just rolled over and tried to hit Link away but soon woke up to see Link sitting next to her. "Malon are you okay?" He asked while hugging her tight in his arms.

"Yes I'm fine, never felt better. I love you" She whispered.

Link smiled and kissed her on the lips and let the tears run down his cheek. He was crying because he thought he was going to lose her in the shadowlands and he knew now that he didn't want to live without her in his life he loved her so much.

"Do you dears any food? Are you hungry?" Martha asked while still cooking, and handing them both a cup of water to drink.

Link and Malon took the cups and started to drink the nice cold water. "Yes please." They both said, after sleeping for 3 days they would be hungry.

Martha gave them plates of white rice, corn and roasted rabbit. Both Link and Malon never had rabbit before but it's always good to try new things.

While they were eating Link had another dream but this time a day dream and as he was seeing it he could hear a song playing.

_Tonight I'm so alone This sorrow takes a hold Don't leave me here so cold Never want to be so cold_

_Your touch used to be so kind Your touch used to give me life I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

Link was falling again seeing everything running past him, seeing his own life flash right before his eyes and seeing things that will come.

_Don't leave me alone Cause I barely see at all Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_falling in the black Slipping through the cracks Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

He didn't know why he was seeing this, and he saw Malon and her being the queen of darkness and have the devil child. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to see anymore.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be Can you hear me falling in the black Slipping through the cracks Falling to the depths can I ever go back Falling inside the black Falling inside falling inside the black_

_You were my source of strength I've traded everything That I love for this one thing Stranded in the offering Don't leave me here like this Can't hear me scream from the abyss And now I wish for you my desire_

Link hated seeing this, he didn't want to see this no more. Now he knew that he would have to send Malon back to her own time and not bring her back.

_falling in the black Slipping through the cracks Falling to the depths can I ever go back Dreaming of the way it used to be Can you hear me falling in the black Slipping through the cracks Falling to the depths can I ever go back Falling inside the black Falling inside falling inside the black_

_falling in the black, can you hear me, falling in the black, can you hear me_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside falling inside the black._

Link snapped out his odd day dream and finished eating with Malon. She saw that Link was dazed out and wondered why he was thinking about? was it bad or good she thought and she wondered about the next temple they had to go too.

**(Yay another chapter done hehe. Im sorry it took me so long to get this one going, my laptop crashed and I had to burn all my stories on a disk it was hell. But im using my moms laptop for my stories so that's good now I can get back into writing again. This chapter was base off a song called. Falling inside the black by skillet my fav band of all time. Well I will work on the next chapter tonight. Hehe so please don't leave me my dear fans this story is not dead lol love you all) **


	19. Back to the Past

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 19**

**Back to the past**

After both Link and Malon left Martha's house they were ready to go to the next temple. But Navi told them that they needed the power of the eye of truth to make it through the shadow temple. And it was at the bottom of the well that was now closed off, only seven years ago it was not but full of water. Navi said there could be away to go back to the past again if Link put his sword back in that stone again. She was not really sure if it would work but it was worth a try right?

Both Link and Malon went out to Hyrule field and called for Epona. "I wonder if we can go back to the past." Malon asked while she got on Epona's back with Link in front of her, she couldn't wait to go back to the past but at the same time she didn't want to go back just in case Link would make her stay and that was one thing she didn't want. As they road back to Castle Town Link started to think if he should leave Malon in the past or not, he loved her so much and he didn't want her to get hurt, but on the other hand she was a good fighter and there where many times were she saved him and helped killed the bosses.

Link and Malon stopped in front of the broken bridge, they got off Epona and jumped across and walked into the dark city of Castle Town. "Oh I forgot that the ReDead's where still here." Malon said as they walked into Castle Town, Link and Malon ran through the town and made sure the ReDeads didn't see them of use there scream to paralyze them.

Malon took a deep breath and followed Link up the steps to the Temple of Time. The earth under their feet was dark and barren, still like it was before. Link pushed open the doors and walked inside, as Malon walked inside she thought she saw a shadow from behind her but it was gone now. She started to walk faster inside the temple with Link by her side; Malon looked around and started to walk again their soft footsteps echoed back at them a thousand times. Malon stopped to look at a large stone hexagon that was raised up out of the floor several inches. She knew this place never changed even how long they have been gone, Link saw that the three beautiful stones set in gold into the three hollows of the stone altar where still there. And the ceiling was still so high that you could not see it at all. When they walked into the second chamber was still tall rotunda, but it seemed somehow to be even larger than the other room no matter how many times you look at it. Eight veins of stone ran straight up the walls and met at the center of the ceiling. In front of them was a large, many tiered pedestal with the same kind of strange emblems carved into it as on the stone at the front of the temple.

Link saw Sheik standing in front of the stone were he pulled the master sword out. They both walked up by Sheik and stopped just foot of him.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temples and awakened 3 sages…But there are still other sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other sages, you must become even more powerful. Even through time…" He stopped and glared over at Malon once again, no matter what he didn't like her very much.

Link saw Sheik doing it again and it was starting to really piss Link off, like what did he keep doing it was there something about Malon he hated or something?

Sheik looked back at Link and started to talk again. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years…" He step away from the pedestal and started to talk again. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly…I will teach this to you for when that time comes…The song to return you to the Temple of Time…The Prelude of Light…" Sheik drew out a harp.

Link took out his ocarina and started to play along with Sheik. As they played a big bright light was shining over them, even Malon started to hum to it. After they were done and put away their stuff Sheik talked again.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands…Link we shall meet again!" Sheik took two steps back and that blinding flashing light came again but this time much brighter, and then he was gone.

Link turned back to Malon. "So if put my sword back in the pedestal we will go back seven years? Back to our time," He said as he stepped up in front of it. "Well let's go Malon." He said. Malon walked up to him and held on to his waist like she did before. Link took out the Master Sword and put it back into the pedestal, than there was the blue light again that went all around their bodies, than there was a bright light.

"Link, Malon! Open your eyes look at your bodies." Navi said.

Both Link and Malon slowly opened their eyes to see that they were kids again, "Link we are back in our old bodies." Malon said while looking at Link up and down and same with herself. Link touched his face and saw that his shield was too big for him again, and the weapons that get got as a teenager where gone. He had his old weapons again, and Malon had her old dress back, and she didn't have any of her weapons as well. "Yes we are really back, but have outside gone back to the way it was?" He asked. Both Malon and Link ran out of the Temple of Time and saw that the ground was not dark and barren, it was back to nice and clean and the grass was just cut and smelled good.

"We are really back." Malon said with a smile on her face. She took Link's hand and they both ran down the steps into Castle Town to see that it was back to normal as well, everyone talking and it was busy as ever and all the shops where back as well. Nothing broken or boarded up everything was the way it was so post to be but both Link and Malon both knew that it was not over, it was not time to be happy they only came back to their time to get the power within the Well.

"Hey Link do you want to have some fun before we go back?" Malon asked. "We never get a break and I think we should have one for a bit just to have some fun. We still got our money." She smiled while looking at the Shooting Gallery; He looked at her than back at the Shooting Gallery and smiled. "Sure lets have some fun before we go." They both ran over to it to play some games and have some fun, they were both kids again so they wanted to be kids as much as they could before going back to the future to fight again.

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

They both went to the Shooting Gallery to play a game or two; Link used his old slingshot to hit the large rupees that were going by, Link hit them on the mark. He was very good at using at slingshot.

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Ravers in the UK_

_Here comes the beat, the reggaetone move_

_Shake you loose while your body boom boom_

_Rock the lady don_

_Drop me baby low_

_Feel the bass drum shaking the room_

"Come on Link hit that over there!" Malon shouted in excitement. Same did Navi while Link was hitting them all not missing one.

The shooting gallery man smiled and gave Link a bigger slingshot bag and some more rupees to go with it. Both Link and Malon wanted to have some more fun, so they ran over to the Bombchu Bowling Alley to win more stuff. This time they both played but Malon kept hitting the cucco's or the siding blades. Even Link missed as well but it didn't stop them from playing they kept playing until they would win.

_Tell me are you ready?_

_You're my fantasy_

_Music is my energy_

_The rhythm is rockin' and droppin' the heat_

_The biggest, the bottom, the biggin', the beat_

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

Link hit the first wall down and both him and Malon scream out just for fun since they were going to win. And it was a fun break for them both just relax and play some games. Link hit that last wall and hearing a bell go off telling them that they won.

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Ring the alarm let the melody speak_

_For all the people in every country_

_Up, you're taking me high girl_

_You're making me.._

_Cause Mr. Lover Lover's bringing the heat_

"Oh my god Link we won" Malon shouted and jumped up and down with Link. They both went to see the girl to get their prize that they won. And it was a purple rupee and more bombchu's

_Mixing up the styling_

_Taking it back to the 90s_

_Feels a little crazy_

_Give it up, we just don't care_

_Put your hands up in the air_

Both Link and Malon went to buy some candy to eat and rest for a bit of a day of just having fun and playing like kids should be. After their snack they ran over to the Happy Mask Shop to get some mask to wear just for fun. Link got the Keaton mask and Malon got the bunny hood to wear around Castle Town to show off to everyone, even Navi was having fun as well.

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

_Uptown, downtown_

_All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now_

_Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore_

_Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Jump, jump_

_Put your hands up in the air_

They didn't know that it was getting dark out now, but when you have lots of fun time flies. Both Link and Malon stayed at her uncle's house at was Bazaar's just to sleep over. But they knew tomorrow they had to go to the Well to get the power they needed to get in the Shadow Temple to help Imp and kill the boss that was waiting for them.

**( lol this chapter is done hehe I hope you liked it I know I didn't do fighting but Link and Malon wanted to have fun as kids again before they went back, and I put a song in just for fun since they were having fun and playing games. Anyways I will work on the next chapter right now I love you all my dear fans.) **


	20. Within the dark Well

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 20**

**Within the dark Well**

The next morning Link and Malon woke up and went down stairs to eat breakfast with Bazaar; they sat at the round wooden table eating seed bread with honey. Link gestured across the table to another plate and the jar of honey. Malon took a drink from her clay cup and wiped her milk mustache away with the back of her hand even since she became a teenager the milk mustache thing really embarrassed her in front of Link and it made he cheeks turn red.

"What's wrong with you?" Bazaar asked while drinking some black tea and eating some eggs, Malon started to eat again and said. "It's nothing I'm fine." She said while eating.

No matter what age Link was his feelings for Malon never left him, he did love her still and he thought it was so cute that she got embarrassed in front of him. Link did miss being a kid again but he liked being 17 because of other things he could do to Malon, like sex and kissing etc. but as a child he didn't get those feelings that he once had like that.

After they ate and washed up Both Link and Malon went off to Kakariko Village to get the power they needed within the Well, they both were not sure what was in it but Link knew very well that the boss that ran into the Shadow Temple was in that well once again right now. So they had to be very careful. Link and Malon ran out of Castle Town and started to run all the way to Kakariko Village, but they had to hurry since once it became night the Stalchildren would come out and try to kill them.

There little legs were small for them to run faster so more likely they would make it there by night fall that just sucked ass.

"Link do you have any ideas how to take the water out of the well?" Malon asked while running with him. And she started to hate having to wear a long dress again, since she got so use to her mini skirt that gave her more room for her legs.

"No I'm not sure but once we get there we can ask around to see if anyone knows but I think I might ask the music man that lives in the Windmill, since Sheik told him to go there and talk to him to get the song of storms. It was night as they made it to the village but that was okay since they didn't want people to think that they were up to know good or something.

They both ran over by the Well and saw that it was full of water just like last time. "I'm going to talk to the music man wait here." Link said as he was going to run up to the Windmill but Malon grabbed him by his arm to stop him. "Wait what about Reina?" She asked. Link turned and hugged her tight, "We are back in our time again, and Reina was never summoned yet." Link said while running up to the Windmill.

Malon sat on the ground and waited for Link, she was so sacred that Link was going to make her stay and that was one thing she didn't want; she loved Link so much and she didn't want him to leave her, not after what they have been through together. The thought of that made her cry, even thought she was a kid again her love was still there for Link.

Link was talking to the music man about the well and he told him there is a way to drain the water out by using this Windmill but he was not sure how to do it.

"Are you sure you don't know?" Link asked.

"Yes I'm sure son, but why would you do that for anyways?" Guru-guru asked while playing his music.

Then it hit Link he remembered what Guru-guru said before. '_What? You've got an ocarina! What the heck! That reminds me of that time, seven years ago! Back then a mean kid came here and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill!' _Link took out his ocarina and started to play the song of storms. And as he thought it started to rain inside and the Windmill was going faster and faster.

Malon turned to see all the water draining out of the well but as the water left there was this very bad smell coming from it.

Link smiled and put his ocarina away and started to leave when he heard Guru-guru say. "Go around, go around, go around…what? It's going way too fast!"" He shouted at Link.

Link ran out of the Windmill and ran down by Malon and looked in the dark well than he put his hand over his nose. "Ewww! What is that bad smell?" Link asked.

"I don't know but I guess we go down since there is a latter going down." Malon said. Link nodded his head and climbed into the well same with Malon, but it was so dark they couldn't see anything so Navi had make her glow go brighter so they could see.

As they made it to the bottom and walked in a bit until they saw a dead end. "A dead end," Malon said as she looked around. Link saw a small rock stuck in the wall, so he walked over and pulled it out to find a small hole. "Hey I found a small hole to get in, but it's a tight fit but I think we can fit through it." Link said as he was getting ready to crawl in.

Link started to crawl in same with Navi, Malon took a breath and followed behind Link into the darkness of the well. As they were both out of the hole and climbed down the latter a Big Skullwalltula on the ceiling came down in front of them, thank goodness for Navi's light or they would of never of seen it. Link took out his slingshot and waited for it to turn around to fire; as it did Link shot it on its belly. The skullwalltula went back up to the ceiling but came back down, and Link did the same thing again but this time it popped open like last time and splattering them both with its yellow-green innards like last time.

"EWWW!" Malon shouted. "Not again, I hate those things!" She recoiled, wiping it out of her face. Same did Link, "I do too." He said.

As they started to walk again Navi turned green and flew over next to a skeleton and it smelled so bad like rotting flesh and old blood. "I can hear the spirits whispering in this room…" Navi said while looking at the skeleton, "Look for the eye of truth…that's what they are saying!"

Malon started to get very sacred and she held on to Link tighter. "Link I don't want to be here, I don't like it here!" She cried.

"I know I don't like it here too, but we need this power in here." He said trying his best to be brave even thought it was not working since he was sacred too. He looked around the room to find another hole or something to that leads to the other room, but nothing all there was a wall, a skeleton, chains on the walls and old blood on the floor. Malon was looking too but nothing she walked over to the skeleton and poked it, but when she poked it fell through the wall and broke.

"What the hell?" They both said, as they walked over to the wall and went through it to find another room.

"This is so creepy," Link said while trying to see in the dark but Navi still had her glow up to they could see. Link had a good look around well as much as he could see anyways.

In the room there are two pits that will send them to floor B1. The pits are in front of the chest just west of the triforce symbol, just east of the triforce symbol, below the two pieces of wood and in front of the chest in the southwest part of the center room. Using the pits is the only way to get to floor B1 since the door to it is locked. "Hmm what way do we go?" Link wondered.

"Hey lets follow the waterway." Malon said while pointing to it. They follow the waterway but there was a Green Buddle monster flying around but Link killed it pretty fast, they kept following the waterway until they reached the northern part of the room. They saw a dragon looking head spitting out water and a triforce symbol. "This place is too dark, I can't see a thing." Malon said while staying very close to Link.

"The water flowing out of this statue is flooding the entire floor." Navi said while flying around to make sure that they could see. Link started to play Zelda's Lullaby. Once he was done the water started to drain.

Link looked around to see where they had to go next. They walked back to where they frist entered the room. Link saw a small pit there. They both Jumped down and saw a small hole in the wall. "There are too many holes to crawl in," Malon said as they enter the small crawl hole. As they got into the other room another big skullwalltula came down in front of them, but this time Link took out his boomerang and hit the skullwalltula to freeze it, than Link ran at it with his dagger and stabbed it about 6 times than it fell dead to the ground.

They climbed up the wall using the vines, Link went first to make sure there was nothing at the top that will hurt them. Link helped Malon up and they both walked over to the door and opened it to find that room was full of arms sticking out of the ground and the bars on the door slammed shut.

Malon walked into the middle of the room but she didn't know that she was too close to one of the arms, and it grabbed her by her hair. "AHH! Link help me!" She screamed. But as Link was going to help her a monster that was white with red spots on its body was slowly coming to them.

"Navi what the hell is that?" Link shouted.

"It's a Deadhand! You can only hurt it once it lowers its head." Navi said. Link was trying to free Malon frist since the Deadhand was going for her.

But Malon was stunned and could not move from the arms hold. Link took out his dagger and hit the arm to free Malon, but Link didn't see that the deadhand had lowered its head and it bite Link right on his arm, he yelled out in pain and hit it in the face with is dagger. But it turned away and started to walk away from them. Link went to run after it again but a small twister of dirt got in his way, and the monster was gone but not dead.

Link went over to Malon and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, but it's odd that monster comes out went the arm grabbed me." Malon said.

Link looked at Malon and wondered what she was trying to tell him. But she shook her head and got grabbed again by the arm. Link was going to help but he saw that the Deadhand came out again and was slowly walking over to Malon to bite her. Link watch as it lower its head, once it did Link ran at it, and started to stab it in the face again and slashing at it too. It was trying to leave again but Link didn't let it he used his Din's fire on it that killed it right away.

The arms where gone as well, and Malon was free. She ran over to Link to hug him and kissed him on the lips.

Something was beginning to materialize in the center of the room it was a chest. They both walked over to it and opened it to find the Lens of Truth within it. Link held it in his hands and looked at it, he looked through the lens and saw a chest just behind the chest were got the Lens of Truth. "Hey Malon there's a chest just behind this one, I guess what everyone says is right. It does see the truth." Link said as he opened the cheat to find some rupees.

After that Both Link and Malon left the well and wanted to rest for the day since they were in a creepy old well full of monsters and it was so dark you couldn't see anything.

"Well let's go back and help Impa." Navi said and getting tired of both Link and Malon, all they did was play or lack off.

"The Inn is not even around now so where are we gonna stay?" Malon asked.

"We can't go back to Castle Town because it's closed up and Lon Lon Ranch would not be good because your father will make you stay, "Link wondered. Malon took Link's hand and walked to the graveyard and walked up to Dampe.

"Mr. Dampe can we spent the night at your house." Malon asked. In a cute voice and making the puppy face to make him say yes.

Dampe nodded his head and let them sleep in his small house for the night and then he went back to watching the graveyard.

Malon lay on the bed next to Link and cuddled with him. "I know it's not the best but we have a bed right?" She whispered.

Link held Malon close in his arms and started to fall fast asleep, he was thinking of leaving Malon back here in the past where she would be safe and no one would hurt her ever.

Link was lost in thought, just thinking of everything that had happened to him. He was so happy to have Malon in his life and he wanted to stay with her forever and have babies with her as well. But he didn't want her to get hurt, or killed or even be Ganondorf's queen. Link stroked Malon's cheek and kissed her on the lips and just held her close in his arms.

The next morning Link woke up very early at 5am, he stared to leave graveyard and walk into the Kakanko Village, he looked up at the sky to see the moon going down.

"Link are you going to leave her?" Navi asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking about it, I do love her so much." Link said with a tear running down his cheek. "I just don't want her to get hurt; I couldn't live with myself if she got killed." He said as he started to walk again.

**(Hehe another one done yay! I hope you like it; I wonder what Link will pick hmm? Will he leave Malon or bring her? We will have to wait and see. I love you all, hehe) **


	21. Back to the Future

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter:** **21**

**Back to the Future**

Malon woke up in Dampe's house alone; Link was nowhere to be seen. She got off the bed and ran out just as Dampe was coming in. "Hey have you seen Link? You know the kid with the fairy?" She asked.

"Umm, the kid in green, yeah I saw him he left about 2 hours ago." He said as he went into his house and locked the door.

"No he didn't." Malon ran out of the graveyard and looked around in Kakariko Village but couldn't find him anywhere. She started to cry as ran through the whole village, after she couldn't find him there she ran out to Hyrule Field but still didn't see him but it didn't stop her from looking.

"LINK!" Malon called out as she ran to Castle Town to see if the Master Sword was gone or not, she hated being a kid since her legs where not long enough to make her run faster but she didn't care.

As she made it to Castle Town her feet where hurting her so much and she was out of breath, "Of Link, don't tell me that you left me here." Malon ran through the streets all the way to the Temple of Time, she took a deep breath and pushed opened the doors and ran inside. Malon was starting to sweat a lot from running so much but she didn't care, as she walked into the second chamber and up the steps to find the Master Sword still there. She lay down on the ground next to the Pedestal to wait for Link. As she relaxed she started to sing to pass the time.

_Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight_

_It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Jus making my way Making my way Through the crowd_

_And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me 'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories 'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't..._ _Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight _

Malon fell asleep next to the sword dreaming of Link and hoping he would not try to leave without her. But who was she kidding more likely Link would leave her, since she thought she was useless and weak.

Meanwhile Link never left Kakariko he was in the well again to see if he could find some more things that he missed. As he left he could feel the darkness within it, and he could not find the evil boss that lived within the well but he had a feeling that the monster was in the dragon looking head spitting out water. He didn't know why but he just had that feeling that where something very dark about it.

Link climbed out of the well and went to see if Malon was still sleeping at Dampe's, "Link you still gonna have Malon with us?" Navi asked as they walked to graveyard. "Yes im going to keep her with me, I will make sure nothing bad will happen to her." Link said as he knocked on Dampe's door.

Dampe opened the door looking very tired. "Yes son what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is Malon still sleeping?" He asked.

"No she left about an hour ago looking for you son." He said.

Link was shocked that Malon left on her own, but she went looking for him. "Okay thank you." He said as he ran out of the graveyard and looking all over Kakariko to find her, but she was not there. "Where do you think she would run off too?" Link asked Navi.

"Maybe back home to Lon lon ranch." She said while following Link.

"I don't think she would go back there, hmm I think she is at the Temple of Time. Just because I will have to go there sooner or later," Link said as he ran out to Hyrule Field.

As Link made it to Castle Town just as it was night fall. He saw all the wild dogs out running around like always, even thought they were wild dogs they were not mean. But now was not the time to play with the cute dogs, he had to find Malon to make she was okay or if she was having second thoughts about coming with him but he hoped not.

As Link walked into the Temple of Time and ran to where the Master Sword was and there she was sleeping on the floor next to his sword. "Malon?" He called out while shaking her to wake her up.

"Link?" Malon woke up and rubbed her eyes, she eyed him up and down. "You ready to go back? Can I still come with you?" She asked.

"Yes I want you to come with me, why would I leave you." Link smiled as he helped her up to her feet.

Malon smiled and held on to him tight as Link pulled out the Master Sword. The blue light went around them with a big bright light that flashed. They both opened their eyes to see that they were teenagers again, and Malon had all her stuff and her sexy outfit.

"Link, im happy that you let me stay with you," Malon smiled as she was still holding on to him. "Never leave me alone." She kissed Link on the lips and held him close to her.

Malon pulled Link down to the ground than she got on top of him, straddling him, skirt and wolf belt was bunched around her waist, and it was then that he noticed her undergarments. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush faintly, "I need you Link" He pressed his lips to hers roughly. His hands grasped her neck, holding her to him as he whispered against her skin.

"I have been waiting to do this all week!" Malon moaned deliciously in his arms, and he relished in her pleasure. One hand at the nape of her neck, playing with the hair there, he let his other hand travel to the small of her back and down to her rounded cheeks, pulling her close, his hard cock kept from her hot slit only by his pants. He grinned freely at her, licking his lips as he took off his clothes.

She squealed with pleasure, and he smiled. Malon reached between them, lining up his cock, and he thrust against her, completing her. She keened, closing her eyes as he sank into her warmth. She set a frantic pace, riding him powerfully before he stood, guiding her legs around his waist, still engulfed by her tightness. He carried her to the nearest wall and pinned her there with his weight, his hands on either side of her face as he sped up within her, bringing her ever closer to her peak. Malon cried out Link's name, sobbing her release. When she closed her eyes, she saw stars, and it was then that he too, fell uncontrollably over the edge. Still holding her tightly, he stumbled back to the floor, collapsing tiredly on it as he tried to control his breathing.

Navi hated seeing them having sex so she just stayed out by the three stones to wait until they were done. She knew Link loved Malon but she just hated that she could not be with Link. Navi loved him so much more than anything but there was nothing she could do, he was a hylian man and she was a small fairy it wouldn't work out.

Link held Malon close in his arms and kissed her forehead, "I love you Malon." He whispered.

Malon smiled and looked into Link's lovely blue eyes, "I love you too Link." She said but out of nowhere she started to feel sick again. "I don't feel so good," Malon held on to her belly. Link got dressed and passed Malon her black panties, he had to know what was wrong with her.

Link holds Malons hand and ran out of the Temple of Time; the only doctor left lived in Kakariko Village. "Oh shit the ReDeads, hmm." Link took out his ocarina and played the sun song to freeze them. Once they were frozen Both Link and Malon ran through the dark city of Castle Town and into Hyrule Field, Link saw Epona waiting for them. "Oh good she is still here." Link said as he helped Malon onto Epona's back, he got on as well but was behind her so she wouldn't fall.

As they made it to Kakariko Village Link carried Malon all the way to the doctors. She started to get a fever again and she started to throw up a lot as well. "Just hang in there Malon." Link said as they made it to the doctors, "Please help us I think she is very sick." Link cried.

"Okay brings her into that room over there, and I will see what's wrong with her." The doctor said as he helped Link lay Malon on the bed. "You will have to wait outside." He told Link as the doctor closed the door to work on Malon.

Link went to get a room at the INN, he knew had to help Impa in the Shadow Temple but right now all he cared about was Malon, after he got the room he ran back to the doctors to wait for Malon.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Navi asked.

"I don't know, I really don't," Link said while looking down at the ground.

"Link I really think you should have left her back in the past, so things like this wouldn't happen I'm not saying this to be mean, but look how much she has slowed us down. We would have saved Impa all ready." Navi said with her voice high like she was going to cry.

Meanwhile back in the room where both the doctor and Malon was, the doctor tested Malon all over and checked her pee, and etc. "Well I know what's wrong with you my dear." He said.

"What is it, am I sick or something?" Malon asked.

"No not sick, more like your pregnant and by the looks of it you are 4 weeks." He said with a big smile.

Malon's eyes went wide. "I'm pregnant like I'm going to have a baby!" She shouted than covered her mouth to make sure Link didn't hear in the other room. "But I can't be, I'm a warrior I kill monsters and everything!" She said still shocked.

"Well I guess you have to give all that up soon. Should I tell the father out there waiting?" He asked.

Malon shook her head. "No if I tell him now, his mind won't be on fighting I will tell him later." She said as she was walking to the door. "Take care doctor."

Link got up from his seat and hugged Malon. "You okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine Link, it was nothing really." Malon smiled as she took Link's hand. "Let's go to the Shadow Temple."

Link took her hand and walked out of the doctors and walked up to the INN. "Tomorrow we will, it's late and we need a good night sleep." He kissed Malon on the lips and went into their room to go to bed.

**(Another chapter done hehe, sorry if it was boring I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter well the next chapter they finally go to the shadow temple yay! Lol and Malon is pregnant wow I wonder what Link will think of that you have to wait and see. Will Malon tell Link about the baby or will she hide it from him. and sorry for all the songs but you know how much Malon loves to sing.) **


	22. Shadow Temple

(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 22**

**Shadow Temple **

The next morning both Link and Malon where eating breakfast at the carpenter's wife house again, since they were going to the Shadow Temple next and they needed to have full bellies. Navi kept a close eye on Malon since to her eyes it looked like Malon was glowing like a woman would after hearing that they're going to have a baby, and she was eating so much too. After they were finished eating Link and Malon went to the graveyard to find out how to get into the Shadow Temple, they saw it was at the back of the graveyard just was not sure how to climb up.

"Any ideas how to get up there," Malon asked Link while trying to climb up but fell back down.

Link walked back to have a good look, "Not sure really, hey wait Sheik teach me a song. It worked last time let's try it again." He pulled out his ocarina and grabbed Malon, and started to play Nocturne of Shadow. Link could hear a voice that was asking him if he wanted to go to the Shadow Temple and he said yes.

After that they turned in purple glitter and started to fly away. Once they landed Link saw that they were above the graveyard to where they needed to go. They walked down the step into the temple and saw unlit torches everywhere and a stone in the middle of the room with the mark of fire on it.

"Hmm I wonder how we open the door," Malon asked.

Link looked down at the stone and saw the fire mark on it. "Hmm I wonder." He whispered to himself. "Malon come close to me and hold on." He said as he got up on the stone. Malon did as she was told and held on to Link. He raised his hand and then hit the ground to make Din's fire go all around the room.

With that all the torches where all lit and the door started to slowly open for them. Link looked and Malon and hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips.

"You ready?" he asked while holding her hand.

"Yes I'm ready let's go and save Impa." She said as they walked into the temple.

"I want to let you two know that amongst the rot and filth of scum is the Shadow Temple. No one dares venture into it or speak of its accursed name, for it is a symbol of pure evil. The Sages themselves consider sending it into the underworld." Navi said while following them in.

"Well that makes me feel much better about this place." Link said being cocky and mocking her.

"The Shadow Temple is a dark, unforgiving dungeon filled with some of the nastiest monsters in Hyrule. You'll need to be wary of your surroundings to escape this nightmare land alive." Navi said once again trying to creep them out but what she was saying was true, that was the stories of the temple.

"Navi shut up!" Link said getting very annoyed with her. "Let's go and save Impa and get this over and done with." They walking into the dark hallway, more likely Navi would have to make her glow brighter so they could see.

As they walked in the Temple smelled so bad. It smelled like rotting flesh, old blood, mold due it was not a nice place to be in. the walls where dark and stained that made them have a greenish purplish color mixed with brown and gray, same with the floors. When Link turned around the corner he saw that the floor was missing, but when Navi flew across to the other side he saw a mark on the wall where he can use his longshot.

"Come on Malon." He said as he used his longshot to get him across. Malon used her hookshot that Link had giving her.

"What the hell is that?" Malon said as she walked with Link to a creepy looking picture on the wall. But as they went close Navi said she could hear something.

"I hear voices, and there saying. The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko Village." Navi said.

Link used his Lens of Truth to find that you could walk through the wall. "Come on lets go." Link grabbed Malon's hand and walked through the wall.

As they walked into the next room there was a big keese statue in the middle of the room with unlit skull torches. Link use the lens of truth again to look around he saw that torches where gone but one, and he saw another wall gone.

Malon was looking down in the dark hole and saw on the other side the dragon statue that she saw in the well but this time its tongue was out and it had it hands coming out of the wall. It looked like in its mouth had a door or something but it was bared shut.

"Malon over here," Link called out as he was holding the lens of truth by his eye.

Malon ran over to Link and follows him through the passage up to a door. Link opened the door and walked into a hallway but they stopped to see a very creepy picture with glowing eyes.

Navi flew over by it and said. "I hear voices again, there saying One who gains the eye of truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness." She said.

Malon held on to Link's hand tighter, she was so sacred of this temple and she didn't want to be in it no more but she knew she had to go on. Both of them walked through the wall and saw that the next room was full of paintings of that creepy girl with glowing green eyes.

Link kept looking through the lens of truth to help him find the right way. As they were walking he saw another passage on the right hand side.

"I hear voices again, there saying Shadow Temple…Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred…" Navi said.

Link took a deep breath and walked with Malon through the door to find two keeses and one ReDead. They have yet to fight a ReDead, they would always run from them but this time they had too. Malon took out the two keeses with her arrows and Link used the sun song to freeze the ReDead. Once he did that Link ran at it and slashed at it until it fell to the ground dead.

The chest materializes in the room right by the ReDead's body.

"Link, I really don't like this temple." Malon said as she tied her hair back out of her face. "But I'm going to stick by you until the end," She smiled.

Link smiled back, even thought, he didn't show his fear but was very sacred more than anything. He opened the chest to find the dungeon map.

They both looked at the map but had Navi close by so they could use her light to see.

"Okay looks like there's another room just outside this one, but there's the big hole in the last room." Link said while looking at it.

"Hmm maybe we could use the longshot to get across, but I think you're holding it wrong." Malon smiled.

"No I'm not!" Link pulled the map back to take one last look at it. He put the map away and left the room with Malon to go the next passage that had two jars in front of it.

"I hear the voice again its saying. What is hidden in the darkness…Tricks full of ill will…You can't see the way forward…" Navi said again.

"What are telling you these things?" Malon asked while getting this creepy feeling.

Navi looked around than back at her. "The lost souls that are trapped here in this temple, they tell me things." She said.

Both Link and Malon ran through the wall and stayed on the left side since Link could see an opening with his lens of truth, as they walked inside and opened the door they saw that white hands again like from the well and they knew who they had to fight. The bars slammed down behind them locking them in the room, they knew very well that they had to fight this thing once again.

Malon ran over and got grabbed by one of the hands to make the monster come out, and it did work like last time but this time Malon did it to make the monster come out. When the Dead Hand came out Link waited for it to lower its head, once it did Link took out his sword and started to swing his sword and stab at it, but like last time it turned around to go away again making a twister of dirt to hurt Link but it missed, Malon got grabbed again and the monster came out again.

They did kept doing that until the Dead Hand fell dead to the ground, and once it was dead a cheat appeared in the room, Once Link opened the chest he got the hover boots. "What kind of boots are those?" Malon asked looking at them and seeing that they had wings on him but it didn't look like they could fly or even move.

"I'm not sure what kind they are but they look cool." Link said while putting them in his bag.

"There called the hover boots I know stores of them they say that you can walk in the air for a moment but if in the air too long you will fall or something like that but they don't have no traction so it will be like your walking on ice so careful." Navi explained.

As they made their way back to the room with the big keese statue was once they walked by it Navi started to say "Make my beak face the skull of truth. The alternative is descent into the deep darkness. That's what this statue is saying." Navi said.

Link looked around. "Um what is the skull of truth?" He took out his lens of truth and looked around and saw that skull torches where gone besides one, so Link started to push the big keese statue with Malon's help to turn it to the right skull.

Once it was facing the right one they could hear that the bars on the other side there the odd dragon statue was open.

"Now how do we get over there?" Malon asked looking down into the deep hole of darkness and she swears that she could see spikes at the bottom of it.

Link took off his boots and put them in his bag and took out the hover ones and put them on, "I'm gonna try this." Link walked over to the edge and took a deep breath and looked over at Malon. "If anything happens I want you to go on." He said as he walked off the edge and started to hover in the air but he ran to the other side fast since he didn't want to fall. "It worked?" He whispered.

Link ran back to get Malon even though he wasn't sure if it would hold them both but he was willing to try. He put Malon on his back and started to run like hell through the air, he just made it on time but the boots gave in.

They slowly walked down the dark hall using Navi's light to show the way, "Wait theres a Beamo." Link said as he took out his bomb and threw it at the beamo killing it. He used his lens of truth to find were to go next and he saw that there was a path behind a wall, "We go that way I guess."

Both Link and Malon walked down the very dark path with Navi as there light to find a door. "I hate this temple Link," Malon said holding onto Link's arm tight.

They walked into the room and saw there was two torches in the room with two Gibdos and Keeses, Malon stayed back by the door and let Link take care of them. After Link used din's fire on both of the gibdos and killed the keeses with his longshot a chest materialize in the room. Link opened it to get the compass.

Malon started to feel sick again as she rubbed her belly, '_I will tell him after this temple if I live through this…' _ She thought to herself but wanted to make sure Link wouldn't know since he wouldn't fight and his mind wouldn't be all there.

They made their way through the temple and got passed the falling blades and went in that room where you had to move the block to stop the spikes from falling, both Link and Malon did pretty good getting through the temple pretty fast.

"Why is there a ship here?" Malon asked looking up at the big ship that was flowing in the fog with no water what so ever, she walked closer to it to look around but didn't see too much since it was too dark and they had to use Navi's light to show them where to go and to make light for them to see.

Link pulled a big block over to the other side so they could climb up to get on the ship. As Malon looked at the ship she could see that it had the head of a keese, she didn't know why but had a bad feeling that the boss wasn't too far away from them now and soon they would have to face it and Malon had a feeling that this boss was going to be hard and she thinks Impa didn't make it as well.

"Come on lets go we need to hurry if we wish to save Imp." Link helped Malon up and got on the big ship. "How do we make it move?" Link wondered.

"Over here!" Navi shouted by the triforce sign on the ground. "Play Zelda's lullaby it might work." Naiv said.

Link nodded and walked over and took out his Ocarina and started to play Zelda's lullaby. Both Link and Malon could hear bells ring and then the ship started to move with the bells still going off.

"I guess you did it." Malon said while walking over to Link.

But the nice relaxing ship ride didn't last since two stalfos jumped down out of nowhere. Link took out his sword and shield and Malon took out her twin blades.

Link ran at one using Navi's light to help him but him doing that left Malon in the dark trying to fight the one, the only light she had was her fire sword that was on fire.

The stalfos kicked Malon in the back that made her fall to the ground, he was going to stab her but she rolled out of the way just in time and cut its one leg off with her ice blade.

Link was doing pretty good on his own but Navi kept moving so it was hard for him to see right.

Navi flew pasted Link then with that he could see land and the ground; it was the end on the path.

"Link! This ship is sinking! Abandon ship! Get onto a safe platform!" Navi shouted. Link got up and ran over to grab Malon.

Both Link and Malon jumped off the ship with the one stalfos still on. Link looked down into the deep darkness to see that both the ship and the stalfos was gone, he wasn't sure where it fell and he didn't want to know and he wondered why there was no water in the temple only dark fog.

Navi flew over by a door and told them to come over. "Come on lets hurry up and save Impa!" She shouted.

Both Link and Malon ran over to the door that Navi was by and walked through it. "Link it's full of floor masters!" Malon shouted while grabbing Link's arm tight.

The one floor master tried to attack them but it looked like it was hitting a wall, Link took out his lens of truth to see that there was a wall.

"Looks like they can't hurt us there's a wall blocking them." Link said while walking to the other door on the other side of the room and running past the floor master.

Once Link and Malon walked into the right room with the gold and blue chest they knew the boss was very close by. Link grabs the golden key with the ruby eye on it and smiled at Malon and both of them ran out the door and the room full of floor matser and back to the room where the ship fell.

"Where's there boss room?" Link said looking around but since it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

"Hey look over there!" Navi said flying over to a big keese statue with bomb flower all around it.

Link ran over to the edge and looked down then across to where Navi was then it hit him. He asked Malon to use her arrows to hit the bomb flowers but use the fire arrow. And like that they all blew up and the keese statue fell to the ground making a bridge for them to get across to the other side.

Both Malon and Link ran across to the other side and followed Navi to a locked door. Malon took a key out of her boot and unlocked the door.

"Let's go save Impa." She smiled.

Link nodded and walked into the very dark room. "STOP!" Navi shouted. Both Link and Malon looked at Navi wondering why she told them to stop.

"Look!" Navi made her glow go as bright as it could go to see that the floor was gone like there was no floor at all.

"What the fuck!" Malon yelled. "How the hell can we get across to the other side? And how did Impa do it?"

Link took out the lens of truth and looked through it to see that there where platforms in the dark, so he would have to use his hover boots and use Navi's light to show him the way. He put on his hover boots and grabs Malon to put her on his back so she could hold on to something. "Navi I need your light more than ever."

Link started to walk to the next platforms looking through his lens of truth and using Navi's light to help him see. Once they made it across Link put Malon down and unlocked the golden lock and walked into the dark room.

Link looked around to see a big hole in the ground, He looked down to see a purplish glow but wasn't very bright.

"I guess we jump down then," Link said as he hugged Malon tight in his arms and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Malon held on to Link's hand and jumped down with him, down in the deep dark hole. But once landed it was very soft well a bit, it made them jump.

"It's like a big drum" Malon said but it was soon getting banged again and again until they could hear a cool beat.

Link turned around to see what was doing that but once he turned his face went pure white same with Malon. "Its…..it's…a very big monster!" They shouted.

"Oh my god! It's the demon of darkness Bongo-bongo!" Navi shouted.

With that Bongo-bongo faded away but you could only see its hand playing the drum and going back and forth.

Link and Malon tried to hit his hands with their swords but kept missing and getting smacked around. "Navi what's his weakness!" Link shouted getting bounced around like crazy.

"Hit his hands with the arrows and then the eye!" She yelled.

Malon took out her bow and tried her best to aim but it was very hard since she was getting bounced too much. But once it stopped one hand went to hit her but Link jumped in front and got smacked very hard and almost flew into the acid pit.

Malon hit the other hand with her arrow that made it stop and shake then she quickly hit the other one but she didn't have the lens of truth to see where he was. Link got up and took out the lens of truth fast and told Malon to fire, once she did Bongo-bongo showed himself.

Both Link and Malon ran over and started to hit him with their swords like crazy but he faded away again and started to move faster and play the drum faster than ever. Malon fell over and tried to get back up but couldn't.

Bongo-bongo hands stopped and grabbed Malon and started to squeeze her so tight "AHH! Help me!" She screamed out in pain.

Link picked up the bow and an arrow and shot Bongo-bongo's hand to free Malon, once she was free then he shot the other hand as fast as he could. Malon lay on the drum holding her stomach tight since it was hurting her some much.

Link shot Bongo-bongo in the eye again and started to hit him with his sword. Malon got back up and was ready to fight again, Bongo-bongo faded away again to play the drum.

Malon got smacked so hard that she went flying into the acid pit, she ran out as fast as she could and grabbed the edge of the drum once she looked down she saw the bones of a woman and she was guessing it was Impa.

Link ran over and helped Malon up on the drum and saw that she was very burnt on her legs and feet. Malon!" He cried out seeing her in pain.

"Impa is dead….." Malon cried.

Link's eyes went wide and had the anger run through his body as he took the bow and arrows and shot his hands and then the big red eye. Once Bongo-bongo was laying there he stabbed him right in the eye with blood flying out like crazy.

Once he was dead the blue glowing light came again, Link picked up Malon and carried her into the light where they felt no pain and all their wounds where healed.

Both Link and Malon where back in that crystal blue fountain world. They both saw a bright purple glow coming up from the floor in found of them; there was Impa standing before them.

"The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina…As I expected, you have come. I am Impa, one of the Sheikah. I am princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the sage who guards the Shadow Temple." She smiled. "We Sheikah have served the royalty of hyrule from generation to generation as attendants. However…On that day seven years ago, Ganondorf suddenly attacked…and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time. Ganonorf"s target was one of the keys to the sacred realm…the hidden treasure of the royal family…The Ocarina of time! When last I saw you, as we made our escape from the castle, you were just a lad…Now I see that you have become a fine hero…"

Malon frowned and looked at Link whose gaze never left Impa's not once.

Impa started to talk again "There's nothing to worry about… The princess is safe now."

Link's eyes widen once she said the princess about being safe.

"Soon, you'll meet the princess Zelda face-to-face, and she will explain everything…That is when we, the six wise ones, will seal up the evil king and return peace to Hyrule." She closed her eyes and reopened them again. "I have to stay here…You go to princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf. Now I put my power, which should be helpful to you into this Medallion!"

Link grabbed it the purple coin and held it close to him. The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Impa's voice once more.

"_Please look out for the princess!" _

**( Well that is the end of this chapter hehe im sorry that I have not did any writing in a long time I have been very busy, like im writing my own book and my own manga and etc and I have had bad writers block with this but don't worry I will write as much as I can okay everyone oh im rewriting all the older chapters to make them better so want to give you the heads up about that. oh another note if you read my fic and want to bitch about my spelling than dont comment i dont do it to other ppl so dont do it to me okay! it pisses me off) **


	23. Ganondorf's evil plan

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 23**

**Ganondorf's plan**

"The hero has awakened another sage in the Shadow Temple," Sheik said bowing down on one knee.

Ganondorf turned from the window and looked down at Sheik, "I know that only one more to go in the last temple in my very own home town the Gerudo fortress into my very house the Spirit Temple." He said pouring himself a glass of red wine. "And with my ex-wife lives too I have a feeling she is the next sage,"

Sheik stood back up to his feet and was trying to think of Ganon's ex-wife, "Oh you mean Nabooru?" He asked.

"Yes her Nabooru my dear ex-wife, she wishes to kill me since I cheated on her many times and left her and the gerudo's while I took over here." He smiled while taking a sip of his red wine. "But no worries my two mothers will take care of her I told them not to kill her but take good care of her many years ago. I had a feeling about her so right after I became king I asked my mother's to take good care of Nabooru and I wanted to make sure the hero couldn't get to her as well."

"And the sand storm in haunted wasteland?" Sheik asked.

"Oh I asked my mother's Koume and Katake to do that so no one could get to the Spirit Temple ever until I say. I think that plan is very good now the hero will have a hard time getting there same with his little red head girl so if the storm don't kill them my mother's sure will."

"I see you had this planed before you became king I see, or did you know already?" Sheik asked.

"Once I became king I wanted to make sure the gerudo's where safe and that no one would bug my ex-wife no matter what." He said.

Sheik bowed his head once again and left the room to find Reina waiting out in the hall for him. "Hello hot stuff, what were you and the king talking about?" She smiled and plays with her jet black hair.

"If you must know it was about the last temple and the last sage, the king said he has the entire desert covered so no matter what the hero does he won't get the last sage since his mother's took her seven years ago and they made a very powerful sand storm that never ends and last there's a poe that has to show you the right way to get to the temple." Sheik explained.

"Oh wow I guess the hero doesn't have a change and that pretty red head will be mine once and for all." She smiled. "Now Sheik I think you work way too hard how about a nice dick suck for you?"

Sheik's eyes went wide and he started to blush, "Um no thanks I don't need one." He started to walk away from Reina but was stopped by her once again.

"No what do you mean no? Can I ask something, are you gay or something like yare you only into men?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Sheik shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Well that's something that you will never know if I like men or not or it could be that I'm not into only you."

"Everyone is into me!" Reina shouted. "Your into me you just don't know it yet but sooner or later I will fuck you!"

Sheik started to walk away from her since he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

Reina walked into Ganondorf's chamber to talk to him, "Hello my king." She smiled and she walked over to him sexually.

He turned to face her knowing very well that she wanted him but wondered should he do her? "Hello to you too my dear." But he wasn't in the mood to have her body even how sexy she was for a demon.

"My king I was wondering if I could make you feel good and get you unstressed." Reina smiled as she ran her fingers down his chest.

Ganondorf grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him, "Not today I need to think, Zelda hasn't shown herself yet and I'm starting to think maybe if the hero won't get the last sage then she never will be that will be good for me since I will never have to deal with her." He kissed her on the lips and picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He told her he didn't want to have sex with her but now he did since it's been awhile since he had fun so way not.

(I was going to tell you about their sex part but I don't think you want to read about Ganon having sex now right? So I'm gonna skip it)

Sheik stayed in his room lost in thought and felt very bad about Impa getting killed by Bongo-bongo but it had to be done since he knew she was a sage and the only way to awaken them is if the evil demon that hunts the temples kills them. It was a bad way to awaken them but it was the only way since there very soul was it, and now the last sage had to be found. But the last sage was found Ganondorf knew that it was his ex-wife Nabooru, it had to be her.

But the thing was that how he be any help to Link this time if Ganon took Nabooru seven years ago right after he became king and asked his mothers to block the main hallway in the temple so even if Link made it past the never ending sand storm there would be no way for him to get to her, and he can't push the block since he needed the silver gauntlets but they were also deep within the temple as well. So the only way for Link to do anything is if he goes to the past before Nabooru gets kidnapped and then maybe she could help Link out to get the gauntlets somehow.

Sheik started to walk down the hall singing to himself more like a rap than a song.

_Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own_

_Everybody has a private world where they can be alone_

_Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through_

_Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?_

_I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can seem to get out this slump_

_If I could just get over this hump_

_But I need something to pull me out this dump,_

_I took my bruises, took my lumps_

_Fell down and I got right back up_

_But I need that spark to get psyched back up_

_In order for me to pick the mic back up_

_I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in_

_I'm starting to feel decent again_

_So I decided just to pick this pen_

_Up and try to make an attempt to vent_

_But I just can't admit_

_Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap_

_I need a new outlet, I know some shit's so hard to swallow_

_And I just can't sit back and wallow_

_In my own sorrow_

_But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow_

_One tough act to follow_

_I'll be one tough act to follow_

_Here today, gone tomorrow_

_But you'd have to walk a thousand miles_

_In my shoes, just to see_

_What it's like, to be me_

_I'll be you, let's trade shoes_

_Just to see what it'd be like to_

_Feel your pain, you feel mine_

_Go inside each other's mind_

_Just to see what we find_

_Look at shit through each other's eyes_

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh_

_They can all get fucked._

_Just stay true to you_

_So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_

_Oh, they can all get fucked._

_Just stay true to you_

_I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor_

_Everything is so tense and gloom_

_I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room_

_Just as soon as I walk in_

_It's like all eyes on me_

_So I try to avoid any eye contact_

_'cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation_

_Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention_

_I just want to be just like you_

_Blend in with the rest of the room_

_Maybe just point me to the closest restroom_

_I don't need no fucking man servant_

_Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass_

_Laugh at every single joke I crack_

_And half of them ain't even funny like_

_"Ha!, Sheik you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn"_

_Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown_

_So why don't you all sit down?_

_Listen to the tale I'm about to tell_

_Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes_

_And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles_

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_

_Oh They can all get fucked._

_Just stay true to you so_

_Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_

_Oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you so_

_Nobody asked for life to deal us_

_With these bullshit hands we're dealt_

_We have to take these cards ourselves_

_And flip them, don't expect no help_

_Now I could have either just_

_Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned_

_Or take this situation in which I'm placed in_

_And get up and get my own_

_I was never the type of kid_

_To wait by the door and pack his bags_

_Who sat on the porch and hoped and prayed_

_For a dad to show up who never did_

_I just wanted to fit in_

_At every single place_

_Every school I went_

_I dreamed of being that cool kid_

_Even if it meant acting stupid_

_Aunt Edna always told me "Keep makin' that face it'll get stuck like that"_

_Meanwhile I'm just standin' there_

_Holdin' my tongue tryna talk like this_

_'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign poll at 8 years old_

_I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryna impress my friends no more_

_But I already told you my whole life story_

_Not just based on my description_

_'cause where you see it from where you're sitting_

_Is probably 110% different_

_I guess we would have to walk a mile_

_In each other's shoes, at least_

_What size you wear? I wear tens_

_Let's see if you can fit your feet_

_Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own_

_Everybody has a private world where they can be alone..._

_So are you calling me, are you trying to get through, oh?_

_Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you?_

_So oh oh_

Sheik walked into his room and laid on his bed to go to sleep a think of his plan to help Link get the last sage somehow.

**( another one done lol I might work on the remakes more than the new ones so it might be awhile before I add the new chapter since I want to work on the older ones to make them better :3 I doing the fire temple now and so on so make sure u read the older ones again since im rewriting them love you all and thx you so much for staying with me for so long) **


	24. Malon's worse nightmare

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 24**

**Malon's worse nightmare**

Both Link and Malon were sleeping together at the Inn in the village. Malon woke in the middle of the night feeling pains in her stomach like very painful pains, she got up and got dressed and went down to the doctors to get checked out hoping he would be awake.

She knocked on his house door but not too loud to wake anyone up. "Hey doctor! I need to talk to you please wake up!"

The doctor opened the door half asleep and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, what's wrong Malon?" He asked.

"I got hurt and I want to make sure I'm okay and to make sure the baby is okay too." She said.

The doctor nodded his head and took into this house and laid her on the bed, "Okay let me feel your stomach." He pressed hard on her stomach and moved his hand to the sides of her body.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hmm? Well it seems like you got hurt a bit but your baby is fine, so don't worry." He said while rubbing his eyes.

Malon smiled and left the doctor's house in a happy mood. (Sorry but it's about to get very sad) Malon was on her way back to the Inn to where Link was.

"Hey! Your Malon right," A mad asks from coming from an ally. "The girl with the hero of time right,"

Malon smiled and nodded her head. "Why yes I am how may I help you?" She smiled.

The man looked around than looked back at her. "Yes I do need help I think there is a monster in that ally over there, I need your help." He begged.

The man was so white and he had no hair, and was so skinny wearing no shirt. "Sure I will help you." Malon smiled and went into the back ally with him.

"There's nothing here…"

Then, it happened.

An arm encircled her neck, choking her. She grabbed at it, her short nails useless. Another arm grabbed her around the wait, squeezing until she thought she'd vomit.

Malon couldn't think, couldn't speak. "What are you doing!"

The arms lifted her into the air, the owner laughing as Malon frantically kicked out for any part of him she could reach. Grunting as she kicked him somewhere it really hurt, the man threw her over his shoulder, walking calmly over to the alley behind one of the shops.

_'No,'_ Malon thought frantically, '!'

It was like he could hear her very thought. Grinning, he threw her into a corner against the wall, grinning at her. She could see he was tall, skinny. He had no hair, and eyes…blue eyes. But aside from his eyes and grin, she couldn't see anything else. It was as though her mind had shut down, numbing her frantic thoughts to a buzz that sickened her.

_'Scream,'_ she told herself, clenching her hands. _'Someone comes when you scream. They always do…'_

He seemed to have read her thoughts, he moved so quickly, crouching down before her huddled form. He gripped her face, his nails digging into her cheeks as he whispered hoarsely in her ear, his tone filled with something that froze Malon inside and out.

It was desire.

"Try and calm yourself down," he whispered, his hand loosening its grip as he proceeded to cup her cheek in his hands. His breath quickened as she closed her eyes, tears pricking her lashes. She didn't want to see those eyes, those horrifyingly loving eyes.

"Good…you're good. Best pre-fuck I've ever had. You listen."

Those words scared her, terrified her. "Please," she begged, her voice shaking as his eyes turned to ice again. "Please don't-please, please-"

He grabbed her skull, shaking it. His grip on her was painful, his shaking disorienting her. Slouching against the wall, she barely heard as the man continued to whisper to her. She felt drunk, her mind barely understanding his words.

"Tell me your name."

Her lips parted, still shaking as she answered, "Malon…"

"Your whole name," he grunted, grabbing her long hair and slamming her head against the brick wall. "Your whole name Malon,"

Her name falling from his lips hurt her more than the brick wall. Shuddering with sobs, Malon screamed out her name. "Malon Lon!"

"See," he said passively, pulling her towards the ground with her hair as he moved to lie atop her, "now that wasn't so hard."

It hurt. He was not heavy on her, Malon tried to squirm, attempting to reposition her knee against his crotch.

"You're smart," he remarked, slapping her face with his hands until she saw stars, "I knew you were smart."

It was when she heard the sound of a belt unbuckle that Malon lost all hope. The fear and anger that had raged within her moments ago died out, leaving her in utter despair.

But she couldn't close her eyes. For some reason, she knew it would be more horrific in the dark. A voice whispered to her, a voice she'd never heard before.

_'Beast…'_

Her eyes fixated on the sky above her, her body aching as her mind shut down.

An hour went by, perhaps more. For that hour, he laid inside her, refusing to move. He hadn't kissed her, ripped through her like he wanted.

No. He would wait. He would wait until she wanted it.

When he'd entered her, shuddering at the intense shock of pleasure that burned through his senses, he'd seen it. The look of pain and shame that crossed her face for a moment, He hadn't relished it as much as he thought he would, but it was still quite a turn-on. The best thing she could give him though was to want him.

They all did in the end. Want him. It took minutes, maybe half an hour, before they resigned themselves to it and decided to go along. He didn't like it when they told him how good he was. _'They have to mean it. Malon has to want me with everything she has.' _

He waited his patience never-ending. Slowly, he saw her come back from wherever she'd disappeared to, her eyes nervous and fearful at his calm demeanor. Finally,

Hesitantly, he leaned down, his hands running down the front of her tunic. Mistaking her shudder as one of arousal, he continued, fingers gripping the belt as he slowly removed the tunic, dragging it from over her head and throwing it behind him. Lowering his face to her belly moving some more of her clothes, he kissed her, hearing her heartbeat skyrocket. He licked her. It stopped for an instant.

Growling as he ripped her corset off viciously as his mouth found her breast, biting it. He played with her nipple, an image of a child sucking from it teasing his thoughts. His child,

The thought excited him. Gripping her waist, he pulled out of her, inciting a scream of pain from Malon. But he was deaf to it. He thrust back into her again, moaning as he listened to her screams and pleas. Grabbing her arms to wrap them around his neck, he thrust harder and harder, his pleasure spiraling out of control as pain flooded the body of his girl.

"My girl," he whispered to himself, laughing in ecstasy, "my sweet girl."

The tightness of her, the warmth, called to him. It wanted him to give in, to give to her what they both wanted. _'A family, our family,' _

Reaching his climax, he arched his back, his cries mingling with hers as he flooded her. He felt her hands on his arm, her nails digging into him until blood dripped from them. Lifting his arm to lick his wound, he pressed his mouth to hers and bit her cheek, his happiness escalating as their blood mingled.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed, the scent of her sex and their cold sweat lingering in his nose.

"You were so good, Malon," he smiled, tenderly pushing her bangs from her forehead, "the best. My little blossom…"

He looked at her eyes, glazed over with tears. They fell from her eyes, dripping down the sides of her cheeks. "So happy," he muttered, kissing her lashes. How she fell unconscious with her eyes open he didn't know. It was cute though.

They lay that way for hours more. Realizing that the sun was going to rise soon, he pulled out of her, grimacing. He'd done her so hard that he felt numb. Grinning his toothy grin as he stood, he laughed. "You really wore me out, sweetheart."

He put his clothes on, his fingers shaking from the experience. She really called out to him, didn't she? Her smell, her body, they'd wanted him so bad. He could hear her very blood calling him to her, begging her to show her all he had.

It just took a little convincing, didn't it?

Standing over her, he drew a pin from his pocket, one he always carried. With it, he carved his symbol into the top of her breast, kissing it as it bled. Now he would always know where she was, what she was feeling. Turning towards the alley entrance, he grimaced at the sight of the sunrise. He felt horrid leaving her there, but she'd come to soon enough. She'd find the symbol and know that he could find her anywhere, any time.

Malon eyes were open, but she couldn't see. The sight of the dark sky engrained in her pupils. She didn't want to see anything else, didn't want to know that it was all over…

But she'd known, hadn't she? That her life ended the moment he'd touched her. She couldn't think anymore, she didn't want to. Him deep inside her was all that was familiar anymore, the only thing she could recall. It was he that anchored her to the depths of despair.

And she knew that despair would linger on in her forever, a stain on her soul. Nothing could save her now; she'd been taken from her life, murdered and thrown into a hole she could never escape.

Even when she did awaken, slashed, bruised, and aching, she could still feel him near her, watching. The voice in her head echoed throughout her.

_'The flame…the beast…'_

Malon touched her chest to find it bleeding and that guy had his name in her skin. She grabbed her tunic and put it on slowly; she tried to get up but kept falling over. _'Link…'_

Link left the Inn to look for Malon, since he woke up to find his bed empty. "MALON!" he called out to find her.

Malon could hear Link's voice calling for her. "Link!" She cried out from the ally.

Link could hear Malon's voice and ran into the ally way to find her beaten and full of cuts and bleeding. "Oh my din Malon!" He grabbed Malon and picked her up in his arms. "What happened to you?"

Malon started to cry more, burring her face into his chest. "Link, some guy that was very white had bad sex with me; it didn't feel good at all. It hurt so much I was so scared!" She cried so much.

Link knew very well who this guy was he had seen him when he was young, and he was going to kill him for what he had done to Malon.

**( Omg that was so sad Link is gonna kill this guy for rapping Malon, sorry for doing it to her I hated it so much but this is Rated M after all anything can happen right? Don't worry next chapter will be better) **


	25. Going to the Desert

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 25**

**Going to the Desert**

Both Link and Malon just had breakfast and was getting ready to find the next sage but they had no idea where to find the next temple. Link laid on the bed think while Malon took a hot bath she wanted to wash herself clean since what happened to her last night.

Navi started to fly around helping Link think of where the last temple was. "Hmm maybe the last temple is in the desert,"

"The desert? I didn't even know there was one." Link said.

"Yes there is one but it's not very safe that's where all the Gerudo women live and there pretty bad and their thieves." Navi said.

"Thieves? Really hmm… maybe we should go check it out there could be a temple there." Link said while sitting up.

Malon got up and got dressed, she was still upset about what happened to her last night, and the fear was still deep down in her very soul. "Let's go…" She said in a low voice getting her bag and her twin blades,

Link grabbed Malon's hand and kissed it, "It's going to be okay, I will make sure nothing will happen to you ever again." He whispered in her ear but she pushed him away and walked out of the hotel room not saying a word.

Link found and followed after her he didn't get why she wasn't talking to him, he didn't do anything wrong. "Navi why won't Malon talk to me, did I do something to upset her?" He asked.

Navi shook her head, "Just give her some time she went through a lot last night and she don't want to talk, she will come around just don't push her into talking." She said flying next to Link's head.

Link called Epona and got on it and helped Malon get on as well, she sat behind him with her arms around Link's waist so she wouldn't fall off. They started riding through Hyrule field to get to the desert Link wasn't sure witch way to go but Navi was showing him the way.

Malon on the other hand was lending her head on Link's back trying not cry but from what had happen to her she couldn't help it. But she was happy that Link found her in that ally way but still.

Once they made it to Gerudo Valley Link felt that it was really hot where they were, they walk up the old log that was over some water and a mini fall next to it. "Well I see we made it here but how can we get across? Since the bridge is broken," Link looked down then an idea came to him. "Malon hold on tight." He said back to her.

"Link what are you gonna do?" She asked as she held on to Link tight wondering what he is up too.

Link started to ride Epona fast very fast, "Okay girl let's go!" He shouted out as Epona jumped into the air over the gap where the bridge was broken and landed on the other side with no sweat. "We made it, I knew you could do it girl." Link stroked Epona's neck.

"Link! What did I said about pushing her!" Malon shouted as she smacked Link at the back of the head. "You can't push her like that! You know she could have really hurt herself by doing that!" She shook her head, "Come on Link let's keep going."

Link nodded feeling pretty bad for making Epona jump that but he wasn't going to tell Malon how he made Epona the gate at Lon-lon ranch or she would kill him. Link saw a tent to his right and wondered what was going on. Link saw the carpenter standing next to the tent.

"Hey, you! If you're going to the fortress, would you mind finding out what my workers are doing over there?" The carpenter asked.

Link nodded his head and road Epona into the Gerudo Fortress, He looked up and saw that where was a very big and tail fortress indeed and the air was thick and it was very sandy, and to Link's left he saw a very big gate that was closed that looked like it lends out into the desert.

They started to ride up the hill not knowing that Navi was trying to stop them but it was too late.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" One of the girls yelled out and running over to them and pulled Link off Epona and grabbed Malon too. "What should we do with them?" The one girl asks,

"Throw him in the jail and her hmm well we will have to let Luna see what we should do with her." The other girl said with a smile on her face.

Link gets thrown down a hold and lands on his butt. "Ouch!" He yelled out in pain, "Hey what are you gonna to with Malon!" He shouted.

"Stupid kid! Get in there and keep quiet!"

Link got up and rubbed his butt from the pain, "What a bitch!" He cursed under his breath looking around in how to get out of here to help Malon.

Navi looked around and saw a small window with some wood on it, "Hey use your longshot to climb up here. I think this is the only way out." She said flying by it.

Link used his longshot to get up by the window and looked down to see how high he was. "You got to be fucking kidding me look how high up I am if you know Navi I don't have wings like you do. I could die if I jump down from here!" He stayed close to the side of the window so he wouldn't fall back in the jail or out the window.

Navi looked down and then at Link, "I see your point there hmm, hey wait over there. If you can jump over there then it shouldn't be too high right?" She said not very sure with herself this time.

Link looked down over to the other edge and looked back at her, that's still a long jump and still I'm pretty high I could get hurt by doing that." Link took a deep breath and jumped to the other and rolled. He hurt my leg and arm by doing that but he was still alive. "I guess I made it but I hurt my leg and arm by doing that." He rubbed his arm and tried to stand without falling back down since he really hurt his leg a lot, way more than his arm.

Meanwhile Malon was taken to Luna (Oh Luna is the girl who give u the pass, I gave her a name) Luna walked over to Malon wearing a green outfit unlike the other wearing purple. "So this is the girl that came with…that guy" She said looking at Malon.

"Let me go!" Malon said trying to get away from the one girl's grip but she was really strong.

Luna lends in closer to Malon and kisses her on the lips, "So young and new, plus you look like one of us, hmm and you have twin blades I can show you how to use them if you want? I think you would make a wonderful gerudo plus you got the look." She smiled moving some hair from Malon's face.

"Me a gerudo?" Malon said thinking how would be one, but she saw that they were all very sexy girls. "But I don't steal or anything like that."

Luna smiled and took Malon's hand. "Well I can teach you, you know what your my new favourite what's your name lovely?" She kisses her on the cheek and holds Malon close.

Malon didn't get why Luna was getting so close to her and kissing her, she only thought girls could only be with guys not girls with girls and how would you even have sex with a girl anyways? She thought while walking with Luna to her chamber to get a new outfit on so Maolon wouldn't be so hot in her clothes.

Malon sat down on a chair in front of a mirror while Luna was getting something from her closet. She put an outfit on her bed and walked over to Malon and brushed her hair back into a ponytail and kissed her neck, Malon couldn't help but let out a soft moan from that since it felt so nice.

"You're so lovely Malon…" Luna starts to do Malon's make-up and put a ruby on her forehead and gave her a choker, "See how lovely you are." Luna ran her hands down Malon's shoulders and ran them back and up and started kissing her neck again.

Malon didn't know what to think right now, she was loving this feeling that Luna was giving her but what about Link? Would he bad mad at her kissing a girl? Was it even wrong or bad in anyway? Malon turned to face Luna and got up and walked over to the bed to see the outfit, she ran her fingers across it to feel that it was soft and lose.

Malon took off her tunic and the rest of her clothing and put on the dark blue belly top and pants that was left for her. "I like it, but not sure if it's really me…"

Luna grabbed Malon by her waist and rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her hands around Malon's stomach. "It is you Malon, and it brings out your eyes. Just relax I won't hurt you honey…I want to make you feel safe and at home my dear." She started to kiss Malon's shoulders and her neck and then she nipped on her ear.

"Oh Luna what are you doing?" She asked lending her head back on Luna's shoulder.

"Oh Malon I want to show you why it's better to be with a woman than a man, and why we never go after a man unless we want a baby." Luna whispered turning Malon around to face her, "shhh let me show you everything." She kissed Malon on the lips and pulled her closer to her; Malon kissed her back and opening her mouth for Luna to see what it's like to be with a girl.

Link on the other hand had freed 2 of the carpenters and had fought two pretty strong guards. "These girls do know how to fight." He said peeking around every corner to make sure he wouldn't get caught and his leg was still really hurting him, he couldn't help but limp all the time. "I hope I can find Malon soon, I don't know how more I can take with my leg all messed up." He said.

"She shouldn't be far I don't think plus this place isn't so big so she has to be close by somewhere right?" Naci said flying close to Link.

Link was outside again but near the top of the Fortress now, "This place is like a fucking maze I hate it!" Link cursed again.

"Link! Stop swearing!" Navi snapped and kicked him in the head even though it didn't really hurt him.

Link rolled his eyes at Navi and kept walking. He had to find Malon, he promised her that he wouldn't leave her on her own anymore and yet again he had broken that promise. He was starting to feel like he was failing her.

**( There we go another new chapter hehe sorry it wasn't so long, and im sorry I have been so late in updating my dear fans I have been so busy writing my book and I was really sick from stress for two months I know it sucks a lot but im back into writing slowly, but don't give up on me and this story. I will try to update as fast as I can okay I love you all and Im really sorry for being so late.) **


	26. The Bonding of Love

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 26**

**The Bonding of love**

Malon tried to shake the chain off her leg but couldn't, and her swords where not even close to grab from where she was. "Damnit! Where is Link I need him…." She walked over to the bed where Luna chained her too and started to cry her eyes out.

Meanwhile Link was doing pretty well on his own making his way through the Gerudo Fortress setting free all the carpenter's there was only one to go. "Damnit this place is so big like hell! How I am going to find Malon?" He said as he walked down the dim hallways of the fortress.

"Hm maybe she is with the one who's the boss around here." Navi said flying around Links head.

Link made his way through most of the fortress and started to fight the last gerudo guard and took the key from her and ran over to the cell to unlock it.

"I was afraid you were going you forget about me! Now I'm free! Thanks! I'm Shiro the carpenter." He said loking at Link up and down, "For rescuing me. I'll tell you something interesting about the desert that I overheard the gerudos talking about. They said, in oreder to cross the Haunted Wasteland, you'll need the eye of truth. The colossus is on the far side of the wasteland…" He smiled and waved his arms up and down. "OK, now I'm going back to my tent near Gerudo Valley. So, drop by sometime. You may find something helpful there, byeee" and with that he skipped off leaving Link alone.

Link raised his brow at the guy skipping like a girl and shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask about the skipping thing. Okay I freed them all but still no Malon." Link sighed and rubbing his eyes. "and my leg is still killing me from that fall that you told me to jimp." He glared over at Navi.

Link turned to see a lovely gerudo girl that was wearing green and covering her face with her hand by her mouth.

"I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here, you must have good thieving skills." Luna breathed out, "I used to think that all men besides the great Ganondorf, were useless…but now that I've seen you. I don't think so anymore!" She walks closer to Link as he walked out of the cell.

"The exalted Nabooru, our leader, put me in charge of the fortress. Nabooru is the second-in-command to the great Ganondorf, king of the gerudo thieves." Luna turns away then looks back at him wondering why Link hast said anything yet. "Her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple, which is at the end of the desert. Say, you must want to become one of us, eh?"

Link didn't really want too but in order to save Malon and get to the last temple he had too. "Yes…" He finally said.

Luna thought about it for a moment then smiled, "All right, then! You're in from now on! Take this. With it, you will have free access to all areas of the fortress." She gives Link the gerudo's membership card. "you use this until you get a tattoo of our sign that we will do later for you okay."

Link walked over to Luna and narrowed his eyes, "Where's Malon? I know you have her now give her back to me right now!" He shouted.

Luna hissed at him and turned away from Link with her arms crossed. "So she's your girl I'm guessing….fine you can have her back but first have you two done the bond of love yet?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Bond of love? What is that?" Link asked.

"Its where your both in a room and make love in front of us all of us to make the bonding real." Luna explained.

"Make love? You mean sex right and why in front of everyone?" Link asked with his face turning bright red.

"Yes sex man your slow." She shakes her head and walks off asking Link to follow her.

Luna brought Link to the room where Malon was being locked up in.

"Link!" Malon got up off the bed and smiled at him. "I was worried that you forgot me…"

Link walked over to Malon and kissed her lips while holding her tight in his arms stroking her long red hair. "No I would never forget you. I love you"

Malon could feel her eyes water from Links sweet words to her. "I love you too Link."

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Lets get this bonding started okay. Now you both follow me." Luna left the room lending them to the bonding room.

Both Link and Malon held hands tight as they walked into the bonding room. The room was big with a queen size bed in the middle of the room and white silk sheets with many pillows all around the room all around the bed with all the girls sitting on them. And the lights where dim as well and the room was warm and smelled like lemons as well.

Both Link and Malon got undress and got onto the bed with her kissing his lip as she got on top of him. With another possessive kiss and tongues battling as was their wont, he thrust up, perfect aim. Both let out breathy moans, her head tilted back. Normally he would wait for confirmation she was ready, but time was of the essence and it was supposed to be rough. And fucking fantastic! Don't forget the passion; they had a truck load of it. Probably some to spare

"Ah! Malon!" He began his relentless assault into her, most definitely adding to what was already a highly marked backside. She moaned and dug her manicured fingernails into his back, marking him the best she could in this situation. Just a portion of her payback that he would take willingly.

"Harder, faster." Not one to deny her anything, contrary to what most think of their relationship, Link flipped her over onto her back so he was on top of her. He picked up the pace and buried his face in her neck, grunting in his efforts. Denying her had never been an option, not for anything. She had him so tightly wrapped around her finger it should have been painful. Surprisingly, he welcomed it, reveled in it. He hadn't even thought about it until he began planning to ask her to marry him.

"Ah, ah, ah…" That was the cue that Malon was near, thankfully. He didn't think that he would last much longer, legs suddenly feeling close to jelly and that familiar feeling of heat coiling and wanting release. "Love you." He thought he might not have been loud enough with his face buried in her neck, but a quick tug on his hair let him know she had heard him. Overcoming a severe fear of saying those _three little words_ had been the hardest part of their relationship. But she was patient and knew with certainty she had explained, that he would be able to say it. Now he would say it without hesitation, unless at some stuffy social event with people that didn't care much for him and wanted to protect her.

"Yes!" He could feel her tighten around him as her orgasm rushed over her, making her dig deeper into his back and pull his hair more fiercely. He gave one, two, three more deep thrusts before biting down on her shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him. "Fuck!" That was probably going to leave a mark, but he didn't care.

He pressed her against the bed, trying not to collapse on her hard in a sweaty heap. Rough, passionate and fuckingly, brilliantly fantastic as usual. Their collective panting was echoing in the big room, making him look around at all the other girls watching them.

Luna grinned at the sight she have seen same with the other girls in the room, "Well that was the best bonding ever with a man and a woman since mostly here us girls bond with each other."

Link looked over at Luna breathing heavy still same as Malon under him. "Now can you all go now!" Link shouted at them all as the ran out of the room along with Luna and closed the door behind her.

"Link I love you so much…you're my everything." Malon whispered into his ear kissing his lips.

Link smiled and laid down next to her holding her into his arms cuddling with her. "I love you too Malon more then anything in this world." The both fell into a deep sleep knowing the next day they would be going to the next temple.

**( There the next chapter is up and im so sorry for it being so late my lapto broke and is still broken so god knows when I will get that fixed plus I had a lot of family bull shit going on as well so that's why im using my friends pc to update this. I will try to update more as I can until I get a new laptop it will be very slow well I love you all and I will make the next chapter more fun and longer if I can so take care.)**


	27. The Gerudo Training

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 27**

**The Gerudo Training **

Link was in the Gerudo training room making sure his sword abilities where at their max plus the treasure you get if you finish the training was the power of ice for arrows. And that was something that Link wanted to have it could come in handy. Meanwhile Malon was training outside with Luna learning how to use her twin blades better just how the guards used them when they fought with Link.

"Good that's how you do it!" Luna smiled at Malon's skills that she was showing in her training.

Malon smiled and nodded her head. "Good I want to become stronger so I get in Link's way when fighting, I don't want him to always have to save me or get worried for my safety..." she frowned at the thought and dropped her swords as she felt something move in her. "whoo!"

Luna looked at Malon up and down, "something moved in your stomach? Wait! your pregnant!" she rushed over and lift up Malon's tunic and everything else besides the corset. "your stomach is hard as a rock and there's a small very small baby bump! your like two months just about to hit the 3rd...have you told him yet?" She asked looking up at Malon again.

"No I haven't... I don't want him to worry plus I need his mind on fighting and saving Hyrule then worried about me or the baby I'm carrying of his..." Malon sighs and sits on the ground rubbing her stomach with her long red hair in her face covering her shame.

Meanwhile Link was the room contains a Wallmaster in the middle, a rolling boulder on either side, and several invisible flaming walls. You only have a minute and a half to get all five Silver Rupees. I suggest ignoring the Wallmaster. he runs forward and take a left. Peak around the corner (right) and waited for the boulder to pass by (while watching out for the Wallmaster). Once it passes, he quickly turn left to get the first Rupee (1).Then Link headed right and duck into the side crevises to avoid the boulder, and at the top, snag the Rupee (2).

then Link went to the middle corridor (which doesn't have flames and is higher up) and turn right. Jump off the ledge to get the next Rupee (3).  
Now, he head through the middle corridor on the right side and waited for the boulder again. he Headed clockwise around the corner to grab another Rupee (4)

"Hmm this is a pain in the damn ass!" Link said as he as he uses his Longshot on the target straight ahead on the ceiling to fall into the final Rupee (5).  
The timer stopped and the next door opens. Link went all the way up and towards the door, but watched out for the flames that block the way. He used his longshot to the target on the ceiling, then go through the door.

"Stop complaining your training to get your skills better so be happy." Navi said rolling her eyes at Link.

The next room seemed a little tricky. Link runs forward and fights the two Wolfos and White Wolfos. He didn't have too much troubled on them he just knew with them you had to doge a lot and make sure that they didn't claw you. Next, Link used the Lens of Truth to see a hidden area above the Fake Door. He used his longshot to the target up there and step on the switch. That opened up both of the sealed doors below. "Navi I wonder how Malon is doing on her training outside, I wonder why she didn't join me in this one?"

Navi just shrugged even though Link couldn't see because of her glow, "I'm not sure..." Its not that Navi didn't like Malon it was more jealousy then anything else.

Link jumped back down and pushed the giant Silver Block all the way into the hole But it was hard has hell and very heavy but he managed to do it. He entered the now unsealed door. In this small room, he killed the three Like-Likes to make two additional chests appear. The original on the platform was a trap Navi told him same with the other two (that appeared) are fake, but there's an invisible one. Link used the Lens of Truth in the last sandy hole that has a Small Key 2. Return to the previous room, Longshot back up to the hidden area and enter the door.

"How did you know that the chests where fake?" Link asked Navi eyeing her up and down.

She sighed, "I'm a fairy I just know things like that its no big deal." Link narrowed his eyes at her because if she could that things where fake and told him then maybe back in the Fire Temple he wouldn't of got smacked by the fake doors.

Link went into the next room where there's a barred door on this top level but Link couldn't use yet, _'but wait!'_ he thought Before he jumped down, stand next to the barred door he saw the that Navi turns green. "Hey! what's up there?" Link asked.

"Just take out your ocarina I can feel something that wishes to be summoned here." She said to him.

" Summoned? oh wait I know!" He played the Scarecrow's Song while facing her to make Pierre appear. Now he had easy access back up. Jump down.

He jumped on the outer platform, which begins spinning. Link Face the statue in the middle and aimed carefully. Than he Shot each eye once with an arrow (and didn't miss) to make a small chest appear next to them.  
He used his longshot to the small chest to get a Small Key 3. Than he used his longshot to the target near the entrance of this area to get out.

Now, the barred door up top is now open. Link used his longshot on Pierre to get up to the door. Longshot to him and went through the door. Inside, he found a small chest containing another hidden Small Key 4.  
Then he went back, jump down, and enter the other door. This room has five Silver Rupees in this room (which open the east door). First, he runs forward a little bit, turn around and longshot the target directly above him to get the first Rupee (1). Then he jumped down to the platform in front of him (2). At this point, Link equipped the Hover Boots. And used them to go to the next (middle) platform. Navi turned green straight ahead. he played the Song of Time to make two Time Blocks appear. Float over to them and climb all the way up to find a Small Key (6). But he didn't go through this entrance, though.

Link Jumps off to the side of the platform where a single switch is dying to be stepped on. This caused the fire on the platform across the room to go out.  
Using his Hover Boots, float along the obvious platform path, gathering Silver Rupees as you go (3 & 4).Then he runs to the final platform to snag the last Rupee (5).  
Link quickly runs back to the middle of the room before the fire starts up. then he entered the east door.

Link Played the Song of Time to remove the Time Blocks and went into the next room. "Hmm looks like I have to change into the water tunic again." Link said pulling it out of his bag and changed into it putting away his green one and also he put on his iron boots then jumped into the somewhat warm water. He and sinks down and avoided the Blade Trap in the middle of the floor. Wander around, killing the four Shell Blades with his longshot. he  
The first Silver Rupee is simply in the middle, around the Blade Trap (1). The next two was along the west wall. stand in line of sight with the target, the Silver Rupee between him. Then he went right through it (2) and landed onto the next one (3). He did the same thing to get the one on the east wall (4), then he took off the Iron Boots and floated to the roof of this room, where the last one (5) awaited him.

He used his hover boots to float across to the door on the left (south).

"I wonder if I'm almost done the training? this is taking really long but I can see why the gerudo girls are so strong." Link said as he walks into the next room. In this room,_ 'we have a Beamos and two Dinalfos' _Link thought. He immediately threw a Bomb at the Beamos so it's out of the way. These Dinalfos are exactly like the Lizalfos... The only difference Link could tell is that they don't wait for you (take turns). Running and quickly slashing them up with his sword and blocking their attacks with his shield so he wouldn't get hurt, he did a back flip every-time they swung their sword at him then he jumped at them smacking them in the head with his sword then kept doing it until he defeat them getting covered in their blood same with his sword. the barred door opens and a chest appears containing a Small Key (8).

"Eww Link when was the last time you had a bath!" Navi's glow turned a dark sick green.

Link smelled himself then looked at Navi, "Oh I don't smell that bad jeez! plus I had a bath back at the INN in Kakaniko Village..." He crossed his arms at her.

"Link! that was a week ago! you been training here ever since the girls made you a member! that's so gores Link! go have a bath right now!" She shouted right in his ear.

Link rubbed his ear, "I will have a bath once I'm done here, there's no point leaving when I'm almost done!" He made a face at her. Navi sighed and nodded her head, "fine but once we are done here your having a bath."

At long last, he enters the center room with all the locked doors. "Hmm looks like I'm so close to being done..." Link had eight keys in total at this point. he counted all the lock doors and saw he needed, but if he enter from the entrance room, he only needed 7. _'But, where is the 9th key?'_ He thought as he went through most of the doors. Once he was in the southern most area, enter the door on the left.

"Hmm oh wait!" He used the Lens of Truth and looked at the ceiling directly to his left. There's a hole that he could climb up the grating to get to a secret room with the final key (9). He climbed back down and went through all of the remaining doors (on the left side) to eventually wind up in the center and claim the prize of the power of ice for his arrows: The Ice several other small chests along the way, but nothing interesting. Once Link was done playing around, he exit the mini-dungeon.

"Now that was training he-he!" Link smiled as he walked out of the training dungeon, where a gerudo girl was standing next to the door.

"Hmm looks like you passed it and lived that's good and got the ice power, well I'm happy your not useless as I thought you where. So I guess Luna was smart in letting you join." The girl said with a mocking smile on her face.

Link rolled his eyes at her mocking him and walked inside to have a bath like he told Navi he would then he would go check on Malon later to see how she is doing.

**(There chapter 27 is up! oh yeah lol im gonna try to start 28 since i can only use a pc while im babysitting since my laptop still broken! and no one in my house likes to share there pcs with me sighs well leave me a comment and etc and i hope i did this chapter good for the training anyways until next time i love you all and thank you so much for not giving up on me with this story im trying my best to finish it when ever i get to use a pc anyways until next time.) **


	28. Haunted Wasteland

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 28**

**Haunted Wasteland**

Both Link and Malon just left the Gerudo Fortress to get to the last temple of the land with the last sage. But it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be since the sandstorm was very strong and never stops that Navi thought was odd. But the hero's didn't know that the sandstorm was not normal it was a curse that was put up seven years ago to stop the hero of time to ever making it to the last temple to free the last sage, Ganondorf wasn't a fool with this plan he knew full well that the hero would have to come to the temple sooner or later.

"Damn this sandstorm!" Link shouted as he had his face covered with a cloak same with Malon, but before they left the fortress the girls told them to use the cloaks to shield them from breathing in the sand or getting it in their eyes and to take lots of water as well, and last to follow the red flags so they wouldn't get lost.

"Can we rest soon?" Malon asked but Link shook his head since he didn't want to sit in a sandstorm until he could find some shelter. She rubbed her belly again feeling something move a bit, but not a lot but it still bugged and hurt her a bit and sometimes made her feel like passing out.

Link took Malon's hand and walked farther until he saw something, they walked closer to it to see a man sitting on a floating carpet over quicksand. "Oi!" Link called out and waved back to him with a grin on his face.

Link put on his hover boots and piggy backed Maoln over to the man. "hello, um why are you on a floating carpet?" he asked but the man smiled and nodded his head. Both Link and Malon looked at each other then looked back at him.

"Kon'nichiwa anata wa watashi no bombchus o kai ni kita no?" The man said to them with a very happy smile with his messy long hair in his face.

Link looked at Navi with his brow raised. "Um what did he say?" He asked her wondering if she may know.

"he said 'Hello have you come to buy my bombchus?' he's talking in Japanese." Navi said.

Link raised his brow, "No we are not can you ask him what way is the temple?" He asked Navi thinking she might know some Japanese as well.

"sighs fine" She flys closer to the man, "Tera wa, wareware wa sore o sagashite iruto wareware wa kono sunaarashi de ushinawa sukoshi aru tokoro no eto anata wa shitte imasu ka." She asked the man wondering if he knew.

"Tera ā? Sore ga doko ni aru ka wa i, watashi wa shitte iru, tada, kita o tsudzukeru dake akahata ni shitagau to, karera wa anata ni chīsana ishi no hinansho ni narimasuga, anata wa gaido nashi de chichi ni iku koto ga dekiru hōhō o theres." he said waving his hand at Navi not really wanting them on his carpet if they where not going to buy anything off him.

Navi turned to Link and Malon and said, "well he said just go north follow the red flags until you find a small stone shelter but we cant go father without a guide whatever that means."

Link gave Malon a piggy back again as they got off the carpet and away from the man, "Hmm maybe there's a guide waiting for us there? well let's go and find him." he said as he started to follow the flags again with Malon still on his back resting a bit and breathing heavy, he knew they would have to rest soon for a drink of water so they wouldn't pass out.

They been walking for about an hour before they found the small stone shelter, Link told Malon to hold on tight as he went down the latter into the shelter. He laid Malon down at the back wall where a small chest was but nothing useful in it.

"Here drink some water." He passes Malon a bottle of water for her to drink, even he had some water too. "You okay?" Link asked feeling very worried for her.

She nodded her head and lends on Link's shoulder to rest. "Its starting to get dark out lets rest here for the night." She said feeling very tired from the four hour walk through the sand plus the damn sandstorm and how hot it was. L

Link nodded his head since he was tired too from the heat and carrying her. "Yeah lets rest." He wraps his arm around her tight to hold her close to him.

Three hours later Link woke up from another nightmare again but this time it was that Reina demon again trying to make love to him like last time but she ripped out Malon's heart and ate it. And the thought of that made Link feel so sick like he was going to throw up.

"damn these nightmares I cant stand them." Link took the latter out of the shelter to take a piss. He didn't know why but he thought he could hear the sound of a poe close by but didn't see anything but sand flying everywhere and the moon.

Once he was done he want back into the shelter and sat down next to the sleeping Malon as he wrapped his arms around her waist he felt something move a bit in her stomach. It made Link jump a bit, he lifted up her tunic a bit to her lower stomach where it showed a bit to see her stomach there was so rock hard and a bit big like she was starting to get fat but it was only a small bump like very small. _'what the hell is wrong with her stomach? and why did I feel something move?' _He thought to himself, he wasn't sure if he should wake Navi to ask her or not.

Malon rolled over in her sleep and wimpier in pain as held her stomach in her sleep. Link's eyes widen and woke Navi up from his hat but he whispered.

"What is it Link?" She yawned but whispered back.

"There's something wrong with Malon and something is moving in her stomach." Link whispered.

Navi went over to the sleeping Malon and turned blue and looked over her body up and down. "Oh my goddess!" She tried not to scream. "She is pregnant! with your child Link!"

Link's eyes widen in shock and his heart started to beat fast like crazy. "She has a baby in her! but how? when?" He starts to panic.

Navi's glow went red in anger and jealousy. "Well you have sex a lot! that makes a baby you dip shit! how could you let this happen!" She yelled whispered.

Link narrowed his eyes, "hey! I'm not a dip shit whatever at means but I'm guessing its rude, and I didn't know plus having sex with her feels good and I love doing it with her, and if I am to be a father soon so be it." he said crossing his arms.

Navi was even madder then ever. "Link think about what your saying you have to save Hyrule! how can you have a kid while saving the kingdom? if she gets hit hard in anyway the child can die! I knew she was going to get in the way of everything!" She started to cry but Link couldn't see the tears.

Link glared at Navi, "Okay why do you hate Malon so much for? she has been a great help to us! and to me so tell me right now why do you hate her so much! tell me right now!" He whispered shouted at Navi.

"Its because I LOVE YOU LINK! okay you happy I said it I'm in love with you I have been for awhile now! but I know I can never be with you because I'm a damn fairy and your not! and that breaks my heart so much knowing I can never be with you and seeing you with Malon hurts you know!" She sobs.

Link didn't say anything what could he say to her. All this time she was only rude to Malon because she was in love with him, and he never even saw the signs she gave him. he went over to Navi and held her in his hands and brought her close to his face.

Navi took down her glow so he could see her better, she looked at him and smiled a bit but then turned away. Link lend in closer and kissed her on her head since his lips where too big for hers, Navi kissed his lips the best way she could with tears running down her face. He pulled away and looked down at her in his hands feeling bad for her since had feelings for her as well but not strong as he does for Malon.

"Navi I love you too but I'm sorry I love Malon more my feelings for you is more as a sister or a mother..." he whispered as he laid down next to Malon and fell fast asleep.

Navi started to cry again as her glow went back on, she went into Link's hat to cry herself to sleep. _'when I leave him it will be so painful, but I must leave him once this is all over never to return to see or touch him again...'_

The next morning both Link and Malon had some water and an apple each before they left the shelter to go to the temple. Link could hear a poe again but didn't see the damn thing anywhere until he took tot the eye of truth and he saw it. But the poe was floating away fast to Link piggy backed Malon again and ran after the poe as fast as his legs could take him trying not to get lost or lose it. And making sure that the leevers didn't hit him as he ran.

After 20 minutes of running and following that damn bloody poe they finally reached the Spirit Temple with no more sandstorm as well to bug them.

"Lets do this." Link said as he and Malon walked towards the temple the last one, until the final fight.

**( okay this one is done wow two in a day but i have to go home now so until next time i will update if im babysitting again hehe i hope you liked it.)**


	29. Spirit Temple part 1

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) **

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 29**

**Spirit Temple part 1 **

Link walked up to the temple with Malon by his side, they both never seen anything like this not once, the temple was so big and high up. Hell even the sandstorm had finally stopped so that was a good thing. But as they walked closer to the temple the damn leevers wouldn't stop going after them even though Malon and Link kept killing them but they just kept on coming. After killing 20 of them a big dark purple one comes out of the sand and slowly moves towards them.

"What the hell is that!?" Malon said holding her ground as it came after her. Link jumped in front of her and got hit by the over sized leever and got knocked Link back onto his ass and tried to do it again but he moved out of the way as Malon did a jump attack at it killing it.

Link got up to his feet and walked over to Malon, "you okay?" He asked her as he kissed her lips. "Malon why didnt you tell me that your pregnant?"

Her eyes widen as she looked at him, "how did you know?" She rubbed her belly and started to fell so a shamed for not telling him.

"Navi told me last night because when I cuddled with you I felt something move in your stomach so I asked Navi to look over your body and then she told me." He said holding her hands, and not willing to tell her that Navi told him that she loved him and the kissed they shared.

"I see...I didn't want to tell because I didn't want you to get worried about me when we where fighting in the temples, I just wanted you to have a clear head that's all." She hugged him tight.

Link hugged her back and smiled, "Well I'm happy that you did that but since I know now I'm going to make sure to watch out for you more then ever."

Malon nodded and walked into the temple with Link by her side, but Link stopped and told Malon to wait there for a minute as he ran by the two other palm trees there is a crack in the wall, he took out a bomb and blew it up and walked inside.

Malon waited for Link but to make sure she was on guard just in case that Renia bitch would show, she looked around with her sword out on her hands watching as Link come out of the small cave and ran over to her. She smiled and put away her swords and relaxed.

"It was the Great Fairy and she gave me a power called Nayru's Love, it might come in handy." He smiled and ran inside the temple with Malon.

As they enter, two bewitched jars started to fly at them. Malon jumped out of the as Link got smacked by them hard in the head and stomach and fell over on his ass. "Din sake! that bloody hurt!" He rubbed his face.

"Link what did I say about being on your guard? Never let it down no matter what!" Navi said flying in his face.

Link got up and dusted himself off and gave Navi the death glare, "I know geez! your a pain in my ass most of the time." he started to walk up the stairs with both Malon and Navi following him. The temple was old very old and smelled like old rocks and dirt but it was very hot and so humid that made Malon's hair frizz a bit from it that made her tie her hair back out of her face.

The air was so thick to breath in, it felt like breathing in hot air and dust. But the walls and the floors of the temple was old and cracked from years of being around, plus on top of things it wasn't very clean that you would think, but from being the oldest temple of them all but still standing.

Link looked around and saw two paths, one a crawlspace, the other blocked by a large grey block presently unmovable, two Armos, and two snake statues with inscriptions on them. Link tried to push the block while Malon read the inscriptions.

_'that you must return with the pure heart of a child to enter the left path.'_ Malon went over to the statue and started to red it._ 'You must acquire the temple's silver treasure to enter the right path.' _

Link walked back down the stairs with a sigh, "I dont know how we go farther into the temple. We cant find in the crawlspace so...I guess we leave then to find another way." He said as they left the temple to find another to get farther inside.

As they walked outside Sheik jumped down from the sky or the stone arch way that was in front of the temple.

"Past, present, future...The master sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river...The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time...To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow..." He looks at Link and Malon and starts to talk again. "Listen to this Requiem of Spirit...This melody will lead a child back to the desert." He pulls out his harp and starts to play the song as Link took out his ocarina to with the song with Sheik as Malon hum to the sweet song along with them.

After the song was done Sheik put away his harp then looked back at the two. Link looked back at him as he saw Sheik glaring at Malon again, he took a step towards him but the wind blew sand at Link and Malon that made them cover theirs eyes. Sheik took a step back and used the flash popping sound then he was gone but he didnt know that Reina was watching him the whole time with an evil grin on her face then she jumped up into the sky and was gone.

Link looked at Malon and pulled her to him. "Ready?" He asked as he played the song that would take them to the Temple of Time, he said to going back and with that both him and Malon turned into glitter and flew back to the temple.

Once they where in the temple of time both Link and Malon ran over to steps up to the top of the pedestal, Malon held on to Link as he put the master sword back. The blue light went around them again that made them close their eyes. Once they opened their eyes they where kids again.

"I will never get use to that." Malon said still holding onto Link as he play the Requiem of Spirit song then they went back to the Spirit Temple in the flash of an eye.

Once they made it back to the desert they ran up the steps to the temple, "I wonder why we had to be a kid again to come back here?" Malon asked looking at Link.

Link stopped and looked back at her, "Hmm I'm not sure really maybe that block wont be there." The walked inside the temple.

The temple looked the same nothing changed since they been there as teens, same smell same everything. They walked up the stairs and saw that the block was still there. Link turned to see a woman by the crawlspace bent down by it trying to get in but she was too big too.

They both walked over to her to ask her if she knew how to get farther in the temple. "Um miss?" Link said but the woman jumped up and saw about the kick Link in the head.

The gerudo looked at them both and raised her brow with both her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen you guys around kids...What do you want?" She asked rudely tapping her foot.

Both Malon and Link looked at each other then wonder what to ask her. "I want to see the temple!" Malon asked and Link nodded.

"Look this place is no place for kids just to play around." She narrowed her eyes starting to get very annoyed by them. "So is that all you want. hmm.

"Well I guess that's all." Link said feeling very annoyed with this temple and its games.

"So you both don't have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you both do me a favor? Wait a second, I want to ask you first-you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's...Followers...would you?" She asked with her eyes fixed on them both.

"We hate Ganondorf!" Both Link and Malon same at the same time.

"Uh-huh!" She smiled. "You both got guts. I think I like you. First of all. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people!" She said looking away from them. _'Yet I married him...But I never loved him...maybe once I did but not any-more.' _Nabooru thought to herself then turned back to them. "Kids like you may not know this, but the gerudo race consists only of woman. Only one man is born every hundred years...Even though our laws say that lone male gerudo must become king of the gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! By the way your names?"

"I'm Link!" He smiled.

"And I'm Malon!" She said with a friendly smile.

Naubooru raised her brow. "Link?! Malon?! What kind of names are those? Well...anyway...I want to ask a favor...Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?"

Link looked up at Nauboor, "What is the treasure?" He wondered.

"The treasure is the Sliver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" She told them but saw how Link's eyes lit up from that. "No, no, no Kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself!" She said looking right at him, "The sliver gauntlets wont fit a kid like you if try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me! Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the sliver gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside mess up their plans! How about it? Will you help me? yes or no."

"Yes!" Both Malon and Link said.

Naubooru smiled. "Thanks kids! You and I, lets give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we? If you can successfully get the sliver gauntlets...I'll do something great for you!" She smiled and moved out of the way so the kids could use crawlspace.

Both Link and malon crawled in the crawlspace into the next part of the temple. The first room is swarming with enemies. Link Killed each one easily then they went across to the door on their left was open. Enter into the next room.

"This is odd to do a temple as a child." Malon said walking to the door with Link.

Link nodded his head as he opened the door. "I know it is very odd."

Here they encountered a Stalfos for the first time as a child. "Oh not them again!" Malon said remembering from the Forest Temple.

Killing it will be harder with the weaker weapons Link and Malon carries as kids, so they had be careful. Both of them ran after it. Malon crawled under its legs and used the slingshot on it but it wasn't working all that well. Link jumped at it with his sword, it hurt it a bit but not much. Malon didn't have a sword like Link did but she used the other weapons. She used the duku nuts on it to frieze it so Link can hit it with his sword. They kept doing that until Malon ran out of duku nuts and it was free again to attack. The Stalfos smacked Link so hard he went flying back into the wall.

"Ahh!" He yelled out in pain.

Malon pulled out a bomb and threw it at the stalfos but before it could jump out of the way the bomb blew up killing the the Stalfos was gone, Malon killed the Green Bubble with the Fairy Slingshot. With both enemies gone, she ran over to help Link. "You okay?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.

Link nodded his head and smiled at her as he rubbed his butt from the fall but luck he was wearing his shield or his back would of been broken.

Link and Malon now focused on getting over to the other side of the room. There was a switch on the other side of the gap in the floor, but they couldn't hit it directly because a raised bridge was blocking it. There seemed two ways two activate it. They could aim the slingshot between the grates in the bridge so a Deku Seed hits the switch, or rely on the boomerang, then throw it so that it goes around the bridge to hit the switch. Another method is to use a Bombchu and drop it into the pit, and if you aim it right will explode next to the switch. Malon used the slingshot to activate the switch, the bridge started lower for them. Link and Malon ran across it to go into the next room.

This room has an Anubis inside it. The Anubis is a mummy-like creature that floats and shoots fire balls at you when you get close enough.

"Navi what is that thing?" Link asked looking at it.

"Its an Anubis it shoots fire balls at you if you get to close but Ironically, fire is it's weakness! This strange creature is also obsessed with symmetry. Rather then persue you, it will float on the exact opposite part of the room as you, symmetrical of you basicly."She said.

Both Link and Malon ran across the thin bridge, avoid the spike, and go around the anubis. It will move away from them as them walk away from it. Move to the side of the room opposite of the locked door. The anubis started to move in front of the door. Malon hit the cry stal with the boomerang and the anubis was enveloped with fire! the Anubis died from it turning into ash, They were free to proceed to the next room.

"The was a odd monster, it was easy to kill." Malon said going into the next room with Link. In the next room, several enemies are waiting to greet them, the most dangerous a Wallmaster. The Keese started to fly at them. Link fought the keese while Malon Collect the five silver rupees in the room, a bridge started to lower for them to get to the other side, but it will also released more Keese and Fire Keese. Malon used a stick to light up the two torches. Once that was done a small treasure chest materialize and inside was a small key. They went through the door when they where done here.

They ended back in the first room. Both Link and Malon crawled through the hole they haven't gone through yet, and unlock the door. In the next room, Malon killed the Skullwaltulas with the slingshot and then climb the wall. Link went first since he didnt want to see up Malon's dress like what happened in the Forest Temple and how he was knocked right off the wall. _'We came a long way since then, two months ago was when we where there just learning how to fight and getting use to our feelings as teenagers...' _Link thought to himself.

Two Lizalfos and Skullwaltula awaited both killed them all. Link hit the diamond on the nearby ledge to make a chest drop down. Malon open it to find 10 Bombchu. Link looked around the room.

"Link up here!" Navi said flying next to a boulder on one of the walls. Sunlight is trying to get through. Link nodded his head and used a Bombchu to eliminate the boulder. Sun started to shine through onto the sun switch in the middle of the room. The door unlocked and they both exit through the door that opened up.

"Oh my din!" Malon said as they walked into the biggest room of the temple. They looked up at the statue right in front of them. Link Pushed a small statue until it fell and landed on the switch below. This opened a door. Link dropped down below and caught Malon who jumped down and landed in his arms then they ran over to the two torches near the spirit statue. Link used dins fire to light them to reveal a chest. Link opened it to get the Dungeon Map.

Link looked at the map with Malon. "Okay looks like we have to go back that way to get there!"He pointed, "No you can use this way to get there see!" Malon said pointing to the other part.

"No you cant! see its locked you have to go that way only!" He said pulling the map away from her. They climbed back up to where they just jumped from and went up the stairs and through the next door.

This room had several traps and a few puzzles to solve before they could move on. Malon went around Getting all of the silver rupees in the room to light up one of the torches and open the way back out. Link used a Deku Stick to light up the rest of them to find a chest with a small key.

There were three blocks in the room that Link could use to block the spike traps they thought it would make things much easier. Link looked around for a moment and saw that a light is shining into the room from a hole in the wall. Both Link and Malon Pushed the block with a sun switch on it under the sunlight together. This opened another door. They went through the door that is now shown and use the key to open it.

"I wonder where the treasure is that Nabooru was talking about?" Malon asked walking into the room with Link.

"I don't know but I ho..." Link stopped and saw an armored figure sitting on a throne. He appears to be asleep. "Okay what is that thing?" He asked looking at it.

"Navi flew over to it then came back. "Link you cant fight it! Its an Iron Knuckle! their very strong and hard monsters to kill." She said starting to panic.

Link walked over to it and smacked it to wake it up. "Hey wake up you lazy as iron knuckle!" He started to smack it in the head over and over with his sword to wake it up. "Wake up so I can fight you!"

The Iron Knuckle woke up angry. It grabbed its lethal axe for a weapon and started to slowly walk over to them.

Both Link and Malon kept their distance to avoid damage. Link tried out the Nayru's Love on them both, and to Link's eye it was a barrier around them to keep them safe. Malon stayed back and let Link do the hit and run method on him over and over. After awhile the iron knuckles armour started to fall off but now it was running after Link.

"Oh shit!" Link ran from it same did Malon while the thing chase them all around the room swinging its axe at them. Malon tripped over and fell to the ground, the iron knuckle stopped and swung its axe at her but Link grabbed her just in time before she got hit.

Link started to do the hit and run method again. Malon took out a bombchu and it went after the iron knuckle killing it. "That was hard and scary!" Malon said breathing heavy.

Link walked over to her breathing heavy as well. "Yeah that was. Now lets go" He helped her up and walked through the now unlocked door.

They walked outside. they found themselfs on the right hand of the spirit statue outside of the temple. As soon as they emerge, Link was greeted by Kaporea Gaebora for the last time.

"Hey, what's up, Link? Malon? Surprised to see me? A long time in this world is almost nothing to you is it? How mysterious! Even I thought that the tales of the boy who could travel back and forth through time was merely a legend. Link, you have finally matured as an adult. From now on , the future of all the people in Hyrule is on your shoulders. Maybe its not my time anymore. Here is my last advice. Two witches inhabit this temple. In order to destroy them, turn their own magic power against them. Hoo hoot!" Kaporea gaebora turned away. "I will continue to watch you... hoo hoo hoo hoot!" With that he started to fly away.

Link walked over to the chest. Open it to get the Silver Gauntlets. Unfortunately, they're too big, so he couldn't use them yet. "Lets go bring these back to Nabooru..." Link said but was cut off by a scream.

"AHHHH!"

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" Nabooru shouted.

Both Link and Malon looked around and bent down by the statue finger. "Yeearggh!Let me go!" Both Link and Malon saw nabooru getting sucked into the ground with two old women flying on brooms.

"You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!" She screamed getting sucked into the ground more but as she looked up she saw Link and Malon by the statues finger. "Link! Malon! Get out of here! Now!" She shouted as she got sucked into the ground more to with her arm up in the air.

"These witches! They'er using black magic on me!..." And with that Nabooru was gone with the ground closed up.

Both the witches flew into the temple laughing so hard. "Yes we got her now!"

Link looked down same with Malon, not sure what to do now. But now Link thought it was time to get back to the Future to save her and kill the witches who took his new friend.

"Lets go back to the Temple of Time we need to save her." Link said pulling out his ocarina. Malon nodded her head and held onto Link as he played the song to take them back.

They ran to the pedestal, Link grab the master sword and pulled it out to go back to the future...

**( okay next chapter is up i hope you like it and no bitching about my spelling okay cuz i really hate it when someone comments and its like your spell was bad blah blah like just dont do it cuz im really getting sick of it! im trying my best okay like hell! anyways part 2 should be up soon. love you all." **


	30. Spirit Temple part 2

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) **

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 30**

**Spirit Temple part 2**

Now that Link have the Silver Gauntlets, he could move bigger objects. Link ran up the stairs, turned right and moved the gray block. He push it until it falls into place. This room is similar to the room he and Malon entered as a child. He hit the switch that is in the middle of the ceiling to open one of the doors. They went through the door on the left first. They Killed the Wolfos in the room pretty easy, then they walked over and stood on the Triforce Symbol on the floor and play Zelda's Lullaby. A chest appear on the other side. Link grabbed Malon and longshot over to the chest and open it to get the compass. Now they headed back to the again room. They entered the door on their right. They avoided the boulders that are rolling around and get the silver rupees in the small alcoves. Link used the Hover Boots to get the one in the air.

"Hey Malon can you wait for me back in the other room I wont be long." Link said with a smile to her.

Malon raised her brow then nodded her head. "Sure but don't take too long I don't want to run into those witches alone." She said walking back to the other room.

The next room holds a small key. Link Killed the Like-Like to get it. He Headed back to the first room to met Malon that he told her to wait for him. Enter the locked door in the middle.

"I found a key, you okay?" Link asked walking over to Malon giving her the key that she shoved in her boot.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Link you okay? your not acting yourself..." She asked getting worried. "Like it seems you don't want me around or anything hell you haven't even talk to much since we got here I want to know why."

Link sighed and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry its just the humidity in here is making me very on edge, its very hot in here but not like the Fire Temple since that wasn't really all the humid or maybe it was that I was wearing my fire tunic." He shrugged.

Malon smiled and kissed Link's lips and touched his face. "It will be okay." She said as she unlocked the door and entered the room with Link.

Link killed the Like-Like and climb the wall nearby. Malon went up first (dear god!) Link followed up as well and told himself not to look up no matter what but he looked up and blushed and started to feel himself getting hard again. _'Oh for Din sake! not now why does it have to be now! you would think I would get use use to it by now, since I've had sex with Malon many times so far.' _

"Link?" Malon asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine really." He said trying not to blush. Link used the Lens of Truth to see a Floormaster. He Killed it before it attack. They both pushed the cobra statue until it reflects light onto the third sun switch, that opened the door.

The first two will drop treasure chests, one of which is a trap. Beware of the fourth, as it summons a Wallmaster Navi told them. Go through the door.

Now, that their are back in the big main room. They climb up the stairs but Malon waited for Link as he used the hover boots to jump to the huge statue's hand where he saw a Triforce Symbol. he Played Zelda's Lullaby to make a chest appear on the other hand. He used the longshot to it to get a small key.

Link saw a rusted switch near the left hand of the spirit statue. He went over to the other side and Play Zelda's lullaby on the Triforce Symbol again and he used the longshot on a the treasure chest that appears, and opened it for a blue rupee, then he hit it with the Megaton Hammer to make the door on the bottom floor between the two staircases open.

"Want me to go check it out for you?" Malon asked looking up at him.

Link jumped down down to her, "No I got it you wait here again." He went through the door and pushed the two large blocks. Until he reach the end of the corridor, he hit the second rusted switch with the Megaton Hammer than a platform dropped down, leading back to the first room. They can use this platform to skip to the main room anytime from here out.

"Hmm this could be useful." Link smiled as he was about to turn back.

Navi stopped him and dais. "Wait! why don't you make Malon wait in the main room and leave the temple to us?"

"Navi are you crazy! with those witches around! you saw what they did to Nabooru I don't need the same fate for Malon." He said as he ran back to Malon.

Malon sat near the open treasure chest waiting for Link. "Hmm this is the last temple, then we fight Ganondorf and save Hyrule...what will happen once this is all over...what will happen to Link and me? and our baby..."

Link walked over to Malon, "was I gone long?" He asked.

She smiled and walked over to Link. "No you where not long."

Link grabbed Malon and longshot to the target on the ceiling. Then they climbed the stairs and opened the locked door. Link and Malon they where in the room, they killed all of the Anubis and the Beamos to move on. Malon killed the Anubis with the fire arrows. In the room ahead, there are four Armos statues and a switch in the middle.

"Hm? what do we do here?" Link wondered.

"Hit the switch duh!" Malon mocked and hit the switch that opened up the locked door to their right, but once she got off it the door locked again.

Link smirked and shook his head. "Let the master show you how its done." ran over to the locked door and shot an arrow at the statue in the upper-right corner that started moving around. Once it jumps onto the switch and unlocked the door, head into the next room fast before the door locked again. They climbed up the stairs to the next door. Once in the room they found another iron knuckle sleeping.

"Wow these monsters are so damn lazy!" Link said walking over to it. He started smacking it in the head with his sword making a very loud (DONG!) sound everytime he hit it. "WAKE UP LAZY ASS!" And with that the iron knuckle woke up very angrily and grabbed its over sized axe.

"Whoo I think he's mad ha-ha!" Link laughed going the hit and run attack again like he did when he was a child.

Malon rolled her eyes doing the hit and run attack as well since she had her twin blades again. "Will you stop pissing it off and kill the damn thing!"

Link shook his head and broke the armour off of it that made it run after them. "Oh shit!" Both Link and Malon ran around the room while the iron knuckle ran after them trying to hit them with its axe. Malon ducked down out of the way just in time as the axe just missed her.

They both ran away from it with it running after them, Malon rolled out of the way getting covered in dirt and sweat from the humid that the temple gave off that also made her hair stick to her face like it did in the Forest Temple. The iron knuckle swung its axe at Malon but she ducked just in time as it took some of her hair.

"Ahh! my hair!" Malon got up and narrowed her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She ran at the iron knuckle and jumped high into the air with both her blades in her hand on fire and ice showing on them. "Die!" She swung her swords and took the iron knuckle's head right off and cut it right in half. She landed down on one knee as the iron knuckle fell dead to the ground.

Link was god-smacked from how Malon took it down so easily like that. "Um wow!"

Malon put away her swords and turned to Link. "well lets go through the door then." She smiled and took his hand and left the room behind the throne walked outside again, this time on the left hand of the giant spirit statue.

"Another chest lets open it!" She grinned.

Link open the chest to find the second treasure this temple holds, the Mirror Shield. It has a shiny, glimmering, surface, which can reflect beams of light. It is also much stronger than the Hylian Shield it seemed. "Oh wow!"

Malon looked at the shield and ran her hand over it. "So pretty I never seen anything like that!"

Link took off his hylian shield and gave it to Malon as he Equip it. "This is a bit heavy but I will get use to it." He smiled as Malon put on the hylian shield. They went back to the room with the four statues and the switch were. Malon fixed her shield to make sure it fit her back good and to make sure that she could grab it if she needed it.

Link looked at the sun light that came into the room and saw the sun switch. "Hmm I wonder..." He Stood under the light that is shining onto the ground and then he used the Mirror Shield to reflect it onto the sun switch on the wall. that made the door open. they ran into the room and defeated the Like-Like to get a small key. Link took out his map to give it another look to see where to go next. "Hmm we have to go back to where the anubis monster was." He said putting it away and taking Malon's hand and went back to that room. And went Straight across from them to the locked door, so Malon used the key she just got and opened the door.

This room has a booby-trapped wall. first, Link killed the Beamos with bombs and the Skullwaltula with the Longshot, then aim it as high as he could as Malon wrapped her arms around his neck and piggy backed him. Link shot his longshot up the moving wall as he stood on one of the Platforms where the Beamos were, he reached the top. The longshot pulled them up and then he climbed the rest of the way with Malon still on his back. But he had to hurry because the walls could knock you off, or lead you to the spikes on the sides. Once they where at the top, He avoided the Beamos with Malon still on his back but ran out of the room and moved on.

In this narrow room, there is a locked door. Link Play Zelda's Lullaby on the Triforce symbol to open the before moving on he sat down on the ground for a short rest breathing heavy. "I'm so tired..."

Malon frowned and sat down next to Link. "Should I go on to see what's in the next room?" She asked rubbing his back.

Link looked at her then nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't leave her on her own but he was way too tired from walking, fighting and carrying her on his back. "Yeah you can go but if you take too long I will come in after you." He said as she went into the next room.

Link almost fell asleep sitting on the ground lending by the wall. "I hope she is okay she is taking a long time." He closed his eyes. He started to dream again but this time was so different then anything he ever had.

Link woke up in a desert but the sand was gray and dead, same with the trees and the rocks. Hell even the sky was gray and dark with melted clocks everywhere. "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked around as he walked and walked. Link saw as he walked more the darker the sky got and the sand became hard and cracked more like rocks, then it started to turn foggy that was so thick.

"HELLOOO!" Link shouted for anyone to hear him but no one would come to his aid. Not Navi, Not Zelda and not even Malon his one true love. He fell to his knees starting to give up hope on everything even life itself, he laid on the ground with his eyes closed waiting for his life to give up and for him to die alone.

Malon came back with the golden key that she shoved into her boot. She looked at the sleeping Link with his arms crossed. "Link?" She walked over to him and bent down to him. She saw that he fells asleep with both his arms across his chest. "Hm... Looks like he's been pushing himself too hard as of late. Even hero's need a rest or a break." She lend on his shoulder to rest with him.

Two hours later Link woke up from his sleep from another nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was. He looked over to see Malon sleeping on his shoulder. "Malon! wake up we have to save Nabooru." He shook her to wake her up. She woke up with a big yawn, and stood up to her feet along with Link by his said.

They exit the room and then climbed the stairs to the nearby door. once they you entered the room, Link got hit in the head by the flying pots. "Ouch! what the fuck!" Link cursed and rubbed his head.

Malon Looked to her left and saw a switch behind the bars. Link hit it with his sword by using his spin attack to open a door. They walked through the room and encounter a Lizalfos. But Link Killed it fast then they headed on forward. As they walked to the next room, they both saw the cobra statue. Both Link and Malon saw the room was full of White Bubbles but they didnt kill them since they where not attacking them. Malon Used a bomb to blow up the odd shaped part in the wall.

"Its odd that the white bubbles are not attacking us..." Link wondered.

"They will only attack if you pissed them off. But if you leave them alone they wont hurt you." Navi said.

Both Link and Malon Turned the cobra statue together so that it shines its light into the room Malon just uncovered. This is the room where Link just hit the switch but now their are on the other side. There is a cobra statue in here also, and another Lizalfos but Link took it out fast and easy. They turned the light into the big room. Then they went back the way they came. Now, the huge mirror is shining light straight down onto the floor. "There's a lot of mirrors in this temple its very odd how it uses light with the mirrors to move the lights around, I think its the best idea anyone came up with." Link said while walking out of the room and back into the room where the light beamed onto the bigger mirror that was now hitting the ground.

"Hmm I guess we go down there." Malon said as, her and Link went over and stood on the spot the where the light shines, Link used his Mirror Shield to reflect the light onto the sun switch on the wall. The platform started lower into the main room.

Link and Malon where now facing the huge spirit statue's face. Light is still shining from the top, "so what now?" Malon asked looking around. Same did Link but being very careful not too fall off since that would more likely kill them or really hurt like hell but mostly kill.

Link looking around and moved to the edge then to the other edge with his shield shining on the statues face that cracked. Malon saw what the light did to it. "Link shine your shield on the statues face." He did what he was told and usde the Mirror Shield to reflect light onto the statue's face for a few seconds. Amazingly, doing just that crumbles the face on the statue!

"Wow! good work Malon." Link took out his longshot and grabbed Malon then longshot to the head in the little opening. The passage started open, and then they unlock the boss chamber and walked inside the room.

Link took out his sword and shield and Malon took out her blades with their hearts racing with both the witches standing in front of a red iron knuckle.

The one with blue turned her head. "Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume."

The one with red turned her head as well. "Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!"

Both the old women went on their broom sticks and flew over to Link and Malon. "What an outrageous fellow he is, and her too, to intrude so boldly into our temple... ho ho ho!" Koume said with a dark grin. "We should teach these outrages kids a lesson! hee hee hee!" Kotake laughed.

"Oh, loyal minion..." They both flew over to the red iron knuckle. "Destroy these intruders on our behalf!" And with that the two old women where gone.

The red iron knuckle stood up and growled holding its fist up, But saw the it wasn't holding it axe. then it snapped its fingers and the axe popped into his hands. "Grrrrr!"

"Well this one isnt a lazy ass!" Link smiled and going to do the hit and run move again same with Malon.

"Link this one is different there is something inside of it." Navi said.

Link raised his brow. "Something inside of it?" Once he tried to hit it with his sword the iron knuckle blocked it and swung at him but Link back-flipped out of the way.

Malon ran at it and jumped up in the air like she did before and hit it with her sword but it didn't really hurt it. "What the?" The iron knuckle swung its axe at her but she did a twist flip to get out of the way, that she learn from Luna in her training. Both Link and Malon started to breath heavy from being so tired since they haven't had a good rest for a while now. Malon fell to her knees breathing heavy and that her body started to really hurt all over to the point she couldn't move, Link jumped in the way and grabbed Malon and threw her out of the way so the iron knuckle wouldnt hit her but just missed Link as well, it was so close from taking his head right off.

"Ahhh!" Malon screamed in pain as she hit the wall from Link throwing her into the wall for her to move. She got up with her forehead bleeding from the hard smack, she touched her head and saw that it was bleeding but not a lot to take serious.

Both Link and Malon kept doing the hit and run over and over until it stated to run after them. "This one is strong!" Link said doing the jump attack to finish it off. But it didn't fall dead the armour started to fall off its body until Nabooru fell down to her knees.

She started to breath heavy then looked up at Link and Malon. "Unnnh...Where am I?" But before she could say anything more both Koume and Kotake come back into the room that made Nabooru jump up a bit.

"Well, well...Looks like she's back to normal Koume..." Kotake said with an evil grin.

"She's just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect among the gerudos, Kotake..." Koume said and smiled.

Nabooru started to breath heavy again in fear. Both Link and Malon stood there watching wondering what they should do.

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf for a little while longer! Ho ho ho!" Kotake said smiling at her twin sister.

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee hee hee!" Koume laughed and raised her hand same with her twin sister holding big balls of light one red and other blue.

Nabooru got up and started to run to the door past Link and Malon but before Link could do anything. The two balls of light hit her.

"AHHHHH!" Nabooru screamed as she was killed right before Link and Malon's eyes turned into nothing but dust. After that both Kotake and koume where gone, the next door was now unlocked.

Link was still in shock, "I...I couldn't save her!" He fell down to his knees crying and hitting the ground. "I couldn't save her!I cant save anyone!"

Malon went down to Link and held him close. "We did all we could do, but think about it Link, everyone we lost turned into a sage that can help us...you did save them, don't think you didn't! Don't give up baby we can do this...I will be your shield." Malon kissed Link's lips and held him closer to him.

Link kissed her back and held her close as he could until he got a grip on himself. "thank you Malon..." He got up to his feet and helped her up as well. "We can do this." The two walked through the door into the next room and climbed up the big platform.

"Look at the stupid kids! They came to on their own to offer themselves as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf..." Both Koume and Kotake said at he same time. as Link and Malon looked around to see where their coming from. But both Link and Malon where very sacred since what they did to Nabooru.

"With my flame I will burn them to the bone!" Kotake said with her hair turning to fire as she floated on her broom.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their soul!" Koume said as her hair turned to ice and she started to flow up on her broom as well. They both floated around Link and Malon with a dark grin on their faces.

Malon looked at the witches hair then her blades, _'I guess I will have to use my ice blade on the fire one and my fire blade on the ice one.' _Link looked at Navi to find their weakness. She went over near them then came back very fast as Koume shot them with an ice beam.

Link jumped out of the way same with Malon but she swung her fire blade at her to make fire come out but missed since Koume was up in the air. So she pulled out the bow and arrows but started to use the fire arrow on her.

"Link use their magic against them! use your shield to throw it back at them but use ice on fire and fire on ice." Navi said hoping he would get what she was saying.

Kotake went to use her fire on Malon but Link jumped in front of Malon and used his shield to fire the the magic at Koume at smacked her right in the face making her stunned for a bit. Malon smiled and same with Link since they new what they had to do to beat them.

Link did it again throwing their magic back at each other over and over until both Koume and Kotake got very pissed off and started to fly around and around. " OK, lets get serious now Kotake!" They went faster and faster. "Oh, OK, Koume."

"Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamite ATTACK!" They both yelled at the same time. In a puff of smoke they became one in the same. With fire and ice pigtails, very dark skin that looked green, and with white pants and a top that showed too much cleavage. She winked at Link that made him jump a bit.

Link eyed her since so looked so much like Ganondorf then it hit him she was his mother! that he saw in his dream. "Its Ganondorf's mother!" Link shouted as Malon's eyes went wide.

Twinrova grinned, "yes I am his mother the one and only, cant you just tell!" She said as she shot fire at them but Link blocked it with his shield but the odd thing was that the fire stayed on his shield flashing and making an odd sound.

She shot fire again at him but made his shield flash more and the sound was going louder and faster. "Whats going on here Navi?" Link asked as she took a look at his shield but didnt get much time to say anything as she shot ice at them but once Link blocked it again the sound went back to slow and same with the flashing. Link looked at his shield as Malon tried to use the arrows but they came useless so all Malon could do was stay close to Link and let him fight her.

Twinrova hit Link two more times with the ice and to Link's eyes the ice fired back at her blasting her so hard that she went flying and fell to the ground. Both Link and Malon ran over to her and starting hitting her with their swords over and over again as she yelled out in pain. But she got right back up and flew away from them, "You think you can beat me!" She yelled as she shot them with her fire that hit Malon on the back that made her scream out in pain but lucky her shield protected her from getting seriously burnt.

Link had to kept doing what he was doing, it was the only way to beat her even though it may take a long time. "Malon you okay?" She nodded her head and tried her best to stay out of the way from getting hit again.

Link shot Twinrova again with her own fire and ran back over to hit her again with his swords same with Malon after hitting her a couple of times she flew up into the air again starting to breath heavy.

Malon swung her twin blades again trying to help Link the best way she could but still it was no use since she was up in the air. Twinrova flew over and kicked Malon right in the face hard and knocked her out cold.

"MALON!" Link yelled but there was nothing he could do so he kept fighting throwing the magic back at her over and over even though he did get burnt a couple of times.

Twinrova fell again to the ground breathing so very heavy, she looked up at Link as he jumped up into the air and stabbed her right into the chest and hit her heart dead on. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she flew up into the air then turned back into Kotake and Koume once again. They landed in front of Link more mad then everything.

"Shoot, what a fresh kid! this time we'll get serious, right Kotke?" Koume said as a light hit them and got halos on their heads... "What?"

"Hey Koume, what is that above your head?" Kotake asked looking at her twin sister. "I don't know, but you have one over you head too, Kotake!" They both looked up then Koume starting to freak out.

"But I'm only 400 years old!" Koume shouted.

"And I'm only 380 years old!" Kotake shouted.

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" Koume shouted at her sister.

"You must have gone senile!"

"Who you calling senile?! Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins how can you be older?"

"Keeeeyyaah! How heartless are you!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"Your heartless!"

"You ungrateful..."

Both of the twins stopped fighting and looked up at the light and started to fly up to it. "I'll come back to haunt you!"

Link rubbed his head wondering what the hell was that all about. But he ran over to Malon fast picking her up into his arms and carried her into the ring of blue light, and then they were floating away, and neither of them felt any pain.

Both Link and Malon where back in that crystal blue fountain world once again. They both saw a bright orange glow coming up from the floor in found of them; there was Nabooru standing before them.

"Kid, let me thank you both. Hehehe...look what the little kids have become in the past seven years-a compete swordsman!" She eyed Link more not really looking at Malon. "By the way...I really messed up...I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will..." She frowned but shook it off fast. "But isn't funny? A a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit! And now I'm going to fight as one of six sages! Heh heh...I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me!" She breathed out.

"Kid...No...Link the hero of time! Instead of keeping the promise I made back then, I'll give you this Medallion! Take it!" Nabooru said as she threw the orange coin up in the air.

Link grabbed it the orange coin and held it close to him. The Chamber of Sages began to dissolve into a haze of fog and light. As it vanished from view, they heard Nabooru's voice once more.

"If only I knew you would become such a handsome man...I should of kept the promise I made back then..."

**(Here you go another chapter up and done lol I read threw this one to make sure it didn't sound too much like a walkthrough but the next chapter is going to be about Reina again lol I know some of you wanted that but yeah this story is almost done a couple more chapters then its done. Dont worry part 2 of this story will be up soon after I hope, but im not going to tell you too much about it lol but the last chapter i will make a preview of it for you all my dear fans! and dont worry more lemon will come soon as well lol anyways until next time. ps no bitching plz thx u) **


	31. Monster how should I feel?

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.) **

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 31**

**Monster how should I feel?**

Reina walked the dark halls of Ganon's tower wondering if she should tell him what she saw Sheik doing with the two heros, even how much she wanted to fuck him and ride his man stick she just couldnt lie to her master. Reina walked into Ganondrof's chambers and bows her head.

"Master...I have some news to tell you..." Reina said as she bowed down.

Ganondrof sits on his throne drinking his red wine looking down at her with his dark eyes fixed on her. "What do you have to tell me?" He asks with his dark voice that would make most shake in fear.

Reina took a deep breath and sighed, "well I saw Sheik help the hero of time in the desert like he gave him a song that would bring him back there anytime he played it...plus he told him how to beat the temple by going to the past before your mothers took your ex wife Nabooru. Now she has become a sage." She explained while still down on one knee bowing her head. Feeling the monster within Ganondorf growing more powerful everyday and even though she was a hell demon summon by him to kill Malon and to spy on Sheik, she even had fears of her own. Yes it was so hard to kill her but her weakness was one of her 7 chakras the one she lacked was her weakness. Since there was 7 of them and only one was her. Out of the there was CROWN chakra, at the top of the head, the BROW chakra or third eye, in the centre of the forehead, the THROAT chakra. KNOWLEDGE, HEALTH, DECISIVENESS, the HEART chakra, the SOLAR PLEXUS chakra, situated below the ribs, the SACRAL chakra situated in the lower abdomen and last the BASE chakra situated at the base of the spine.

Ganondorf eyed Reina and said. "Well I guess I will have to keep a closer eye on him more then ever I guess I will watch his every movement for now on." He waved her away so he could think.

Reina walked back to her chambers to think lost in thought. Since the 7 chakras where in everyone's body but hers only one was her weakness to kill her.

The CROWN chakra, at the top of the head. BEAUTY, CREATIVITY, INSPIRATION. Related organ: brain.

positive aspects of violet

- a reverence for all life  
- self sacrificing in the service of others  
- idealism  
- an ability to see the appropriate route for the benefit of the higher self

negative aspects of violet

- no concern for others  
- feelings of superiority  
- lack of contact with reality

The BROW chakra or third eye, in the centre of the forehead. INTUITION, MYSTICISM, UNDERSTANDING. Related organs: eyes, lower head and sinuses.

positive aspects of indigo

- highly intuitive  
- faithful  
- clear sighted  
- integrity  
- orderly mind

negative aspects of indigo

- inability to trust intuition  
- scattered mind  
- inconsiderate  
- blinkered vision

The THROAT chakra. KNOWLEDGE, HEALTH, DECISIVENESS. Related organs: throat and lungs.

positive aspects of blue

- loyal  
- trustworthy  
- tactful  
- calm

negative aspects of blue

- unfaithful  
- untrustworthy  
- self-righteous  
- cold

The HEART chakra. BALANCE, LOVE, SELF CONTROL. Related organs: heart and breasts.

positive aspects of green

- compassion  
- generosity  
- harmony/balance  
- loving

negative aspects of green

- indifference  
- jealousy  
- miserly  
- bitterness

The SOLAR PLEXUS chakra, situated below the ribs. WISDOM, CLARITY, SELF-ESTEEM. Related organs: liver, spleen, stomach and small intestine.

positive aspects of yellow

- confident  
- alert  
- optimistic  
- good humored

negative aspects of yellow

- feelings of inferiority  
- over analytically  
- sarcastic  
- pessimistic

The SACRAL chakra situated in the lower abdomen. HAPPINESS, CONFIDENCE, RESOURCEFULNESS. Related organs: uterus, large bowel, prostate, ovaries and testes. (In the fetus the testes develop in the lower abdomen, thus linking with the sacral chakra energy, then descending to the scrotum by birth.)

positive aspects of orange

- sociable  
- creative  
- joyous  
- independent

negative aspects of orange

- withdrawn  
- destructive  
- despondent  
- over-dependent

The BASE chakra situated at the base of the spine. VITALITY, COURAGE, SELF CONFIDENCE. Related organs: kidneys and bladder, the vertebral column, hips and legs are also areas related to this chakra.

positive aspects of red: 

- security  
- courage  
- strength of will  
- pioneering

negative aspects of red: 

- insecurity  
- self pitying  
- aggressive  
- fearful

The thought of one of them was her weakness but she wasn't going to tell anyone what one it was but in how she acted it wasn't to hard to figure out. She laid back on her bed knowing she was going to fight the hero of time soon..Her little whispers,"Love me, love me That's all I ask for Love me, love me." She closed her eyes, "Monster,  
How should I feel? Creatures lie here Looking through the window..." Reina sat up feeling like someone was watching her then she shook it off. "Monster, How should I feel? Turn the sheets down Murder ears with pillow lace There's bath tubs Full of glow flies Bathe in kerosene Their words tattooed in my veins."

Sheik was next to Reina's door listening to her words.._.' Silent Pain...Then Reina slowly saw her nightmares were her dreams...' _He thought to himself. "Dont worry my little demon you will be free from all the hate and loneliness soon your life is not worth living like this... your soul will be freed once its out of that body." He whispered softly to himself again.

Sheik walked the dark halls only to be stopped by Ganondorf with both his arms crossed. "Hello my faithful slave, checking up on Reina? I think shes been down lately because she keeps failing me but if she isn't good what can I do, its so hard to get good help..." He glared at Sheik wondering if he will crack if he keeps talking to him like this. "You have been so faithful to me and I wouldn't dream of you turning on me right?"

Sheik bowed his head. "I would never turn on you my lord..." He lied hoping her wouldn't see past his lies.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes since he knew full well that Sheik is lying to him but he wanted to know what he was hiding and why was he helping the hero so much for knowing that he would die easy by his hands. So why go through so much trouble for? Then it hit him so hard like a rock dropped in water. _'Oh my little Zelda thinks she is so smart huh? Well we will see about that but I need her to show her true self first.' _He nods his head. "Good So the hero has awaken all the sages I see well that means Zelda should be showing up soon I'm guessing right?"

Sheik didn't say anything he just bit his lower lip and nodded his head, "I believe so my lord." He had to be so careful now...it seemed the king was a lot smarter then her looked and was catch on fast too fast.

"Well then the final battle will be coming soon, I bet out hero's are resting up before it I'm guessing well they can rest all they want it wont change a damn fucking thing!" And with that Ganondorf walked off into the darkness of the dark hallways.

Sheik breathed out slowly knowing this wasn't good. He knew way too much about Zelda coming soon and etc. He walked off getting ready for the big fight that was going to happen.

**( I know this wasn't so long but it was just giving you idea what was Reina's weakness was or what one you can guess it is...tell me what one you want to be her weakness im leaving it up to you fans to pick that one so dont take too long picking it. Anyways the final battle is coming soon after our hero's rest up a bit then yeah I bet you cant wait but yet it will be sad to end this story soon but fear not part too will be up after this story too hehe its called "Child's Play" And yes its base off Majora's Mask! But thats all im saying about it. PS No pointing out my errors or you will a see a bitch fit and if i knew how to block ppl from doing it i would so dont anyways love u all hehe) **


	32. Bewitched!

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 32**

**Bewitched!**

Both Link and Malon where resting back at the INN at Kakariko Village to rest and relax before the big battle coming up the very next day. They where going to fight Ganondorf himself, and Zelda herself would show herself as well. Link was very worried that he wasn't strong enough to fight him plus he was so worried for Malon as well. Link saw that it was getting late like around 12am. He looked down to see Malon sleeping like a baby with the baby bump showing a bit.

"That baby is getting big." He smiled as he got out of the bed getting dressed since he couldn't sleep even thought they just got back from the last temple only about 4 hours ago.

"Where are you going?" Navi asked sitting up from his hat.

"Just for a walk to get some air I wont be long I promise." With that he left the room walking outside feeling the nice cool breeze on his face. He walked down the stairs lost in thought.

Renia watched Link up on a roof of one of the houses, _'hmm I think i'm going to put the hero in my dream world again, but make him fall for me! ha-ha!'_She took out some blue dust and blew it at Link.

Link rubbed his eyes trying his best to keep them open. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he fell to his knees. "Why do I ..feel so...ti..tired..." And with that he passed out cold on the ground with Reina standing over him with a smile on her face as she pulled him into the back of a house.

"Sleep my little boy..." She whispered into his ear stroking his blonde hair.

"You're_ attractive, little witch, you're beautiful. (Beautiful)_  
_Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart. (I Broke your heart)_  
_Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast a spell. (I Cast my spell)_  
_Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse._" Link started to sing and he didn't know why.

Link walked around in a place that was so colorful and raining gold flacks everywhere as he saw her, her long jet black hair and her amber eyes. "Reina?" He whispered as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

You_ got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, oh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

He kissed her lips and his hands ran all over her body as her hands did the same as well. "Oh Link I need you!" She smiled showing her fangs as a guy in a dark hood watched them. Reina winked at him with a dark grin as she went back to touching and feeling Link.

"I_ tricked you to fall in love, little boy.  
I played with you 'til I was done, like a toy. (Like a toy)  
Hard in love as I destroy the end of you. (The end of me)  
So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true. (I'm in love with you"_ Reina whispered into his ears kissing his lips feeling him all over and knowing that in this world he was hers.

_out got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, Oh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

Link closed his eyes and tried to pull away from Reina, "Wait this isn't right!" He shouted out trying to run from her. "Malon where are you!" He called out as Reina was everywhere he ran with a dark grin on her face.

_"Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you,  
Now burn in Hell.  
(You're gone)_

_Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you,  
Now burn in Hell._

_(So long)_"

The man in the hood started to whisper over and over to Reina. His voice was everywhere in this dark world.

Link shook his head hard yelling for Malon trying to get away from damn Reina. But he stop dead in his tracks since Reina was right in front of him grabbing him by his arm. "Stop running Link and come here now!" She pulled him close to him running her long finger nail down his neck.

_Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you...  
(Burn in Hell, witch!)_

Reina opened up Link's tunic ripping it open and she bent down to his bear chest, Her eyes started to glow red as she bite him into the heart. Link screamed in pain as her fangs dug deeper into his chest going for his heart.

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, Ohhh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night,_

Link closed his eyes from the pain and looked down and saw that Reina was holding his beating heart in her bloody hands. "I cant wait to see you hero of time, this is just a tease of what is to come sweetie." She whispered as the world Link was in started to fade away.

Link's eyes snapped out so fast. He sat up breathing so heavy from that damn bewitched dream that Reina put him in again. "I'm going to fucking kill that damn bitch! Why does she keep putting me in those damn dreams!" He got up and kicked the wall so hard out of pure anger. "I'm so damn sick of this bullcrap!" Link walked back up to the INN to go back to sleep and hope have a good damn dream for once.

He took off his clothes and laid in the bed with Malon cuddling with her close to him with his hand on her belly. "I love you..." He whispered into her ear as he fell fast asleep.

Reina who was on the roof of the INN was laughing her ass off. "Wow that was so much fun! I never get tired of that, hmm I guess their going to have a break tomorrow before the big kick ass fight...aww i wanna fight them!" She sulked. "Oh well good things come those who wait I guess and as for Malon...sighs she cant know...no one can never know about my deep dark secret about me...no one." And with that she was gone back to the castle.

**( okay i know this was short but this is just a filler as you would call it since im having bad writers block for the rest of this but dont worry i will get out of it soon i hope and im sorry that i dont update much, its only cuz i dont get to use a pc no more so i have a hard time getting on one sighs plus i been very busy with my little girl and etc so yeah. but i will update again soon i hope and i will make the next chapter longer with lots of lemon! lol and as for reina i know what to make her weakness now thx to u all hehe and her secret she was talking about well i wont tell you just yet what that is hehe i know im evil lol anyways i love you all!)**


	33. Fighting is so hard!

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 33**

**Fighting is so hard!**

Malon woke up next to Link having no idea what happened to him lastnight, "That was a good sleep, not time for some breakfast..." She got up out of bed and got dressed into her everyday clothes. Malon was thinking where to eat, at the carpenter's wife house again or just eat here at the INN for once. She looked down at Link who was still sleeping soundly so she walked out of the room without making a sound.

Malon walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where breakfast was being served, she took a seat at a small table at the back of the room. She looked around to see that the room was made out of pure wood but light wood with one large window near her seat. "I hope this isn't too much money." She whispered to herself.

"Hello what can I get you?" The young girl asked as she moved some of her dark brown hair from her shoulders.

"Malon looked up at her with a nice smile. "Oh I will have some eggs, seeded bread with honey, milk and some bacon if that's okay with you." She lends back in her chair watching the girl write down the stuff in her note pad.

"Okay it will be ready soon." She walks to show the cook the note as she goes to take other orders.

Malon was lost in thought just remembering the past 3 months that have gone by with Link at her side, the fighting and the killing they all did together and now she was going to be having a baby. _'I wonder what I should name my baby? Hmm maybe Amber if its a girl and Link Jr for a boy maybe or I could name it after my mother if its a girl yes I will name her-'_ But she was snapped out of her thoughts as the girl came back with her food. "Oh thank you very much" She smiled and started to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast Malon went outside for some air but she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him! The guy who rapped a couple of days ago. "Not him..." She whispered as she looked at him gripped her swords tight in her hand wanting to pull them out and kill that sick fuck right now. Her heart raced so fast as she took a step back her eyes still locked at this his head not once looking away.

The guy turned his head and saw Malon looking right at him with her eyes full of fear and hate. But the thing was he didnt know who she was and why was she looking at him like that. "What?" He called out to her wondering why she was glaring at him.

Malon narrowed her eyes at him. _'What does he mean what? Hes the one who got me in a back ally! rapping me and beating me!'_ She ran back to the INN so fast to get Link to kick his ass.

Link was still sleeping cuddling with the pillow having good dreams for once in his life. Navi was still sleeping his his hat that was on the table near Link. He rolled over to feel the bed to feel it a bit cold from no one being there for so long. "Malon?" He whispered as he opens his eyes to see her gone from the room.

Malon bust into the room so fast and out of breath. "LINK!" She shouted trying to catch her breath. "The guy who rapped me! hes here out in the village!" She said close to tears looking at him.

Link jumped out of the bed so fast and got dressed as fast as he could and grabbed his sword. "Wait here!" He ran out of the room but Malon followed anyways to show Link what he looked like. "Where is he?"

Malon pointed to the skinny white man that was bold looking right at them with fear in his eyes. "That's him right there!"

Link followed her finger to the man watching them. "Him? I seen him before when I was a kid hmm well anyways wait here and I will go talk to that son of a bitch." Link runs over to him, but once he saw Link running for him he ran so fast out of the village. Link jetted after him so fast down the stairs and out to Hyrule field. "Hey you stop! Get back here!" He shouted at the man.

The guy kept running not wanting to stop."Leave me alone you crazy freak!" He shouted.

Link stopped and took out his arrow and shot him in the leg making him stop and fall over in pain. "Got him!" Link ran over to the guy laying on the ground in pain trying to pull out the arrow from his bleeding leg. "Now tell me right now you sick fuck! why did you rape my girl Malon couple days ago and you better not lie to me!" He held his sword to the guys neck. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Grog! And why are you after me?" He yelled out in pain. "And raped your girl Malon I never even met her!"

Link raised his brow at him. "Well you have since she knows who you are very well and you cut your damn name into her chest! it said G-R-O-G! So are you working for Ganon? or you just a sick freak that lost control and had to kiss and feel her up?"

Reina shimmered in a tree close by watching them from a far. _'Oh good the hero found him! so will he kill him? since I went into Grog's mind to make him rape poor little Malon...Now Link will you kill a man who has no memory of touching your lover or will you let him live?' _She watched while playing with her hair.

"I didn't do it i swear!" He cries. "Maybe your girl Malon is a damn lier!"

Link narrowed his eyes and put his sword to his neck pressing it down. "Malon isn't a lier! Your the one who touched her!"

"This is madness! I never touched her!" He shouted ripping the arrow out of his leg that was now bleeding a lot.

Link cringed at seeing that but shook it off fast, "Stop lying to me! you know what? Since you wont tell me anything i'm just going to bloody well kill you!" He grabbed the back of Grog's head to hold it still.

Reina's eyes lit up as she held her breath. _'Yes kill him! Kill him kill him! kill that damn freak!' _She yelled in her mind trying not to yell it out loud.

Link held his sword to Grog's neck tight just about to cut his throat. "I...I..." He looked down seeing the man begging for his life and crying as well. _'What should I do? Kill him? but hes scared for his life and...' _Link closed his eyes tight yelling out loud.

Grog looked up at Link breathing very heavy.

Link looked down at him and kicked him in the face that sent him flying 10 feet away from him breaking his nose. "Get out of here now!" He shouted as Grog ran for life. He fell to his knees screaming and crying.

Reina hissed in anger and shimmered away before Link could see her in the tree.

Link lays down on the grass crying his eyes out. "Why am I doing? Why does fighting have to be so hard same as killing I lost so many friends in saving this damn kingdom! and for what!" He shouts. "Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Dampe, Deku tree, Nabooru, Volvagia and maybe even Zelda!" He sits up and starts to punching the ground over and over until his knuckles started to bleed.

Mean while Malon was in the graveyard lost in thought wondering what Link do to the guy, she didn't want Link to really kill him only beat the living hell out of him since he wasn't a killer and Link has been through so much over the past 3 months. "Sighs I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" She whispered to herself but Navi flew over next to her.

"We will be fighting the king of evil and darkness, then we will save this kingdom and Zelda where ever she is. But you and Link have grown much stronger then ever and your love is very powerful as ever, you both will do very well don't worry." Navi said sitting on her shoulder.

Malon nods her head and lends back on Dampe's grave stone resting her eyes for a moment. '_Tomorrows the big fight huh? I hope I will do well...'_ She reopened her eyes and saw a poe looking at her just flowing a few feet away from her. "Go away poe!" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her legs and wolf pelt. Malon walked back to the village as the sun was starting to set, she didn't know where Link went. "I guess I will get some dinner then..."She walked to the carpenter's wife house and asked if she could have some food.

"I see your having a baby soon..." The carpenter's wife smiled passing Malon something healthy to eat for the baby. "I guess your fighting days are over now huh?" She passed Malon steamed rice with mixed vegges in it.

"Yeah it will be once we kill the king of darkness then I will stop I cant raise my baby with him ruling you know?" Malon said as she took a spoon full of the rice and vegges.

The carpenter's wife nodded her head knowing it was true. "Your right my dear no one can raise a child in such dark times...I have faith in you and the hero to save us from this darkness." She poured Malon a cup of fresh milk. "Just be careful okay...Before you leave tomorrow morning stop by here I have something to give you both..."

Malon nodded her head drinking some of her milk and taking the last bites of her meal. "Well I better get back Link will be worried if I'm gone long...Oh! thank you for the meal once again." And with that Malon walked back to the INN to see if Link made it back yet. "Link?" She called out as she saw Link sitting in front of the stove with his knees to hos chest.

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in..." He said in a whisper looking up at her with his eyes all red and puffy from crying for so long. "Did you eat dinner yet? If not we can go get something for you if want." He said as he got to his feet rubbing his eyes.

Malon saw that Link looked like shit big time, his eyes where red and puffy, his hair a mess and in his face, his clothes where all sloppy and his skin was so pale. "Link what happened to you and you look like shit sorry to say." She helped him to his feet and walked him over to the bed so he could sit. "And yes I had dinner already. Tell me what happened?"

Link looked at her still holding her hand. "I...I...The guy who rapped you his name was Grog...and...He..he had no memory of ever meeting you...He was so scared." Link stammered. "I think he was bewitched to hurt you like that just so I would take a life...My Dins fighting is so hard Malon! H...How I am going to kill Ganondorf I'm not strong and I've lost so many friends so far and I'm worried to death that I will lose you too...Like all my nightmares I use to have where about you and Ganon taking you as his queen and you giving him a child...I couldn't bear to see you like that!" Malon stroked his face with her eyes softened.

"Link you very strong, look at all the dark monsters you killed in every temple and bosses I know you lost friends while doing it but half of them are sages now that are going to help you...they will always be with you no matter what! And He will never take me not ever Link I will promise you that!" She held his hand tighter and kissed his lips.

Link lends into the kiss and pulls her closer to him and his hands rome her body pulling at her clothes. He kissed down at her neck then to her collarbone while his hands went under her tunic and pulled at her corset underneath. Malons breath started to quicken with Link's touch then she started to pulls at Link's tunic trying to get him out of his clothes as fast as she could. Link pulled off her tunic and her corset and was now working on her lace shirt. Link gently tugged at Malon's hair as he licked, nibbled and sucked at the girl's mouth drawing out small moans that had Link groaning with the desire to hear more.

Malon pulled off Link's tunic and started kissing up his bear chest while running her fingers down it as well. "I love you so much..." She whispered nipping at his ear and neck.

Link pulled off Malon's lace shirt, her wolf pelt, her skirt then her black panties that where wet from her wet vagina and from Link touching her hot body. "Malon I need your body..." He whispered into her ear as he started to suck on her nipple and rubbing her left breast making her body get hotter then before. He could feel his penis getting so hard that it started to hurt from not being touched just yet but he didn't want to rush this, he wanted to take his time loving every minute of this and it could be their last night together so he wanted it to last as long as it could. "I love you so much Malon...Always" He said kissing down her stomach making her breathing quicken even more.

Malon let out a small moan and biting her lower lip, "I...I love you too L..Link!" She stuttered trying to talk but couldn't very well right now. Link lends in and kisses her lips once again running his hands down her body feeling every inch of her but being very careful of her small baby bump on her stomach not wanting to hurt the little one.

Link opened Malon's legs and lined up his penis with her vagina. He slowly pushed himself inside of her wetness and used all his will power not to cum so fast, he stopped for a moment to calm himself from cumming so fast. Link slower his breath to relax and stay calm.

Once Link was fully calm he slowly started to thrust into her, he didn't go fast since Link didn't trust himself from cumming so soon. He started to move a bit more as Malon started to breath heavy and running her fingers through her own hair while biting her lower lip so she wouldn't scream to wake the other guest up. "Oh Link!" She whispered a sweet moan from her pink soft lips. She wraps her legs around Link's waist to hold him in place and to make him move a bit faster. "Faster! Header!" She moaned out. "I need it so bad Link!"

Link nodded his head and started to quicken his paste, thrusting header and faster into her making her more and more wet feeling her wetness all over his penis making it feel even better then ever and making it so hard not to cum right away. "Malon I'm not gonna last...much...Oh MY DINS FIRE!" He moaned out and started to thrust even more and deeper into her. "I wont last much longer!" I he finally got to say.

Malon nodded her head moaning as well, "M..me too...j..just ke..keep going like that! Oh my dins it feels so good!" She breathed out rocking her hips with each thrust Link gave her.

"Ah ah! Malon I'm going!" Link's voice cracked as his came deep within her body, holding her tight to him as he spilled his seeds into her. It wasnt long after until Malon hit her climax hard, her body started to shake from the pleasure Link had just gave her.

Link clasped onto Malon being so careful not to hurt the baby. "That was so good the best ever..." He panted and rolling off of her and laid next to her.

Malon nodded her head and cuddled up to Link laying her head on his bear chest. "Yes it was Link the best ever, and I love you so much Link..." She whispered as she fell fast asleep in no time.

Link looked down at her sleeping body and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Malon more then anything in my life." He held her close to him hoping she wouldn't her him. "Malon you will not fight Ganon with me and I will make sure you wont even if I have to knock you out to keep you away from this fight..." He whispered as he fell asleep as well.

**(OH yeah! got this chapter up hehe this one was a sad one yes it was...but it can happen and now you saw Link beat up Grog for rapping malon! well the next chapter you will see zelda and link will go fight ganon lol but will he really keep malon away from the fight? you will just have to fight out hehe love you all!) **


	34. Zelda finally Appears

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 34**

**Zelda finally Appears**

Both Link and Malon road Epona through Hyrule field going to the Temple of Time to see was the final fight between Link and Ganondorf, one will live and one will die...Link had a plan to stop Malon from helping him but he wasnt going to let on with that. On the other hand Malon's mind was else where from the carpenter's wife this morning when they had to stop by her house before they left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh you both made it!" She smiled while holding a box in her arms.

Both Link and Malon looked at the carpenter's wife and the box in her arms. "Whats that?" Link asked looking at it.

The carpenter's wife smiled a bit. "Well its an amulet I've had for so long, but I hear stories about it and it will guard you from any serous harm." She opened the box and gave it to Link. "As long as you wear this my dear you wont get killed so easy...you can take more damage without feeling weak." She smiled. "It was a gift long age from the Great Fairy, when I was a little girl working in the castle at the time.

Link put the amulet on and looked down at the red jewel with a mini white heart crystal in side of it. "Thank you so much." He hugged her then pulled away.

Malon took Link's hand and walked out the door saying good bye to the carpenter's wife. "Lets go Link" She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Link remembered his dream he had last night from Rauru that was telling him something. '_Link, the hero. Finally, all of us, the six sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the king of evil has come! Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you...The one who was waiting for you at the Temple of Time...' _

before long they made it to the ruins of castle town and started to run through it using the sun song to freeze the redeads. "So who is it? The one Rauru told you about, do you think it might be Zelda?" Malon asked holding Link's hand walking up the steps to the Temple of Time.

Link shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure but I hope it is her." He said as he pushed open the door to the temple.

Both Link and Malon run inside the temple to see who they had to meet. "I have been waiting for you, Link..." A voice said. They both turned to find Sheik standing behind them.

"Link, hero of time...You have overcome many hardships and awakened the sex sages. And now you have a final, challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the king of evil..." He said taking in a breath. "Before that... I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend passed down by the shadow folk, the sheikahs..." He closed his eyes and reopened them.

Link stepped closer to Sheik same as Malon, listening to what he has to say to them.

_If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart...the heart of one who enters it...if an evil heart, the realm will become full of evil; if pure, the realm will become paradise. The triforce...the sacred triangle...it is a balance that weights the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the true force to govern all. But, if that ones heart is not in balance, the triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the true force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the triforce mark on the backs of their hands._

Malon got back up to her feet from Sheik talking for so long same did Link but he walked a bit closer while Malon stayed put.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the king of thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the triforce, the legend came true." He said looking at them and glaring at Malon once again. "The triforce separated into three parts. Only the triforce of power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the triforce of power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied."

Malon rolled her eyes. "Not to be rude but you hurry and get to the damn point since we are wasting so much time just sitting here talking."

Sheik sighed and shook his head but counted not really listening to Malon's insult. "To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other triforce parts. The one who hold the triforce of courage is...You, Link!And the other, who holds the triforce of wisdom...is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..." He raises his hand the the piece of the triforce shows on the back of his hand, and with a bright light that makes both Link and Malon theirs from.

Once the light was gone both Link and Malon gasp at Sheik who was now. "It is I, the princess of Hyrule Zelda...I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the king of evil. Please forgive me..." Zelda walked over to Link her eyes locked on his. "On that day, even years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule castle. I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa. I thought I should entrust the ocarina to you...I thought that would be our best chance...As long as you had the ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the sacred realm, but...Something I could never expect happened...After you opened the door of time, the master sword sealed you both away in the sacred realm...Both your spirits remained in the sacred realm...and then the triforce fell into Ganondorf's went on to invade the scared realm..." She turned her head from him with one hand on her chest. "Ganondorf had become the evil king, and the sacred realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years...And ...now your back. The dark age ruled by Ganondrof the king of evil will end!" She smiled as Malon moved foot to foot and crosses her arms.

"The six sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondrof back into the scared realm. I will then seal the door to the sacred realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the king of evil will vanish from Hyrule. Link...In order to do this I need your courage again, Please protect me while I do my part. And here is a weapon that can penetrate the evil kings defenses...The power given to the chosen ones...The sacred arrow of light!" Zelda raises her hands in the arm as a big bright ball forms and floats over to Link.

"Wait...wait..wait!" Malon said walking over to them. "Zelda you have yet to tell us how you became a guy in the first place."

Zelda bites her lower lip. "Fine I will tell since you both have a right to know I guess..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" Princess, what are you saying?!" Impa said with a shocked face.

"Impa, if we keep running like this we'll get caught eventually. So, it would be best to become one of Ganondorf's minions." Zelda said sitting next to the fire place of an old cabin at the border.

"It's too dangerous! How on earth do you plan to..." Impa looks at Zelda with her arms crossed.

"I will become a boy!" Zelda said standing up so fast. "I foresaw the attack...And I was powerless...It was unbearable. I want to become strong enough to protect myself. Link may now be sealed in the sacred realm by the power of the master sword...but he will surely return as the hero of time..." She makes a fist. "Until he returns, I will also seal princess Zelda!"

Impa let out a small sigh. " Very well. Hiding at the breast of the enemy may indeed be the safest option. Disguising yourself as a sheikah may work well." Impa put her hand on Zelda's forehead. "If you tell them that you are descend from sheikah that betrayed the royal family and were banished from Hyrule, and only came back when you heard of the collapse...It shouldn't be suspicious." Her hand started to glow. " Until that time I will put princess Zelda consciousness to sleep. Now live as a sheikah boy...!"

Zelda smiles as her body starts to glow and change. "Thank you Impa...For listening to my selfish request."

Impa smiles a bit with a tear running down her face. "As your attendant, I take pride in the strength of your wisdom and will...My princess please stay safe."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Link was so shocked about what Zelda just told him. "...So that's how it was..." He whispered.

"In order to keep fooling the evil king, I had to keep deceiving you, too I put you in danger so many times..." Zelda turned away from Link not wanting to show her shame.

Navi flew over to Zelda and said. "But wasn't Sheik always coming to Link's rescue? see, I knew Sheik was really a good person. I just knew it!"

Link walked over to Zelda and took her hands into his bringing her close to him. "Through...it's a little sad not being able to see Sheik anymore." He smiled.

Zelda's eyes where watery like she was getting ready to cry. "To be able to have this adventure with you...it was so much fun." She smiled a bit.

Malon felt her heart break in two from seeing Link holding onto Zelda like that, she turned away not wanting to see anymore and she could feel her eyes starting to burn from crying.

"I missed you." Link whispered to Zelda looking into her eyes.

Zelda lends in closer as Link held her in his arms hugging her tight to him. But out of nowhere Zelda was locked in a pink crystal away from Link's touch.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years." Ganondorf's voice echoed through the temple.

Link started to bang on the pink crystal. "What is this!" He shouted. "Zelda!Zelda!"

"But you let your guard down...I knew you would appear if I let these kids wander around!" Zelda's body started to shake then with that she was out cold. "My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid." The crystal started to flow up out of Link's reach. "No...It was not the kids power I misjudged, it was the power of the triforce of courage! But with the triforce of wisdom that Zelda has...When I obtain these two triforces...then I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"

"Damnit!" Link shouted but turned to face Malon who had tears running down her face and her hands where in tight fist. "Malon?"

Malon shook her head and took a step back from him. "No I wont hear it Link! I know what I saw just now with you and Zelda!" She sobbed.

Link looked right at Malon not willing to turn away from her. "But Malon...I...I"

**Whooo cliff hanger I left u there lol well Zelda is back and now u know y zelda had to become sheik i found this in the manga! but malon is so pissed what will happened next? I love you all) **


	35. Ganon's Tower & The barriers

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter**** 35**

** Ganon's Tower & The barriers**

"Malon I love only you how many times do I have to show and tell you that!" Link shouted as she screamed right back at him.

"NO! LINK YOU ALWAYS LOVED HER SO DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!" She stomps her feet. "Yo...you held her to you, so close like you where going to kiss her! and you said you missed her!"

Link walked over and grabs her by her wrist hard. "Malon listen to yourself! Can't you see that Zelda just got taken by Ganon! and all you care about right now your pity jealously! Just shut the hell up!" He shouts in her face. "I love you more then anything! Why do you think I let you come along with me and have sex with me! I told you I want to marry you and move with you but right now I have to save Zelda and this kingdom!" He lets her go and watches her.

Malon looks at Link still having tears running down her face. "Link I love you too...and Lets go save her then we can talk about this later okay." She walks over to him and turns to the door. "Lets go save the princess and-" Link smacked Malon at the back of the head with the hilt of his sword knocking her out cold.

"Link! what did you do? I know she was being a bitch but you didn't have to do that?!" Navi shouted at him.

Link picked malon up in his arms and carried her over to the room where he got the master sword. "That demon cunt cant come into this room no matter what because its holy, I know full well it will kill if she step foot in here so Malon will be safe...I wont lose her like I did in my dreams..." He laid her down on the ground and kissed her lips. "I love her too much to lose her and my baby on the way..." He stood up and walked out of the Temple of Time with Navi by his side.

Link ran through the castle town pretty fast as he used his song song again to freeze all the redeads again. He made it to Ganons town and looked up at the with his face so shacked since this was the first time he ever came to see it. He saw that everything was gone, the flowers, trees, paths, guards everything the only thing that was still was the old archway, but it was mostly broken. "Navi..." He whispered.

"I know Link, I know..." She said to him as both him and her walked to the end of the path where in drops down into the lava.

_Link... can hear me? It's Rauru, the sage. We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganondrof dwells. The castle's keep. Which is known as Ganon's tower, is protected by six evil barriers. Bring down the six barriers and save princess Zelda!_

It started to rain glitter down in front of Link to form and rainbow bridge for him to run across to the other side. Link tapped one foot on it and looked down to see if was safe.

"Here we go..." He said looking at Navi, "It feels weird not having Malon by my side but its for the best right?" Navi nodded her head as they crossed over to go inside.

Link marched straight through the ascending stairs but running past the two Beamos and entered the main hall. Link saw that there are six separate mini-dungeons. " I guess I have to do something in each of these rooms to disable the large barrier..." Link says walking over to it but to enter the tower had the skull face of a monster with its mouth open. "I can do this..." He whispers.

"Link lets do this forest one first." Navi said flying over to the door to wait for him. Link nodded his head and walked over to it and opened the door.

Link jumped back from getting hit, he swung his sword at he wolfos making sure to block each of its attack and making sure to hit at the right time. Once the wolfo fell dead to the ground Link looked around the room to see many torches in the room. Link used Din's fire lighting them all at once. The locked door was now unlocked from the spell in the room, Link ran through the door but stopped since he almost fell over.

"Whooo!" Link said falling back onto his butt. "That was a close one." He got up and looked around and notice several platforms and Fans. "Wow this just keeps getting better and better..." He took off his boots and put on his hover boots. "This is going to be very hard..." He took a deep breath. "Wait how do I get that rupee in the air?" He asked Navi.

"Try using the song of time, Its worked many times so far..." She said to Link.

He nodded his head and took out his ocarina and started to play the song of time. As Navi said a block materialize under the rupee, Link walked over to get it but just as he did so the fan started up again blowing Link right to the next platform but he was just about to be blown right off so he took out his sword and stabbed it into the ground holding on to it. A Beamo saw Link and started attacking from a far. "AHH!" Link yelled in pain as the beam hit him over and over on his side.

Link saw that the fan had stopped for now so he let go of his sword and threw a bomb over at it blowing it up in one go. He grabbed his sword again just as the fan started up again to hold him in place. Link waited until the fan in front of him stopped spinning, then he jumped down onto the platform, Link saw to the left of the exit door was another switch. Link went across to hit the switch that made a pillar with a hookshot target appear from platform Link came from. "Lets get out of this damn room." He then gather the remaining rupees in the room until the door unlocked.

Link walked into the room where he saw the Forest barrier (the sphere surrounded by the green force-field). He could feel the darkness flowing out of it. "What do I do now?" He asks Navi.

Navi flew around it looking at it, "Hmm well this is made out of pure darkness so maybe use something with pure light that may work do you have anything like that?" She asks looking down at him.

Link shook his head. "I don't have anything light...wait that arrow Zelda gave me, didn't she say that was called the light arrow? that may work." Link pulled out his bow and used his powers to turn the arrows to light. He shot the dark green sphere and watch as it blew up into gold dust.

Saria appeared looking down at Link. " The Forest barrier is dispelled hurry up, Link!" She said as she wrapped Link back to the entrance that led to the barrier.

Link saw as the beam from the room he came from stopped and the barrier started to weaken. "Well now I know how to take down the barrier, one down and five more to go."

Link Head to the right and walked down the stairs to find the Water barrier. " I hope this is nothing like the water temple because I hated that temple...but I hated the damn shadow temple way more!" He said walking through the door to find it all ice not water. "This is more like the ice cavern then the water temple..."

"Yeah your right it is..." Navi said staying close to him.

Link jumped back just in time from getting hit by the Freezards, he took out his fire arrow and shot them killing them in one hit. "Too easy!" But just as Link was going to get the blue fire he got hit by a falling icicles from the ceiling. "Ah!" He yelled in pain seeing as it cut him on his arm making it bleed.

"Link watch where you are going!" Navi said but saw in Link's eyes that he didn't care about his well being anymore all he cared about was saving Zelda and killing Ganon.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine..." He said as he breaks away the icy stalagmites in the center of the room surrounding the blue fire then bottle the fire. Link melted the red-colored ice over the door with the blue fire, then Link went back to refill his bottle then proceeded through the newly accessible door.

Once Link have passed through the door he knew a timer was on since the room was getting colder and colder, he knew he had only two minutes before he was an ice cube.

"Link you have entered an ice puzzle. Remember that on ice, one push of a block will send it skidding in that direction, so be careful. If you make a mistake, you cold die" Nvai said.

Link nodded his head knowing he had to move fast because the room was getting colder by each second. After a while he found out how to do the puzzle pretty fast and easy with one minute to spare. Link walked into the room with the Water Barrier. He did the same as he did with the Forest Barrier.

Ruto appeared looking down at him. "The water barrier has been dispelled hurry up!" And with that she wrapped Link back to the main room. Link looked up to the water beam stopped as well.

"This seems a bit too easy, to me don't you think?" Link asked Navi while looking around to see where to go next.

"Yeah it does but that just means whats inside the tower will be much harder then anything we have ever faced so you better be ready." She said looking down at Link.

Link walked up the stair case to the next door, he walked into the room and saw it was the spirit barrier. "Lets do this!"

Link walked into the door marked by the orange medallion on the left of the entrance. "This is another rupee-collecting quest," Link mutters. " Well luckily, there are no pitfalls here, just spike traps." He Link blew up the Beamos. Once that was done, he latch onto the target above where he used to be and get the rupee. Then he collected the others. Link killed the torch slugs, then look up at the bars. "Hmm looks like there's a hole up there..." He said as he took out a Bombchu he watched it climed the bars and into the hole that he saw then it hit the switch.

"Link look up!" Navi said flying up to the ceiling.

Link looked up to see a lot of spider webs all over the ceiling. "Hmm I guess I can burn it." He took out the fire arrow and shot it at the spider webs watching it burn away. He saw that light came down into the room making his mirror shield shine. "Navi what one is the right sun to shine on?"

"Shine some light on the sun to the right of the doorway you just came through." She said looking at it.

Once that was done Link walked into the room where the barrier spare was. "Three more to go..." He shot it with the light arrow.

Nabooru appeared and looked down at Link. "The spirit barrier has been dispelled hurry up kid!" And with that she wrapped Link back to the main room as the spirit beam stopped.

"We are almost done, lets go to the next one.." Link fell down to his knees breathing heavy. "Oh shit! I think I'm over doing it..."

Navi flew down next to Link's face, "Link take a rest for a bit your doing so well..." But he shook his head and got back up and lends by the wall.

"No I cant stop Zelda needs me and Malon could wake up anytime and I don't want her to come here...I wont leave until I'm done..." He fell back down again with his legs feeling like jelly.

Navi started to get very worried. "Please Link take a red potion!"

Link smiled a bit still breathing heavy. "I cant I need to save them, but Please Navi stay with me...your all I have left in this fight right now but I promise we will make it out live all of us, I will fight until my very last breath."

"But...Link..." Navi said feeling like she was going to cry, "yes I will stay with you until the end I promise I wont leave and let you fall behind." She whispers. "Because I love you so much Link and I always will..."

Link got back up and smiled at Navi. "I love you too Navi, more then anything in this world even if your my fairy my feelings for you will never change." He started to walk back down the stairs then up the next set to the shadow room.

"Well this looks very irritating but the fucking shadow temple has it out for me I swear to Din it does...now look at this shit I have to do!" Link cursed.

"LINK! watch your mouth!" Navi said.

Link Shot the torch on the right that was a bit hard to see but he saw it in the corner of his eye, but it hit it with a fire arrow lighting it. Link then Longshot to the Like Like on the other side but he killed it pretty fast. He looked around the dark room to see what else there is to do. Link saw another torch by the door, he so shot it with the fire arrow as well. This caused another set of temporary platforms to appear, But he couldnt see how to the get there. "Hmm I bet I need my lens of true to see right?"as he looked he saw that he was right, the new path. Alternatively, he used his Hover Boots with two well-timed attack rolled to cross to the next platform. Then he headed downwards using them to find another switch. The platforms stayed in place. Link used his longshot to the chest that appeared.

Link opened the chest to find the Golden Gauntlets. "Oh wow these look much stronger the the sliver ones I got, I guess I can give the sliver ones to Malon maybe." He smiled while putting them on.

"Um Link..." Navi said but shook her head. "Never mind lets go."

Link nodded his head then used the Lens of Truth once again, which revealed the path to the torch and another path to the exit itself. Used the Lens of Truth to find another switch on the left side of the locked door, Link took out his megaton hammer and hit switch. He walked through the next door and destroyed the barrier with the light arrows, then he saw Impa appear.

"The shadow barrier is dispelled! Please save the princess!" And with that Link was back at the entrance once again to see the shadow beam fade.

Link fell to his knees breathing heavy, "So only two more left right? Fire and light..." He looks at Navi with sweat running down his face.

"Yes there's two left Link..." She said getting to worried.

Link gets up and slowly walks to the fire room but he put on the fire tunic before he went inside. "Lets do this." He said as he walked into the room to see more sliver rupees. "I'm getting very sick of this shit!"

Link headed to the left to the rotating wheel of fire to get the rupee. But as Link went to the middle platfrom he saw that the the whole thing was starting to sink.

Link grabed the next rupee on the brown platform, this one started to sink down as well. "Nothing is ever easy for me is it!" He shouted.

Link walked over to a big pillar, "Hmm now how do I lift this up?" He asks looking at it. "Hmm wait maybe the golden gauntlets maybe..." He walked over and grabbed at the the bottom of it and started to lift it. To Link's surprise he picked it up over his head and threw it across the room so easily. "Wow such power!" He said as he grabbed the rupee. After Link was done that, he longshot to the door and killed the Fire slug, then he longshot to the platform behind him and went to the right. "Hey It's the pillar I threw here lucky me." Link Jumped onto the pillar trying not to slip off and onto the platform he grabbed the last rupee, then hurried back and longshot back to the exit. He destroyed the Fire Barrier, and saw Darunia.

"The fire barrier is dispelled! Hurry up Brother!"

Link was back in the mean room with the beam faded. "One more to good but where is it?" Navi flew around the room and followed the beam to saw that it was leading into a very large pillar. "Hey Link over here! You have to move this pillar to get through the door!" She called out.

Link slowly walked down the stairs over to the pillar and saw that Navi was right. "I wonder how this got here?" He said as he picked up the pillar and threw it at the wall behind him breaking into nothing. "This one better not be a pain in the ass like the others!" He said as he walked through the door.

In the first room, Link could hear monsters in the room but couldn't see them so he pulled out his lens of truth to see them all. "Hmm this doesn't fool me anymore like it use too." He smirked as he killed them all. Then Continued to the next room, which looked very easy. "Hmm maybe this one isnt going to be hard after all..." Link smiled and took out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby on the triforce symbol, that caused a chest containing the key to the door to fall. Link grabbed the key and used it on the door to get into the next room. Link looked up and longshot to the ceiling and Link survey his surroundings. Link timed yhis path, so he wouldn't get hit by boulders. "I really fucking hate these sliver rupee crap!" Link ran around to grab the sliver rupees. Once he was done here,he went into the next room looks like a dead end, "what the hell?" Link grabbed his lens of truth and that he could walk through the wall. After dispelling the Light Barrier, he saw Rauru.

"The light barrier is dispelled! Hurry!"

Link was back in the main room and saw that the last beam had faded and the barrier around the tower started to twirl faster and faster until it was fully gone. "Yes! Lets go save Zelda!" Link ran up the stair and walked over to the tower entrance but before he could do anything Link passed out cold onto the ground.

"Link! LINK!" Navi shouted.

**( Haha another cliff hanger im so evil lol well now its time to go into the tower and yes face reina as well 0.0 that will be so cool! and i got all your votes for renias weakness and i have picked one but i wont tell you what it is you will just have to wait and see hehe and malon is still out cold at the temple of time will she wake up soon to help link? since he did hit her pretty hard lets hope she will make it to him in time hehe so many things coming up soon i hope anyways i love you all and thx you for staying with me for so long even how slow i been...)**


	36. Link vs Reina do or die

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter 36**

**Link vs Reina do or die**

Link slowly woke up half an hour later and saw Navi flying around him. "Wh..what happened?" He asked sitting up rubbing his head. "How long was I out for?" he picks up his hat off the ground and put it back on his head.

"You been out for half an hour Link I was so worried, but you pushed yourself too far, now drink a red potion right now!" She ordered.

Link rolls his eyes and grabbed his red potion from his bag and drunk it down in one go. "Maybe I am pushing myself too far...but I have to do this, I have to save Zelda and make sure Malon lives a good life with our baby." He stood up and puts his bottle away. He started to walk through the entrance of the dark tower. He killed the Keese easy then he ran up the stairs to the first door. He walked through the door to find the first enemie of the tower Dinalfos.

"Lets do this!" Link took out his sword at ran at them then swung his sword at them making sure to kill them fast. After Link ran up most of the tower killing the two Stalfos and got the boss now, he was at the next door hoping this would one of the last doors he had to enter. "Well let go." He walked through the door and saw Reina down one knee hold her sword in front of her spinning it around and around slowly.

"I been waiting for you Link..." She whispered standing up as the door behind Link had bar close down tight on it locking him in the room with her.

"I guess I must face you before I get to Ganon right?" He mocked holding his sword in his hand tight.

She grins then licked her sword from the top down to the end. "Oh yes you do, and I will not go easy on you even though your pretty cute, but too bad my Sheik was Zelda, who would of thought right?" She laughed with her amber eyes burning into Link's. "Well lets get started shall we?" She ran at Link kicking right in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

Link got up then jumped back dodging Reina's attack, he blocked her with his shield and tried to hit her but missed since she was way too fast. He ran at her again grabbing her arm and threw her down to the ground so hard that it made the floor crack. "Your going to pay for everything you done to Malon and others you hurt!" He went to stab her but she kicked him right in the balls. Link rolled over on his back holding his balls from the pain. "Fuck that hurt like a bitch!" He cursed as he slowly got up to his feet. "Navi whats her weakness?"

Navi looked over at Reina and scanned her body over and over. "I'm sorry Link I cannot find anything that would be her weak point..."

Reina laughed. "I told you I'm a devil of hell I have no weakness! you fool." She slowly walked over to Link.

A shot in the dark

A past, lost in space

Where do I start

The past, and the chase

You hunted me down

Like a wolf, a predator

I felt like a deer in love lights

Link watched her but the room was changing he felt himself falling. "Not again!" He yelled while falling into the darkness.

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes

Cause i'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

Link closed his eyes trying not to fall for those dreams reina keeps putting into his head. "This isnt real!" He screamed so loud.

Did she lie in in wait

Was I bait to pull you in

The thrill of the kill

You feel, is a sin

I lay with the wolves, alone it seems

I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes

Cause i'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

Link yelled so loud that it broke the dream spell that was on him. Reina narrowed her eyes at Link jumping back a bit from him watching as her dream crystals turned into dust.

"Hm looks like my dream spell doesn't fool you no more... oh well its only one of my many-many tricks." She raised her hand up into the air and waved it at Link making the thin wires wrap around him holding him to the wall. "Like this one..."

Link screamed out in pain feeling the wires digging into his flesh. "Damnit!" He yelled trying to break free. Reina walked over to Link holding his chin with one figher to make him look at her. "If you move you will die faster from losing so much blood, and I don't want that now..."She kissed his lips biting down on his lower lip making him bleed and wimper in pain. "So sweet your blood is, not as good as Malon's I must say her's is very good. And shame on you Link for leaving her in the temple of time knowing I cannot enter it since its the temple of light." She waved her finger at him. Link narrowed his eyes and spat right in her face. "Don't ever kiss me!" He tried to move again to get free.

Reina shrugged her shoulders and punched Link right in the face over and over and over again. "Do you like this pain? do you want me to end it for you?" She pulled out her razor purple bladed sword. "Just one clean cut and your head is mine and your pain and suffering will end" she held the blade to his neck lending close to his face again.

"LINK NOOOO!" Navi screamed.

Link took in a deep breath knowing this couldn't end like this, he had made it so far and so close to Ganon to let himself get killed like this. "No I do not wish for you to end my pain!" He shouted so loud feeling a dark power grow within him.

Reina looked into Link's eyes to find one eye was red and the other still blue. "Looks like I woke up your inner demon." She laughed pressing the blade harder to his neck making it bleed.

Link closed his eyes then reopened them ripping the wires right off him so easy and fast. He looked at Reina and grabbed her by her foot and started bashing her into the walls and ground over and over making the walls and ground start to crack even more. "Die!" He threw her right into the stone wall leaving a small hole in the wall.

Reina jumped out of the hole with her hair falling out of its ponytail from being so roughed up. "Okay that hurt a lot!" Her eyes started to glow red with anger. "Now I'm not going to play with you, your going to die now!" She screamed as she blurred over to him so fast punching and kicking him in the face, legs and stomach.

Link punched her in the face again making her stubble back a bit but she recovered and waved the wires at him again holding him to the ground. "This is your end, hero of time!" She raised up her sword and swung it at his neck.

"LINK!"

Link opened his eyes and grabbed his sword and swung it up hitting the blade out of her hand. "I will not give up!" He ripped off the wires yet again standing up to his feet with shaky legs and blood dripping from his body. Reina narrowed her eyes and slowly walked around Link watching him. "You dont want to give up but your body will soon from losing so much blood, and I'm still only just playing around I have yet to show you my true power and what I can do... I think its time to show you." She pulled out a cross with wires all over it, she whistled by using her fingers and an over sized dragon came out of the ground that took most of the room. "I am the puppet master and you will see why!" She jumped up on top of the dragon moving her fingers around as the dragon ran at Link trying to bite him.

"The dragons weakness is the wires! cut them to beat him!" Navi yelled flying after Link.

Link kept running from it trying to think of away to cut the wires. Link took out his old Boomerang and threw it at the wires watching it cut the wires clean off but the dragon grabbed Link into his mouth biting down on him. "LINK!" Navi cried as she saw one more wire still hooked on the dragon's back. She flew up to the last wire trying to break it before Link got killed. "How do I break it!" She pulled out her mini dagger she used to cut her hair once before. She started to cut at the wire. "I'm not useless I can help, I can fight too!"

Link kept screaming out in pain losing more and more blood faster and faster from being stabbed by the dragons teeth.

Once the wire was cut the dragon stopped and dropped Link from its mouth then fell to the ground turning into nothing but dust. "You killed my puppet!" Reina screamed as she ran at Link knowing how weak and dead he was.

Link slowly grabbed his sword and lunged at her with full fores stabbing her right into the heart. Link saw that Reina had stopped with her eyes wide.

Link pulled his sword out of her chest watching her fall to the ground holding her chest breathing heavy. "Y...you got me..." She said as her hair started to turn red and her skin went back to being tanned. Link's eyes widen as he held her in his arms. "Li..Link I'm so sorry for hurting you...and my sweet Malon...I was turned into that demon once I died..." Reina said as a tear ran down her face.

"Wait your Malon?" Link looked down at her into her now blue eyes. "Your her mother are you?"

Reina nodded her head. "Yes...I am...I passed away years ago when she was still baby, but I never stopped loving her then once I was summoned by Ganondorf I got turned into that demon...that was so set on killing her...but why do you think I stalled in really killing her every time i fought her..." Reina said as her body started to fade away.

"What should I do to save you?" He asked as her body was fading away.

She smiled up at him. "I am one of the dead there's no saving me...but give Malon my sword please its very rare and I want her to have it...And tell her I'm so sorry and I love her..." She said as her body fully faded away leaving behind nothing but clothes.

Link picked up Reina's purple blade and looked at it. "I will give it to her I promise..." He had a tear run down his cheek as her took some more of his red potion to heal him. " I don't know how much more I can take of this shit anymore." He stood up as the door unlocked.

Navi flew next to Link. "Its almost over Link, one last fight then we are all free." She said.

Link nodded his head putting Reina's sword on his back and runs through the door and up the stairs. "I'm coming Zelda just wait a bit longer for me!"

**( Whooo what a fight huh well Reina was really Malon's dead mother that took over by a demon so sad and the fight with ganon and link is coming! and what of Malon? will she wake up and help link or miss out on all the fun we have to wait and see. and reina's weakness was her heart hehe anyways i love u all!)**


	37. Link loves Navi always

**(I don't own everyone from Zelda. But I do own the female assassin Reina and there still parts from the manga.)**

**Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter 37**

**Link loves Navi always...**

Link ran up the long red carped staircase as fast as he could to get to Zelda and Ganon, he knew this was it the battle of life and death and now there was no turning back no matter what. Link trip over his own two feet and fell to his knees on the stair breathing heavy. "I must fight through the burn!" He said out as he tried to stand but fell back down to his knees. Navi looked at him so worried and with fear in her eyes for him.

"Link you must rest for a bit your burning your body out and if you keep doing...well your gonna get yourself killed." She floated down next to his head. "I know you must save the princess but doing this will kill you..."

"Navi..." Link closed his eyes and thought about Malon and how he just left her in the Temple of Time alone like that, hell he knocked her out so she wouldn't follow him here. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear to see her get hurt in anyway. "I must beat him no matter what, I need to save everyone, everyone in all of Hyrule is counting on me to save them and bring light back to the land. Plus I want Malon to live a good life as well as our baby that's in her belly."

Navi looked at him knowing he was right but burning your very body out wont help anyone win no matter how strong you maybe. "Link...lets just rest for a bit then we can go fight okay...and remember I'm with you until the end...of this battle." She sighed knowing she couldn't get him worried about that then his mind wouldn't be on the battle. "I'm with you until the end always."

"Navi no matter what I'll always love you...you mean the world to me...you been with me from the starting and my feelings for you will never change." Link lend over to her and closed his eyes.

Navi's glow started to turn pink from her blushing. '_He's going to kiss me! Oh my goddess this is it!' _She lend in back and turned off her glow then kissed his big lips with both of her small hands on both sides of his chin. "I love you always...my hero..." She closed her eyes just lost in her own very dream. She was dreaming to was big as him kissing him the way she really wanted too...

Link pulled back and smiled at her. "Better?" He smirked and went back to kiss her again.

"Oh Link if I was the same size as you right now I would be having sex with you..." She blushed at her own words.

Link's eyes widen as he looked at her. "Re...really? Wow Navi I never thought of me that way..." He looked down at his boots, since he was too shy to look her in the eye right now.

Navi on the other hand was on cloud nine in her own little world right now as her glow went to a bring shade of pink. "La-la oh-oh La-la!"

Link looked up at her and shook his head. '_She's not even here right now and she told me to keep my head in the game...look at her_!' He took off Reina's blade off his back and had a good look at it. Link loved how it shimmered purple with a hint of blue in it, he knew how poisonous it was as well, but he just couldn't help it, he loved this sword then he wondered if it would poison Ganon if he used it on him?

"I wanna love you, but I better not touch! I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop! I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison! You're poison running through my veins! You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains." Navi sang out to herself still on cloud nine.

Link was godsmacked from Navi singing at a time like this. "Really? Your singing now?" He put Reina's blade back on his back and looked at Navi.

Navi finally stopped singing and looked at Link. "What?"

Link shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You where singing like crazy and your head wasn't in the game."

Navi blushed once more. "Sorry...I'm sorry but can we rest I want to hang out with you for a bit before the big fight..."

Link smiled and nodded his head to a yes. "Yeah lets for a bit...it would be nice."

**Mean while~~~~~**

Malon started to slowly wake from the long painful sleep she had. "Ouch! Link you fucking ass hole!" She rubbed her head and looked around. "Link? Navi?" She rubbed the back of her head from the post Link had hit her. "He...left me...he left me to help her...Zelda the princess. I knew he loved her more then me..." Malon started to cry holding her knees to her chest feeling her heart breaking. "Oh I forgot about you little one" She rubbed her swollen belly. "My little one, daddy is fighting for us...all of us, but what can I do I'm weak..." Malon started to sob on her knees.

Malon didn't move from where she was sitting, she didn't want too. All she wanted to do was stay in her own little world where her, Link and their baby would live on the ranch living a happy life all of them raising horses and etc. "Would he move to the ranch with me?" She wondered to herself. " I hope so..."

**Back to Link~~~~~**

Link stood up then started to walk up the long red staircase taking his time since he didn't want to burn up his energy just going up the stairs. "Navi are you ready for this?" He asked looking to his side as he opened the first door, he could hear the music more clearly now. He looked up to the ceiling, he knew very well that Ganon and Zelda where just above him on the next floor.

"Yeah I'm ready partner!" Navi nodded as they both the next door and walked up the next staircase. "Together until the end..."

"Always..." Link smiled at his best friend ever, his friend, his sister, his mother, his partner forever until the end of time. "Lets go save the princess Navi just the two of us." He smiled as he opened the final door to where Ganon and Zelda where...

**( Okay yes I know this was very very short but I'm having such bad writers block with this right now plus I'm trying to be a book writer me and my editor have been working very hard on our book. And I'm so into Xena now so I been on Facebook role-playing a lot so I get side tracked so easy plus on top of things I have bad mental heath crap wrong with me so I have to stay from any type of drama and it doesn't help when I have some ass holes leaving me rude comments! okay yes my ****grammar is shit for this story that's why I been re writing all the chapters when I'm not busy okay I get and yes I'm not the best at writing sexual things But come on I'm trying my best here okay! I read all of the 50 shades books so maybe that can help me writing better sexual parts but other then that this story isn't a porn okay its just the game with other stuff added that's it! Well anyways I'll try my best to up date as fast as I can But I'm having a very bad block right now so maybe if you want maybe you all could give me idea's for this story to finish it off so inbox me your idea's and I'll see what to do okay love you all and thank you so much for staying by me this long and having faith in me it makes me very happy 3 )**


	38. Link vs Ganondorf and Out of the tower

**( This story is rated M do to Sexual Themes, Language and Violence. Oh and last I don't own the Legend of Zelda)**

**The Legend of Link & Malon**

**Chapter: 38 **

**Link vs Ganondorf**

Link opened the door to see Zelda in the pink crystal up in the air. He took a couple of steps into the room as Ganondorf kept playing music. Link took in a deep breath as he walked in he knew he would die tonight he knew him and Malon might never be or him ever meeting his babies that she was carrying for him, but he knew he had to do this, not just for him but for everyone in all of Hyrule and for his kids to live a safe life without fear. The triforce started to glow on Zelda's hand then on Link's then the music stopped.

"The triforce parts are resonating...they are combining into one again..." Ganondorf said as he took in a deep breath then continued. "The two triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago...I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two! And now, finally, all the triforce parts have gathered here!" He turned to face Link and raise his fist. "These toys are to much for you! I command you to return them to me!" with that Ganondorf's triforce start to spit out dark energy at Link pushing him back with such force.

"Link! I cant help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I cant get close! I'm sorry Link..." Navi muttered as she tried to fly near Ganondorf but couldn't.

Ganondorf flew up into the air as everything in the room faded away as he was getting ready to fight to the death with Link.

Link ran into the corner of the room as Ganon punched the ground making some of the tiles around him fall to the ground on the lower level. "Time for me to show the world there is no hero's!" He yelled out as he made a thunder-ball in his hand then threw it at Link, but Link remembered the battle in the Forest temple and then took out his sword and swung it at the thunder-ball throwing it right back at Ganon but he smacked it back at Link.

Link kept hitting the thunder-ball at Ganon but then he missed and hot struck right in the chest making Link scream out in pain. "Ahhhh!" He held his chest breathing heavily then he saw Ganondorf making another one to throw at Link so he got up to his feet and did the same thing once again trying to make sure not to slip up this time.

Link kept hitting it back at Ganon making sure not to slip up, he didn't stop until Ganon was the one who got hit this time with it. "Link shoot him with the light arrow hurry!" naiv called out as Link did what she told him and shot him with the light arrow then he ran over to the platform and started stabbing and cutting at Ganon and not stopping until Ganon jumped up into the air as now hovering once again, Link jumped back across to the other side into the corner again and did the same thing as he did before.

Link was making sure not to get hit by the lighting balls that Ganondorf was throwing. He hit the lightning ball back at him once again then he threw it back at Link, at this rate he was get too tired and get hit and more likely end up dead, but Link couldn't give up not now not ever.

"Give up kid you know you cant beat me..." Ganon smirked as he threw the lightning ball at Link once again but he smacked it back hitting Ganon right in the face. Link took the chance and shot him with the light arrow knocking him to the ground again then Link jumped across to the platform and starting cutting and stabbing Ganon making him bleed out green blood that Link found very odd that he had green blood and not red.

Link jumped back across to get ready to fight again. He hated this, he didn't know how much longer he could take without getting tired. "Link come on keep your head in the game or your gonna end up getting yourself killed." Navi said as she hovered next to Link's ear.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to, I cant help that I'm not fully in the game when I know this is do or die! I don't think you wouldn't be worried too."

"Link just think of every battle you been in? You were in the game and always came out on top, but now its like...wait a minute you cant fight your best without Malon here is it?" Navi looked at him worried as he swing his sword throwing the lightning ball back at Ganon.

"What the hell do you mean I cant fight my best without her-" With that Link got smacked right in the chest by the ball of lightning making him yell out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"S...sorry!"

Link rolled his eyes but quickly got up to his feet but jumped out of the way just in time before he got hit again. "I can fight without Malon! Plus she's safe where is she right now..."

"She wont be safe for long kid! Once I'm done with you and Zelda I'll take my sweet time with her, dont worry I wont kill her right away I'll have some fun with her first before I kill her." Ganon smirked as he threw another lightning ball at Link who smacked it back at him but he used his cape to throw it back at Link.

"I will never let you touch her!" Link screamed out as he smacked the ball so hard with all his power sending it right back at Ganon knocking him to the ground. Link jumped across to the platform and starting cutting and stabbing him once again, but Ganondorf just jumped back up into the air hovering over the platform.

Link jumped back across to get ready to fight again. "I stab him and cut him and he still stands what the hell is his skin made of? Leather?"

Navi giggled at that. "I think you maybe right since his skin is kinda green looking same with his blood so maybe he does have leather skin."

"This isn't the time to be-woo!" Link hit the lightning ball at Ganon and moved out of the way. "To be joking I'm trying to fight here!" He yelled at his fairy.

Navi sighed as she followed him. "I know, but I found it funny that you think his skin is made out of leather" She wanted to help Link get his mood back in the game it he did when Ganondorf said he was gonna have his way with Malon, maybe that's what Link cares about the most is Malon so maybe if Ganon would talk like that more Link would be in a killer mood or if she said something like that.

"Link pull it together or do you want him to have his way with Malon!"

Link narrowed his eyes and swing the blade again smacking Ganondorf right in the face. "He will not have his way with Malon!" He started stabbing Ganon over and over right in the heart make his sword drip with green blood.

Ganon jumped into the air once again getting very pissed off. "That's it kid no more games!" He shouted as he held his hands up above his head making a large black ball.

"Oh shit this isn't good." Link tried to think of something, anything to smack it back at him.

"Link use your sword spin hurry!"

Link held his sword tightly and started charge his sword as Ganon threw more then one lightning ball at him, it was more like 5 or 7 at once. Link spun his blade throwing them all back at Ganon knocking down to the ground again. Link stabbed him again over and over, than Ganon made out one loud yell then fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"The great evil king Ganondorf...beaten by this kid?!" He coughed up some green blood onto the floor. "Link...!" Ganondorf stood up as his body started to glow the room started to shake and the walls started to crumble down.

Once all the roof and the walls where gone Ganondorf fell to his knees then passed out cold. "Wow I did it, I really beat him..." Link smiled.

"Um Link you didn't kill him just yet, hes just knocked out." Navi hovered over to Link.

"Rain on my dream huh?" Link muttered. He looked up to see the pink crystal flow down with Zelda inside of it.

Once down the crystal faded away and Zelda was free, she turned her head at the out cold Ganondorf. "Ganondorf... pitiful man...without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods...and..." But Zelda was cut off by the castle started to shake.

"Link listen to me! This tower will collapse soon! With his last breath Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to hurry and escape! Please follow me!" She ran to the slope to get down to the next level with Link running right behind her.

"How are we going to get through? the oping is bared shut!" Link stood next to her with bars blocking the way.

Zelda's hands started to glow pink and the bars went up opening the way for them. "I can handle the bars don't worry on that lets just get out of here."

Link smirked and ran after her as she opened more door ways but was stopped when a circle of fire when around her and two Stalfos jumped up and started to attack Link.

"Damn I hate these fucking things! They are so annoying!" Link yelled out as he fought them.

"Link language!" Navi called out. "Oh shut up!" He yelled out as he killed one of the stalfos than started on the next one.

Once both stalfos where killed Zelda was free from the circle of fire and ran to the door."Thank you Link, but I could of handled it." She opened the next opening.

"Rrrright like you could of just put the fire out and saving me the time of fighting the stalfos!" Link glared at her as they went deeper inside.

"Shut up and lets get out of here please unless you would like to stay and get crush by all means...I just hope Ganondorf gets crushed and killed from this tower." Zelda ran across a bridge with a ReDead standing in the way.

Zelda slipped by it easily but Link got caught by its shrieking screams. Link tried to break free before it came near him, she shook and fought until he broke free and ran over to Zelda as she opened the door for them. They quickly ran through before the ReDead could get them again.

"I think we are almost out of here!" Zelda called out.

Link got hit by a falling rock that starched his shoulder leaving it to bleed. "damnit! that hurt!"

Zelda looked at him worried as gasped out as his shoulder started to bleed. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine really lets keep going." He took her hand and ran with her making her blush a bit from his touch.

"Look there's the end!" Navi yelled out as they ran up the stairs.

Both Link and Zelda both ran faster as the walls and the ceiling where falling behind them. They both jumped out of the front door and rolled on the ground. Link slowly got up same did Zelda and saw that the tower was nothing but a pile of rumble now. Link helped Zelda to her feet and couldn't see Ganondorf's body.

"Was he crushed?" Link asked looking at the ruins.

"I think he would be no one can live through that no matter how strong they are." Zelda took in a deep breath trying to relax herself. "Its over...its finally over..."

"Link...I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before." Navi said looking down at him.

Than out of nowhere everyone heard a loud bang. Link turned to Zelda as she said. "What was the sound?"

Link turned to go see what that was he slowly walked out into the middle of the ruins taking his time to make sure nothing would jump out at him.

Mean while Malon was climbing up the side of the cliff trying to get over to them. "Don't look down, don't look down." Malon kept telling herself as she used her blades to help her clime up higher and higher. "Okay how am I gonna get over there?" She took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to jump over, but if I miss I will be killed...well its do or die." She pulled out her blades and put them back on her hips and than gripped onto a stone to make sure she wouldn't fall. She moved her feet up a bit and than took in a deep breath and than jumped with all her might.

"Malon? but what are you doing here?" Zelda called out as Malon almost didn't make it she grabbed the edge of the floating rock where the tower stood. Zela went over and helped Malon up.

"thank you princess I'm so grateful to you..." Malon stood up and brushed herself off.

"Malon why are you here?" Zelda asked again looking her over.

"To help Link that's why I'm here...I couldn't just leave him alone...I love him." Malon blushed as she looked over at Link.

Zelda narrowed her eyes but then shook it off and turned to see what Link found from that bang.

**( There the next chapter is up! I'm sorry to all my fans of this fic that I havent been updating I been having a very very bad block with this like i get the ideas in my head I just have a hard time writing them down on here...But i been having a block with my book im writing too so you can see where I'm coming from on that...anywho this story isnt dead dont worry I will update the best I can okay? I will never let this story died not ever lol I may take some time for me to update with this but just have fate I will do it okay now I know this chapter wasnt long but I didnt know what else to write for this chapter so I hope you like it and ill try and update again very soon okay. I love you all! ) **


End file.
